Folded Paper
by Fates-Horizon
Summary: After returning from his 3 year training, Naruto saves Hinata, the girl who's always loved him, and in return, begins a romance beyond his wildest dreams. Rated T for some language and themes. I dont own Naruto. Plz review, this is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1: Hero's Comeback

Hero's Comeback

Hinata

I spun, thrusting my chakra forcefully from my palms as i rotated. My face was probably a knot of concentration as i wove my chakra out on a circular shield. My sandals crunched on the dry leaves. I was wearing my typical ninja outfit, and the Byakugan enveloped my eyes. As i spun i could see my dark blue hair flying around my shoulders as i threw now visible chakra lines out from my gyrating body.

'Naruto's coming home today. I've missed him so much, ever since he went off to train with Jaraiya it's been so quiet around town.'

As the thought passed through my head, a warm, pink flush crept to my cheeks. I lost my focus, and with it my balance. The Byakugan slipped from my eyes, as my feet slipped on the leaves. i landed with a _thump_ on the solid ground, and the sudden pain caused me to wince. My shoulder and chin were red from the collision. I pushed myself up with my good arm, twinging ever so slightly, the pain had not yet faded.

'Kiba and Shino, and Sakura, TenTen, Lee, and most definitely Naruto, everyone's gotten so much stronger. I've got to keep going, I've go to show Naruto I'm stronger now.'

i dusted my purple shirt off, taking my stance.

"Byakugan!" i said, and the veins around my pale eyes bulged slightly.

I started to spin once more, thoughts purely on the threads of chakra i was weaving into the air. i dipped and swayed, using my three hundred and fifty nine degree vision to watch the slowly materializing globe of chakra. This was a technique i had been working on for almost a year. I had almost got it down. I spun my chakra into thin cords, releasing them from my chakra points along my arms. Spinning and weaving the chakra into a blanket sphere, it became an almost unbreakable shield. The only problem was the immense amount of chakra and concentration that the technique required were difficult enough to muster up in training, let alone in an actual battle.

'Neji's been able to slice through it with his Gentle Fist technique, but it can stop Kiba's "Fang over Fang".' i thought, then berated myself for lightening up on my concentration.

I slowed down, cutting off the chakra threads and dropping to a sitting position. I was panting, and a trickle of sweat beaded from my forehead. i moved my long, cobalt hair over my ear and out of my face, and breathed in a long, deep breath. It was five o'clock in the morning, and after a brisk run around the academy grounds, then to a clearing that Naruto had shown me before he left. I had started training really hard as soon as i had heard that Naruto would becoming back in a few months. I had trained for months, nearly twelve hours a day, and i was proud of the way that my slim arms had become strong, but not visibly so.

'I wonder if Naruto will like the results of my training.' i thought, blushing tomato red. How was i supposed to concentrate with Naruto's handsome face floating through my head whenever i closed my eyes?

Still, i pushed myself up into a wobbly standing position, and started again. However tired i got, i had to keep going, i needed to get stronger so i could impress Naruto. Again, i blushed, again i exhaled, pooling my chakra. Starting to spin, the chakra flew from my arms, fluctuating as the luminous blue strings wove in and out of each other. I spun, around and around, ducking and bobbing, embroidering my chakra skillfully, filling in the gaps in the extending sphere. The chakra lines sliced hundreds of gashes into the dirt, leaves and twigs that comprised the mat of nature under my spinning feet.

"I can't wait to see Naruto when he arrives." i said aloud, the blush that had so many times before graced my pale cheeks returned.

The cool morning air was fresh and crisp, and it had a nice, sharp smell that reminded me of walking through the woods in the fall. I wondered where Naruto was, if he was back yet. No, it was probably to early to even hope that he had returned. I ran through scenarios in my head, wondering how i would reintroduce myself, and wondered if he would even remember me. That thought scared me worse than the thought that i would faint when i saw him, which was a rather likely probability.

I cut off the chakra to my arms, and released the technique. I sat down hard, a few leaves skidding away from the spot where i landed. I was breathing hard, and i stopped thinking about Naruto for the brief moment that i watched one leaf drift slowly away, until it was lost in the camouflage of the woods. i exhaled, and looked up into the sky. the sun was peaking over the horizon, the pink-yellow light slowly soaking into the clouds that were slowly gathering, almost like a giant hand was tugging them together. It looked pretty, the color filled clouds gathering, the several dark, gray clouds scattered into the mix.

"Gotta keep at it i guess." i sighed, straightening up, and again threaded my chakra out of my arms. My hair spun along with me, indigo, flashing in the dawns light. The leaves crunched, the ground by then covered in almost inch deep slash marks. I spun and spun, the shield once again enveloping my form.

Naruto

I yawned, stretching my arms, and ruffling my hair. I was tired, having been walking since the night before. Jaraiya had considered it time to returned to Konoha, now that Sasuke would be in more danger than ever with Orochimaru's jutsu almost ready. Having just gotten back from my almost three year training with Jaraiya, i walked through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves looking around. I hadn't seen this place in what felt like forever.

My spiky blond hair was tied up with my forehead protector, which proudly bore the Konoha crest, and my trademark grin was intact. My bright blue eyes danced around the almost empty streets. Stalls and shops lined the streets, where later in the day, not now, at dawn, people would be milling in throngs, buying things of all sorts. I hadn't really expected many people to be up at six in the morning,and i was surprised to see Ino Yamanaka walking down one road. She had grown a lot. Her hair was longer, her outfit had changed, and her silvery eyes were clearly visible even from this distance.

Jaraiya stood behind me, his arms crossed, his white hair dancing lightly in the soft breeze. His grumpy features were the cover on the excitement i knew he felt. The training i had spent with him was almost unbearable at times, Ero-sennin being the worlds biggest pervert. Every single time a girl passed, old or young, his eyes went all googly and i had to threaten to put a Rasengan where it would hurt him the most. I grinned at the memory of the time i had actually done it, resulting in my being hung by my toes from the roof for several hours while he limped around the house.

My thoughts turned back to Ino, who was walking slowly and indirectly towards us. I don't think she saw us yet, so I waved, calling out her name.

"Hey! Ino! Long time no see!" i called, as the girl approached, a spring in her step.

"Hai, Naruto." Ino said, her eyes sparkling.

She threw her arms around me, in a great big bear hug. i hugged her back, and after a few seconds, she let go.

"So, Naruto, how are you? i haven't seen you in ages. Learn any new jutsu? Didja fight anybody? You didn't get hurt did you? Whattabout Sasuke?..." she rambled, not giving me any time to put in a reply.

When she did stop to catch her breath, i replied with a boisterous, "Did i ever!."

"Awesome Naruto! Everyone's been sooo worried about you. We should get everyone together and talk all about what we've been up to. I know that Kiba's been away with his family for a while, and Shino's been driven up the wall with missions. Shikamaru's as lazy as ever, and-" She suggested, and she would have gone on for several minutes about how lazy Shikamaru was, but i cut her off.

"Alright, alright. Slow down Ino. That's an awesome idea. I'll have my apartment ready by seven this evening, i'll put the invitations in your hands." i said, waving as she nodded fervently and turned to continue what she had been doing before our conversation.

"See you later Naruto!" she called back as she entered a shop on the side of the road.'

I waved again, turning towards the direction of my apartment, calling behind me,"Hey, Ero-sennin, tell Granny Tsunade we're back."

A grunt, signifying a yes, was my cue to leap onto the roof of a house, yelling to the world,"Hello world! Naruto Uzumaki is back in town!"

I bounded along the rooftops, casting my gaze over the village, watching the pinkish light peaking over the mountains to the east. It was really beautiful, the way the Hokage Mountain was silhouetted against the top of the newly rising sun, and the faces of all the Hokage were outlined. The top of the mountain was one of my favorite places to just relax, sometimes i would go there with Shikamaru and just watch the clouds, but i guessed the Nara may have grown up some, getting off his lazy butt more.

I wondered how Sakura was, i hadn't seen her in years, and i wonder if she was still doting over that Sasuke. I had a crush on Sakura, but it had been all but forgotten after the vigorous training i had been put through. i was still wondering when i reached my apartment.

Hinata

My spinning slowed as i gasped for breath. I had been training for almost an hour, and i was already tired. I wasn't going to be able to match Kiba or Shino in this state. The two of them were training their heads off, spending hours on end perfecting new jutsu. Shino and his dad just got back from a very difficult A rank mission, and i had no idea what Kiba was up to, but it was probably,knowing Kiba, training or watching dog movies with Akamaru. Neji had beaten my father once, and Sakura was excelling quickly in her medical ninja training.

I was just me. I had only learned one jutsu, and a modified version of one Neji had taught me previously which i still hadn't mastered. That is why i was out here in the forest, this early in the morning. I had a much better grip on the controls to my chakra then i had three years ago, and i could use it for menial tasks, i could make ropes with it, use it for a shield, and at one point i used it as a floating platform.

Sometimes i just didn't see the point in training. Sometimes i wanted to give up. Sometimes i almost overlooked my Nindo, my ninja way. But every time i did, my thoughts turned back to Naruto, and i remembered his smile, the way he made promises, proudly declaring that he never went back on his word, telling everyone he was going to get stronger and bring Sasuke back. He hardly even new the meaning of the word surrender, and he never gave up. Then i would always pick myself up and try again.

I stopped spinning and drooped my head, muttering "Well... I'd... better try... again.... then i...can go home."

I panted, hands on my knees, shaking. This was my thirteenth try, before breakfast. i don't really know why, but i had insisted on being up and training by five in the morning, i don't know why, but i guess it was habit. I didn't have the strength or chakra to keep it up.

"One... last... time..." i panted, sweat streaming into my eyes, stinging and blurring my vision to the point where i couldn't see.

I caught my breath for one last try. i steadied my shaking shoulders, trying to keep my vision from spinning. I pushed myself back into a roughly standing position. i wearily extended my arms to the side, slowly pooling chakra to the needed chakra points. My breathing was ragged and harsh, the fatigue of too much strain was getting to me.

"Ah well... This...one...last time." i panted, steadying myself, clearing my head.

The pool of chakra turned into a stream, and i started to spin once more. The streams i split and braided, then split and wove in among the others. Spinning, swirling my arms, maneuvering the chakra into an extensive barrier around me. Eventually the strands had become something resembling a globe. As the chakra filled in more and more of the gaps where the translucent blue energy let me see the trees in some spots, in others, the sky, or the ground. The sphere solidified, closing all but a few small gaps, and i cheered in my head. Having been able to manage to almost complete the technique with this low stamina and chakra left, it sent a really good feeling bubbling up into my stomach.

"Yes-s!" i shouted, my words slurred ever so slightly from the speed at which i was turning.

Exultant, i lost track of where i was standing, and i backed up one step to far, and tripped over a branch that lay behind where i had stood. i lost my balance, and as soon as my focus had left it, control of my chakra. One whip of the blue energy, thin, and sharp, sliced through a large, thick branch far above my head.

As i fell back, so too fell the branch. I couldn't, for some reason, bear to close my eyes, to blot out the vision of the onrushing log. I landed hard on my back, twisting violently, the pain that ripped up my spine forcing a cry from my lips. My face was contorted into an expression of pain, and my face was pressed against the ground, leaves sticking to my face and twigs twisted and caught in my hair.

As soon as i had cried out, the log fell on me, crushing the wind out of me, issuing sharp pain to my stomach and neck. I felt, or more precisely, heard something crack, and i had a suspicious feeling that it was probably me. The sharp prongs of some smaller twigs sliced through the skin in multiple places. I coughed, a small splattering of blood quickly bonding with the sand on which i was so violently squashed. I wondered, in an odd, delusional state of mind, probably something having to do with the imminent and impending doom, if i would ever get to see Naruto again.

My sight faded, and i felt dizzy as the suffocating blackness engulfed me. Even after my consciousness was all but gone, i could still feel the crushing weight of the heavy log on top of me. I felt like i was being compressed in a box, and my head felt like imploding. Blood, warm and sticky, ran down one side of my stomach, from the gash that had ripped through my jacket and shirt, slicing scarily deep into my flesh. The blood brought warmth, a warmth that made me feel like puking, for the last few seconds i was awake, staining my shirt. Small amounts of the red liquid dripped from the corner of my open mouth as well.

The last sound that i heard was a crack of vicious thunder, like the snapping of a whip. It alerted me, while my brain was still consciously functioning, of how i might die. The thought didn't faze me as much as it would have if i were awake, but it sent my vision, while it lasted, spinning. The dark gray clouds, that had been slowly gathering across the slightly sunny horizon since i had been awake, flooded over the now dawning sun, blotting out the orange light.

The blanket of dark gray clouds spread across the entire sky, bringing with it the smell that only an on coming storm can bring. Almost like an ominous giant, the cloud cast a slowly oncoming shadow across the Village Hidden in the Leaf. A crackle of thunder boomed over Hokage Mountain, and light, sickly yellow light, flashed above said monument. Another flash, and rain began to spill from the clouds, eventually turning from a spatter to a torrent. The water poured down, smashing down against the ground, bouncing slightly. It thoroughly drenched my clothes, raising goosebumps on any skin not completely wrapped in clothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue in the Rain

Rescue in the Rain chapter2

Naruto

I had finished dusting my small apartment. I looked out the window as the rain pounded against it. I put down the picture i was holding, looking at it before turning to face the apartment at large. It was a picture of when i was a genin, the picture that was taken when Team 7 had first come into being. I sighed, as i took in the overall state of the house i hadn't been in for almost three years.

"So much for my run." i muttered, as thunder boomed again. "Only a crazy moron would be out in the rain like thi-"

I stopped, midsentance, as a knock on the front door shook me from my brooding. I walked over to the door, opening it,and smirking at the scene. Rock Lee stood outside the door, completely drenched, smiling.

"Hello, Naruto. When i had heard that you had returned, i could not help but come to see you. You should come for a youthfully thrilling and highly exciting run around Konoha." he said, water dripping from his black hair.

"Sure, what the hell." i replied, pulling off my thick jacket, exposing the black undershirt i was wearing.

I stepped out into the downpour, and Lee and i set off around the village.

"So, Naruto, how was your training with Jaraiya?" Lee asked, effortlessly running backwards at the same speed as i was forwards.

"Eh, pretty good." i replied, not sure how else to describe the time i had spent with Ero-sennin.

Lee had grown several inches, his eyebrows bushier than ever, like giant black caterpillars. He still wore that ridiculous jumpsuit, probably in reverence to his "Amazingly youthful awesome sensei, Might Guy". His pudding bowl haircut was soaked and dripping as he ran.

"So Lee, twice around the village?" i offered, knowing he would probably double that, then make a fuss when i got tired.

"That is a kind offer Naruto, but i am afraid that i will only have the time to complete one lap, that is, if the lap takes approximately ten minutes. I have to meet Sakura at her house, she asked me to help her decide on what she should wear to the party later today." He must have noticed my staring, as he smacked his head with the palm of his hand.

"I forgot to tell you Naruto. Sakura and I are going out! Is not it wonderful how her youth shines brightly when we are together." Lee proclaimed with tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

"Awesome, good for you Lee. You know she's liked you a lot, ever since Sasuke-teme left." i confided, somewhat disappointed. I had a crush on Sakura, and that crush had just been smashed.

"Really Naruto? That is good to hear, now i can comfort her, even without her Sasuke." Lee babbled, and i cast my gaze towards the street, and to the raindrops splattering on the hardened dirt.

'Now what?' i thought, a shadow passing through my mind, clouding over almost all the happiness of my returning.

**"Isn't it obvious kit? She's happy with that green haired monkey, what more can you do?" **the Kyuubi growled inside my head. It wasn't an angry growl, more of a complacent one.

'No, it's not. I'd been looking forward to seeing her again.' i thought, waiting for a reply.

**"There are plenty of other eligible females you could take for your mate." **the bastard fox stated matter-of-factly.

'So? and what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not old enough to mate yet.' i retorted.

**"Stupid boy, there are more women out there than Sakura." **the Kyuubi said, a heavy tone of sarcasm in his gravelly voice.

I ignored the fox, focusing on the conversation at hand.

"-and I've used it to send Neji through a tree." Lee bragged, as we discussed techniques.

"That's really impressive, my Rasengan's gone to a totally new stage. it's this big now." I said, holding my arm almost a foot apart.

"Amazing!" Lee exclaimed, almost tripping on a large rock.

I steadied him, and Lee's watch beeped.

"Oh, that is my cue Naruto. Sakura is going to get mad at me if i am too late." Lee said, slowing to a stop, and then turning to face towards the center of town.

"Alright Lee, I'm going to finish my lap and go home. Say hi to Sakura for me." i waved him off.

He smiled at me, giving me the thumbs up, before sprinting to Sakura's house. I smiled, continuing my walk towards the training grounds. I had made a note to stop by here, the green field by the lake where i had fought Kakashi Sensei with Sasuke and Sakura, when we had first become genin. I saw the three stumps, one of which i had been tied to, forced to watch the others eat, until Sakura and Sasuke fed me. I sighed as the wave of nostalgia hit me, rolling over me and enveloping me like a wave in the ocean. I walked through the field, past the three stumps, and towards a small, hardly noticeable path into the woods. I followed it, as it was the path to my favorite training area. I followed the hardly used path, and eventually it lead to a small clearing. Even in the pouring rain, it was easily recognizable. It'd been some three years since i had been here, but it looked as if it had been in use recently. A gasp flew from my lips, and i ran over the the side of the clearing.

"Hinata!" i called, desperately trying to move the large branch from her limp form.

I took a step back, judging how best to remove the branch, before forming a well used hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" i yelled, and three more Naruto's appeared beside me.

Together, we gently lifted the branch off of the girl's slender form, and putting it down a few feet away. I dispelled the three clones, their job done. I scooped Hinata up, carrying her in my arms, feeling her slow, weak heartbeat thump against them. I looked down at her pale face, marred by blood. Hinata had grown. She had, and i blushed at the thought, filled out nicely. I looked from her face, down to her neck, jumping to ther arms, then her legs. I carried her as fast as i could, all the while doing my best to shield her from the rain. Grey sheets of water crumbled to the ground as i ran. There was water _everywhere_. It had soaked me to the bone, and no doubt Hinata would catch her death if i didn't get her inside soon. She moaned softly and shifted her position in my arms. I looked down at her again, worried.

'Please don't die Hinata.' i thought, rushing as fast as i could go.

At last i could see my apartment. There was no one around, no duh. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather. Opening the door to my apartment with much more force than needed, and flew to the bedroom. I gently set her down on the bed. I prayed to Kami that she would be alright, and quickly pulled off her jacket. As i had thought, there was a slice through her undershirt too, and blood stained the purple cloth brown.

"Damn it. I'm going to need Sakura's help." i mumbled to myself, pulling the blanket up to her head.

I rushed from the room, and out into the rain again. Several minutes later, i was pounding on the Haruno family's door. Sakura opened it, looking worried.

"Hi Naruto-" she started, and i grabbed her arm.

"No time Sakura, Hinata needs help." i said, pulling her into the rain.

She mumbled and grudgingly agreed to run on her own, instead of me dragging her along. We reached my apartment in record time, and i dragged her by her now red wrist to my bedroom. Any resistance she had shown disappeared when she saw Hinata. She pulled gloves out of her coat, donning them and focusing her chakra into her hands. She turned to me, and i took the hint. i turned away, obviously aware that some of the injuries may be in... private property.

"you'll have to explain to me how this happened, Naruto. That way i can effectively heal her." she said with an air of superiority.

i nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, as you probably know, i got back this morning, somewhere around six in the morning. Ino and i arranged a party at my house, so i went home. I dusted, and Lee came. He and i went for a run, and after he left, walked some through the woods to my favorite training area in the woods. Hinata was face up crushed between a pretty big branch and the ground. It had been raining for quite a while, and all her clothes were soaked. I carried her here, took off her freezing jacket, covered her in the blanket and came to get you." i finished, taking another deep breath, still facing away from the bed.

"I see." Sakura said, still leaning over the bed where the injured Hinata lay.

"Is she...going to be okay?" i asked, worried by the blood that i had seen on her stomach.

Sakura nodded, and i let my breath out in a slow, relieved sigh. She stood up, the chakra fading from her hands, turning to me, and a look i couldn't identify could be seen in her perfect jade eyes. She dusted off her damp, red clothes. She took off her gloves, slipping them back into her pocket and clapping her hands once.

"You're to keep her here. Her stomach is badly injured, and her back was twisted. Lots of minor cuts all over, a mild fever, so watch it. She shouldn't move, she should stay in this bed, and **don't get any ideas.**" She ordered, and i cowered back some.

Sakura smiled again, patted my shoulder, and left.

I sat on the end of the bed, looking at Hinata. She had grown this much, i wondered if i would even be able to recognize Neji, or Shino. My stomach grumbled, a reminder that i hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. I stood up, making my way to the door, past the piles of dirty laundry and the multiple instant ramen cups, empty of course, that were strewn about. I figured i had better clean those up some time soon. I closed the door softly, not wanting to wake Hinata, according to Sakura she needed her rest. I wandered into the kitchen, wondering what to eat for breakfast. I opened the cupboard, scanning the shelves of food, looking for something that might be edible. Not finding anything, and my stomach growling even louder, i pulled on a raincoat, and slipped out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast in Bed

Breakfast in Bed 3

Hinata

I woke up, and two things crossed my mind. The pain, the sharp pain coming from my stomach and a wrenching pain in my back. That was the first thought, and the second followed shortly, as i opened my eyes to look around my new surroundings. I had no idea where i was. All i remembered was the branch falling straight towards me after i landed on my back. I soon found out that moving my head hurt, so i lay still, using my peripherals to take in the details of the room in which i found myself. I was still wet, but i was covered in a blanket, lying in someones bed. I was propped up against the headboard by multiple pillows, and a delicious smell was wafting in from the slightly open door. It smelled like meat and spices, and it was a warm smell.

Still, i had no idea who's house i was in, so i didn't try to open my mouth to speak. I simply waited and lay still, waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, something did. A figure, blond hair down, blue eyes cast with worry, and carrying a bowl of steaming something in his hands. I could smell the food, and it was obviously the smell that had been coming through the door. My eyes focused, and i could make out the distinct whisker like markings on the figures face. The figure, as it turned out, was Naruto. I muffled a squeak, and blushed a light shade of pink. He smiled concernedly at me, setting the steaming food down on the top of the dresser.

"N-Naruto? W-hat's going on?" i stuttered, looking away from his bright blue eyes.

"Shh. No, Hinata, lay back," Naruto said, as i sat up. "You're badly injured, and you need your rest." He put a finger to my lips, causing the pink to slowly brighten, as i tried to speak.

I lay back, looking up at the handsome blond, smiling. I shivered violently, and sweat beaded on my forehead. Naruto rummaged around in his drawers, muttering. I shook and my eyes lost focus briefly, and a hot flame burned behind my forehead.

Naruto reappeared, holding a pair of sweatpants, a black shirt, and his orange and black jacket. He set them down on the bed, saying, as he did so,"Hinata, your clothes are soaked, you should probably change into some new ones."

He blushed, or maybe it was my imagination, and said "I-if you... Call me if, if you n-need any help."

I blushed to, nodding, as he helped me sit up. The pain in my back and stomach was small, enough to bear, but it still hurt. Naruto left the room, for obvious reasons. I changed quickly, ignoring the stinging pain in my stomach, and lay back down in the bed. Naruto knocked, and i told him that i was finished, and he reentered the room. He pulled a chair from the desk in the corner, and put it beside the bed.

"Are you hungry Hinata? I made some soup if you want any. It's probably cooled down enough to eat." He said, pulling the bowl off the dresser.

I nodded, reaching for the soup, but all strength in my body seemed to disappear, and my arm flopped down to the bed. Naruto took the spoon, and slowly moved it to my lips. i opened my mouth, and felt the savory, warm soup spill onto my tongue. it tasted really good, and i swallowed and the spoon was removed from my lips. Thus i was fed, until the bowl had been emptied. Naruto gently set it down on the bedside table. I looked up at the ceiling, and Naruto opened his mouth.

"Oh, you're probably bored. Umm, i can go get the TV and we can watch a movie or something." he said standing up.

"Sure," i said, "A movie sounds nice." and Naruto left the room.

I was really glad that Naruto had been the one to find and save me, instead of Kiba or something. He had explained my predicament, and even the pain wasn't enough to quell my happiness, now i'd have to spend today with Naruto, not that i needed any prompting. I blushed, and a smile lifted the corners of my mouth as i heard a _thump_ from outside the door.

"Ow, damn." Naruto yelped as he, it sounded like at least, dropped something big and heavy on his foot.

A few seconds later, he came through the bedroom door carrying a medium sized television. He set it on the dresser, in easy view from the bed, then rubbed his foot. He picked up two pillows off the floor, and after motioning for me to move over, set them on the bed. He sat down on the bed next to me, and the pink came hastily back to my pale cheeks. i felt the warmth of his side as i pressed against mine ever so lightly. I had always had a big crush on Naruto, but it didn't seem that he had ever noticed. Still, i could hope, and hope i did, surreptitiously snuggling up against him as the movie began. It was a movie that i had never seen before, The Princess Bride. It was one of TenTen's favorites, but i had never seen more than a few minutes of it. It was a really interesting movie, made all the more enjoyable by the certain someone i was watching it with.

Naruto

I sat watching the movie next to Hinata, and i looked across at her. Her indigo hair shone in the soft sunlight, which grew ever fainter as the movie progressed. Her soft, lavender eyes were trained on the movie, and her pale skin glowed from the light it emitted. I felt my eyes unconsciously wandering slowly lower along her form, then, realizing what i was doing, jerking my eyes to the screen. I mentally slapped myself. i had spent far too long with Ero-sennin for his bad habits not to rub off on me.

**"She is very attractive."** the Kyuubi said in my head.

"So? That doesn't make it not perverted." i thought back.

**"That's not what i meant kit."** the fox said, before going quiet.

"Well what did you mean?" i asked, but the Kyuubi didn't answer.

i turned my attention from the Kyuubi, to the girl in question, who seemed to be closer than when the movie had started. Without thinking about it, and without a definite reason, i put my left arm around her, softly pulling her form closer to my own. Hinata shivered, and i pulled my arm back, realizing what i had done. She squirmed slightly, moving away from me.

"sorry. i didn't realize what i was doing." i mumbled.

Hinata just nodded, and i continued watching the movie. I hardly noticed the fading light from the window behind us. The movie ended, and Hinata yawned, and i stood up, stretching my arms and looking out the window. I cursed, and Hinata looked at me quizzically.

"I forgot, i have a party to host. Hinata, you have to stay here, I'll be back soon. Need to do some shopping." i told her, hurriedly scooping up the empty soup bowl, and leaving the room. i dropped the soup bowl in the kitchen sink, and pulled on my jacket, looked out the window and saw that it was no longer raining, and promptly took the jacket off. I quickly checked the time, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when i saw that i still had an hour to get ready. I ran from the apartment, flipping over the railing, plummeting four stories down, and landing softly on the pavement below.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" i called, summoning three clones.

I gave each clone money, sending one off to buy chips and sodas and all other manner of snacks, another to buy things like streamers and other miscellaneous items. the third and last clone came with me, as we went to see Ino. I myself set out towards the Haruno residence. I got to the door of Sakura's house, knocking on the door, not half as desperately as i had earlier that morning. Mrs. Haruno opened the door, smiling at me, before asking me if i would like to see Sakura. I nodded, and she called her down from the upstairs. Sakura came down the stairs, and ran over to where i stood patiently in the door.

"Naruto, how is she?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"She's fine, i think. I came to see you because I'm worried for her. She was awake for a while, and i fed her soup and we watched a movie, but-... What?" i spluttered, and then asked indignantly as she eyed me with the expression she had worn earlier, when she had reprimanded me.

"Nothing." she said, but that look in her eyes refused to let me believe it.

"Sakura, what am i going to do about her dad? He _hates_ me." i asked desperately.

She thought for a few minutes, than got an idea.

"I'll talk to TenTen, who'll talk to Neji, who'll talk to Mr. Hyuuga. He adores Neji, and TenTen's Neji's girlfriend. If it doesn't work, we'll think of something." she said.

i nodded, it sounded like a pretty good plan. I did know how much Mr. Hyuuga liked Neji, his nephew, and i did know how much Neji adores TenTen. She waved goodbye, flipping out a cellphone from her pocket. I left, concentrating on the clones. The first me was finished, the second me just about to be, and the third me was just leaving Ino's house. I dispelled the one at Ino's house, gaining the information that it had gathered. Everyone had been told, and Ino was bringing a karaoke machine. Shino was bringing some drinks, Neji was bringing sandwiches, and others were bringing other stuff. I set off for home, and hoped Hinata was still okay.

My feet plodded along the dirt road, and i waved to several people i knew, saying hi, and kept walking. Soon the apartment was in sight, and the early evening sun began to set. It's orange light caressed the clouds that dashed across the sky. The apartment came into view, and the light flashed off of several metal outcroppings on the building. My two clones met me at the door to my apartment, and they vanished in two white _poofs_ of smoke. I picked up the large bag of snacks, and the bag of party items, and opened the door. I set the bags down on the kitchen table, an island table set in the middle of the tiled floor. i walked to the bedroom door, and opened it softly. I couldn't tell if Hinata was awake or asleep, so i slipped to her side, and she groaned.

"Hinata?" i whispered, and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm home. Are you okay? do you need anything?" i asked her as she opened her eyes all the way and turned her head to look at me.

"N-Naruto...I'm fine. I'm j-just tired." she said, so quietly that i almost couldn't hear her.

"Hinata, there's going to be a get-together party to celebrate me coming back, so i need to go set up the living room. If you need anything, just call."


	4. Chapter 4: Bed Bound Party

Bed bound party 4

Hinata

I nodded, and Naruto turned to leave. I sighed as the door closed, leaving me alone. My fever still burned fiercely, and my stomach hurt like hell. I wondered if Neji would be coming to the party. I wondered if my father was even worried about me, or even knew what happened. I would have rolled over onto my side, but my back would have hurt to badly, so i lay still. I never could sleep on my back, so i stared at the ceiling. I thought about Naruto. I was really happy, overjoyed, at his returning, but his outlook hadn't seemed to change. Lee was going out with Sakura, so Naruto was sure to be disappointed. I wanted Naruto to notice me, and i had decided several years ago, before he left, that i would wait for him.

Still, the temptation of other relationships tugged at my resolve. i knew that Kiba liked me, it had always been obvious, even though he had never actually told me. He and Naruto had been such rivals, it was almost amusing. Naruto tried to do things, then Kiba had to try and beat him, then Naruto would train, and beat Kiba. That's the way it used to work. I did like Kiba, more as a teammate then like _that_. Sometimes he scared me, the way he looked at me, almost like he wanted to eat me. it was disconcerting to say the least.

Sometimes i really wondered if Naruto liked me at all, or even knew i existed. He didn't, or at least i didn't think he knew that i liked him, but almost everyone else did. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, and remembered something Naruto had said. The party was at seven, and the clock read six fifty. i wondered if Naruto had noticed, he had hardly ten minutes left. All this thinking about Naruto had made my cheeks turn a slight shade of magenta. I thought briefly about calling Naruto in to tell him, but i didn't want to disturb him in case he had already noticed. All the same i called out.

"Naruto?" i called, and he appeared in the doorway looking in worriedly.

I blushed as he concernedly said "Yes Hinata?"

"Umm, well, i just wanted to t-tell you that y-you have ten minutes l-left until the party." a stuttered, a bad habit of mine that comes into effect whenever i'm near Naruto, and or embarrassed.

"Alright Hinata, you sure you don't need anything? Thirsty? Hungry? Want me to run out and pick anything up for you?" he asked,obviously worried.

"N-no Naruto, I'll be fine," i muttered, and he went back to his decoration, leaving the door open.

Soon after, knocking could be heard from the general direction of the front door. i could make out several people's voices. Sakura and Lee were the first two to arrive, and Sakura came to check on me. She looked me over, healing some of the wounds she had missed the last time, and brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's really too bad that you're bedridden for the party. Bet it makes you feel sorta left out." Sakura said,

Now that i thought about it, it did. I really wished i could have been a part of the celebration.

"Actually, i have an idea Hinata." she said, interrupting my train of thought.

She left the room, reappearing several seconds later with Naruto. Naruto looked kind of nervous, and gingerly scooped his arms under me. I shivered slightly at his touch, and was instantly lifted into the air, supported by his warm, strong arms. i blushed, and when i looked at Sakura, she had a look on her face that looked like she was slyly very happy with the turn of events that she obviously had a hand in. Naruto carried me bridal style out into the living room, setting my down gently on a pillow covered, red couch.

"Sakura-chan said that you felt left out, and gave me permission to move you." Naruto said, moving over to switch on the radio on the bookshelf across the room.

i nodded, and then blushed. i remembered Naruto's touch, and my head went dizzy. I felt like i was going to faint, but i used all my energy to keep my eyes open. The music, upbeat and hip-hopish, started coming from the radio that Naruto had switched on, and another knock came at the door. Lee opened it, and Neji, my cousin, came in. He nodded to Naruto, smiled at Sakura, and walked over to me.

"Hinata, what happened?" he asked, his pale eyes edged with anxiety.

"I was training in the woods, and, i messed up and a big branch fell on me. It started to rain, and i went unconscious. Naruto saved me, and called Sakura,who came and looked at me. I've twisted my back, and I've got a pretty bad cut on my stomach, and a bunch of other small cuts." i explained, and Neji looked at least a little bit relieved.

"Good, i thought for a minute that Naru..." he trailed off, obviously his version of events was slightly more... tragic.

He shook his head, and i knew better than to wonder what he had thought happened. He smiled at me, and stood up as TenTen entered the apartment. He made his way over in her direction, and i smiled too. He and TenTen had been going out for over a year, and they even speculated getting married sometime in the next year, maybe even before. Neji was nineteen, and TenTen was almost the same age, after all.

"Hey, Hinata!" i heard someone call, and even though i couldn't see Kiba and Shino, i could tell by the way they talked that it was them.

The two of them walked over, and Shino put a hand on my leg, which i had almost forgotten was clad in Naruto's pants.

"Hinata, are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes flashing from behind his black glasses.

"Duh Shino, why'd'ya think she's wrapped in bandages?" Kiba said, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Kiba, Shino, I'm fine. I was hurt, but Naruto and Sakura saved me and now I'm fine." i said, trying to fend them, mostly Kiba, off.

i didn't like the way he was looking at me now, like he had several times before. It was like he was eating my up with his eyes, and it made me feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. I was relieved when Kiba stalked off, and Shino went and got me a bowl of chips and a cup of soda. he set the two on the wooden table next to me. It was level with the couch, making it easy for me to reach. Shino left me with a grunt, and wandered over to talk to Lee.

I slid a chip into my mouth, crunching down, The salty, crispy chip tasted slightly of honey and barbecue sauce. These chips were Chouji's favorite, and i had no doubt that he was sitting over in the kitchen chowing down on them. Ino was busy in the corner, setting up the karaoke machine, and i wondered if Naruto would be singing. i took a sip of soda, and it fizzed against the back of my throat, and the grapey taste was good, and very sweet. I set the cup down, and took another chip.

Ino had finished setting up the machine, and the lights came on.

"Alright, Karaoke time!" Lee practically squealed, snatching the mike from Ino. He flipped through the songs until he found the one he wanted. He hit play, and the intro to Domo Origato started. He wasn't all that good with the singing, but his dancing was awesome. He was really good at the robot dance. Everyone, myself included, ended up laughing. He took a deep bow, and set down the mike. Shikamaru took it, and picking Boom-Boom-Pow, showed off his amazing rapping skills. Temari, who i hadn't noticed up until now sang with him, covering the female parts. Sakura and Ino were swaying to the music, and Naruto was watching Shikamaru. Temari was pretty good, and it was cool to see how her style of dance connected with Shikamaru's.

The song finished, and Temari came around behind the couch, leaning on it. She smiled at me, and i smiled back. We watched as Naruto picked up one of the wireless mikes, flipping it, and selecting Holiday, and start to sing. I had never heard Naruto sing, and he was really good. No, it wasn't a biased opinion, no, it was, but not like it mattered. He was rocking out, a smile on his face, and he was grinding on his air guitar.

I clapped, and others followed suit after the song ended, and Naruto ended up in an awesome rock star pose. He dropped the mike, and took Temari's place as she went to get a drink.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party Continues

The Party Continues 5

Naruto

Sakura and I picked up the mikes, and she picked the song, Let it Rock. i'd never heard the song before, but i liked it, it had a fun beat. We danced, and everyone else clapped or stamped their feet to the beat. I was slightly off key halfway through, but as the chorus rolled around, i picked it back up. I'd never knew Sakura liked music like this. Still, it was fun singing with her, and when the song was finished, she didn't relinquish her mike. She chose the song Runaway, and i turned to get a cup of soda.

'This song,' i thought, 'fit her tempo much better.' but then again, that was my opinion.

She was rocking out, Lee dancing with her. I laughed quietly as he jumped around looking somewhat stupid. I leaned over the back of the couch, looking at Hinata. Her eyes were trained on Sakura.

"Hinata." i whispered, and she looked up at me. "Would you like to sing something with me?"

i blushed slightly, and she nodded.

"what song would you like to sing? I'm game for just about anything, unless it's an emo song, the kind Sasuke likes. But i don't think you like that kind of music, right?" i asked, adding the Sasuke part with a smirk.

"Umm, can you get me a mike, I'd like to sing If Everyone Cared, do you know that one?" she asked, and i nodded.

I handed her a mike, and when Sakura was finished, i took the second mike, and selected the song Hinata had requested.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky, confusing stars for satellites." i sang

"I never dreamed, that you'd be mine," Hinata sang, blushing slightly.

"But here we are, we're here tonight." the two of us sang, in perfect harmony, her soft, light voice blending smoothly with my own.

Nobody said a word, and eventually, when the song was about half way through, Shikamaru pulled out his lighter, clicking it on and waving it above his head in slow sweeping arcs. I smiled, and saw that Hinata was smiling too. The song ended, and everyone cheered. I didn't see why they made such a big deal, but it was an appreciated big deal. The cheering and whooping others failed to notice the slight pinkness of my cheeks, a fact i was happy for.

Temari and Shikamaru got up for another go, and this time, Temari chose the song. Shikamaru groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"If i must Temari, if i must." he said.

Temari had chosen the song Right Round, i had noticed, and now i laughed at Shikamaru's predicament. Still, he sang, and Temari looked rather pleased with herself as she danced, rather...suggestively with him. Her blond hair was let down, I'd never seen it down before, and her red, low necked top was quite the eye catcher. her black skirt swished around her calves.

I couldn't pretend i wasn't interested, but i had quite a time trying. i averted my gaze towards Hinata, and watched her eyes joyfully dance around the room, looking at the different people's faces. I'd never noticed how beautiful her hair was, now that she had grown it long. That was a strange thought, I'd never cared a fig about Hinata, i hardly even noticed her most of the time, especially not her appearances.

**"As i said, she is very attractive."** the Kyuubi said in my head.

'Well i know she's attractive, but I've never really thought about it before." i responded.

**"She would make a fine mate for you, kit."** the fox said, causing me to do a double take.

'What?' i asked, sort of, no, really shocked.

**"You know she likes you."** the Kyuubi added.

'Does not. Where'd you come up with that.' i retorted.

**"Oh, it was probably my imagination."** the fox said, and i let it be.

I turned my attention back to the party, and to the couple singing. Their song ended, and they handed the mikes over to Neji and TenTen, who had been waiting. They picked a song that I'd never heard of, and i almost laughed aloud when i heard Neji singing. Hinata giggled softly, and Temari grinned. I wished i had a camera, this was just too much. I could tell Hinata thought so as well.

Neji and TenTen finished, and TenTen flung her arms around his neck and the two kissed. Temari whistled, and Hinata giggled again. I was rolling on the floor, clutching my sides. Neji gave the room the evil eye when he and TenTen broke apart. This caused TenTen to start laughing, and Neji in turn, did as well.

Other people sang a few songs, and when i looked down at Hinata, i saw that her eyes were drooping, and she looked incredibly tired. I leaned down next to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Hinata? Do you want me to take you back to my room? You look tired and it would be easier to sleep in there." i offered, and watched as Hinata's eyes opened, and she slowly nodded.

"Alright, hang on." i said, maneuvering around the couch to the front.

I scooped her up, feeling Hinata clutch at my chest. I blushed, and, despite the many staring eyes, i carried her gently to my bedroom. She yawned sleepily, and looked up at me. I lay her down with the utmost care, and she rubbed her eyes. She smiled softly, and i felt a warm sensation bubbling up inside my stomach.

"Good night, Naruto." she whispered, her eyes slipping closed as she did so.

"Good night, Hinata." i replied, and without thinking, ran my hand through her soft, cobalt hair.

I looked at her pale face, her cheeks were a soft shade of pink, and her lips formed the wonderful expression that was a smile. She looked so peaceful, and i almost didn't want to rejoin the party. Still, common sense caught a hold of me, pulling me back, and as i left, i closed the door ever so softly. Neji was looking at me, as was Sakura. I rolled my eyes, and got another cup of soda. Neji came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Naruto, can i trust you with my cousin? Hiashi, my uncle, doesn't want anything to _happen_ to her. I know you're a good guy, but still..." he said imperiously.

I blushed profusely, knowing exactly what he was implying, shaking my head. "Wouldn't even dream of it Neji. I hardly even know her." i said, and Neji looked relieved.

'But i think I'd like to.' i thought, hoping that Neji couldn't read minds.

Neji walked away, and i heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, and saw a jounin standing outside. I looked as confused as was possible, and he pulled a scroll out of a satchel at his side.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, and i nodded. "This is a letter from Hokage Tsunade-hime."

he handed me the scroll, and vanished in a cloud of smoke and a scattering of leaves. I walked back inside, opening the scroll as i went.

"Naruto. As you may or may not know as of the time you receive this letter, the Kazekage, Gaara, will be coming to Konoha for a meeting, in seven days time. As you of all of us have the best connection to him, you and two others of your choosing will act as bodyguards for his return to the Village Hidden in the Sand. You will have five days to make your decision, and report to me when you have the names. There may be enemy ninja, we don't know from where, but Gaara-sama will need protection. Plus, you, knowing you, would start begging for a mission as soon as you found out if i gave this assignment to anyone else. Think well, and see me soon. Lady Hokage Tsunade." the letter read, and i cheered.

Shikamaru, who was sitting closest to the door, looked over with a quizzical expression on his normally bored face.

"What's up Naruto?" he asked, and i showed him the scroll.

He read it over, then looked up at me. "First day back and you get a mission? Good for you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it. I wonder who I'm going to take. Maybe Lee, and one of the Hyuuga. Yeah, that'd work." i mumbled.

I went to the bedroom, and set the scroll on the dresser, casting a glance at Hinata's still form. I smiled, watching her sleep, her stomach rising and falling as she breathed. I slipped out of the room, and looked at the clock.

'Holy cow,' i thought, 'it's midnight already?' Other people seemed to notice, yawning, and getting up.

"G'night Naruto." Sakura said as she made her way to the door. "I've got an early morning tomorrow, so i should probably get going."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." i waved, and she smiled, leaving the house.

Others slowly left, and after about twenty minutes, i was alone in my living room. i sighed, sitting down on the couch. i took a sip of soda, and yawned.

'Guess I'm going to have to sleep out here.' i thought, taking off my shirt and laying down on the couch. it wasn't as comfortable as my bed, but it was already occupied, and if i...um... occupied it as well, Neji and Hiashi would kill me, or worse. I had to admit, the thought was somewhat appealing, but the dire consequences were ample discouragement. I yawned, and looked up at the now dark ceiling. The last conscious thoughts that passed through my head before sleep settled in, were wondering how fast Hinata would recover.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**A/N**

**I'm embracing a system used by many other users,**

**where, if you want new chapters, than a set amount**

**of reviews are required. The first 5 chapters were **

**without this, but from now on, it will be enforced.**

**Matthew-chan**

Chapter 6 Recovery

Tsunade

I yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, due to meeting with the leader of the ANBU black ops. I rubbed my eyes, my blond hair falling in front of my eyes. It was quickly wiped away, and my hand raised a steaming cup of tea to my lips. My pink lips parted, allowing for the brown liquid to slip into my mouth. The tea, sweet and hot, was swallowed, and I felt the warmth flood down into my stomach. I wasn't smiling, and my frown deepened as Shizune, black haired and bleary eyed, brought in another tall stack of papers.

"Here's the other," Shizune yawned, "Pile of papers, Tsunade-hime."

I didn't even want to know how many there were, but i took the stack from her hands and set them down on my desk. I picked up the top paper, scanning over it with quickness and precision, stamping it with the seal of approval that, until then, had lain idle. Then i took the next paper, reading, stamping and the pattern began. Read, stamp, repeat. That's how most mornings went, the first few hours of my day spent ratifying requests, and other unimportant, at least for the moment.

"Shizune, where's Naruto. Is he really okay? He hasn't bothered me since he got back. And I sent him the mission, he should be bouncing off the walls." i asked, jokingly, but actually somewhat concerned.

He hadn't been to see me, and i wondered if anything had happened.

"Tsunade? Naruto's here to see you now." Shizune said, sticking her head in the door.

"Ah, there he is. Send him in." i said, taking another sip of my tea.

Naruto came in, and my eyes widened slightly. He had grown, he was now a head taller, and his face had a look to it, more... mature. His blue eyes were as bright as ever, and his smile was intact.

"Hi, Granny Tsunade." he said, ruffling his blond hair.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you? I haven't seen you in, three years?" I replied, and he nodded.

"I'm fine, and their's something i need you to look at, Lady Hokage." He said respectfully.

I raised my eyebrows. For one thing, he _never_ spoke that politely to me, demanding instead of requesting. Second, he called my Lady Hokage. It must be urgent.

"Naruto, where's the little obnoxious kid I knew? You sure you're okay?" i asked him, looking concerned.

"Nope, I'm me." he said, fiddling with his fingers. "Still, I need you to take a look at... a look at Hinata."

I raised my eyebrows even higher, thoughts coming to mind that probably shouldn't have been there.

"Why? What did you do Naruto? If Jariaya convinced you that it's a good thing to hav..." I started, and was cut off my Naruto's furious blushing and shaking head.

"No!" He stammered, and his face was a violent shade of red. "She got pretty badly hurt, and I kinda saved her. Sakura took a look at her yesterday, and, I'd like you to see if you can do any better." he finished, mumbling so softly i could barely hear him.

"Oh, well, yes." I said, very much relieved that it hadn't had anything to do with... any incidents.

"Great!" he said, the blush fading from his cheeks.

I stood up, pushing my chair back and stepping around the desk. I followed him out, Shizune hot on our heels. TonTon, the pig that Shizune was never found without, oinked. I watched the back of the boy's head, as he confidently led me out. He stepped out into the sunlight, and I squinted my eyes as I did likewise. My eyes adjusted slowly, and Naruto walked as fast as possible down the wet, dirt road.

"Slow down boy." I called after him, and he turned around.

"Sorry, Granny Tsunade." he called back, his sarcastic grin returning to his face.

I rolled my eyes and strode after him. In particularly wet patches, my sandal clad feet left muddy imprints. The cool breeze brought a small amount of relief from the blazing sun. It was hard to tell that it had been pouring rain twenty four hours before. We turned several corners, growing closer to the apartment in which Naruto lived.

"So, Naruto. What exactly happened to her?" I asked, interested to see why he was so urgent.

"I don't know how it started, but when i went out for a run in the rain with Lee yesterday, after he left, I went to see the place where I like to train. Hinata had been training there, and was crushed underneath a big branch. I got it off of her, and carried her to my house. Sakura took a look at her, and she said not to move her." He explained, and I nodded as he opened the apartment door.

I stepped into Naruto's apartment and looked around. It was fairly clean, but chips and soda cups were scattered around the room. He saw me looking around, and explained about the party. I _tsked_ and he hurriedly cleaned the majority of them up. He led me to a door, obviously his bedroom. He opened it, and followed me inside. It was a pig sty, a pile of dirty laundry in one corner, cups of instant ramen in another, burying an overflowing trashcan. A television sat on the dresser, and a movie was playing. Hinata, indigo haired and looking rather sick, sat propped up watching it.

"Lady Hokage." Hinata said, and I smiled at her.

"Naruto, can you leave for a minute? Just in case?" I asked the boy, and he nodded.

"Sakura said the same thing." He said, before he showed himself out.

I smiled, and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Alright Hinata, can I ask you to explain where you are injured?" I asked, sitting on the chair that was next to the bed.

"My stomach was hurt, and I twisted my back, but apart from that I think I'm fine." The girl said.

I nodded, and pulled her shirt up a few inches. Bandages were wrapped around her stomach, and I gently removed them. A half closed gash ran long ways across the lower part of her stomach. I laid my hands on it, and Hinata winced. Chakra pooled in my hands, seeping out in a green glow, pouring into the small girl's body, healing the wound. Hinata watched, wide eyed as the cut slowly closed, then the scar faded to almost nothing.

I lifted my hands, and set her shirt back in order. I looked at her, and wondered how i was going to get her onto her back.

"Hinata, are you able to turn over?" I asked her, just in case.

"No, I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade." she said, looking disappointed.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Hinata." I said, and gently picked her up.

I turned her over, and laid her down on her stomach. Yes, her back was twisted, and it looked highly painful. I bit my lip, and put my hands first on the back of Hinata's head.

"This might hurt, so I'm going to knock you out for it, okay Hinata?" I said, and she nodded slightly.

I touched the back of her neck, applying my chakra, knocking her out. That finished, I motioned to Shizune.

"Hold her feet please, Shizune." I commanded, and she did as she was told.

My hands, glowing green from the chakra i was pooling, were laid on her shoulders. I made a few hand signs, put one hand on the girl's spine, about halfway up her back. The other grabbed her left shoulder. I winced as a loud crack sounded from her back. A low grinding noise followed, and I let go. Her shoulder and back looked better, at least a lot less crooked. I put my hand on her back, healing any thing i may have missed, and Shizune let go of Hinata's feet.

I put my hand on the back of the girl's neck, and her eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up, turning over, and sitting up. She felt her stomach, as if to make sure it was healed, and twisted her back gingerly. To her surprise, it was fixed, and she looked up at me.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." she said, and I waved it off.

"No problem, Hinata." I replied and called to Naruto. "You can come in Naruto."

He opened the door, and walked in. He looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks a million Granny Tsunade!" He shouted, running to Hinata's side. "Is she really all better? Like, all better?" he asked when I nodded.

"Well, there you go Naruto, if you don't mind, or need me for anything else, I have some more papers to file." I said, turning my back, and leaving, waving fondly over my shoulder.

Shizune followed, and Hinata looked at Naruto. I heard them talking, in low, exited voices. I let a smile play on my lips. Naruto was couragus, no doubt about that, but he was a little... dim. I was glad that Hinata got to spend some time with him, even if it came with a cost, her injuries. Still, she didn't seem to be complaining.

I sighed, remembering that the new pile of papers came in about five minutes.

**A/N**

**Hope you like the sixth installment of Folded Paper.**

**Remember, 3 reviews or no chapter 7. Please, this **

**is my first fic, and i would like to know what you guys**

**think of it. Flames are accepted, but not appreciated. **

**Love to hear what you think so far,**

**Matthew-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Assembling a Team

**A/N**

**  
Hello! Here's another chapter for you. This one's got some**

**NaruHina stuff in it, but it'll get much better in the chapters **

**to come. Same rule as last time, 3 comments or no chapter 8.**

**It's not a punishment to you, I'm just asking you to critique on**

**my work. Hope you like the chapter.**

**PS. Thanks to Rose Tiger for the correction on the spelling of**

**Jaraiya. And to JoustingforCancer, with kind, but very helpful**

**critique.**

**Matthew-chan**

Chapter 7: Assembling a Team

Naruto

Hinata and I sat side by side on the bed, watching another movie. Hinata was feeling much better, her stomach and back were no longer hurting. I brought up the mission i had been issued by Lady Tsunade, and Hinata went wide eyed.

"Protect the Kazekage? That's a big job." She said when i told her the pretexts of said mission.

"Yeah, and, Hinata, I'd like you to be part of my team." I said, and she blushed.

"R-really Naruto? I-I'd be happy to, if y-you think I'm good enough." she stuttered, and I hugged her shoulder.

She blushed, and I let go. I smiled, and so did she. I was really glad she had accepted. I'd never admit it, even to myself, but I really wanted to get to know her better.

"N-Naruto, thank you for saving me." She said, and I grinned even wider.

"No need to thank me, I'd have done it for any of my friends." I said, and then reconsidered, not even noticing a small frown appear on Hinata's face.

I looked again, but it wasn't there. Maybe it had been my imigination.

"No, actually, I dont think I would. I mean, I'd save them, but I don't think that I'd let Shikamaru or Shino sleep in my bed, or lend them my clothes. Im actually somewhat surprised I let you. But, then again, you're not... you're different, I guess." I explained, then tried to reexplain, because I wasn't even sure what I was trying to say.

I looked at the girl who sat on the bed, dressed again in her clothes, which I had dried and set out for her. She looked nice, her outfit obviously meant to complement her hair and eyes. I liked it, in any case. I turned my eyes from Hinata to the television, where the movie she had been watching when Lady Tsunade had arrived was still playing. My stomach growled, and Hinata giggled.

"Hinata, want to go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen..." I started to ask, and the question regestered in Hinata's brain. She went bright pink, and collapsed.

"Hey, Hinata! Wake up! Damn, what do I do now?" I tried to rouse her, to no avail.

I lay her back against the pillows, and sat back. I'd never known why she fainted, but it seemed that she did it quite a bit, at least whenever I had seen her.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked softly.

**"Since you don't want her, you **_**could**_** let me eat her."** the Kyuubi offered.

'I never said you could eat her, which you can't.' I said, and the Kyuubi's next remark caught me off guard.

**"Well, then, what are you going to do with her? She's just laying there..."** the fox asked, and I felt my face grow hot.

'I'm not a pervert, and I'm not going to... do _that_ with her." I yelled in my head, hoping to discourage the fox from adding anything more.

**"You know I can tell what you think, and-"** he started.

'Shuttup! You're over-exaggerating. I don't like Hinata, and even if i did, i wouldn't like her like, like _that_.' I thought fiercly.

The fox went quiet, but his words echoed around my head. I sighed, and trudged to the kitchen. I took a handful of chips, munching into them and scowling. The Kyuubi got on my nervse quite often, and there was really no way to make him shut up unless he wanted to.

"Damn, I forgot." I grumbled, scrabbling around the kitchen for a peice of paper, or something I could write on. I ended up with a napkin, and I wrote a message on it, and set it on the end of the bed. I left the apartment, heading to the center of town. I had forgotten that I had no food, so i headed into town to get some. After several minutes of walking, the store where I usually acquired any food I bought, grew larger and larger as I approached.

I walked around the shop absentmindedly, wondering what to buy. I saw some people I knew, like Shikamaru, and waved. I picked out a few items, before checking out and leaving. I browsed several shops, picking out a wide variety of Instant Ramen, some popcorn, and other food. I still had three left over, big bags of chips left, so I didn't need to get any of those. I saw some packets of tea, and decided to get a few. I wondered what type of food Hinata likes, and decided to get a variaty.

Almost an hour later, I opened the door to my apartment, and was greeted by Hinata. She took some of the bags that I was carrying, and helped me set them down on the kitchen table.

"Welcome back, Naruto." She said, helping my with the last of the bags.

"Hello, Hinata." I replied, pulling food and ingrediants out of the bags, putting them in the very empty cupboards.

Hinata helped, easily catching on to what went where, and the food was put away in no time.

"Hinata, are you hungry?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

Her stomach seemed to disagree, growling, and I laughed.

She giggled, and added, "Maybe a little."

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, listing off what I had bought.

"Um, I think that i'll just have a bowl of pork ramen, if you dont mind." She answered, pulling one down.

I nodded, and pulled one down for myself, and gently took hers from her hand, and poured them both into a pot. Setting the pot on the stove, and turning it on, I sat down in a chair. I looked at Hinata, who sat down beside me.

"I'm glad you're coming with me on the mission." I confided, and blushed, not sure why I had said it.

"I'm glad you asked." She said, and I almost didn't hear her.

She smiled, looking away slightly. My thoughts were drawn away from her when the pot on the stove began to bubble. I stayed seated for a little while longer, waiting until the ramen was finished. I'd thought of the mission i had asked Hinata to acompany me on. I had to think hard on who else I should ask to come. Maybe Shino, he might be good on an escort mission. Maybe Sakura, i couldn't decide. Sakura seemed like a good choice, but I thought to ask Hinata her opinion before I decided.

"Hinata?" I asked, standing up and getting two bowls ready. "Who else do you think would be good to have along on this mission?"

"Um, I don't know. M-maybe Sakura, she'd be good to h-have along. She has lots of skill as a medical ninja." She answered, thoughtfully tapping her bare foot against the side of the counter.

I nodded, it was agreed. I turned the stove off, moving the pot of steaming ramen over to a different burner. I scooped the soup into two bowls, handing one to Hinata. She nodded thankfully, and I handed her a pair of chopsticks. I sat down, splitting my two chopsticks apart, and digging in.

Hinata wasn't as hungry, or was trying to be polite, as she was slowly, carefully, eating hers. I looked at her, a noodle sticking from the side of my mouth. She giggled, and i slurped it up, before commenting.

"If you're trying to be polite, you don't need to. I don't mind, Hinata." I told her, and she shook her head.

"N-no thank you Naruto, i'm just not that hungry." She said, and I let it by.

I finished my bowl, and, instead of refilling it, I waited. I dont know why, but i didn't feel like eating so much.

"Hinata, would you, um, like to come with me to see Sakura about the mission?" I asked her, and she nodded, looking up from the ramen she was eating.

"Yes Naruto, I would like that." She answered, and gulped down the last bit of the soup.

"Shall we go then?" I inquired, and she nodded.

I stood up, and took the two bowls and set them in the sink. I helped Hinata up, and we headed for the door. I opened it for her, and she stepped through, smiling. We walked slowly through the town, our hands bumping against eachother as we walked. I quite enjoyed her company, and I purposely let my hand swing into hers. She looked over at me, and I smiled. She blushed, and bumped my hand back.

It wasn't a happy feeling, the one I felt when i was with her, it didn't require that much effort. It was more a feeling of calm, it's quite hard to explain. It didn't feel like I had to do anything, like she wanted me to feel like this, and I didn't have to strive for it, like i had felt when I was with Sakura, a long time ago. I wondered what Hinata would say if I told her about this feeling. She'd probably faint, and i didn't want that.

We had almost reached the Haruno's house, and when we reached the door, i knocked. Sakura opened, and smiled brightly at Hinata and I.

"Hello you two, what are you doing up and about." She asked, looking at Hinata.

"Actually, Sakura, we came to see you." I said, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Granny Tsunade gave me a mission, to escort Gaara when he gets here, and when he leaves. It's a three person job, and I've asked Hinata to come. Would you like to come too? We could really use it," I pleaded, and Sakura laughed.

"Alright, I'll come." She grinned, looking at the two of us with an expression that looked like barely surpressed excitement.

"Awesome, now I can go report and get that part over with. Gaara-sama get's here in six days." I told her, and she nodded.

"You two have fun." She said, waving us off, closing the door softly as she went back inside.

**A/N**

**Little bits of NaruHina fluff, but mainly a plot fulfilling chapter,**

**so, hold your horses. As usual, 3 reviews for the next chapter,**

**it is already written, so im waiting on you. Happy reviewing!**

**Matthew-chan**


	8. Chapter 8: Tough Love

**A/N**

**Yay! Chapter 8 is up. Cookies for everyone who gave me a review.**

**I'm going to lift the review thing, slightly. Why? This story is too **

**much fun to write to keep waiting on you guys. Still, 1 review is **

**required for the next chapter to be posted. So save yourself the**

**trouble of waiting for somebody else, review for yourself, i love**

**to hear what you guys think.**

**Matthew-chan**

Chapter 8 Tough Love

Shikamaru

My jaw dropped in disbelief. The Hokage nodded, and Temari slipped off the desk and walked over to me. She put her slender arm on my shoulder, and I hardly noticed. I was staring at the Hokage in utter astonishment. Her words echoed through my head.

"She's the ambassador from the Sand, who will be needing a place to stay. I do believe you know her, so your new apartment is an excellent place for her to stay for the next month or so. Much better than that hotel she had to stay in last night."

I had spluttered and put in many 'buts' before i was silenced. Now, i sighed, knowing that i had lost. I grudgingly picked up Temari's enormous traveling bag. It forced me to walk at a sharp angle, as it weighed heavily on one shoulder.

"Alright, _ambassador_. Follow me, if you would." I said, the command dripping in sarcasm.

Temari smiled sexily at me, and i rolled my eyes. And to think, i had to spend a month with this girl. The only good aspect of it, and it wasn't even a _good_ aspect, more of a neutral aspect, was that i didn't have to pay for anything. The Hokage had given me a letter, that i could use to purchase necessities for 'Ambassador Temari' with the money coming from Konoha's treasury. She followed me out of the Hokage's office, and out into the bright sunlight. I squinted, looking up into the sky as i walked slowly, attempting valiantly not to drag the sack of Temari's possessions. She followed close behind me, and even though i couldn't see her, I knew she was looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, slowly drifting through the milling crowds of people bustling from shop to shop, watching the clouds float lazily by. My black pineapple hair was ruffled by the soft breeze.

"What a drag." I muttered, and Temari leaned forward, questioningly.

"What's such a drag, Shika-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Having to spend a month with you." I retorted, bringing a frown to her previously smiling face.

'Why'd she have to set her off on me?' I wondered, but then again, the more I thought about it, the slower the time would pass.

My sandal shod feet _clomped_ in the dirt of the road, my eyes still trained on the sky. I stopped, as the apartment building where I was staying veered up in front of us. Temari, obviously paying less attention than i was, slammed into me. I spun, grabbing her wrist, keeping her from falling flat on her back.

"That was close. Why weren't you watching where you were going? Or are you ambassadors usually this clumsy." I asked, and she scowled at me again.

"You were the one who stopped in the middle of the road. Why'd you do that?" She snapped, dusting herself off as she righted herself.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that my apartment," I waved a hand at the building in front of us, "Is right there."

Temari gave a small _humph_ and as I picked her bag up again, followed me toward my apartment. Instead of going around and up the long way, i showed her to a fire escape.

"Faster this way." I explained, climbing quickly up the set of stairs.

Three stories up, we walked along the sort of scaffold, and eventually reached my back door. I set down the bag, reaching into my pocket for the key. Finding it, I pulled it out, unlocking the door, and i handed the key to Temari. She looked at it for a few seconds, and after i opened the door, she stepped in as well. She looked around my apartment, keenly inspecting all the furniture and the slight mess that had accumulated in places like, by the couch, and on the table.

"If you would do me the honor of waiting a few minutes, I'll have my room ready for you in a few minutes, your Highness." this comment too, was so oily I could have slipped on my way to my room.

My room was quite a bit of a mess. Most of the time I was too lazy to clean it, so it stayed messy, and that messiness built up, and up, until you got the room that stood before me. I sighed. This was such a drag, having to clean up for a girl, especially one like Temari. She was almost unbearable, and yet that's exactly why I soaked my comments in sarcasm. It wasn't to offend her, although that was the cover-up, but the overdone insults we exchanged were our one way of flirting.

It was pretty much a typical conversation, well, for Temari and I. Insults were our way of covering the fact that we had been 'seeing each other' for several months. In fact, I didn't know of anyone who knew about it.

"I know you're listening at the door Temari, so you can stop." I called, as I heard a soft, almost inaudible noise from outside.

"Damn, I thought I was being sneaky." She said, and i rolled my eyes.

"Course you did." I called back, and I continued cleaning.

I had already filled two big trash bags, and the laundry hamper was full to several feet above the brim. I took them out, the laundry I carried to the washing machine in the small pantry, and the trash i dragged outside, down the fire escape and to the curb. I trudged back up to my room, hands deep in my pockets, my eyes lazily watching the white clouds roll across the blue sky.

My head hurt, but then again, being around Temari did that to you. I scrunched my eyes shut, attempting to block the pain, and watching as green and purple splotches glorified my vision. I blinked rapidly, as i just as quickly scaled the fire escape. I re-entered my house, stalking back to the bedroom, and found Temari sitting on the bed. She had cleaned up the rest, putting the junk she didn't know what to do with in a pile on the floor, and had gutted her bag of her possessions, and clothes were folded neatly and spread out on every accessible surface.

"Really Temari?" I asked her, waving my arms, and looking quite the fool.

"Yes i think so, Shika-kun." she said, smiling in a way that sent a color to my face.

She motioned for me to sit down on the bed next to her, and i did. She put her hand on top of mine, and looked at me.

"Shika-kun, are you sure you're going to be okay sleeping on the couch? It'll wreak havoc with your back." Temari said coyly, the thought she was implying sent blood to my face and... somewhere else.

She smiled sexily, obviously getting the reaction she wanted. She loved to do that, toy with people, but she actually felt something for me, or so i was pretty sure. I looked away from her attractive face.

"I'll be fine, and don't you worry about me, I'm just here to carry your luggage." I said, rolling my eyes, and she smirked.

A wave of heat rolled over me. My head pounded, blocking out the thoughts in my head. It was uncomfortable, and i cradled my head in my hands.

"Augh." I groaned, and dug my fingernails into my head in at attempt to silence the pounding.

I felt drained. It wasn't a good feeling, like all my strength was sucked out of me, and I was an empty shell. I felt like fainting, for some unknown reason. It was probably a pre-exhaustion of the month to come. It wasn't all that bad. I liked having Temari around, but as it was, it was whole-heartedly overwhelming.

"Is something the matter Shikamaru?" She asked, peering down into my face, which I was now holding in my hand.

"No, I'm fine. Headache, I guess." I said, waving her away with my left hand.

I stood up, rubbing my temples and pinching the bridge of my nose. Temari looked concerned as I left the room. I made my way to the kitchen, pulling out a glass, filling it with water. When it was about half full, I dropped two ice cubes into the cup.

"Shika-kun? Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything i can get you?" She peered into my face, and I would have rolled my eyes again, but the action hurt my head.

Instead, I shook it, which hurt a little less, and she backed off a some. The ice water helped a little, and I looked at the girl next to me.

"Damn it, if this is your fault, you're much more trouble than you're worth." I said, and she looked a rather hurt.

I realized she really was worried, and hastily apologized.

"Sorry, Temari-chan. I didn't mean that."

"That's alright, how bad does your head hurt?" She examined my face.

"I don't know, it feels like I've been banging my head on the wall for hours. Kinda feels like I just ran a mile. I'm exhausted." I explained, and she nodded slightly.

"Shikamaru, you go take a nap, you can take it on the couch or on your bed, I don't mind, and I'll go take a shower." She said, and I nodded tiredly.

I stood up, and trudged to my room, Temari practically dragging me. She dropped me of at my bed, and I lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, gently closing my eyes, listening to the sound of Temari moving around the kitchen. I heard the door to the bathroom, to the right of the door to the bathroom, clicked shut. A few seconds later, i heard the sound of water, pouring from the shower. I relaxed, my head lolling to one side, and my consciousness slowly slipped away.

**A/N**

**This is the first time I've written anything ShikaTema**

**related. Hoped it was okay, and sorry if i screwed up**

**on any of the Japanese suffixes, I'm not Japanese, and**

**the only one's i know of, i learned from the anime. Was **

**a bit short, and I'm sorry about that, but i couldn't think**

**of anything else to write for that chapter. Cookies for allo'ya**

**Thanks for reading and reviews.**

**Matthew-chan**


	9. Chapter 9: Kazekage's Arrival

**A/N**

**While the reviews are no longer required,**

**I greatly appreciate them. They do help, **

**they let me know what i can improve on**

**and make your reading experiance more**

**enjoyable. Kudos to those of you who**

**reviewed, and Alicia-chan, thanks sooo**

**much for the suffixes. For those of you **

**who didn't notice, I kinda screwed some**

**of them up.**

**Matthew-chan**

Chapter 9 Kazekage's Arrival

Naruto

I yawned, sitting up in bed. I was bathed by light from my window, and i squinted wearily. I slipped out of bed, going over to the dresser. I pulled a pair of pants and a black T-shirt from my drawer. I walked groggily to the bathroom, continuing straight into the wall a foot or so to the left of the door. I muttered a few incoherent curses, opening the door and turning on the light.

I reached my hand into the shower, twisting the two knobs until hot water streamed from the shower head. I pulled of my clothes, blinking several times to shake the sleep from my eyes. I stepped into the shower, feeling the water cascading down my back. It soaked my hair, causing it to stick to the sides of my head.

_flashback_

_Hinata and I walked slowly down the road. The sunset sent orange and red light dancing across the clouds far above us. We made our way slowly across town, in the general direction of the Hyuuga manor. Our fingers, almost of their own accord, slowly intertwined themselves, and we both smiled, looking away from each other. I could see the large building in the distance, the last rays of sunlight glancing off the roof._

_I knocked on the door, Hinata by my side. Neji opened, smiling kindly at the two of us. He nodded to me, and Hinata stepped up the two steps to the door. I waved, and she blushed._

_"Good night, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling._

_"Good night, Hinata-chan" I replied, and as she closed the door, I smiled, small, but definite._

_I folded my hands behind my head. I slowly walked away from the Hyuuga's house, Hinata's blushing face plastered to the back of my eyelids._

Water slid down my nose, and my eyes opened. I had been standing in the shower for almost fifteen minutes without needing to. I shut off the shower, and stepped out. I took the blue towel that was hanging on the door, and dried my hair. I looked at myself blearily in the mirror, and let out a tremendous yawn. I finished drying myself off, pulling on fresh clothes, and looked again at my reflection.

I left the bathroom, chucking my dirty clothes into the pantry, where my washing machine was. I pulled a cereal box and jug of milk from their homes in the cupboard and refrigerator respectively. I poured a bowl of the two, eating it distastefully. Thus, a typical morning ensued. I had forgotten that Gaara, now the Kazekage, would be arriving later that day.

This cheered my somewhat gloomy morning up, and I hurriedly devoured my cold breakfast. My hair, now dried, was tied up hastily with my forehead protector. I practically ran out the door, heading for Granny Tsunade's office. I nearly bowled over Shizune as she walked out of the building, and the papers in her arms flew into the air.

"Sorry, sorry!" I blustered, and helped her to retrieve the documents.

"Naruto, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked me as we gathered her spilled paperwork.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama gave me a mission, and I need to see her." I explained, rushing past her into the building.

"Alright then..." She said, and her voice was cut off as the door closed behind me.

I rushed upstairs to the Hokage's office. I knocked multiple times on the door, and I was greeted with a somewhat annoyed yell.

"Come in!" Lady Tsunade called, and I was happy to oblige.

I tumbled into the room, and she fixed me with an imperious stare.

"I thought you'd be coming." She said, and I opened my mouth to ask a question.

"When's Gaara-sama coming?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"He'll be arriving in about an hour. I'll expect you and your team here in forty five minutes." I nodded at her words, and she waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"Now out."

I took the hint.

I left the Hokage's office, walking to Sakura's house. I approached the cozy looking building, and waited politely outside the door after knocking several times. Mrs. Haruno opened the door. She smiled at me, and I waved.

"Hello Naruto, would you like me to go fetch Sakura?" She asked kindly, and when I nodded, she held up a finger, indicating for me to wait.

She came back several seconds later, Sakura in tow.

"Here she is." She said, and went back inside.

Sakura stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"I take it this is about the mission?" she asked, and I nodded again.

"Gaara-sama gets here in about an hour, and we need to be at Granny Tsunade's in forty five minutes." I explained.

"Okay," Sakura said, smiling.

"Wanna go pick up Hinata, then get some Ichiraku's before we have to sit through a big bad meeting?" I inquired, and she shrugged.

"Sure, let me get my headband." She agreed, retreating briefly into her house.

Ten seconds or so later, the two of us made our way through the morning streets, towards the Hyuuga manor.

When we reached the door, Sakura took a step back, leaving me to knock. It suddenly occurred to me that I had been doing quite a bit of knocking that morning. Still, I knocked, my knuckles rapping on the door. I stood back nervously, hoping upon hopes that it wouldn't be Hiashi who opened the door. Despite my praying, it was Hiashi Hyuuga, who opened door.

He looked at me with a stern, penetrating gaze.

"H-Hiashi-sama... may I please speak to Hinata?" I asked, without a response.

"Naruto, I appreciate your protection of my daughter, but I do not want her affiliating with people unworthy of bearing the Hyuuga name." he said ominously.

That didn't sound good, so I scrabbled for words.

"Hiashi-sama, it's a mission, from the Kazekage, Gaara. He requested Hinata, Sakura and I to be his bodyguards for his brief stay in Konoha, and the journey back to Suna." I managed to explain, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hinata!" He called, and almost instantly, Hinata appeared at his side.

"Yes father?" She asked, before looking outside, noticing me, and blushing furiously.

"Hinata, Naruto tells me that you are participating in a mission to protect the Kazekage." He stated, although it sounded like he doubted it.

"Y-yes father. That is correct." She spluttered, obviously trying to keep her face from turning any redder, if it were possible.

"Very well, Naruto. Here's Hinata." He said, returning inside.

Hinata stood in the doorway, playing with her fingers, obviously very awkward.

"N-Naruto? Y-you wanted to s-see me?" she asked, her stuttering causing her mild distress.

I nodded, and she blushed deeper crimson.

"Yeah, we have to be at Lady Tsunade's in... forty minutes now. You should go get dressed, and come to Ichiraku's with Sakura and I." I offered, and she started breathing faster. Her rapid, shallow breathing caught the Sakura's attention.

"Hinata!" Sakura said forcefully, shoving past me, grabbing her shoulders. "Deep breaths, Hinata. Deep breaths."

Hinata did as she was big, slowly returning to her usual, bright red state. Her redness seemed to recede slightly, and she nodded, rushing back inside.

"That was close." Sakura said, and I looked at her quizzically, not understanding.

She rolled her eyes, I exhaled. If she wasn't going to tell me, I knew better than to pry. I got hurt every single time I had tried that before. We stood waiting, for several minutes, until Hinata reappeared at the door. Her normally previously red cheeks had faded back to a mild pink.

"I'm r-ready to go." She said, now dressed in her ninja attire.

I took her hand, and saw her cheeks flush. Sakura, whom I saw out of the corner of my eyes, was grinning. When I looked at her though, it vanished, and reappeared when I looked away. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Hinata. She was looking at the ground as we walked.

"Hinata," I leaned close and whispered. "Thank you again for agreeing to come."

She blushed, and I smiled and clasped her hand tighter.

We neared Ichiraku's, and I could smell the savory aroma. It reminded me of all the times I had been here with Iruka-sensei, back when I was a genin. I tugged Hinata along, Sakura keeping pace beside me. When we arrived, we entered and sat, Sakura on my left, and Hinata on my right.

"Hello Naruto!" Teuchi greeted us cheerily.

"Hi Teuchi, Ayame." I replied, and Ayame, who was scrubbing bowls in the sink, waved.

"What'll it be Naruto? And who are your friends?" He asked, and I flushed ever so slightly.

"This is Sakura, you probably know her, and this," I indicated Hinata, who blushed pink, "Is Hinata."

He surveyed the three of us, and whispered something to Sakura. She nodded, and they both started laughing. I raised my eyebrows, and slowly the laughing subsided.

"Whatever." I said, turning back, ready to order some ramen.

Preview!

"Y-yes, Ga-Kazekage-sama. I b-believe you know Naruto, and possibly Sakura." said, introducing my two companions.

The Kazekage nodded, extending a hand to each of them. They shook his hand in turn, muttering polite greetings.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sakura. I am very grateful for your willingness to accompany me back to Sunagakure, when there is a high probability that I am being targeted by enemy ninja." He told us, and I saw Sakura's eyes widen slightly.

"Now, if you will please excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend to." He proclaimed, before waving goodbye, and walking away.

**A/N**

**Thank you to all reviewers! I hope to**

**have one chapter up every three days,**

**so, keep your pants on if you're dying, **

**which I know you are. I need some help **

**thinking of a name for a new Hidden Village **

**that will play a big part in the plot. The choices**

**include:"Village Hidden in the"**

**Gloom **

**Silence**

**Darkness**

**Shadows**

**Twilight**

**etc.**

**Pick which one you like best, or tell me if you **

**have any other ideas, and send the answer in**

**a review! I'll judge and see which is the most**

**popular, and we will have a new Hidden Village.**

**Matthew**


	10. Chapter 10: Kazekage's Predicament

**A/N**

**Hiya! I turned 13 on July 17th, so this **

**chapter may not be up and around for**

**a little while. Anyone fluent in Japanese**

**feel like translating "Village Hidden in the Night"**

**to something like "-----"gakure? I'd greatly appreciate **

**it. Also, my laptop's space-button is broken. Writing this**

**itself took about twenty minutes. I'm sorry for makin' you wait.**

Chapter 10 Kazekage's Predicament

Hinata

Naruto, having finished his ramen, looked across at me. I felt my cheeks growing warm under his scrutiny, and he seemed to smile when I had. Sakura, on his left, was finishing eating. I was almost done, and I hastily finished, not wanting to hold our group up. Naruto payed, leaving the required money on the counter, and I stood up, as did Sakura, followed shortly after by Naruto.

The three of us plodded down the road, passing by stalls and shops, where people browsed and bought select items. A few minutes of walking, and our small group entered Lady Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked briefly and politely on the Hokage's door, answered swiftly by an intimidating Sand ninja.

"Tsunade-sensei, we aren't late are we?" Sakura asked nervously, eying Gaara, who sat next to two Sand ninja bodyguards, and I felt her apparent nervousness.

"Not by my standards, Sakura. Kazekage Gaara-san just arrived early." She told us,obviously relieving the tension that had built up in Sakura.

Tsunade graciously indicated the redheaded lord.

"Hello, Kazekage Gaara-sama," I greeted him, and he stood up.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, and I believe you already know Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." I introduced the group, and Gaara nodded.

He leaned down, softly kissing the back of my hand. I bushed, and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Naruto curling his hands into fists.

"It is a great pleasure meeting you, Hinata. And yes, I do know Naruto, and Sakura. As a matter of fact, I owe Naruto my sanity, and even more so, my life." Gaara said, straightening up, holding his hand out to the others.

Sakura graciously took his hand, shaking it firmly, smiling at the young Kazekage. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't smile.

I leaned close to his ear, whispering, "It's no big deal, he was just being polite."

This seemed to calm him down, and once it had, he smiled at Gaara.

"It's good to see you again, Gaara." He said, and Gaara smiled too.

It was the first time I had ever seen him smile, and it fit his face much better than the scowls that he used to wear, back when he had competed in the Chunin Exams. Obviously, the people of Sunagakure didn't fear him,apparent in their electing him as Kazekage. It was almost like he was a different person now.

"Sit down," Gaara offered to the three of us, indicating three chairs along the wall to our left.

We obeyed, and Gaara, himself, sat down, straight across from the Hokage.

"Now, Gaara-san. "Lady Tsunade asked, lacing her fingers over her desk, "What is this about a new Hidden Village?"

"Ah yes. That is the reason I'm here, after all." Gaara said, and Tsunade-sama nodded.

"Well, please, do tell." Tsunade-sama incited, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, it started about three weeks ago..." Gaara said, beginning his story.

_Gaara's Story_

_The four Sand Ninja leapt through the trees, dull thuds echoing with each time they landed. The one in the lead stopped. The others followed suit, halting altogether. The lead Ninja looked to the left, scanning the dark forest. _

_"What is it, anything wrong?" One of the following ninja asked just a little nervously._

"I know _I heard something. It seemed to come from that direction." The lead ninja said, pointing off into the distance. _

_The three other ninja's gazes followed his finger, and one spoke up. "Do you want us to go take a look?"_

_The lead ninja, by name of Kajo, nodded. He pointed to Kyoki, the one who had asked, and Migato, the tallest of the four. _

_"You two go check it out, Kige and I will go on ahead, and when you find out what it was, catch up with us." The two ninja nodded, bounding off into the darkness that only grew thicker as the night progressed._

_Kyoki and Migato dashed among the tall trees, heading in the direction their leader had indicated. A new sound, an oddly human sound, echoed out from a bit behind them, a little to the right. The two ninja stopped, turning towards the sound, and their eyes going wide in terror. Their screams rang out through the forest, as the coils of darkness wrapped around their legs, crawling their way up the two struggling bodies. _

_As the tendrils of black throttled the two, gurgling, bubbling noises emanated from Kyoki's throat. The two, black clad ninja sitting in the crook of a nearby tree, chuckled. Kige and Kajo heard the cries, and halted. _

_"What the hell?That was Kyoki!" Kajo said, turning towards the direction where first, the noise he had heard came, and second, where the cries of his comrades now came._

_Kajo bounded away, leaving Kige in his dust as he set out to look for his teammates. The ninja stopped, staring at the place the his two friends were lying, dead, on the ground. He glanced around, looking for the culprit. His eyes lighted on two black clad ninja, sitting in the trees. Kajo drew out two kunai, flicking them into both his hands. The two ninja leapt down from the tree, thudding softly on the ground where he stood. The laughed, and Kajo growled, scanning the two up and down, his eyes locking on the headbands that they wore. _

_His eyes widened. It was unlike any of the Hidden Village's headbands. Black cloth, and etched in the metal, was a shape oddly reminiscent of a cloud with a line straight down through it. The symbol was one that he had seen many times, it was an ancient symbol representing "Night" or "Darkness". I wondered who these people were._

_The two ninja flicked out shuriken, and in a single move, sent them spinning towards me, like deadly Frisbees. Kajo dodged one, parrying one, while another sailed over his head. The last of the four grazed his elbow, tearing the cloth. He gritted his teeth, spinning the kunai and chucked them. A shuriken intercepted one, and the other thudded harmlessly into the tree. _

_One of the two ninja moved his arm, and a shuriken left his grasp, spinning rapidly toward Kajo. He ducked, not seeing it loop back, aimed towards his head. If he hadn't dropped a kunai, and quickly scrabbled for it, then he would have died. The shuriken passed inches above his head, flying back the ninja, who caught it deftly. Kajo looked up, too late. A kunai embedded itself in his forehead, killing him instantly. He slumped to the ground, blood flowing violently from the wound. _

_Kige, who had watched from up in a nearby tree, gasped softly. He turned, racing as fast as he could, back to the Village Hidden in the Sand. He had to warn the Kazekage of these strange ninja. This determination urged him to forget his weariness, and double his speed._

Hinata

"He came to me, and told me everything that had happened. The information that he gave matched no known ninja villages. Maybe they were a rouge ninja group, as of yet, I don't know. This was four days ago, and I arranged to meet you as soon as was possible." Gaara finished, and Tsunade closed her eyes.

"This isn't good. Two of them taking down three Jonin in a matter of seconds, and them seemingly unscathed, these are obviously formidable ninja." Tsunade said, reopening her eyes, and looking at Gaara.

"The odd thing is, I don't think that they were ordered to kill my men, and just the fact that they were happened upon was reason enough to kill them." The Kazekage said, leaning back in his chair.

I bit my lip, this sounded really dangerous. I halfheartedly wondered whether or not we would encounter these 'dark ninja'. My thoughts were cut to a close when Tsunade spoke again.

"That most likely means that what they were doing out in the forest is worth keeping a secret."

"Most likely." Gaara replied, lacing his fingers together.

"Meaning that we should send a reconnaissance squad out to investigate." The Hokage finished, and I saw Sakura's eyes widen.

"But-Tsunade-sensei, isn't that dangerous? They beat three Jonin easily so what's the poi-" The pink haired girl blurted, earning her odd looks from Gaara and Tsunade.

"Of course it's dangerous, but these Jonin would be prepared, and ready for any ninja. The ones that we attacked the last time were neither prepared, or expecting any ninja to attack them." Tsunade explained, and Sakura seemed to calm down.

"And on top of that, there would probably be more of our Jonin then before, and they wouldn't split up." Gaara added, and Tsunade nodded.

"Exactly, now, Sakura, do you see? If there are going to be attacks on our allies, then we need to be concerned. The least we can do is investigate. And plus, it's not like we're asking them to go and fight these ninja, they'd be on reconnaissance duty only." The Hokage said reassuringly.

"Okay, I get it." Sakura said softly.

I nervously looked around the room, my gaze falling on Naruto, who, unlike normal, was looking at the floor, thinking hard.

"Naruto? What're you thinking? Do you know anything about these ninja?" Gaara asked, and Naruto looked up.

"I don't know, maybe." He said, closing his eyes, obviously trying to concentrate.

"Maybe?" Tsunade asked, and Naruto nodded slightly.

"I think that I remember something from a little while before I got back. Ero-sennin and I encountered a black clad ninja, two of them actually. They attacked me, and he killed one, injuring the other, but it got away. I don't remember their headbands, if they were wearing any, but they were really odd. They used a jutsu that reminded my of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. It was like the used the shadows to attack." Naruto said, and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Really? The Shadow Possession Jutsu? That _is_ interesting." Tsunade said, sitting back in her chair.

The discussion on the next course of action continued for several more minutes, and when the conference came to an end, Gaara stood up, dusting off his robe, and preparing to depart. He shook Tsunade's hand.

"Thank you very much for assistance, Lady Hokage." Gaara said graciously, and Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you for the information. The party will be sent out either late today or early tomorrow." She said, and Gaara turned to us.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, I am ready to leave, are you prepared?" Gaara asked us. Concerted nodding, and Gaara smiled.

"Good, now, shall we go?" He asked, helping me up.

I blushed softly, muttering a thank you, and following the others out the door.

Preview

The rain poured down, soaking us all, making the trip even more miserable.

"Could this get any worse?" I heard Sakura groan, and I sighed.

"Probably not, but lets not tempt Mother Nature." I said, wiping the drenched hair from my eyes.

It was a pain, trudging through the torrential downpour. The only rectifying factor was Hinata. She walked beside me, shivering slightly, but then again, weren't we all. I looked again at her gentle face, smothered by the indigo hair, now almost black with wetness.

Gaara, up ahead, was shielded from the deluge by his sand. I half wondered why it didn't turn to mud, or if it was resilient to water.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading, and hopefully, reviewing. No combat action**

**for another few chapters, so tough luck. Some NaruHina fluff in the next **

**few chapters as they make their way back to Sunagakure. Another ShikaTem**

**chapter coming soon, so yay for that. You know you all want to give me a **

**Birthday present and leave me a review :)  
**

**Matthew**


	11. Chapter 11: The Journey Begins

**A/N**

**Hey! Thank you all again for reading**

**my story, and special thanks to all of**

**you wonderful people who reviewed.**

**Here's another chapter for you, so**

**enjoy. And cookies for all of you who**

**review!**

**Matthew**

Chapter 11 The Journey Begins

Naruto

We set out in less than half an hour, and I was eager to get on the road. According to common knowledge, it was a week or so journey to the Village Hidden in the Sand, or to use it's proper name, Sunagakure. I was excited, because I had never been there before, and I was interested in seeing the desert. I almost laughed excitedly as the small progression left from Konoha. The two sand ninja bodyguards walked in front, Gaara behind them, and the three of us close behind him.

The sun was high in the sky, and it beat down on us, scorching the back of my neck. The dirt road extended before our small group, seeming to go on forever.

"So, is it really going to take a week to get there?" I asked, glancing again at the road.

"Yes, unless we travel at top speed, as I did to get here. But, we are not, and will not, so yes, it will take a week." Gaara said, and I nodded.

It was going to be a long trip, but still, I was with one of my best friends, a good friend, and a friend that was a little more than a friend, so it wasn't all bad. Speaking of which, I looked at Hinata, who plodded along dutifully next to Sakura. She looked bored, understandably, and yawned. Sakura, on the other hand, was probably wishing that she were at home with Lee. I grinned, thinking about it was highly amusing. I wondered how life had been with Gaara.

I sped up, coming along side the Kazekage. He looked at me, and we both smiled. I was glad to see that his eyes were no longer filled with the bloodlust that had been ensued by the sand demon that resided inside him.

"So,Gaara. How're your siblings? Kankuro, Temari? I haven't seen them in a while." I asked, hoping to strike up conversation with him.

"They are very well. If they knew that you would be accompanying me, they would wish to give you their regards, as how you saved me from the Shukaku and all. Temari is an ambassador for Sunagakure, and currently, she's in Konoha, I think she's staying with a Shikamaru Nara." He said, and I nodded.

"That's good to hear, and how's Kankuro?" I asked, and Gaara smiled.

"He's... interested in a young woman whom he met on a mission in the Land of Lightning, and things, are somewhat ..." He said, blushing ever so slightly, and I laughed.

I had never seen Gaara blush, and it was a sight to see. Also, the way he had implied the... happenings between his brother and said women.

"And now she's living with him. Temari had a fit when she found out. She threatened to break all his puppets, but softened up when she found out how she had saved his life." Gaara continued, and a smile crept onto his face.

We kept walking, chatting about how things were going in our two towns. It was fun to finally have a civilized conversation with him, one not including threats and attempts at each others lives.

A small silence ended our conversation, and we walked in silence. After a few minutes, Gaara spoke.

"You'll have to spend a day or two before you leave, so you can reintroduce yourselves to Kankuro and the other members of my staff. And there'll be a celebration, only fitting for the man who saved my life and sanity's first time in the Village Hidden in the Sand." He said, grinning at me.

I smiled back, marveling at the possibilities of a Kazekage's party. There'd be ramen, tons of it, and probably all sorts of new foods. I almost started drooling, but caught myself before I had. I almost couldn't wait to get there, but then again. I looked at Hinata, who was engaged in quiet conversation with Sakura.

"Gaara?" I asked, bringing up a question that had been on my mind since the meeting, "You don't... happen to... like Hinata do you?"

He looked a little bit taken aback, and he blushed again.

"Not really. She is very sweet and all, but I don't like her how you do." He said, looking away sheepishly.

"I don't like her!" I said, then blushed myself, turning away.

Gaara and I walked side by side for a while, the path before us winding its way into the forest that was now visible some far way off.

"So, Gaara. Learn any new jutsu?" I asked, eager to get off the topic of Hinata, all the while casting furtive glances back at the two behind us.

"Technically yes, but they are more and augmented version of my Shukaku's powers. I can make swords out of the sand that can slice through pretty much anything, which I am quite proficient at wielding now. I can wield them with my mind as well. Here." He said, uncorking the gourd of sand that he wore on his back. Sand billowed out, forming two swords, which flew into the air in front of us.

Gaara raised a hand, and they started hacking at each other with a force that would have driven any opponent into the ground. They swirled and danced with a ferocity that I had never seen in any swordsman before, and I looked at Gaara. He seemed to be controlling them with little to no effort.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I gasped, and the swords dissolved into sand, which was sucked back into Gaara's gourd.

He glanced at me, and returned the question.

"Did you learn any new jutsu?" He asked, and I nodded.

I demonstrated the Rasengan, the Odama Rasengan, and he looked impressed.

"Those are really advanced techniques." He said, and I nodded.

"The Rasengan was created by the Fourth Hokage. Apparently it took him a long time to master it. I've almost got it down." I said, trying to make it sound like I wasn't bragging.

Obviously, Gaara didn't think it was, bragging, and he was clearly impressed.

"It's kind of annoying, the fact that I have to come up with techniques myself, there being no one who can teach me how to use my Shukaku's power. Although, I'm sure that our inner demons ca-" He started, and I put a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," I said, taking it away,"It's just that Hinata doesn't know... and I don't want to make her nervous."

He nodded, and looked back at Hinata, who was still engaged in a hushed conversation with Sakura.

"Wonder if the weather will hold up, I don't want to have to walk in the rain." I said, and Gaara looked up at the sky.

"There are a large amount of clouds in the sky, so there's a good chance of rain." He said, looking at me.

I sighed, and looked around at our surroundings. We were far out from Konoha, and the forest was rapidly growing closer and closer. It loomed up on all sides, like a wave of trees and plants.

Almost as if our conversation had jinxed the weather, the sky began to darken, and the clouds to gather.

"Looks like a storm guys!" I called out, and Sakura and Hinata looked up into the sky.

"Yeah, and the sun's going down. We should set up camp once we get into the woods." Sakura called back, her voice ripped apart by the wind that now screeched through the trees.

Rain fell, slowly at first, speeding up hastily. The rain poured down, soaking us all, making the short walk into the forest miserable.

"Could this get any worse?" I heard Sakura groan, and I sighed.

"Probably not, but lets not tempt Mother Nature." I said, wiping the drenched hair from my eyes.

It was a pain, trudging through the torrential downpour. The only rectifying factor was Hinata. She walked beside me, shivering slightly, completely soaked, but then again, weren't we all. I looked again at her gentle face, smothered by the indigo hair, which was now almost black with wetness.

Gaara, up ahead, was shielded from the deluge by his sand. I half wondered why it didn't turn to mud, or if it was resilient to water.

"We should stop soon, and set up camp for the night." Sakura said again, and Gaara nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, they had a large tent set up, for the four of us, and one smaller, for the two Sand ninja bodyguards. We changed in turns, getting into dry clothing behind the curtain that Sakura had hung.

I curled up in my sleeping bag, yawning, ready to go to sleep. Gaara had changed as well, and was now lying down to my right. I yawned, letting my gaze drift to the roof of the tent, where the rain pattered against it, leaving ripples in the canvas.

I looked over at Sakura, who had just come out from behind the curtain, who lay down on the other side of Hinata, so that she was facing the wall.

"Alright, I'm going to extinguish the lantern, so everyone lie down." Gaara said, blowing the small flame that had lit the inside of the tent out, letting the darkness of the night surround and engulf us.

I rolled over, off my back, and looked at Gaara. He was, much to my surprise, fast asleep. I smiled, changing position again, looking over at Hinata and Sakura.

"Hinata?" I whispered, hoping that she wasn't asleep.

She turned over, looking at me sleepily.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked, in the same soft tone.

"Umm," I started. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to say, I just felt like talking to her. "I'm really glad that you came along."

"I'm glad you asked me Naruto." She said, and in the faint light from the moon outside, I thought I saw her blush.

"So..., how are things at your place? How's Neji?" I asked, and Hinata thought for a minute before answering.

"Things are okay, I guess. Father's a bit sterner than usual, I don't know why though. Neji's been seeing TenTen more and more, it's really funny that they don't want people to know that they're dating." She said, blushing, this time I could tell.

"Yeah, has your father found out yet?"

"Not yet, they make sure to keep it really secret, and yet everyone seems to know. Neji's a Jonin now, so he's away on missions a lot." She finished, and I laughed quietly.

Hinata giggled. I liked the noise, soft, merry, it made me feel at peace. Just being around Hinata made me feel at peace.

"So," She asked, "How are things going over on your end?"

I shrugged as best I could while lying down.

"Things are okay. Sasuke's gone, and I'm not going to be able to get him back alone, not for a while yet at least. Sakura's going out with Lee, so my chances there are gone. And then you got yourself hurt, and- Oh my god, I forgot," I exclaimed, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked, and I looked at her again.

"Was your dad mad about you being at my house... overnight?" I asked, my face getting hot, and I looked away.

Hinata giggled again, and smiled.

"I think maybe a little, but it's alright. He's happy that you saved me, in fact, I think he kinda respects you." She said, and I smiled as well.

Preview

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked, and Naruto shuffled in his sleeping bag.

"Was your dad mad about you being at my house... overnight?" I heard him say, and smiled slightly.

"I think maybe a little," Hinata said as she laughed softly. "It's alright, he's happy you saved me, in fact, I think he kinda respects you,"

I smiled for real this time, and I squirmed, just a little bit, in my sleeping bag.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading chapter**

**11 of Folded Paper. It was tons of fun writing **

**and I hope you have just as much fun reading.**

**Reviews are accepted and appreciated, and ideas,**

**thoughts, and comments are completely welcome.**

**My space bar is fixed, so my writing will be sped up**

**considerably. I'm thinking about convincing my parents**

**to get me a Youtube account now that I'm 13. That way I**

**can test out my new AMV making program.**

**Matthew**


	12. Chapter 12: A Long and Eventful Night

**A/N **

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews,**

**had a really funny conversation with**

**naruhinaramen**** the other day, and I have**

**one thing to say. You will become readerkage,**

**Dattebayo! Alright, you probably want to**

**read the next, amazing installment of my story.**

**Who am I to stop you?**

Chapter 12 A Long and Eventful Night

Sakura

I lay in my sleeping bag, facing the wall. I grinned to myself as I heard Naruto and Hinata conversing in hushed tones. I was next to Hinata, so I could easily hear the words. So far it seemed as if they were testing the waters.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked, and Naruto shuffled in his sleeping bag.

"Was your dad mad about you being at my house... overnight?" I heard him say, and smiled slightly.

"I think maybe a little," Hinata said as she laughed softly. "It's alright, he's happy you saved me, in fact, I think he kinda respects you,"

I smiled for real this time, and I squirmed, just a little bit, in my sleeping bag.

"I doubt that, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to respect a goof-off like me." Naruto said, and Hinata frowned.

"You're not that much of a goof-off, and I think that father really does like you, he just doesn't want you to know." She explained, and Naruto yawned.

"Whatever you say, Hinata," He said, readjusting his position, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was now facing Hinata.

"You know, Naruto... I've, I wanted to ask you something." Hinata whispered.

I bit my lip in excitement, and almost yelped from the pain. I bit my lip harder to keep from squeaking, which only made it worse. I strained my ears to hear what she was about to say.

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto said, waiting for her to ask.

"Well...umm, when you were, when you went away, training, did you... were you ever, did you miss me?" She spluttered, and I grinned from ear to ear.

Hinata hurriedly babbled off, "No,no,no. Of course you didn't, it was silly of me to-"

Naruto cut her off. I was relieved that he was showing some heart for once. My hopes for a heartful, considerate Naruto were quickly dashed with the words that came next.

"Of course I missed you, I missed everyone. I couldn't wait to get home and see you all again." He said, and I would have slapped my forehead, had I not been 'asleep'.

"Oh, I see." Hinata mumbled, and Naruto hastily attempted to remedy his mistake.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Yes I missed you, I missed you a lot, just not... like that." He trailed off, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"That's alright, I missed you," Hinata said. She turned to me, and poked me, most likely to test if I was asleep.

I didn't move, and apparently Naruto had checked Gaara, as the two of them sat up. 'In my sleep' I rolled over slightly, so I could get a better view. They sat facing each other, Naruto in his typical bedclothes, Hinata in a silk nightgown.

"I'm actually really glad to hear that. It almost didn't seem like Sakura missed me." At that I had to bite my lip until it bled to restrain my Inner Self.

"She missed you, of course she did, but she was preoccupied. She had been going on harder and harder missions, and of course with her dating Lee, she couldn't help but seem a little out of it. She really cares about you." Hinata said, and I felt a strange, thankful feeling towards the Hyuuga girl.

"At one point in my life, I actually felt like I wanted Sakura to notice me, it was all I ever did anything for, I wanted her to see me. Now, I don't. It's as if, like I'm climbing, slowly but surely, out of the hole I dug for myself back then, It was an easy hole to dig, but the walls are sharp and jagged. At some points I slip, and fall back in. But at the same time, I want to dig a new hole." He theorized, ending with a sigh.

I was shocked, I really was. I had never known Naruto to be so kind, so thoughtful, but here he was, being more thoughtful than I had ever seen anyone.

"I dunno." He said, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I-" She was about to start, and I held my breath, only to hear Gaara wake.

"What're you two still doing up?" He asked deliriously, rubbing his eyes, yawning, and laying back down.

"S-sorry, Gaara-san." Hinata muttered, and Gaara waved a sleepy hand.

"No problem Sakura." Before he fell back to sleep.

Hinata giggled, as did Naruto. Wait, he had said Sakura. What? Was he, was he dreaming about me? I blushed, almost laughed, and twitched.

"I wonder if the great Kazekage is dreaming about Sakura-chan." Naruto said, and I blushed even deeper.

"Maybe, because I know I'm not Sakura, and I don't think you are." Naruto said.

Hinata laughed, and I smiled. I was glad that she and Naruto got to spend time together, she deserved him, and he couldn't find much better than her. I curled up in my sleeping bag, under the pretense of rolling in my sleep. I thought about what Naruto had said, and about what he might have felt. Hinata's words interupted my thinking.

"Naruto, I'm glad that... we're the only ones awake." She said, most likely blushing furiously.

"Yeah, we wouldn't get to talk at all if Sakura or Gaara were still awake, they'd be all 'Don't get all mushy'" Naruto breathed, changing his seating.

Those words stabbed into my stomach with a pang of guilt. Now I felt bad. I was violating their privacy, and I knew it. This was the first time Naruto and Hinata had ever gotten to actually _talk_. I almost wished I could fall asleep, leave them in peace, but even more, I wanted to hear what they would say. I so wanted Hinata to win Naruto over, but I didn't want to intrude.

"Hinata? Want to go outside? The rain's let up." Naruto asked, and I saw Hinata nod.

Seconds later, the two departed the tent. I couldn't go outside myself without being spotted, so I just lay still. The sleeping bag was warm, and it helped my mind to calm down just a little. I thought about what Naruto had said, about how all he had ever cared about was catching my attention. I remembered, back when we were genin, when Naruto pulled rediculous stunts, and I just yelled at him and doted after Sasuke. My ignorance was almost sickening.

I rolled onto my back and sighed. Too much had happened, my head felt like bursting. I would get an idea, chase it around my head, forget what it was, remember, then wonder why I had thought it was good. It was a wierd feeling, a feeling that I didn't like. I struggled to get comfortable on the, all of a sudden, hard ground. Soon I gave up on thinking altogether, it took too much energy, and I felt drained already. Now I regretted ever staying awake to listen to them.

I tossed about in my vain attempts at sleep, the sleeping bag wrapping tightly around my legs. The wave of insomnia didn't seem to pass, so I just lay, looking up at the ceiling, seeing the moonlight shine through the canvas above me.

'Karma I guess, probably serves me right' I thought, trying in vain to make out anything that the pair outside may have been saying. Hey, it was already too late, might as well keep trying.

"I globe these fishes goad on a mile, it's fin dice, dusk the fool brothers." I thought I heard one of them say, yeah, that's what I thought too.

I sighed, rolling over, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible. I lay on my side, facing the wall for probably another hour or so, but then again, I was so bored it may have been five minutes. Naruto and Hinata came back in, I heard them, and lay down.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Hinata said, laying down and curling up.

"Good night, Hinata-chan," Naruto exchanged, and he lay down as well.

I could tell that Naruto was asleep, obvious by the snoring. Hinata took a little longer to slip into unconciousness, and for the first time, I realized that Naruto talked in his sleep. I found this out when he started babbling. Something about Sasuke, then about ramen, then about Hinata.

"No, don't, ramen...Sasuke... Hinata, gotta help..." I could only imagine the thoughts running through his mind.

It was surprising that Hinata was up in the top three in Naruto's list, along with saving Sasuke and eating ramen. I turned over, to look at the boy, and smiled. The two beds were inches apart, maybe three, facing eachother, smiles on their sleeping faces. Hinata's hair had scattered itself around her head, and the two were close enough that some had rested on Naruto's cheek. Hinata's pale face still had a hint of red in her cheeks, and Naruto was muttering more about Hinata than ramen and Sasuke now. One, or maybe both of them had unconciously inched closer. I felt tempted to nudge Hinata over, just an inch, probably less.

I let them be, they looked too peaceful for me to disturb them. I could respect that, could, but kinda didn't want to.

"I hope you're happy Hinata," I said aloud, and almost fell back in shock, as the sleeping girl spoke.

"I am happy, Naruto-kun."

**A/N**

**Lotsa talking, NaruHina fluff, and yet partially**

**plot fulfilling fluff. Thought that i'd try my hand**

**at doing a Sakura POV chapter. I'll be waiting**

**to hear what you think of it. Don't think i'm a **

**Sakura basher. I like her, but nowhere near as**

**much as Hinata. She's one of my less favorite**

**people, so I'm not sure how I did. Please review,**

**Matthew**


	13. Chapter 13: An Even Longer Walk

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and**

**guess what? My little fan fic has reached**

**23,000 words! Not bad for six day, first**

**time piece of work, if I do say so myself.**

**I'm having lots of fun writing, so I'll try to**

**keep you from waiting.**

Chapter 13: An Even Longer Walk

Hinata

I awoke with a start. Thoughts flurried through my mind, a mind which was still in a daze from the events of the night previous.

'Was everyone else awake? Had we decided to leave?' I thought, snapping my eyes open, and almost fainting from the shock.

Naruto was maybe and inch away from me, sleeping peacefully. I blushed a mad red, cringing away slightly. I looked at his face, so calm and quiet, and smiled, despite my rising panic. I could almost feel the steam pouring from my ears, and I buried my face in my pillow. I lay like that, pillow flattened against my tomato red face, for several minutes.

When I had calmed down enough to maintain only a mild blush, I sat up. My legs were still inside the sleeping bag, probably explaining why they were warm, and the rest of me, save my face, was cold. My silk nightgown slid between my legs as I readjusted myself, snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag. Everyone else was still in bed, so I could sleep for a little while longer.

The warmth of the sleeping bag pressed around me, and I buried myself in it. I had only ever been camping once, a long time before, with my mom. She and I had gone camping, about a year before she died. Now, sleeping in a tent, wrapped up in a sleeping bag, it reminded me of her. Thoughts of my mom still floated hazily through my mind, even after I had fallen asleep.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! Wake up you sleepyhead." I heard a voice from somewhere far, far away.

It sounded kind of like Naruto's voice, like he had been shrunk, really small. I wondered what it wanted, or if it was just trying to annoy me, like Neji did sometimes. He'd pretend to be all sorts of different people, and knock on my door, my window, everywhere knock-able.

"Hinaaata!" I heard again, this time, what ever it was that was calling to me was now shaking me as well.

I opened one eye, and looked around. I saw Naruto, well, first I saw blue eyes, then I looked at the face in which they held residence. I smiled, opening my mouth to speak.

"Naruto-kun, good morning." I said, and he grinned.

"Good morning Hinata, but you need to get up." He said, and my other eye popped open.

I looked around, saw Sakura packing in the corner, and Gaara leaving the tent. I hastily sat up, almost knocking Naruto over backwards.

"S-sorry Naruto." I said, scrabbling for my clothes that lay at the end of my bed.

Naruto nodded, and went outside so that I could change. It didn't take long, and soon I was dressed in my usual ninja getup, and was outside, followed shortly by Sakura. Gaara and Naruto were preparing breakfast, Instant Ramen and some bread. The smell was enticing, and I set my traveling pack down outside the tent.

"That smells delicious!" I exclaimed, walking over to the small fire where they were heating the ramen.

"Thanks Hinata, I hope you like it," Naruto said, handing her a heated cup.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down on the grass next to him.

"No problem." He said, handing me a pair of chopsticks.

I opened my ramen, and took a bite. It was good, especially for being a store-bought Instant Ramen. The warmth of the soup flooded through me, as I continued eating. Soon everyone was eating, and as always, Naruto was the first one finished. I was the second one finished, followed by Sakura and Gaara.

We packed up the tent, and got ready to leave. Ten or so minutes later, the six of us were on the road.

"Hinata, how was your sleep?" Sakura asked.

I wasn't sure I knew how to answer. I looked at Naruto, and he looked happy, and I looked back at Sakura.

"I had... a really good dream," I said, and to my surprise, Sakura grinned.

"Well that's good, I had a really odd dream,"

"Oh? What was it about Sakura-chan?" I asked, and she smiled even wider.

'Oh, nothing," The pink haired ninja said, leaving me utterly confused.

I shrugged, and slowed down, shifting to walking side by side with Naruto. His blond hair bounced as he walked. He didn't have it up with his headband, which was nice. In my opinion, it looked much nicer that way, but it didn't really matter how he wore his hair.

"What're you thinking about Hinata-chan?" He asked, and I blushed.

"Nothing, just, thinking." I lied, and Naruto smiled.

"Well, that's okay, I think I have an idea-" He said, and cocked his head confusedly.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked, tracing his eyes to his focal point, the back of Sakura's head.

"Sakura-chan looks awfully tired. Wonder if she had trouble sleeping." He observed, and I nodded.

"Maybe, but she was asleep when we came back in, wasn't she?"

"I think so, she looked it," He replied.

"To be honest," He continued, "I wasn't paying much attention to Sakura or Gaara."

I smiled, and saw the red creep onto Naruto's face.

The Night Before

Hinata

The two of us stood in the tree, the big one next to the tent where Sakura and Gaara slept. Naruto and I were several tens of feet up, looking over the field to the south. I stood kind of awkwardly, waiting for Naruto to say something. Sure enough, he did.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked, and I looked at him.

"You look, you look really pretty, with the moonlight and all." He said, and I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"You really think so?" I asked, and Naruto, who was blushing just as much as I was, nodded.

"You look very nice yourself, Naruto-kun." I said, and he smiled.

"Hinata? Have you, have you ever wanted to tell someone something, and not quite been sure what it is?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Hai, Naruto, why do you ask?" I replied, scrutinizingly examining my bare feet.

"N-nothing, just w-wondering." He said with a hint of a stutter.

Naruto never stuttered, that was my thing. I didn't like it when I did, it made me sound like a little girl, but I'd never known anyone who actually stuttered, except me.

"Is something on your mind Naruto?" I asked, and he joined me in my inspection of our feet.

"Hinata? Is that why you're so shy? Because of your mom? Just, wondering..." He asked.

"Honestly, I've never really thought about it, I guess it had something to do with it. I really don't like being shy, but it sort of just happens." I answered, and Naruto looked up at me.

"Hinata, I want to help, if I can." He looked into my eyes, and I saw something there that I'd never seen in his eyes before.

He slowly and carefully put his arm around my waist, and I shivered. He recoiled, blushing.

"S-sorry, Hinata-chan. May I?" He asked, and I nodded.

His arm was gently set around my waist again, and I could feel his warmth against me.

"That isn't so bad," He said, and I nodded.

"Thanks for that, Naruto-kun," I said, burying my face in his shoulder.

His other arm came around, holding me to him. It was so serene, the night around us. I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go. I pressed myself to him, and I felt his grip tighten protectively.

"Naruto-kun," I said softly.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Don't let go." I said, and I reached up to his handsome face, and drew him to me.

It was my first kiss, and I didn't really know what I was doing. Apparently, neither did Naruto. We just held each other for what felt like hours, bathed in pale, silvery moonlight.

"Naruto?" I asked softly, and Naruto let his grip loosen enough so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" He asked, his blue eyes glittering with concern.

"Naruto..., ever since we were kids, I've watched you, constantly, striving to be noticed. I worked as hard as I could, to be noticed by you. Naruto," I struggled with my words, tears spilling over the edges of my eyes.

"Naruto..., I don't know what this feeling is, but, being near you..." I said, the words tumbling from my mouth before they had even formed in my head.

Naruto pulled my close, squeezing me comfortingly against him.

"I think, what I'm trying to say..., I love you Naruto, don't ever, please don't leave me."I sobbed, and he lifted my face to his.

"Hinata, I..., oh, Hinata..." He managed, obviously at a loss for words.

He kissed me, and I couldn't tell if the wetness on my face was from my tears, or from his own.

Hinata

I smiled wearily. I hadn't gotten a definite response from him yet, but it didn't take long for him to cheer up. He had seemed happy enough when we woke up, although I hadn't expected him to be depressed for long.

"Neither was I, Naruto-kun," I said softly.

He smiled at me, wrapping his arm comfortingly around my waist. It made me feel warm, not unlike the sun that was beaming down at us.

"Hinata, are you okay, with me touching you like this?" He asked, indicating his arm.

I nodded, and he smiled even wider. We walked, side by side, on the path that would eventually lead us to Sunagakure, comfortable just being with each other.

**A/N**

**Well, confession, first kiss, what'd you think?**

**I reeeeeeally want feedback on this chapter.**

**Was it too rushed? Too sappy? Too OOC?**

**Please! Just tell me! Thanks for the previous**

**reviews and all, I really appreciate them.**

**Matthew**


	14. Chapter 14: Separation

**A/N**

**So, how was the last chapter? Did **

**it meet your expectations? I hope so.**

**Comments, critique, criticism, and advice**

**are welcomed, wanted, and I beg of you,**

**tell me what you thought!! Aside from that,**

**thanks for being good readers. :) Cookies for**

**you all!**

**Matthew**

Chapter 14: Separation

Naruto

Three days, three days had passed since Hinata and I had kissed, had held each other close. Now, the night once again grew thick and tight around us, half awake in the tent. As far as I knew, Sakura hadn't found out yet, so the secret was safe, at least for now. I looked at Hinata, who lay next to me, he slender, well defined form shadowed from the bright, silver moonlight seeping through the canvas above our heads.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," I whispered, now that Sakura was asleep.

She smiled, leaning forward.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun," She responded, our lips met.

It was short lived, for fear that Sakura was either still awake, or would be if we made any amount of noise. It was odd, up until that fateful night, our relationship had been strenuous and tense. I had ignored her for most of my Genin years, and now, when I get back, she became all that I'd ever thought about.

**"You did well, talking to that girl, I think she was pleased,"** The Kyuubi said, as we pulled apart, smiling at one another.

"You can't just leave me alone, especially at a time like this, can you?" I retorted as his rough voice interrupted my thoughts.

**"Of course not, all I'm saying is that she was obviously pleased,"** He said again, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Of course she was, you heard her too," I replied, a little too preoccupied to think of a better comeback.

**"Kit, you don't get it, do you? She's been infatuated with you for years, now you make her dreams come true, and all **_**I'm**_** saying, is that it would be good of you to recognize that."** The fox said, sounding like he was explaining something obvious to a baby.

"You've got a lot of nerve, how the hell was I supposed to know?" I yelled at him, his snide, sarcastic tone making me want to punch something.

**"Kit, even I noticed, everyone else knew, the pink haired girl, the ridiculous chicken haired Uchiha, all of your friends, they all noticed. It's really not that hard to open your eyes sometimes."** He countered.

I curled up in my sleeping bag, hiding my head in my pillow, resuming my conversation with the nine-tails inside me.

"Telling me that now won't do any good. Staying out of my head when I'm talking to her, or *cough* _kissing her_." I thought, adding just a hint of sarcasm to that last bit.

**"Alright, alright maybe I will. Just because my mate was taken from me by that snake bastard, that doesn't mean that I'll interfere with yours."** He said, and I was a little taken aback.

"You had a mate? What happened to her?" I asked, but to my disbelief, he ignored me, choosing to walk away, just as I had told him too.

I groaned quietly, but enough so that Hinata, lying by my side, looked over at me.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything okay?" She quietly inquired, and I lifted my head from my pillow, looking at her.

"No, no I'm fine, just a headache." I said, and she nodded, resting her head back down on her pillow.

For the past three nights, we had kept our beds a little closer together, enjoying the company of the other, the warmth of each other's proximity. This night, the warmth was not an issue, the night being cold and wet. Everyone, Sakura and Gaara included, was shivering after a few minutes of lying in bed, waiting to fall asleep.

I wormed my hand out of the sleeping bag, laying it on Hinata's which lay on the ground in the few inches between us. She was still awake, I could tell because her fingers gently intertwined with my own. Her hand was warm and soft to the touch, and I smiled. I couldn't see her face, as she was lying on her stomach, but I would've bet anything that she was smiling too.

I heard Hinata's voice, echoing the words that had now been burned into my heart, thinking of the words, what they meant.

She had been trying desperately to tell me how she felt, and I felt a little bad. I didn't really know how I felt about her. I loved being with her, she made me feel at peace, as if nothing on earth could go wrong. She was very attractive, not in a way like Sakura or Ino, but in a more... tender, and shy attractiveness. I found that it appealed to me more than the blatant Sakura and Ino attractiveness, but Hinata was more complex. She wasn't like any of the others, she was shy and reserved, not boisterous and attention hungry.

The Kyuubi was right, she had liked me and tried to impress me for years, and I had been blind to it. I found myself wondering how long she would have waited for me to notice, or if she would have stopped trying, and gone for someone like Shino, or Kiba. I wasn't sure how I felt for her. I knew that I did, in fact, feel something for the delicate Hyuuga girl, but I wasn't sure it was love. I knew full well that I liked her, I liked her more than I liked anything or anyone. I'd give up ramen if it would make her happy, I would forget about Sasuke if she asked me to, but I didn't know if that was love.

I squeezed her hand tighter, her warmth flooding my body, relieving me of the shivering cold that had previously tormented my body. The warmth seeped into my veins, flooding into my entire body, influencing sleep, which followed shortly after.

A crash rent my blissful sleeping, jolting my awake. I looked around, a kunai already twirling on one finger. Sakura and Hinata woke too, and Gaara sat up, looking wildly around. Two harmonious yells came from the direction of the two Sand Jonin's tent. I gripped my kunai, and saw Sakura pull out her own. I ducked out of the tent, summoning three Shadow Clones. Sakura followed, Hinata and Gaara coming out hesitantly seconds after. Shuriken whizzed past my head, and I cringed, twirling my kunai again.

Sakura, the three clones and I spread out in a defensive formation, Hinata protectively by Gaara's side.

"Sakura, what the hell is that?" I called, as another shuriken sliced down from the shadow-cast trees.

"No idea, most likely an enemy ninja." She yelled back, blocking a thrown kunai, dodging a shuriken.

Several senbon flew towards the Kazekage and Hinata, but were deflected by Hinata, who already had her Byakugan fired up.

"Naruto! There are seven ninja surrounding the camp!" Hinata yelled to me, and I nodded.

That girl's Byakugan was an incredibly useful technique, especially in hard to see situations like this. Another shuriken dodged, and as Hinata yelled out their position to Sakura and I, I flung my kunai, slipping another three out of my pouch. Sakura was chucking shuriken in the directions that Hinata indicated, and two yelps from nearby trees where the only sign of any success.

"Two down, five to go!" Hinata called, fending off multiple shuriken and senbon barrages.

Gaara had his sand gourd, and a shield had enveloped him and Hinata. Shuriken and kunai _thunked_ into the thick sand harmlessly. Two swords appeared, one stabbing out into the darkness of the night, the other hovering over to me. I grabbed it, twirling it, blocking several shuriken. I had a good deal of sword training, after Ero-sennin had given me a high quality chakra-bladed sword. The sword was unbalanced, but now wasn't the time to complain.

Gaara let up the shield, launching a massive spear of sand into one of the trees, where a ninja sat. A yelp, and the sand began to recede. A black flash, a shriek, and I was spinning on my heels. Hinata was gone. A flurry of kunai, shuriken and senbon, and the other three ninja bounded away, heading out into the forest.

I yelled furiously, my eyes blazing bright red, the Kyuubi's power coursing through my veins. I grabbed Gaara by the arm, yanking him so that he faced me.

"Gaara," I pleaded, "I need to go after her, please, you have to let me."

I looked into his eyes, I saw the confusion that was there.

"Please," I roared, tears spilling from my eyes.

Gaara nodded, turning to Sakura.

"Go," He commanded me, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

I was already off, following the fast retreating ninja.

The night flew past me as I bounded between the trees. The moonlight and shadows blurred and smudged as I ran, my eyes burning. The Kyuubi growled inside me, clawing to get out, to tear the ninja to shreds.

"No! Not yet." I yelled at him, and he growled at me.

**"They took your mate kit, if you let me out, I'll kill them."** He said, red chakra billowing around his gigantic form.

"No! I can't let you do that, not yet. I can't use your power to fight, I'd end up hurting Hinata." I yelled back, the thought frightening me more that the giant fox that stood before me in my mind.

**"I wouldn't hurt her, you can trust me with that."** He reasoned, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I almost killed Ero-sennin in a matter of seconds, and I don't think you wanted to kill him. I lost control, and someone got hurt. If I lose control this time, Hinata-chan will die. I can't let that happen." I explained desperately, and the fox backed off a little.

I kept running, the only thing I was concerned about now, was catching these ninja, catching them and killing them, rescuing Hinata. The forest started to thin, when I saw a group of forms moving far ahead. Hope surged through me, and I sped up, slowly, ever slowly, gaining on the receding group. After several minutes I could make out the outlines of the ninja who were bounding ahead of me.

"Kyuubi!" I thought loudly, grabbing the foxes attention.

"I changed my mind. Can you give me a little of your power? Not enough for any tails, just enough to easily beat these guys." I asked.

**"Alright, a chance to get some blood on my claws,"** The Kyuubi growled excitedly in my head.

The figures up ahead, two of them, stopped. I sped towards them, the outline of my form flickered with red fire. They drew weapons, probably kunai, and stood ready. I pulled two kunai out of my pouch, still moving at high speeds toward the duo. The fire roared around me, masking me from the enemies' view, as I slashed out with the two, black daggers that I held.

Blood spurted high into the air, the two figures collapsed, and I landed softly on a wide branch of a tree behind where they had stood. The fire died back to a coal, and I kept running, even as I landed.

"Thanks," I thought, and the Kyuubi smiled, showing his yellow fangs.

**"Don't mention it kit, you don't let me out too much, it was fun,"** He growled, and I nodded.

The scenery flew past, and I wondered just how far away I now was from where Sakura and Gaara were. Probably several miles, but I felt no exhaustion due to my anger, despe2ration, and the Kyuubi's powers. The third figure was again visible, and a burst of speed brought me up close behind him. A few shuriken, and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. Blood lust and rage churned in my stomach, clouding my vision in shades of red and orange.

We, the Kyuubi and I, continued at full speed, following the dents in the wood, where the ninja's feet had been. A wounded, feral cry echoed throughout the dense forest.

**A/N**

**Talk about a cliff hanger! Since it was requested**

**of me, and I had plans to do so, this chapter was**

**from Naruto's POV. Lots of Naru/Kyuubi chatter.**

**Hope you like how I portrayed Naruto's affection**

**for Hinata. Any comments or complaints? If so,**

**I _want_ to hear them. So, click the magical Review **

**button below, and tell me what you thought.**

**Matthew**


	15. Chapter 15: To the Hospital!

**A/N**

**Wooh for cliffhangers! Sorry to leave you**

**hanging, but this chapter, and the one after,**

**are ShikaTem chapters :P**

**Matthew**

Chapter 15: To the Hospital!

Shikamaru

My head throbbed, bringing spots of light to my vision. I clenched my eyes shut, relieving the pain momentarily. Temari looked nervously down at me, as I sat on the end of the bed. The bucket in my hands now contained small amounts of the disgusting mush. I wretched violently, and added more to the contents.

I twisted my face

"Shika-kun, are you sure you're alright?" She said, holding my hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurts, head and stomach," I said, obviously not convincing her.

"Shikamaru, we don't have to go out to dinner tonight, I can pick something up and bring it home," Temari said, forcibly _helping_ me to lie down.

I struggled to sit up, but was restrained by Temari's strong, slender arm.

"Temari, I'm fine. It's not that bad." I said, pushing her hand aside.

"No it's not Shika-kun, you've been complaining for ever, and puking for almost an hour. Either you stay here and rest, or I take you to the hospital." She said, sitting down beside me, allowing my to sit up.

"No, honestly Temari-chan, I'm fine, there's no reason to go to the hospital." I said, wincing as another wave of pain and nausea rolled over me.

I groaned, clutching my head, and felt Temari's arms supporting my back.

"No, Shika-kun, we're going to the hospital, don't you dare puke on me," She said menacingly, and I looked at her between the cracks in my fingers.

Temari, surprisingly strong, hefted me up, putting my arm around her shoulder, half dragging, half carrying me. I hadn't enough strength to resist, so I let her carry me. We got outside, the late evening air was cool and slightly damp. It made my headache worse, the pounding and throbbing felt like being smacked around with a hammer.

"T-Temari, my head-" I started, but the blackness, the blackness that came out of nowhere, along with an intense pain, swallowed me up.

Were I still awake, I would have seen the expression on Temari's face.

"Oh, damn it!" She cried, dragging me onto her back, carrying me piggy-back style.

I had no idea that she was that strong, but then again, I was asleep.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" She muttered, quickly climbing down the fire escape outside my apartment.

She ran out into the road, looking around for the hospital. She spotted it, after much methodical scanning of the surrounding buildings. It was a ways away, and Temari groaned. Several people yelled at her as she ran through the sparsely crowded streets.

"Damn it," She swore again, elbowing her way past an obese gentleman who insisted on standing stock still in the middle of the road.

Her blond hair swung violently around her head as she rounded corners and barreled over people. Her eyes glinted with concern and worry, looking over her shoulder every now and then to check on my unconscious form.

"Shikamaru, what on earth is wrong with you?" She muttered, flying down the last road, the Konoha Hospital dead ahead.

Shouldering the door open, Temari carried me to the waiting room. She explained the symptoms of my conditions to the nurse at the desk, and a stretcher came, and she helped the nurse lift me onto it. I was wheeled away, down multiple hallways, to a small hospital room. My consciousness started to return as I was laid on the bed.

"T-Temari? I-Where are we?" I mumbled, squinting my eyes under the bright light that had suddenly appeared.

Temari was at my side in an instant, taking my hand in hers.

"Shika-kun, you fainted on the way out, we're in the hospital," She explained, relieving the rising panic, or maybe that was my lunch.

I closed my eyes, cringing sharply as the empty, clawing feeling returned to my stomach.

"Temari, it hurts. Where's the doctor?" I asked, and she held her hand to my forehead.

"Shh," She hushed softly, "It's going to be okay. The doctor will be here any second."

My stomach gave a heave, rank tasting acid burning the inside of my throat, bile rising into my mouth. Temari's eyes widened, and grabbed the trashcan. I puked into it, Temari looking away in slight disgust. The taste clung to my tongue, coating it with a nasty tasting slime. I spat into the can that she held, but it did no good.

"Shikamaru Nara?" The woman asked, dressed in medical garb, carrying a clipboard.

Temari pushed the trashcan away, and helped me lie down again.

Temari nodded, pointing at me.

"Yeah, that's him." She said, standing up from the stool where she sat, I hadn't seen it before now, and went to sit in a chair against the opposite wall.

The doctor sat down, peering at my closely. After thoroughly examining my face, she turned to Temari.

"How did it start? When did he start feeling," She looked at her clipboard, "Nauseous, his headache?" The doctor asked, and Temari took a deep breath.

"Well, it was about two hours ago, he started complaining of a bad headache. I got him a cool drink, and it seemed to help. About an hour to forty five minutes after, he started throwing up. After a little bit of that, and I brought him here. A few seconds out the door, and he fainted." She explained, and the doctor scribbled furiously on her clipboard.

"Has he been on any hard missions recently? Spent any time in the sun?" She inquired, and I opened my mouth.

"Y-yes. I was on an S r-rank mis-mission, about two days ago. I hadn't r-really gotten time to r-recover, but I was outside a lot of t-the time," I explained, and the doctor nodded.

"Seems like battle fatigue along with some bad sun-stroke," She said, standing up. She scribbled some more on her clipboard, and walked over to the

She rummaged around in the cabinets on the wall, pulling out several colored containers. Surveying the labels on them, she chose two, one a bottle of a thick looking white liquid, and the other a small box of pills. She handed them to Temari, who, up until then, had been staring nervously at me.

"These," The doctor said, shaking the bottle of white liquid, "You give him twice a day, morning and evening, one spoonful."

"These," She held up the small box of pills, "Give him one every time he eats, it will help the food stay down,"

Temari took them thankfully, and looked again at me.

"Is he really okay to go home?" She asked, and the doctor shook her head.

"He can leave tomorrow morning, but he needs the night to get some rest." The doctor said, moving to the door.

"Normally, you would not be permitted to stay, but this time, there will be an exception," The medical ninja smiled softly, closing the door as she left.

Temari replaced herself onto the end of the cot where I was laying, putting a hand comfortingly on my ankle.

"Temari-chan, y-you can go home if you want, you d-don't need to stay with me," I said, vainly attempting to reassure her, and relieve her anxiety.

"Shika-kun, I don't want you to have to spend the night here alone," She said, looking down at me with a high degree of affection.

"Whatever," I sighed, rolling over onto my side, pulling the folded blanket off the ground.

I spread it over myself, and it wasn't hard to slip into the realm of sleep. I wasn't awake long enough to see Temari gently tuck the cover snugly around me, nor was I awake when she gently kissed my forhead. She sat by the end of the bed, looking over me as I slept.

"Sleep tight, Shikamaru, I'll be right back," She whispered, standing up, and leaving the room.

She walked down the hallway, heading for the exit, her stomach growling fiercly. On her way, she passed TenTen, who was pushing a struggling Neji Hyuuga back into his room, his arms wrapped thickly in bandages.

"Tough mission?" She asked TenTen, who rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not so tough. Both his arms were shattered, and are only about three quarters healed. I'm trying to convince him that he needs to stay _still_ to get them healed," She explained, and Temari laughed.

"Isn't he going on the recon mission that Tsunade's assigning? He needs to have his arms for that, doesn't he?" She asked, and TenTen nodded.

"Yeah, Argh! No, Neji, get back in there," She grunted, gently shoving Neji back into the room.

"No, I'm fine, I can go home, let me out Ten-chan!" He cried, and Temari laughed again.

"Well," She said, her stomach grumbling again, "I need to find some food, then I'm going back to Shikamaru's room,"

TenTen waved her off, and Temari left the building, stopping by a ramen shop. Ramen was something she had picked up on from Gaara. Gaara had learned about it from Naruto, and she had tried some of Gaara's. Ichiraku's Ramen was apparently the best in Konoha, so, with the Hokage's card in her hand, she ordered a carry out bowl of miso pork ramen.

It steamed in her hands as she carried it back to the hospital. She sat inside my hospital room, eating the hot ramen. I stirred once or twice, resulting in Temari rushing to the cot. I didn't ever really wake up, not once, until morning.

**A/N**

**So, sorry for the break in the action, but**

**the ShikaTem part will hook into the plot**

**in... a while. Up next! Another NaruHina **

**chapter!!!**

**Matthew**


	16. Chapter 16: Endless Rage

**A/N**

**Here we go, back to the NaruHina part.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you**

**know I like it when you tell me what you**

**guys think, so please do. I'm not kidding**

**when I ask you to review, although some**

**of my viewers are verrry good about it. **

**Anyways, thanks again, and happy reading.**

**This chapters got a good deal of action, so**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Endless Rage

Naruto

I could see the ninja, black against the trees, which were only slightly less black. He, I was assuming that these unknown ninja were male. A bundle, roughly human sized, hung under his arm as he bounded quickly through the forest.

"Get back here you bastard!" I yelled at him, pushing on, slowly gaining on him.

The ninja raised his arm, not the one holding the bundle, which I could rightly guessed contained Hinata, to the side of his head. Then, a maybe a hundred meters away, he stopped. I closed the distance, flicking two kunai instinctively from my pouch. He turned to face me, and I saw, now that the clouds had passed from in front of the moon, him drop Hinata, blindfolded, bound, and gagged, to the ground, maybe five feet below.

"You bastard!" I yelled, the Kyuubi's red chakra flooding through my veins, billowing out around me in a bubbling cloak of red.

The black clad ninja didn't respond, so I attacked, hurling the two kunai, one after the other, at him. He dodged them with seeming ease, resulting in the blades embedding themselves several feet into the wood. My vision pulsed, and I dropped to all fours. My eyes clouded over in red, my mind fogged by anger. I let out a roar, and leapt at the ninja standing so calmly before me. He dodged again, catching me in the side with a shuriken. Blood wet my shirt around the cut, but the wound was sealed shut, healed by the power of the Kyuubi's chakra.

I growled, and pulling the shuriken from my healing gash, chucked it lazily over his head. Red chakra pooled in my right hand, and with a few quick movements of my left, it spiraled into a hissing, gyrating ball of energy. I sprang, flashing behind the man, plunging the Rasengan at his back. He turned, instinctively, raising his arms in defense. I drove it into them, slamming him into the ground. Blood stained my hands from where the attack had hit, but I saw the ninja stagger to his feet. Two more, and at this I swore, black clad ninja dropped from the sky, between me and him. I roared at them, letting the Kyuubi's strength flow into me.

They drew kunai, charging at me. One managed to slash me, hard. The cold blade of the knife slid down my shoulder, halfway down my left arm. He was felled by a punch to the stomach, and a powerful kick to the side of the head. I looked up from the body, turning to see the remaining of the two new ninja kick the limp form of Hinata out of his way as he ran at me.

My eyes, my head, my vision, they pounded, and I could feel the tails appearing. I didn't forget the fact that Hinata might get hurt, but at this point, I didn't care. These guys had to pay. Before I lost control, I bounded over, putting myself between the two remaining ninja and the girl, hoping to prevent much harm coming to her. The third tail was out, and the fourth seemed hesitant, so I charged. An punch caught one in the shoulder, ripping his arm clean off. The blood splattered all around me, and I sped forward, aiming for the kill. My arm moved before any thought had passed through my head, and at the same time, it passed through his. If I hadn't been in a complete and total blood lusting rage, I would have been utterly sickened.

Two shuriken caught me in the back, and one in the base of my neck. I spun quickly, straightening up slightly. I saw the ninja, the bleeding forearms, and howled. The shock wave ripped through the leaves and small branches of the nearby trees, causing the ninja to cringe.

"Need help, other five down, now!" I heard him say, as he held an injured hand to his ear.

"Oh no you don't," I thought, and I felt the Kyuubi growl.

**"Let's get him kit,"** He said, and I nodded.

Another blood red Rasengan formed in my clawed hand, but before I could kill the man, many multiple shuriken and kunai caught me in the chest, legs, arms and one grazed my cheek. I staggered a step forward, and collapsed. The pain was overwhelming, it tore through my quivering body, and I shrieked in agony, slumping helplessly to the forest floor. The Demon Foxes Cloak slowly receded, and I lay, bleeding and crippled, on the ground. The ninja, obviously satisfied, spat, turning to Hinata's unconscious form. He bent down, beginning to haul her over his shoulder.

"Get your slimy paws off her, you bastard," I said, despite the gradual blackening of my vision.

"Ha, you're dead kid, there's no way you can even touch me," He taunted, turning his back on me.

Boy was he wrong. The red chakra, which had previously been so hastily shrinking around me, flared back, bigger than before. The wounds on my body healed with immense speed, only to be reopened by the force of the power now coursing within me. The fourth tail flared out, my body, at the same time healing itself, began tearing itself apart, and the red chakra enveloped my completely. A circle of wind ripped out away from my body, slicing into the surrounding trees, causing the ninja, who was slowly walking away, to turn.

I was now a miniature Kyuubi, only four tailed, but it was still a menacing sight. The ninja's eyes widened, a fifth tail sprouting, and my sanity, every last shred of it, vanished. It felt like I was a passive observer, watching from above. I felt detached, like the monster that was now my body, like i wasn't _in_ it. The mini-Kyuubi, well, me, roared, shaking the forest for a square mile. Luckily for the ninja, his reinforcements which he had called for, had now arrived. Not like they were going to do much good, but I guess they could have been a help. That is, before I annihilated them.

A red beam shot from my maw, blazing through one ninja, punching a charred hole through trees for a long, long way. The others looked panicked, obviously unsure what to do, rightly so. A shower of shuriken, slicing viciously into my body, but I felt no pain. I dashed forward, slamming one several feet into the ground, causing the others to leap back quickly. Clumsily, as expected from the lack of sentient control, I charged at the trees in which the four ninja now resided. Tree after tree was destroyed in a flurry of ashes and energy. I targeted a nearby ninja, blasting at it with the chakra beam I had exhibited previously. Narrowly avoided, it still slashed through a good portion of his leg, leaving him victim to the second blast. Three more to go.

It seemed that they had learned from their comrades' mistakes, and kept there distance, hastily maneuvering behind me. All of a sudden, I seemed to get frustrated, and released a howl, a red glow gathering around my body. The glow grew brighter and brighter, singeing the ground beneath my feet. The heatwave, well, more of an energy wave, rocketed outward, slamming trees over, visibly killing two of the ninja. Lucky me, the one who had hurt Hinata was still alive. I saw his struggling to get out from under a tree, which, after falling, had pinned his legs.

Very kindly, I hefted the tree from his fragile body, seconds later to slam it back down. He screamed in pain, both legs splintering under the impact, apparently causing intense pain. I growled at him. All that was in my mind, was that he had hurt Hinata. He deserved to die. He needed to die. I needed to kill him. It was that simple, and the next blow, channeling all of my mind's rage and anger into it, drove his body farther into the ground that I could reach. He was most likely dead, in fact, there was no humanly possible way he could have survived.

The guise faded, tails receding, energy diminishing slowly. My eyes returned to their usual blue color, my hands relieved of my claws, my jaws of my fangs. I was suddenly me again, and I was _in_ me again. The fatigue and pain settled in, resulting in almost instant unconsciousness. I fell to the ground, unaware of the bound, gagged, and blindfolded form of Hinata, crumpled against the side of a tree.

Blackness flooded me, whisking me away from the pain of being awake. It felt good, it let me forget my nightmare of an encounter with Hinata's assailants, my weary limbs and bloodied hands. It felt as if I was doused with cold water, after being trapped inside an active and highly eruptive volcano. It felt good.

My eyes snapped open, looking around nervously. Where was I? Where was Hinata? The answers to these questions were quickly given, as I saw Sakura and Gaara standing nervously over me. Hinata lay next to me, badly cut, bloodied, and bruised. And, on top of that, burned, I noticed.

"S-Sakura, what happened?" I managed, hurriedly attempting to sit up.

These efforts were discouraged by an intense pain in multiple places over my body. I winced, crumpling back to the ground.

"Sit still Naruto," Sakura demanded, and I could see the green chakra blazing around her hands as she healed Hinata.

"W-What happened to H-Hinata?" I asked, and Gaara looked at me with a look that I couldn't discern the meaning of.

"Naruto, you lost control, you went at least three tails, and _you_ hurt Hinata," He told me, and my eyes widened in horror.

"And _you_ hurt Hinata," His words echoed around my head, stabbing me in the chest.

"N-no, Hinata!" I cried, again trying to sit up.

"She's, she's okay right?" I demanded, and Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"She should be, but she's really badly injured. You're lucky you blew a square mile of the forest into oblivion, otherwise, you and her would be dead," She said, and grinned wryly.

Sakura treated Hinata enough to safely remove her from critical condition, before turning to me. I was only half paying attention as she healed the many cuts, gashes and slashes. My thoughts were directed at the Kyuubi.

"So, I can trust you with not hurting Hinata? Yeah right," I thought angrily, half mortified, half infuriated.

**"You forget, when I said that, we were only going up against three ninja, not nine or ten,"** He reasoned, resulting in a barage of angry insults from me.

"So? What does that have to do with it? You're telling me that you can't take out ten mediocre ninja without going all out?" I yelled at the fox, who growled at me.

**"That's not what I meant and you know that,"** He replied, turning his back on me, retreating into the blackness of my head.

Sakura passed over an unusually deep wound, and I winced.

"Ouch, that stings," I complained, but was waved aside.

"Shut up, Hinata was hurt worse," She looked at me meaningfully.

That gaze drilled into me, and I hung my head. I felt absolutely disgusted with myself, angry at the Kyuubi, and desperately helpless. It sickened me to have to rely on power that would destroy my allies, as well as my enemies. I looked over at Hinata, and a small stream of tears slipped from my eyes.

**A/N**

**Aww, Naruto's all depressed now. I wanna **

**know what you thought of the fight scene, so**

**click the magical button and leave me a review**

**or I'll sick Kyuubi on you. Now Naruto's gonna **

**need to do a little bit of soul searching and the**

**likes. Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review.**

**Matthew**


	17. Chapter 17: Incidental Desolation

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the **

**last chapter, I appreciate them. Okay,**

**here's another chapter, this one was **

**afflicted by a bad case of the writer's block.**

**Sorry it took so long, this one was kinda**

**hard to write.**

Chapter 17 Incidental Desolation

Hinata

I ached, all over. The cords had been drawn tight enough to restrict blood flow in my arms and legs. The gag had cut into the edges of my mouth, and the blindfold had gashed the bridge of my nose. On top of that, I was on fire. I wasn't awake for it, but obviously I had been, my clothes being singed and burned in various places. Now, lying half awake, dazed with pain, Sakura tended my more serious wounds. It was the middle of the night, I could tell, everything farther away than Sakura, was enveloped in black.

I twinged as her glowing hands passed over a particularly bad burn. She looked sympathetically down at me.

"S-Sakura, what h-happened to the ninja?" I asked, forming the words stinging, due to the red cuts on the sides of my mouth.

"Shh, don't talk. The ninja are..., their dead," Sakura said quietly, and my eyes widened slightly.

"Who killed-" I started, and she cut me off.

"I said stop that. Anyways, Naruto killed them," My eyes widened even more.

Now I was fully awake, fully aware of the throbbing pain from my wounds.

"Na-Naruto killed them?" I asked, half in disbelief.

Sakura nodded, and I closed my eyes. They had been jonin, really, really strong jonin. The four of us had managed to kill two, the four of us! Naruto killed the other three or so? How? Well, Sakura said that he had, so it must be true.

"What's more," She continued, "When we found you two, a square mile of forest had been decimated, and there were seven more ninja, not including the two he killed while chasing after you,"

This, I thought, was even more astonishing. If they had brought reinforcements, they would be on either the same level, or higher, than the previous ones. And there were seven of them. How on earth had Naruto managed to defeat them all? The question scoured my brain, unable to come up with an answer.

"W-Was there a fire?" I asked, flicking my eyes from left to right, trying to see Naruto.

"Yes, there was a fire," She answered, wrapping a few of my cuts, healing the others.

"Was Naruto okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"He's fine, bruised, bloodied, exhausted, but he's alive and in no danger of dying," She grimaced, and my eyes danced.

Naruto was okay! I was worried that he had been badly wounded by the ninja, but it seemed that he wasn't.

My eyes landed on the boy, blond, spiky hair let down, black bed shirt torn and shredded. It was soaked with blood, but the wounds visible through the gaps in the fabric didn't look that bad. He was facing away from me, deep in conversation with Gaara. I blushed, looking away. Sakura sat back, looking at me quizzically

"You weren't hurt badly, but..." She trailed off, as if she was walking into dangerous territory, "You'll be fine,"

Gingerly, I sat up, ignoring the pain in my burnt hands.

"Hinata?" The voice was one I recognized, Naruto's, but it had a sad edge to it that was uncharacteristic coming from him.

"Yeah Naruto?" I asked, and he stood up, wincing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and, since I wasn't feeling all that bad, I nodded.

"That's good," He said looking away, downcast.

He turned away from me, continuing his conversation with Gaara. I watched the back of his head for a few seconds, before looking up at Sakura.

"Sakura, d-do you have any idea why N-Naruto is acting so odd?" She looked over at Naruto.

A strange expression, one that looked like pity, and maybe concern, on her face.

"Well..., I think he's upset that he couldn't protect you," She theorized, and I looked again at the usually boisterous ninja.

"B-But he did, didn't he? He protected, he saved me," I said, rather confused.

"No, in..., in his eyes, I don't think he did," She explained, looking wistfully down at her hands.

"W-What do you mean, he, he didn't save me?"

"I, well, I think that he's really depressed. When he was rescuing you, I think, that as a result of something he did, you got hurt, now he's beating himself up. He was crushed inside when he found out that he had hurt you, and desperately frustrated when he couldn't protect you, at least, that's what I think," Sakura explained, and I nodded.

"But, but it doesn't make sense. He didn't try to, and he r-rescued me, which is marginally better than what th-the ninja may have done," I offered, and Sakura smiled.

"I think, Hinata, that you should see what you can do for him, if you're up for it. I don't think he's feeling alright," She recommended, and I looked again at the downtrodden boy.

Sakura went over to Gaara, whispering in his ear, and dragging him away. Naruto looked at them, and I looked at him. It was as if my gaze brushed against him, and he looked towards me. I blushed, twiddling my fingers nervously. I felt overwhelmed by his presence, even though we, we had... kissed once or twice. I looked away, directing my vision at a tree, some way off.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, nervously.

I looked hesitantly over at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" I asked, wondering what was on his mind.

"A-Are you okay? I mean really, is there anything I can do?" He looked at me with concerned, sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I said, and he smiled.

It was a sickly smile, sad and shameful. It really didn't fit his usually exuberant features.

"That's good, I'm glad you're okay, I really am," He said, as if trying to explain himself to me.

"There's no n-need to be worried, I'm not hurt, not badly, anyways," I replied, in an obviously vain attempt to relieve him.

"Hinata-chan, I, I wasn't able to protect you, I wasn't, I wasn't strong enough. I-I could've, If only I'd been faster, if I had tried harder, you wouldn't be-" He started, tears spilling over the rim of his eyes.

"Naruto, you _did_ protect me. You saved my life, an-" I cut him off, but was cut off in turn.

"That's not the point!" He cried, "I wasn't good enough, you got hurt, and, oh Hinata," He dissolved into tears.

By this point, I was really worried, I had never seen him this upset. Tears were streaming down his face, dripping onto his shredded black shirt. His yellow hair seemed to droop, and his typically sparkling azure eyes were clouded. What had caused this? Was it really just because I had gotten hurt? I didn't know. I was scared, to be honest. Naruto was in shambles, depressed beyond reason, sobbing across from me.

"H-Hi-Hinata, I, I hurt you. I lost con-control, and you got hurt," Tearfully he indicated the burns on my arms, stomach and left leg.

"I-I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't, I couldn't stop it. I tried, honest I did, it just-" He continued, despite my shaking head.

"Naruto-kun," By now I was crying too, "I'm fine, I forgive you. Honestly, I didn't even c-care. I love you Naruto, an accident isn't going to change that," I hugged him, blatantly ignoring the pain all over my body.

He was cold, he was shaking, but probably not from cold. His chest heaved from the sobs, breaths coming in ragged, shallow gasps. I clasped him to me, and after he started to relax, and hug me back, I looked into his eyes.

"You don't owe me anything, I don't care if you couldn't protect me. I forgive you, will you please, cheer up? For me?" I asked, kissing him.

He was still shaking, but when we pulled apart, he nodded. I smiled through my tears, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Don't you ever beat yourself up for my sake, please, promise me that," I whispered in his ear.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling for real.

"I promise Hinata-chan, dattebayo," He said softly, sitting back, wiping his face on his shirt.

We sat in silence, looking at each other, for several minutes. Sakura and Gaara, done with whatever they had been doing, whether it was looking for firewood, or just giving me a chance to talk to Naruto, returned. It apparently wasn't collecting wood, they came back empty handed. Sakura, looking at the two of us, smiled kindly at me. I looked at her, and she glanced at Naruto, lying down, face towards the sky. He wasn't exactly smiling, a small frown visibly creasing his face. He looked less upset than he had previously. I smiled back weakly, looking then to Gaara.

He looked at Naruto, a smile playing on his thin lips. I smiled sadly at him, blinking the few remaining tears from my eyes. He smiled at me, nodded, and receded into the blackness. Naruto was safe, I was with Naruto, Naruto was with me, the world seemed to be working correctly for once. Well, it would have, save Naruto's uncharacteristic depression. I got the feeling that something else, something big, was nagging at him.

**A/N**

**Well, there we go. Tell me what you thought **

**of it. I hope I didn't take Naruto too far OOC,**

**but I had to make him understandably **

**depressed. Now he's all protective and stuff, and**

**Hinata doesn't mind his hurting her, so everything's**

**all right. Hinata has female intuition O.o She's catching**

**on. Please leave a review, press the magic**

**button right down there. Thanks.**

**Matthew**


	18. Chapter 18: Sunagakure Approaches

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait on the last  
chapter, but I was down with the  
horrible sickness called Writer's  
Block. *Shudders* Ah well, got  
this one off in record time, so enjoy. **

Chapter 19: Sunagakure Approaches

Naruto

The camp was cold, and I no longer had a sleeping bag retain heat. I didn't open my eyes, trying to fall back to sleep before I was too far awake. It was starting to work, and the warmth of unconsciousness seeped slowly back around me. As a matter of fact, that wasn't the only warmth affecting my body, there was another, softer heat. I cracked my eye open, looking for the source. I found it promptly, it being... just a little bit hard to miss. My face, although frozen stiff, burned bright red. I had my arm around Hinata, and hers was on my stomach.

Her breathing was deep and calm, her chest moving in rhythm. The soft noise of her exhales whispered in my ear, her breath warming it sufficiently. I twitched, partly ashamed, shocked, and actually, a little happy. I looked at her, indigo hair sprawled about her slender form, which shivered in the biting chill. I noticed the goosebumps on my own arms, and exhaled, watching the steam pour from my nose. It really was cold. I felt Hinata's shivering grow in frequency, her body involuntarily shaking from the frigidness of the night air. I wasn't really sure what to do at this point, so I did nothing. Trying not to disturb her, I opened my other eye, looking around for Sakura and Gaara. They were sleeping in their sleeping bags, a little ways off.

They seemed not to notice the cold, something I was wishing I could do. I almost jumped out of my skin, looking hastily to my left again. Hinata, still asleep, had huddled closer to me, her head nuzzling onto my shoulder, her chin resting softly on my chest. My cheeks could have lit a fire underwater, and Hinata's warm body was getting no farther away, which wasn't helping. Out of a protective impulse, I gently took her left hand, lying on my stomach, in my right hand. I felt safer now, whether it was her proximity, or the calmness that being around her always brought, I didn't know. Since I wasn't sleeping any time soon, I took in the details of the girl I know held in my arms.

She was taller now, than she had been three years before, and a little less fragile. Her cobalt hair was longer, a little longer than shoulder length, and it rested becomingly around her soft face. Her skin was still pale, but not so much any more. Now it accented her slender form, making her quite attractive. I couldn't help but notice how much she had... matured, for lack of a more appropriate term, blushing anew at the thought. Her legs were strong and slender, that hadn't changed. She was really cute in her silk nightgown, her bare feet resting in the grass. No wonder she was shivering, her legs, up to the middle of her thighs, were bare, as were her arms. Her toes wriggled as she slept, her left leg sliding covertly over top of my right leg. Something about the lack of snide comments told me that the Kyuubi was asleep, and I hoped he stayed that way.

I smiled, for real, forgetting my shame and depression in the presence of the calm, sleeping girl. Then again, she wasn't a girl any more, she was a young woman, probably at most five months away from turning sixteen. I remembered my fifteenth birthday, it was a long time ago. I was nearing that age myself, several months off, but it was getting nearer. This brought up something that I had never thought about before, how old was Hinata? I'd never asked, I'd just assumed that she was my age. She probably was about the same age, but still. Now that I thought about it, I kinda wanted to know.

I shook the thought from my head, preferring not to dwell on currently unanswerable questions. Instead, I observed the sleeping Hinata who was lying up against me. I could feel her breathing, she was that close. I lay my head back down, resting it softly, my chin inches above Hinata's head. I could have fallen asleep, maybe I would have, had I not been convinced that this couldn't get any more dreamlike. I closed my eyes anyways, feeling Hinata's chest rise and fall with each intake of air. Soon we were breathing in sync, and my last conscious thought, was whether out hearts were beating simultaneously also.

I was shaken awake, not gently. My eyes snapped open.

"Hinata?" I blurted, half asleep, before I opened my eyes.

"No, dobe. I'm Sakura, get out of bed," Sakura, yes it was Sakura, said loudly in my face.

I jerked up, muttering and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked sleepily into her face, and she smacked me upside the head.

"Oww, what was that for Sakura?" I asked indignantly, sitting up.

She had her hands on her hips now.

"Get up, we're leaving," She said, walking away.

I did as I was ordered, pulling on my jacket, and looked around for Hinata. I didn't see her, not by the tent, which two bandaged Sand jonin were busy taking down. She wasn't with Sakura either, and I gave up looking, walking over to her. She eyed me coolly, and smiled.

"How're your injuries? You feelin' better?" She asked, tying her headband around her forehead.

"Pretty good, still pretty sore," I said, groping in my pockets for my headband.

"Sakura, do you know where my headband went?" I asked, and she shook her head, brows furrowed.

"No. Sorry Naruto, I don't," She answered, "Maybe you lost it during your fight,"

"Maybe," I said, checking my pockets again.

"Where's Gaara and Hinata?" I asked, giving up on finding it.

Sakura pointed off a little way, from where Gaara and Hinata came, carrying a bucket of water each. Hinata waved with her free hand, sloshing some water on her feet. She grabbed it in two hands again, carrying it over to the small fire that had obviously been used to cook breakfast. My stomach growled as if on queue, and Sakura smirked. She picked up an Instant Ramen from the ground by the fire, which Hinata and Gaara were busy dumping water on.

"Here, eat. It might be cold, but you missed breakfast," She grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

I popped it open, taking the pair of chopsticks, digging in. I sat down in the grass, slurping the noodles into my mouth with my usual haste. I saw Hinata walk past, picking up her pack, wondering if she had woken up at all the night before. If not, I grinned, it'd be my little secret.

"Hey! Hinata-chan, how'd you sleep last night? You feeling okay?" I called, and she walked over.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. It was... cold," She fiddled with her fingers, blushing childishly, in a way that only she could.

"Well," I smiled to myself, "Glad to hear you're feeling okay," I said comfortingly, and she looked at me.

"Naruto-kun, you're not still beating yourself up over my kidnapping, are you?" She asked, sitting down in front of me.

"No, of course not," I looked away, lying to her made me feel guilty.

"Well, you shouldn't, there's no reason to, you know that, don't you," She said, resting her soft hand on my knee.

I nodded, standing up. I held down my hand, which she took, using me as an anchor to pull herself up. She smiled, keeping her hand in mine, and I chucked my Instant Ramen cup into the woods. I bent down, sliding my back up onto my back, over one shoulder.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, let's see if the others are ready to go,"

"Sure Naruto-kun," She replied, and we approached the other two.

They were ready to leave, so we made sure we had everything, and set out. The four of us walked along the winding road, for several hours, surrounded by trees on either side. Small amounts of rain fell on us as we went, wetting us, then moving on. It was during such rain, that I asked Hinata again.

"How was your sleep last night? You said it was cold," I asked, and she blushed.

"It wasn't a-all that cold, b-but I think you'd know th-that," She stuttered, her pink cheeks turning red, and I smiled.

I put my arm around her, and squeezed her close, and she giggled, half in pleasure, half in shock. After she regained her composure, still blushing, she rested her head in my neck.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered in her ear, and she giggled again.

"You're really cute, whe-when you're sleeping," She looked up at me, hugging my hand in hers.

"You're beautiful, when you're sleeping," I replied, blushing in turn.

"Aww, aren't you polite," She teased, playing with my fingers.

I smiled, ignoring the rain that dripped down on us. Sakura and Gaara, in front of us, didn't like quite as happy. Fortunately for all of us, the rain let up, and again I took in the surrounding environment. The trees were thinning, less and less grew as the Land of Wind's border drew near. In their place, sandy expanses spread out to either side, as far as I could see.

"Hey Gaara," I called, "How far till Sunagakure?"

He looked back, ignoring the fact that Hinata was still holding my hand, and her head was on my shoulder.

"Not too far, we should make it to the outskirts before nightfall," He replied, unfazed as a gust of air blew forcefully past, whipping at his hair.

It blew my hair, which was let down, due to lack of headband, and Hinata's which trailed gracefully behind us, little strands curling around my shoulder. It smelled of salt, and was a smell I had only ever smelled at Chouji's house, where potato chips littered the floor, several feet high in some places. I looked down into Hinata's soft, clear, lavender eyes, and she smiled.

"Naruto-kun, do you think they have ramen in the Village Hidden in the Sand?" She asked, switching the hand I held with her left hand, softly inserting her right between my right arm and my waist.

"I don't know, maybe. I hope so," I said, taking the hand that now rested on my hip, encasing it in my own, holding it to my stomach.

"I'm sure they will, what's a world without ramen?" She mused, and I nodded.

"Hinata-chan? What do you like to eat?" I asked, genuinely wondering.

"Umm, I like teriyaki chicken, although my father thinks it's too messy. I like sushi, Neji-kun took me out to a sushi bar with TenTen-san, and I guess ramen. I've never really thought about it before," She listed, and I nodded.

"Why? Are you hungry?" She asked, squeezing my hand, smiling up at me.

"Not yet, but all this talking about food might do it," I replied, resting my chin on her head.

It was only moderately difficult to walk, but Hinata didn't seem to notice, and it was bearable, easily so.

An hour or two later, the sun setting to the west, Hinata yawned. Her head rested again on my shoulder, and I whispered down to her.

"Not far to go now, almost there. Not long now, Hinata-chan,"

**A/N**

**Well, that was fun. Got this one off**

**quick and sweet, as a placation for**

**my taking so long on the last chapter.**

**Hit the magical button below**

**and tell me what you thought.**

**Matthew**


	19. Chapter 19: A 'Spring' Evening

**A/N**

**Alright, another NaruHina chapter, why? Because I**

**it's just too much fun. I absolutely love the couple, and**

**personally, am in love with Hinata, but that's besides**

**the point. I love the pairing, and can't understand why it**

**hasn't been realized completely, although their off to a **

**good start, in the manga. Enough of my ranting, you want**

**to read, so go ahead. But first, question. Do other villages,**

**besides Konoha, have ANBU?**

Chapter 19 A 'Spring' Evening

Hinata

My head was still on Naruto's shoulder when the outline of Sunagakure became visible. The orange light of the slowly setting sun silhouetted it against the sky. The sky itself was streaked with clouds, each glowing pink or orange, contrasted against the backdrop of dark blue. Several stars were shining, the first to do so that night. I sighed, and Naruto looked at me.

"You getting tired, Hinata-chan?" He asked, tightening his hold around me waist.

"Just a little," I smiled, snuggling into his comforting warmth.

The progression had slowed down, from a brisk pace to a weary trudge, but it was clear that we would be safe within the Village Hidden in the Sand before night fell. It was maybe three miles off, across a vast expanse of red desert. Gaara seemed to be happy, talking enthusiastically with Sakura and one of the two sand ninja.

"Gaara," Naruto called, and Gaara, pausing his conversation briefly, turned, walking backwards as to face Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?" He asked, and Naruto pointed ahead at Sunagakure.

"How much longer? Some of us are getting kinda tired," He inquired, and I blushed.

Gaara looked at me as I barely managed to stifle a yawn, and smiled.

"About forty five minutes or so, at this pace, we'll be there soon," He replied, winking at Naruto, and turning back to Sakura.

Naruto looked down at me, smiling.

"You see? We'll be there soon, then you can take a nap,"

"Yeah, i-i-if we m-make it that far," I yawned, and he laughed.

"Well, if you get too tired, I guess," He started.

Much to my shock, he swept me up, pulling me piggy-back style onto his shoulders.

"I'll just have to carry you!" He finished, and I was blushing and spluttering in a vain attempt at protest.

He held my feet to his sides, holding me upright. I giggled, draping my arms around his neck. He tilted his head back, resting it in my lap, looking up at me with his trademark grin plastered to his face.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" He asked, earning him a quick kiss on his forehead.

The two of us burst out laughing, causing Sakura and Gaara to turn in confusion. Sakura's eyes went wide, Gaara smiled, and we kept on laughing. Sakura looked as if she was going to faint, something I was half debating, and the expression on her face was reason enough to keep laughing. It was priceless, the look of shock and utter disbelief, hastily rectified into a look of confusion, shock and disbelief. She obviously didn't get what was so funny. Gaara covered a laugh with a very dignified, spluttering cough.

I leaned forward, resting my head on top of his. It was really comfortable, Naruto's blond hair, and I could have fallen asleep. I'm not entirely sure that I hadn't, the rest of the journey passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Next thing I realized, after Naruto's hair, were the front gates of Sunagakure. The gates were black in the growing night, and several sand ninja stood guard. They hailed us in, cheering for the return of their Kazekage. Their voices roused my from my daze, and I looked around. The buildings were made of hardened sand, and the streets were crowded with people, obviously awaiting the return of their leader.

Gaara waved and smiled, shaking hands and walked among them. They parted respectfully, and he passed by, leading us through the village, to a large building which I could only assume was Suna's equivalent of the Hokage's office. It was, and we were ushered into Gaara's office.

"This is my office, where I do most of my work," He explained, showing us around.

I was still on Naruto's shoulders, but the high doorways made for no reason to get off.

"And the building you can see from this window is the highest class hotel, where you will be staying, free of charge, for however long you need to recuperate from the mission," He said, indicating a tall, well lit building.

I yawned, loud and long, drawing everyone's gaze. I giggled softly, blushing in embarrassment, and Naruto laughed, gripping my legs tighter.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, and Sakura and Gaara laughed too.

I had never seen Gaara laugh, except once when he fought Lee, when he laughed with maniacal blood lust, but in my book, that didn't count. I laughed along with them, and our tour halted.

"Sounds like _someone_'s tired," Sakura laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, still laughing.

"Well, it seems we should go take a tour of the hotel then," Gaara smiled, opening a tall window, a sand platform, wide and long, a giant sand square, appearing outside it. He stepped out, through the window, standing securely on it, followed by Sakura, then by Naruto, with me on his shoulders. The platform dropped with startling speed, my hair flying up as we plummeted towards the street.

"And, going down," Gaara said calmly, as we settled to a stop, unfazed by the fifty foot drop we had just taken.

The sand dissipated, the platform dissolving into small particles. The hotel door was a few feet in front of us, and Gaara opened the door graciously. We stepped into a fancy hotel lobby, and the secretary behind the desk jumped up in respect.

"Gaara-sama, what a pleasant surprise, how may I help you?" She asked, her brown hair bouncing as she approached.

"Hello, I would like to reserve three suites, all king sized, for these brave ninja. They are my personal guests. Thank you," He answered, and the young woman eyed us all.

She looked us up and down, eyes settling on Naruto's slashed and shredded shirt, and the bandages on my leg and hands. She stopped her staring with a shake of her head, turning to Gaara.

"H-Hai sir, Kazekage Gaara-sama, would be an honor," She said, hastily writing something on a clipboard.

She began to give us the tour, showing us the hot springs, the dining hall, and eventually, to our suites. They were huge, maybe this size of a house. Sakura and Naruto were obviously impressed, and as was I. I was used to fine living, being the Hyuuga heiress, but these suites were beyond that. A bath, a huge bed, a small kitchen, large, scenic windows, the works. Gaara thanked the receptionist, who stuttered farewells, and scurried back to her post.

"You three need your rest, so I will leave you for today. There will be a feast of sorts tomorrow, so I will make sure to give you the necessary information. Until then, you should get some sleep," He said, and we nodded, smiled, and waved.

He left, leaving us in the hallway. Naruto gently set me down, rubbing his neck, grinning. I blushed, wringing my hands.

"Who else thinks this is going to be the best mission EVER!?" Naruto shouted, grabbing the handle to one door, flinging it wide open.

I smiled, choosing my suite, and Sakura whooped, picking hers. I had to give it to him, he never seemed to run out of energy. I flopped down on my bed, sighing. I looked around my room, and saw a closet. Curious, I went over to it, opening it. To my amazement, there were all sorts of clothes, dresses, jackets, pants, T-shirts, everything. I squealed, picking out a couple pairs of clothes, about to go tell Sakura. She beat me to it, bursting through my door, arms full of clothes. She let loose a scream of happiness, jumping up and down.

"Hinata, aren't the clothes awesome? Oh! We should go to the hot springs," She said, dropping her clothes in the doorway of my room, pulling me along. We were fourteen floors up, the top floor. The hot springs were at ground level, and I wondered if she planned on dragging me all the way down.

"W-Wait Sakura-chan, I-" I tried to protest, but she didn't listen.

She knocked loudly on Naruto's door, yelling out where we were going.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled back, and I heard bumping, and a muffled curse.

I wondered what exactly he was doing, but I was jerked out of my thoughts by Sakura's resumed dragging. Sure enough, she dragged me down all fourteen floors, finally letting me regain control of my legs. She looked between the several doors in front of us.

"Girl's, Girl's Executive, Mixed, Boy's Executive, Boy's," She listed, reading the signs on each door.

"Girl's Executive, I think. We are 'Executives', and the mixed bathing probably isn't a good idea," She said, turning to look meaningfully at me.

I blushed furiously, spluttering meaninglessness protests before looking back at her. She was grinning ear to ear, restraining from bursting out in laughter. I blushed even deeper crimson, and was pulled unceremoniously into the Girl's Executive springs. A small locker room divided the hallway from the springs, with cubbyholes for your clothes. Sakura undressed quickly, pulling a towel around her, and I followed suit. A minute or so later, I stepped out into the hot springs. It was high walled, for privacy reasons, as well as protection from the sandy winds. Lines of small candles lined the edge, one candle every foot or so. Sakura unwrapped her towel from her torso, folding it beside the edge before slipping in. I hesitated a moment. I was never really confident about myself, and even though I knew it was silly, I was nervous.

Still, I removed my towel, sliding into the steaming water. It was maybe three feet deep at one end, somewhere around six at the other end. The water where Sakura and I stood lapped at my stomach. Sakura smiled at me, and waded deeper in. I followed, up until I had to start treading water, my toes scraping the bottom. I dipped my head below the surface, holding my breath, the hot water soaking into my skin, rejuvenating me. I had been tired before, but the warmth of the water tempted me to drift off to sleep. Sakura broke that temptation with a question.

"So, Hinata. When'd you tell Naruto?"

I looked confused, and I swam to the edge, leaning against it.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I furrowed my brow in question, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know you told him, but when'd you do it? What'd he say? Does he like you back?" She asked hungrily, looking at me intently.

"Umm, well, a while ago, fo-four nights into the m-mission," I had caught on by this point.

Sakura grinned, shooting a fist into the air in triumph.

"And, well, um, we-we kissed," I mumbled, going silent.

I looked up at Sakura, who's eyes were wider than plates. She whooped, grabbing my arms and dancing around in circles.

"I knew it! I kneew it!" She crowed, pulling me around.

"St-stop it Sakura," I protested, and she dropped my arms.

"So, what'd he say?" She asked excitedly, staring happily into my eyes.

"Well, I think his exact words were "Hinata, I..., oh, Hinata..." and we kissed again," I said, and Sakura groaned.

"No "Yes I like you too,"?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"That dobe," She growled, and I put my hand on her arm, who's hand was balled into a fist.

"Sakura, I don't mind, really I don't. I know he cares, he does, but it may have been too much to ask, I don't know," I whispered, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hinata, are, are you really?" She asked, and I nodded.

"On another note, I don't faint whenever I see him, most of the time. I think our kiss had something to do with that," I blushed, sinking into the hot water, blowing bubbled from my nose.

Sakura sighed, pulling herself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"In any case, you should get him to take you out when you guys get back, if your dad'll let you," She suggested, wrapping her dripping form in the towel, waving her toes in the water.

I smiled, dunking my head in the hot water again, thinking of Naruto, and what my father would think.

**A/N**

**So, I was going to write a ShikaTem chapter next,**

**but this NaruHina fluffy nothing-to-do-with-plotliney-stuff**

**is too much fun to write, and I'm out of idea's for those two.**

**If you're a die-hard ShikaTem fan and want me to write one,**

**you could help me out and give me some ideas. Till then, more**

**fluff!**

**Matthew**


	20. Chapter 20: Mixed Predicament

**A/N**

**So, another fluffy fluff chapter, starring hot springs,**

**towels, locked doors, Hinata, and sweat pants!**

**Don't ask. Anyways, now I have to put up with **_**some people**_

***Glares at family* calling my Matthew Hyuuga Kinsey,**

**resulting in multiple threats, several head smackings, and**

**one case of a pretzel shoved up someone's *who will remain**

**nameless* nose. Aaaaaanyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 20 Mixed Predicament

Naruto

I grabbed a towel and headed down to the hot springs. The stairs were many, the floors zooming up at me as I ran down. My footsteps were muffled by the fluffy carpet, and all of a sudden, the hot springs doors loomed up in front of me. Five doors, each with a sign. Girl's, Girls Executive, Mixed, Boy's Executive, Boy's. Obviously Hinata and Sakura were in the Girl's Executive springs, and that meant that I should go into the Boy's Executive. I did so shortly, entering the locker room, pulling off my clothes. I stashed them, previously I had been still wearing my ripped shirt and pants, in one of the cubbies. I folded a towel over my shoulder, walking out to the water.

I looked around. It was a nice spring, high walled, a fountain in the middle of the water. I nodded, setting my towel down by the side of the pool. I slid into the water, and waded out to the middle. It was hot, clouds of steam issued from the surface. I let out a sigh. Hot springs were nice, they relaxed you, untensed you muscles, clearing you of grime and fatigue. I leaned back against the edge, with just my head and shoulders out of the water. I wondered what I should think about, kind of odd, but hey. I had been to several hot springs with Jaraiya during my training, none of which had been as ornate as this one. The water around the fountain rippled and splashed, extending in little waves in all directions.

I dipped my head under the water, blowing air from my nose, rising to the surface. I wiped my wet hair from my eyes, shaking my head, turning to rest my elbows on the edge. I let out a sigh, scrutinizing the wood floor. I was tired, and ready to go to bed. I yawned, blinking slowly, my eyes getting heavy. Less than half an hour later, I was collapsed on my bed, in a comfortable white T-shirt and green sweat pants. The lights were off, my eyes were closed, and I was more or less asleep.

I heard, half consciously, noises and voices outside in the hall. My mind didn't seem to care that Hinata and Sakura were back. Doors closed, voices dimmed, and then,all went quiet. My door creaked open, light spilling in, spreading to the bed, falling into my eyes. I blinked them open, and looked towards the door, looking for the intruder. I saw Hinata, in a modest tan jacket, like she used to wear when we were kids, and baggy blue sweat pants. She blushed, slowly closing the door, retreating.

"Hinata?" I asked, and a little squeak sounded from outside.

"Y-Yes Naruto?" She said, poking her head back in.

"What were you going to do? Did you want to see me?" I asked, turning my head, giving her my full attention.

She shook her head, stepping nervously into the room, sliding the door closed. Now the only light, save the bright silver moon outside, came from a small candle on my dresser. The Hyuuga girl stepped forward, approaching the bed. She sat down on the edge, putting her hand on my leg. She looked at me, and smiled.

"I just wan-wanted to say goodnight, Naruto-kun," She said, and smiled.

I smiled also, reaching a hand behind her neck, and she leaned down, putting one hand on my chest.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," I replied, as we pulled apart, and she stood up.

She left, spending a little more time than necessary standing in the doorway. I smiled again, and she closed the door behind her. I was tired, happy, and couldn't wait for the next day.

**"Well, it seems that little vixen didn't seem to care to much over your accident, kit,"** The Kyuubi said in my head.

My eyes snapped open, and I groaned.

"Why can't you leave me in peace?" I asked, and he chuckled, in a throaty, growling sort of way.

**"Don't you know how much I'd like to. You have no idea how annoying it is, being sealed inside a rambunctious, ramen guzzling boy who doesn't know his feet from his head, who runs around yelling "Dattebayo! Dattebayo!"."** He replied, and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah? Well, you're annoying too...," I muttered, for lack of something better to say.

**"Well, it seems that your romantic career is going strong, or do kisses not mean anything anymore to you humans?"** He poked at my patience again.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I thought, blushing pink.

**"Well, what do you expect? She's idolized you for years, and you save her life,"** He said, and I smiled.

It was the first time I had actually smiled at anything the Kyuubi had said, and it was just a little disconcerting.

"So, you probably have some reason for popping up now, preventing my sleep. What do you want?" I asked, and the fox laughed again.

**"Do I need a reason to annoy you? You yourself are enough of a reason for that,"** He replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, turning over in my bed, covering my head with the soft pillow.

As soon as the fox's voice had stopped, my legs started twitching. I sat up, annoyed. I rolled up my sweat pants, rubbing the tense muscles. I finished rubbing both legs, and lay back. A few seconds of peace were all that I got. My back started itching.

"This better not be your doing, damn you," I growled at the Kyuubi.

**"Well it's not, **_**Dattebayo**_**,"** He sneered, and I, again, rolled my eyes.

I pulled off the shirt, furiously scratching my back, digging my nails into the skin.

"Aww dammit, this isn't working," I said in defeat, standing up.

"I'm going to soak in the springs," I muttered, stumbling to the door.

I kinda missed it, smacking head first into the wall next to it. I rubbed my forehead, my eyes still fogged over with weariness. I groaned, sliding the door open. I walked, bleary eyed and half asleep, down fourteen flights of stairs, to the hot springs. I pushed the door open, and walked into the locker room. I undressed, stowing my clothes deep in a cubby near the spring's door. Yawning, I went out to the spring, dropping my towel by the edge. I splashed into the water for the second time that day, wading to the deep end, surrounded by the water, inky black in the lack of lighting, save the candles, which only added to the effect. I swam all the way to the far edge, pulling myself into a comfortable position, staring at the wooden walls.

A candle burned on either side of my elbows, and I rested my chin tiredly in the wooden floor. It was much better, the water soothed the itch in my back, the tension in my legs, and settled my mind in a state of relaxed bliss. The water from the fountain in the middle lapped against the small of my back, the lowest point above water. I yawned again, rubbing one of my eyes. A sliding noise behind me broke the mood, and I turned, sinking back into the water a little. I didn't really feel like sharing the springs, and I wondered who else would be up at this hour. I turned to look, as the door slid shut again. My brain didn't accept what I'd seen, so I blinked, in confused shock.

"I don't believe you," My brain yelled at my eyes, "Look again,"

"We're looking, it's the same," My eyes called back.

I blinked, and almost drowned of confusion and disbelief.

"What the hell? Hinata?" I called, and the slender girl, wearing only a white, loosely tied bathrobe, and a rather revealing one at that, looked around for the source of the voice.

She shrieked, and nearly dropped the towel when she saw me.

"N-Nar-Naruto-kun, w-what are you d-doing here? This i-is the gi-girl's spring," She asked, sounding a lot like she was trying desperately not to faint.

"No, I remember the doors, the girl's are on the right, boys are on the left." I said, really confused.

Subconsciously, I crossed my legs, sinking down farther into the water.

"I-I know tha-that, I saw t-the Boy's Executive's s-sign on, on my right, when I came in," She replied, pulling the towel tighter around her.

I averted my gaze, looking pointedly at the fountain.

"Well, that me- Oh hell," My sleep fogged brain came to the conclusion.

"Hinata, th-this is the Mixed spring," I deduced, and her face, as if not red enough, blushed so red, I was afraid she would pass out.

If that happened, I would have had a much bigger problem on my hands.

"Well, I-I'll go back to t-the dressing roo-room, a-and get dressed, and the-then you can get dressed once-once I leave," Hinata concluded, and I nodded.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her probably pounding heart, and if not that, than at least reduce the amount of blood in her cheeks. She reached for the door with one hand, holding her towel with the other. A rattling noise, a nervous shaking, more rattling. A quiet, desperate squeak.

"N-Naruto-kun, I thin-think we have a small problem. The door's kin-kind of locked," She said, turning to look at me, obviously on the verge of fainting.

"Well damn, that's not good, not good at all," I muttered, and almost forgot myself, almost getting out of the water.

"Hinata, deep breaths," I commanded, and she nodded, obliging.

"If you faint, I'm going to have a huge problem on my hands," I told her sternly, and looking around for any other way out without sufficiently injuring the hotel.

I found none, the mixed bathing springs being roofed, just a skylight, and all the walls at least a foot thick, most likely. I sighed, this certainly was a predicament.

"Hinata, I don't think we're getting out of here for a while," I looked around again, vainly looking for an exit that I had previously overlooked.

Hinata had tightened the cord on her robe. After she had done this, she sat down, and promptly fainted. To tell the truth, I was on the verge of doing the same thing.

**A/N**

**Well, that certainly was interesting. What a predicament.**

**I have a highly amusing outcome for this one, but, alas, I**

**need to know what you guys thought of it. If you didn't like**

**it, than I'm going to have to work harder. If you loved it, than**

**you can at least let me know, and press the magical little button**

**below, and tell me what you thought. Any ideas, constructive criticism,**

**criticism, helpful hints, corrections, cookies, Mexican rain ponchos,**

**questions, suggestions, mariachi bands, and other stuffs. So be a**

**good reader and hit the button, you know you want to.**

**Matthew**


	21. Chapter 21: Help Arrives

**A/N**

**Bet you want to know what happens next, now dontya?**

**Well, I'll have to oblige. No big long winded Author's**

**Note this time, but still. Read, enjoy, review.**

Chapter 21 Help Arrives...

Naruto

"Oh damn," I muttered, pulling myself out of the pool, grabbing my towel, trying it securely around my waist.

I walked over to Hinata, who was sprawled on one of the several lounge chairs. She was obviously out cold. Sighing, I stood up.

"Nothing I can do now but wait," I muttered, sitting down on the edge of the water, dipping my feet in.

This was bad, really bad. What would Sakura think? She'd probably pound me into the ground, and as if in foresight, I rubbed my head. The door was locked, the room was sealed, Hinata was out of it, and I was screwed.

"Well, now if you're screwed, the two of you can be screwed together," The Kyuubi chuckled.

"Very funny," I snapped, trying to think of a way out of this most likely sticky situation.

"It doesn't seem like there's any other way out, kit," He said, and I sighed.

"They annoying part is, you're probably right,"

"**Looks like your "Dattebayo!" isn't going to help you here,"**

I groaned, and stood up to try my luck with the door. Yup, it was either locked or jammed, and I couldn't get it open. In a huff, I sat down. Hinata stirred, sitting up. She looked around, spotted me, and went bright red.

"F-Find a w-way out yet?" She asked, looking away.

I shook my head, and she stood up.

"W-Where kinda stuck in here then, Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, and she smiled weakly.

"Well, it's not all that bad, remember that time at the waterfall? Before you left?"

She blushed, and my jaw dropped, remembering the elegant, spinning figure.

"T-That was you?!" I asked in profound amazement.

"O-Oh, Naruto-kun, I thought you knew," She flushed crimson, almost falling into the pool.

I caught her arm before she did, and she looked up at me as I pulled her back up.

She was silent for a while, and we both looked away, blushing. I thought back to the time, remembering.

Three Years or so Previously

Naruto

I woke up, unable to fall back to sleep. I figured a walk would do me some good, get some fresh air, calm my nerves. Careful not to disturb any of the others, I slipped from the tent. Somewhere in my travels I had heard that Shino was a light sleeper. Anyways, I wandered aimlessly through the woods for a while, before a strange sound reached my ears.

It was a rushing, fizzing sort of sound, and I headed in it's general direction. To my amazement, the source of the noise, was a glistening, rushing waterfall. If I hadn't been staring at the shimmering water, I would have noticed a silhouetted form, spinning and dancing in the pool at the bottom.

When I did notice, I gawked in awe. The figure, slim and black against the silvery water. A pile of clothes lay, unnoticed, on a rock nearby. The figure twirled and spun, the water winding up into the air, moving in sync with it's arms. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, and I tried to approach her. I stepped into the shallow water, calling out.

"Hey! Who are you?" I asked, before tripping, falling face down in the water.

I pushed myself up, wiping the hair from my face. I looked around for the figure, but the figure and the clothes were gone. Muttering, I looked around the waterfall, high and low, but could find no trace of the mysterious dancer. So, now covered in water and shivering, I trudged back to the tent. I seemed to disturb Hinata, who shuffled in her sleep.

I quietly apologized, sliding into my sleeping bag. I sneezed once, and promptly slipped back to sleep, dreaming of the graceful goddess at the waterfall.

The Springs

Naruto

I blushed, again.

"So that was, that was really you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Wow, Hinata," Was all I could manage.

She smiled, sitting beside me, her feet dipped into the water. Her hand slipped into mine, and I smiled as well. The candles flickered on either side of us, sending lights onto the rippling water. Her hand was soft, and her fingers, which intertwined with my own, were warm. The steam coiled up from the surface of the water, curling around us, then rising into the clear, desert sky. I looked up at the stars, clear and bright, shining almost as bright as the moon. The moon, reflected in Hinata's lavender eyes, shone like a silver torch, bringing a serene, unearthly light to the silent world.

I inhaled, breathing in the warmth of the water, and the scent that was Hinata. I didn't feel like breaking the silence, so I just looked fondly at the little goddess that sat beside me. For the first time, I really took in her presence. She was the same as she had been, all those years ago, yet very different. She wasn't the shy little wallflower that I knew from then, she was more confident in herself. She gazed at the moon, and I noticed her hair.

It was as she had normally worn it, back then. It was a little longer, a little past her shoulders, but she had told me that she preferred it as it had been. It's cobalt hue stood out softly against the white robe. Her soft, pink lips formed a smile, a smile directed to the world at large, a sign of her happiness.

"Naruto-kun, this is nice, I like it. It's quiet, even though we probably shouldn't be here, I don't really want to leave anymore,"

Her foot, swishing in the water, slid between mine, curling around it. I smiled back at her, running a hand through her indigo hair. She smiled, and it was a truly happy smile. It emanated so much joy, joy and comfort. It flooded my whole being, and I didn't know why, I just did. Her lips were the definition of soft, her eyes whispered all that her preoccupied mouth could not. In that instant, I felt her happiness, understood it, and wanted to return it.

"Hinata-chan, the feast tomorrow, or, I guess today. Will you go with me? Kinda like... like a date?" I asked, and her face could have lit up the world.

"Naruto-kun, y-yes, I would love to," She grinned, caressing my hand softly.

A clicking noise, a sound, and a fist descended on my head with unceremonious precision.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked, grabbing my hair, pulling me to my feet.

"Oww, Sakura, quit it," I yelped struggling against her grip.

Hinata looked quite worried, as a punch to the gut sent me backwards into the hot water. I flailed about, getting my head above the water before yelling at the pink haired ninja.

"What the hell was that for?" I spluttered, wiping my hair from my eyes.

"Why are you two half naked in the MIXED BATHING?" She inquired, and I flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Well, I didn't read the sign, cuz I was half asleep, and Hinata accidentally locked the door, after she thought it was the Girl's spring," Hinata nodded, but Sakura didn't look all that convinced.

"Right, now, both of you, upstairs, NOW!" She ordered, sounding a lot like the mom I never had.

"But we need to chan-" I started, and Sakura shook her head.

"You can change in your rooms, now go!"

My angry retort was silenced by Hinata, who put a finger to my lips.

"C'mon Naruto, we should go," She said, pulling me towards the door, which was now, no longer locked.

I didn't resist, and followed her. I pulled my clothes from my cubby, and Hinata's from hers. Each carrying our clothes, followed by a still lecturing Sakura, we made our way back to our suites. She stood in the hallway while we changed, getting dressed again into our nightclothes. She reprimanded me for taking Jaraiya's 'teachings' to heart, and smacked me over the head again.

She left us in the hall, closing the door to her suite. Hinata and I stood facing each other for a long, silent moment.

"Sounds like someone doesn't like being awake at three in the morning," I remarked, glancing at Sakura's closed door.

Hinata giggled, and I picked up her hand from where it hung at her side.

"Sleep well, Hinata-chan," I whispered, kissing her forehead, fingering her azure hair.

"Can I dream about you?" She asked, smiling, in turn kissing my cheek.

"Only if I can dream about you also," I teased, and hugged her once more, before waving goodnight, and entering my room.

The candle on the dresser had dwindled down to a stump, it's dying light dancing and flickering on the ceiling. I planned to sleep in for quite a while. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep, were the words Hinata had answered me with.

"Naruto-kun, y-yes, I would love to,"

Those words brought a smile to my sleeping lips. They reminded me of why I had fallen in love with Hinata when we were kids, and why I retained most of that affection.

**A/N**

**Aww, mushy mushy. Love the fluff, fluff the love,**

**hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, you know**

**I love them. In fact, I love em so much I hand out**

**cookies! And kudos... and once or twice a mariachi **

**band or two, so please, do review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Evening of

Chapter 22 The Evening of

Naruto

I was dressed and ready, waiting on the girls. In the meantime, I took a trip to the nearest boutique. I had no knowledge of flowers, never needing to buy any before. I looked among the rows of flowers, wondering what to get for Hinata. The woman behind the counter stepped around to look with me.

"What is it you're after? Maybe I can help," She asked, and I shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't quite know," I replied, and she looked me up and down.

"Boy, you're dressed up. Where you going? A date?" She grinned.

"You could say that," I smiled, and the woman began browsing through the rows of flowers, pointing out different ones.

"Those ones, they mean love, and these ones, the blue ones, with the black edges, represent trust or faith. These ones are used all the time, they mean peace and harmony, yeah, those white ones," She explained.

"Hmm, I think I'll have some of these," I pointed at the blue flowers.

"And these, a few of those," I directed her to some purple flowers.

"Those one's represent happiness," The florist informed me, and I nodded.

Now I had a bouquet of blue, black, white, and purple.

"Do you have any roses?" I asked, and she grinned.

"What would a flower shop be without roses, right this way," She showed me a whole section of roses.

White roses, red roses, large roses, small roses. I couldn't count them all. I looked and looked, breathing in the scent of the flower shop.

"Hmm, I think..., that one," I pointed to a medium sized rose, red, with no thorns.

"Alright then," She said, cutting it, and putting it in the bouquet with the others.

She took it back to the counter, arranged the flowers, and wrapped them together. The flowers accented each other perfectly, and the rose stuck out a little, it's head above the rest. I took it from her, sniffing it. The woman smiled.

"That'll be four hundred," She said, and I gladly handed her the payment.

"And, if I may ask, who's the lucky girl?"

I blushed, earning another grin from her.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," I said, then noticed something.

Under the counter, well_ in_ the counter, were several rings, lockets, and the likes. The woman, who was putting the money away, looked down at me as I crouched to get a better look.

"Wow, these are beautiful," I breathed, looking at each one in turn.

My eyes rested on a gold locket, heart shaped, with a single diamond, also heart shaped, embedded in the front. I looked up at her.

"How much for that locket?" I asked, pointing.

The florist pulled it out.

"This one?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Four thousand," She said, looking somewhat sorry for me.

"Hmm, alright, I'll take it," I said, putting the payment down on the counter. She looked at me with amused smile.

"Wow, you're quite the rich little gentleman, here," She put it in a black box.

She handed it to me, and I grinned.

"Not really, but there's not much I wouldn't do for her, so," I said, blushing.

I thanked the woman, taking my purchases and heading back to the hotel. On my way, I saw Gaara, dressed in a fancy red and black robe, his sand gourd no longer on his back. I waved at him, and he looked over.

"Hello Naruto, getting flowers for Hinata?" He asked, and I nodded.

"And what are you doing?" I asked, and he pointed ahead to the hotel.

"Going to tell you that the feast is in about fifteen minutes, get the others," I laughed, and he smiled.

"And to visit the hotel's cafeteria, I heard they had sugar cubes," I heard him mutter, and I laughed again.

"What is it with you and sugar cubes?" I asked, and he looked away.

"A... a friend of mine showed them to me, and they're really good," He mumbled.

"Well that makes sense, you're gonna die of... over sugar...ness,"

He grinned, and shook his head.

We drew close to the hotel, and I opened the door.

"I'll go tell the girls, after I put this," I flourished the box, "In my room,"

He nodded, and made a beeline towards the cafeteria. I smiled, heading up the stairs. I avoided the majority of the other people going up and down, and was at my floor shortly. I slid open my door, and walked in. I set the box containing the locket on my dresser. I straightened my tie, ran a hand through my hair, and took up the flowers.

I held them behind my back, and went to get the two girls.

"Sakura, Hinata, you guys ready?" I called through Sakura's door, behind which I heard their voices.

"Yeah, hang on," She called back, and a few minutes later, opened the door.

Sakura was in a red dress, sleeveless and low cut. Her hair was up, and it looked good. Then my gaze shifted to Hinata, who was standing a little behind her. My jaw dropped.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you look, you look gorgeous, really beautiful," I stammered, and she blushed.

Hinata was in a dress, light purple, with black lining around the edges. She was in black shoes, I couldn't tell if they were heels or not, and her face...

"Wow," Again, I was speechless.

She was wearing makeup, what I think was a first for her. Her lavender eyes shone with excitement, her cheeks a cheerful pink.

"You look r-really good too, Naruto-kun," She said, stepping out of Sakura's room.

"Hinata-chan, I got you something," I said, bringing the bouquet out from behind me.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun, their beautiful," She said, taking them gently from me.

She sniffed them, smiling up at me.

"I love them, thank you," She said, hugging me.

"Alright, Gaara's waiting downstairs," I said, and our little group moved towards the stairs.

I had resolved to get the locket engraved here in Suna, then give it to Hinata when we were back in Konoha, or whenever the occasion arrived.

We walked downstairs, meeting up with Gaara, heading out to the scheduled place for the feast. We walked, Hinata and I, arm in arm, all the way. Ten minutes later, we were in an expansive hall, two tables, really long tables, one on each side of the room, were the main feature. The ceiling was high, there were windows in the walls, but the tables. There were dishes of every kinds, soups, sushis, salads, meats, the works. Several other people were already there, meandering around.

"Everyone should be here, in... now," Gaara said matter of factly.

Sure enough, as he spoke, people began flowing in, tons of them. Still, even with what looked like all of Sunagakure's population, the room was less than half full, that's how huge it was. After everyone was in and seated, the Kazekage stood and spoke.

The four of us, sitting at the head of one table, Gaara at the end, Hinata across from me, and Sakura on her right. Gaara however, was standing.

"Citizens of Sunagakure, I would like to introduce Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura," He said, indicating the three of us.

"These three Konoha ninja saved my life. Naruto, on the other hand, has now saved my life twice," He said, grabbing my wrist, pulling me to my feet.

Clapping ensued, and Gaara waved his hand for silence, which was immediately granted.

"This noisy, obnoxious ninja, was the one who showed me the brighter side of life, and encouraged me to become you Kazekage," He said, and cheering and much more clapping followed.

I sat back down, as did Gaara. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned in my chair, coming to face Kankuro. I grinned, it had been four years or so since I had seen him last.

"Looks like you did it again kid," He patted me on the back.

"How ya been, Kankuro?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Been good, Amira here and I well, you're probably not old enou-" He started, pointing at a vivacious black haired girl across from him, and I grinned even wider.

"Gaara told me, still got bruises from Temari?"

He chuckled, and nodded.

"You bet, she didn't let me off easy," He said, smiling warmly at Amira.

"Amira, this is Naruto, I may have told you about him," He introduced me, and I smiled at her.

"Hai, you told me, pleasure to meet you," She smiled.

We shook hands briefly, before returning to piling our plates with the delicious food. I had some scorpian, it tasted like pork, but really crispy, and yet juicy pork. Kankuro grinned at me, pointing surruptitiously at Hinata, who was delicately eating some sort of soup.

"Who's the girl? A friend of yours?" He asked, and I blushed.

"T-That's Hinata, you'd remember her, from the chunin exams," I explained, and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, the little Hyuuga girl, I remember. She your girl now?" He asked, winking.

"Well..., kinda," Was all he could get out of me before I took another huge bite of scorpian.

All throughout the meal, Hinata and I glanced at eachother, conveying messages with our eyes, sampling eachothers food.

"Mmm, Hinata, you should try this," I held a half eaten, spiced dumpling out to her.

She took it, taking a small bite from the side I had eaten from. She chewed, and looked back at me.

"These are good, thanks," She smiled, taking another bite.

"You can have the rest, I've got some more," I replied, grinning as well.

I finished my third plate of food, and engaged in conversation with Amira and Kankuro. That is, until Gaara got it into his head to make another announcement.

"Alright Sunagakure, let's dance!" He announced, clapping his hands.

The lights began to dim, and the people stood up, taking partners. Kankuro and Amira stood u, taking each other's hand. Sakura stood up as well, grabbing Gaara's arm. I looked at Hinata, who blushed, and offered my hand. I helped her up from her chair, and walked her to the dance floor.

**A/N**

**There we go, more fluffy fluff, and the next chapter is gonna be good,**

**unless I pull a ShikaTem on you O.o I dunno, I have a ShikaTem chapter**

**half writen, so I could finish that one. Aaaanyways, please review, I'll**

**know if you don't. And if you do, I'll give you kudos and quassidalas, or**

**however you spell em, cuz I'm sure they're not Ksudus. Click the**

**majixal button below and tell me how much you love / hate (hate being**

**the less likely) my story! That will be all.**

**Matthew**


	23. Chapter 23: Arabian Nights

**A/N**

**Alright, a Hinata chapter. Not much to say, except that, yeah, it's a**

**Nickelback song, you don't like it, you skip teh chapter. Aside from**

**that, then, umm, enjoy. More people are telling me they see **

**Mr. Matthew and Mrs. Hinata Hyuuga in my future. *Rolling eyes*.**

Chapter 23: Arabian Nights

Hinata

"Hinata-chan, may I ask you something?" Naruto asked, pulling me onto the dancefloor.

"Sure, I guess," I replied, putting my hand in his, the other on his hip.

"Well, are you mad at me?" He asked, his arm around my back.

"M-Mad at you? Why would I be?" I asked, and his arm pulled us closer.

"I never noticed, I always saw you, out of the corner of my eye, but I never really saw you. I knew your name, I knew you were alive, but I never knew," He said, looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I never knew, never saw. I'd always known you were there, but I never knew why, and for that I thought you were weird. And now that I do, will you forgive me?"

I nodded, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I was never mad, and I could never be. To the world, you're just one person, but to one person, to me, you're the world," I explained, gripping him to me.

"Hinata, I misspoke. I did see you, I did hear you. But, I never, I never thought that you would li-like me back," He said hurridly, and I looked up at him.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-do you really? Is, is that true?" I asked, the revelation astounding.

"Hai, dattebayo," He nodded, hugging me close.

My face went red, red with embarrasment, but also a red of happiness.

"How do you feel, Hinata?" He inquired, putting a hand behind my neck, looking in my eyes.

"I-I feel, I feel as if I could fly," I murmered, and he hugged me to his chest.

"Now, do you feel up to dancing? Now that I've gotten that over with?" He asked, and I felt the vibrations against my cheek.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun," I whispered into his shirt.

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, and we slowly turned in circles. A new song started, and the words, which seemed to come from all sides rolled around us.

**This time, this place. Misused, mistakes.**

It was a slow song, and a white, soft light decended upon us from the ceiling. I put my head in the crook of his neck, feeling his heart beating against my chest.

**Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?**

We were slowly drifting into the center of the floor, his chin resting gently on the top of my head.

**Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left.**

The no longer dancing couples around us drew away, slowly edging back.

**'Cause you know, you know, you know...**

My eyes were closed, and from the way Naruto held me, I could tell his were too.

**That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I missed you, been far away for far too long.**

My dress flowed around my legs, and I heard it's swishing movement despite the music.

**I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, and you'll never go...**

I felt his breathing, felt his moving.

**Stop breathing if, I don't see you anymore...**

I opened my eyes a crack, looking down at our moving feet.

**On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance.**

Without quite knowing why, I blushed.

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of Hell to hold your hand.**

Naruto opened his eyes, looked into mine.

**I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything, but I won't give up.**

I realized, I realized how handsome he looked, now more than ever.

**'Cause you know, you know, you know...**

I smiled at him. He really had grown.

**So far away, been far away for far too long.**

He smiled too, pulling me closer.

**So far away. been far away for far too long.**

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

**But you know, you know, you know...**

He leaned forward.

**I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'Cause I needed.**

I did as well.

**I need to hear you say.**

I felt the warmth of his skin on my own.

**That I love you, I have loved you all along.**

He put his arms around my neck.

**And I forgive you, for being far away for far too long...**

Even as our lips met, a happy smile danced on them.

**So keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**

My eyes closed again.

**Believe it. Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

Softly, slowly, we embraced eachother.

**Keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore...**

My fingers hugged his back, keeping us together.

**Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

His soft hands drifted down to my back, as we pulled apart slightly.

**Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

His saphire eyes sparkled, glinting from a single tear.

**Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

The silver light shone off his blond hair.

**Been far away for far too long.**

Several tears slid down my cheeks, contredicted by the wide smile.

**Far away for far too long.**

The crowd erupted into clapping, cheering and whistling. We pulled apart, looking around. No one else was on the dancefloor, the throng of peoples stood off to the edges. Whooping and waving ensued. I looked at Naruto, who was looking around in surprise. Apparently he hadn't noticed the receding crowds either. Now that they were all clapping, he had looked up.

"Wh-What?" He murmered, looking back at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, and Sakura and Gaara broke from the crowd.

"You guys done? Or you gonna hog the dancefloor?" Sakura asked, coming up and hugging me.

I blushed, and Naruto nodded, looking away, nervously avoiding the gazes of the observers. I felt lightheaded, whether it was Naruto's proximity, or the staring eyes, or Sakura squeezing the life out of me, I didn't know. The later loosened her hold, and leaned down to my ear.

"That was soo cute! I can't believe you kissed him!" She squealed, nearly deafening me.

I nodded, my face getting even redder, and when she let go, I wobbled on my feet. I stumbled a step forward, trying to regain my balance. My vision went pink for a few seconds, which then darkened to a black. I opened my eyes, and I was sitting in a chair, next to Naruto.

"What the, N-Naruto?" I asked, looking around.

"You okay, Hinata-chan? You passed out... half an hour ago," He told me, putting his hand on my leg.

I nodded, smiling sheepishly, twidling my fingers.

"S-So, are Sakura and, and Gaara-san dancing?" I asked, looking around the room, trying to locate them.

I couldn't find them, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, they danced a few together, then Sakura, over there, was asked to dance by a Suna chunin. I don't know where Gaara is,"

His hand went from my leg to my shoulder, and I blushed.

"You okay though?" He asked, and I nodded.

"You sure you're not hungry or anything?"

I nodded again.

"Alright then, feel like dancing?" He asked, looking back out at the swirling, spinning couples.

I smiled, standing up. He stood up as well, taking my hand.

"What time is it now?" I asked as he put his hands on my hips.

He looked around, trying to answer my question.

"Umm, half an hour after you passed out, so I'd put it at nine or so," He guessed as we started to dance again.

I yawned, then giggled.

"H-How long does this pa-a-arty go for?" I asked, yawning again.

"Probably another hour, maybe a little longer. Although, if you're getting tired I can take you home," He offered.

"We'll see, I'm not that tired," I said, a blatant lie.

I let him lead, and during all the slow dances I laid my head on his shoulder. It was odd. I was really happy, and yet for some reason, I wasn't all that nervous. Any other day, I would have fainted from just being this close to Naruto, let alone when there were so many other people around. I didn't feel afraid, of being with him, nor of people seeing me. I wondered halfheartedly if the makeup Sakura had addorned me with was the cause of it all. We danced some more, and eventually my arms began to feel heavy.

"N-Naruto-kun, I am getting kind of tired," I yawned into his neck.

"Alright, this song's almost over," He nodded, even as he spoke, the song began to end.

He guided me over to a chair as the music petered out.

"I'm going to find and tell Sakura," He said softly, kissing the top of my head before making his way through the crowd.

I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes briefly. I wondered if the hot springs would be any good for the ache in my legs and arms. I blinked wearily, flashes of another dance barely registered in my tired brain. Naruto returned, he was looking down at me.

"Hinata, are you going to be able to walk?" He asked, peering into my half open eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be f-fine," I yawned, standing up.

"Alright, just don't push yourself," He said, taking my hand, escorting me through the crowd towards the door.

He pushed our way out into the cool night. The desert wind, cold and sudden, whipped around us. I cringed, my dress providing bery little protection from the chill. Naruto put his arm around me, shielding me from the bulk of the wind. So we walked, for several minutes. That is, until my legs, already wobbling, gave out. I fell forward, the sand road looming up at me.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelped, quickly dropping to catch me.

I didn't land on the hard ground, I landed in Naruto's arms.

"Sorry, I-" I started to apologize, my head swimming.

"Don't talk, I'll carry you," He said, scooping me up bridal style.

His arms under my legs and back held me aloft, and I curled into his chest.

"I'm really sore, do y-you think the springs woul-wou-would help with that any?" I yawned.

"Probably, although it's not so smart. If you fell asleep or anything you could get seriously hurt," He answered.

"Oh, yeah. Hadn't thought of that," I sighed, closing my eyes.

Naruto carried me back to the hotel. He smiled to the receptionist, who gave us a confused grin.

"Hinata, if you want to go to the, no. Not even going to bring it up, Sakura'd kill me," He started, cutting himself off.

"What? Why'd she kill... oh," I asked, then realized what he was going to say.

I giggled, and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked, and I smiled up at him.

"Nothing, just thinking 'bout it, what Sakura would do, that is," I said, in truth not thinking about Sakura at all.

I flushed bright red, and Naruto just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Hinata-chan,"

**A/N**

**Sorry bout that one being a bit long, but I hope you liked it.**

**Conversation + a song + changing scenes = long and few**

**words. Had to make it at least 1.9k words, to keep with my**

**schedule. Those of you who like id should click the magic button**

**with the clicky thingy some people call a mouse. Once you do,**

**use the boxy thingy that pops up, and tell me what you think of**

**my chaptery thingy. Thingy thingy bo beeny. Whatever. - is**

**just me telling you to leave a review. :)**

**~Matthew~**


	24. Chapter 24: Questions and Answers

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait. My birthday party (Woot 13) took some time, but now I'm back**

**and better than ever. As usual, please review, thanks. Alrighty then, lets get this over**

**with.**

Chapter 24: Questions and Answers.

Naruto

I set Hinata down softly on her bed, and she looked up at me with sleepy eyes. She smiled with her thin, pink lips.

"Naruto-kun, there's something I wanted to ask," She yawned, and as I sat down next to her, nodded.

"What was it?" I asked, and she looked sheepishly up at me.

"W-Where'd you learn to dance? Did Sakura teach you?"

I grinned. I had expected the question to be of slightly more consequence, but I answered nonetheless.

"Yeah, before I left with Ero-sennin,"

"Oh, okay. I was just curious," She said, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling with her lavender eyes.

"Naruto, were you serious? Earlier?" She questioned, not bothering to meet my gaze.

"I think I was, but the words didn't sound right in my mouth. It was like I scored eight out of ten, close but not all the way, and I don't know how else to try and describe it," I answered.

My gaze followed hers, and she took my hand in hers. She just lay there, my hand in hers, directing her vision at the ceiling. Her breathing was uncontrollably rhythmic, and I felt myself trying to match it.

"Hinata, may I ask you something?" I asked, scrolling my eyes down to her soft face.

Her gaze swiveled into mine, our eyes locking. She nodded, and I opened my mouth.

"Are you... you're not jealous of Sakura, are you? For being my best friend?"

She shook her head, her indigo hair swinging violently back and forth.

"No, n-not at all, Naruto-kun," She answered, and sat up.

"What was it that you were going to offer earlier, about the hot springs?" She asked, rubbing her legs with her thumbs.

I helped her, massaging the muscles in her legs. She winced in a few spots where they were especially tense.

"Well, I, uh. You're not supposed to go in alone..." I started, blushing furiously.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She blushed too, gently slapping my arm.

I looked away hurriedly, deciding instead to scrutinize Hinata's black shirt which lay on the floor.

"Yeah, I thought you'd, you'd say that... and I don't think you want to go-" I began to finish.

"Naruto-kun, can I trust you?" She asked me, still blushing red.

I nodded slowly, which seemed to be all that Hinata needed. She slid her legs out of bed on the other side.

"That badly..." I ended softly, inaudibly, to myself.

She picked her white robe from the top of the dresser, pulling on a pair of slippers. She walked with an uncertain step, not entirely sure she could support her own weight, towards the door. I slid it open for her, and put her arm around her waist, steadying her as she wobbled. I left her outside my room as I changed into shorts and a black shirt, and she into a soft purple nightgown.

"Hinata, are you sure you can walk by yourself?" I asked as she faltered.

"N-No, I'll be fine," She said, nearly tripping down the stairs.

"No, I don't think that you will," I said, and scooped her up.

This was the second time I had carried her down or up the stairs that evening.

We reached the bottom floor after several minutes, and we headed towards the Mixed Bathing. I opened the door, setting Hinata down on her feet.

"Knock twice on this door once you're ready," I told her, and she nodded.

The door slid closed, and I leaned against the wall, hearing the noises of Hinata undressing. I blushed, trying to think of an excuse for if and when Sakura found out. Before I could think of anything too convincing, the two knocks came. I waited several seconds, until I heard the second door open, and then close.

I entered the dressing room, and pulled off my clothes. I set them in a cubby, next to Hinata's, and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist, and tapped twice on the second door. I heard the Hyuuga's voice calling out the okay, and slid the door open.

I pointedly avoided looking for Hinata, and grabbed another towel. This one I lay next to the edge, before slipping into the ink black water. Luckily, the dark water was pretty much opaque, obscured anything below it's surface.

I pulled the now wet towel from around my waist, and set it, dripping, on the edge, a little way away from the dry one.

"Is it safe to look around?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on the sky.

"Yeah, I'm safely under water," Hinata said, and I looked around.

My eyes landed on the girl, who was indeed mostly submerged in the water. Her hair was wet, and now it hung down an inch or two farther than it normally did. It shone in the light from the candles, which flickered and danced, making the water darker in contrast.

"Feel any better?" I asked, wading deeper into the water.

"Yeah, my legs aren't twitching anymore, and the heat is helping with the soreness. I never knew that dancing was such a workout," She answered, and I laughed.

She dipped her face into the onyx water, and when she raised it again, it was dripping. She smiled, and I returned the expression. I looked around at the water, so dark, and yet the steam that rose from it, coiling and diving among itself, was white. The water from the small fountain sent small waves and ripples in all directions.

"I wonder what time Sakura and Gaara are coming home," I mused, and Hinata shrugged with her bare shoulders.

"H-Hopefully after we-we're done," Hinata blushed, shrinking against the wall, the water lapping at her neck.

I grinned, blushing as well, shuddering at the thought of what Sakura would do to me if she found out.

"Let's hope," I said, pressing myself against the wall to the right of Hinata.

We floated in the water, anchored to the wall, in silence. I looked up at the roof, then to the door.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation.

"So...," Hinata echoed, looking at me, blushing, and looking away.

"We're going to have a story to tell when we get back," I blurted, and Hinata nodded.

"I don't know how I'm going to get TenTen and Ino off my back once we do," She rolled her eyes.

I had never seen her roll her eyes, and it was an amusing sight. I laughed, and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked, starting to laugh as well.

"Nothing, just thinking," I replied.

"Oh... I hope your dad won't kill me," I remembered Hiashi, and shivered.

"Oh, I'd almost forgot about him. I hope he doesn't prevent me from seeing you," Hinata bit her lip, shuffling her feet in the water.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all end up okay, dattebayo!" I smiled, and put my arm around her shoulders, before I realized what I had done.

She yelped, and I almost jumped out of the water.

"Sorry, I-I forgot, sorry," I hastily apologized, withdrawing my arm, moving away some.

"I-It's alright, you di-didn't mean to," She said, blushing deep crimson.

That was close. I had felt her skin against me own. For some reason, the touch had sent sparks shooting through me, filling my head with a strange, exhilarating feeling.

"Hinata, d-do you really trust me?" I asked, wanting the answer for myself.

She nodded, sinking into the water, blowing bubbles from her mouth.

"I trust you, Hinata-chan," I breathed, and she looked at me.

"And, for the millionth time," I continued, "I'm really glad you agreed to come with me,"

She looked up, and smiled.

"I'm really, more than words can describe, happy that I could come, happy that _you_ asked me to come," She said, taking my hand from where I rested it on the edge.

I felt really awkward, now that I thought about it. I was in the springs, with Hinata, in the middle of the night. We were holding hands, looking into each others' eyes.

"How are your legs, any better?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I think I'm about ready to go back, but they still twitch some," She said, and this time, I nodded.

A few more minutes passed in silence, before I began to wade back to the shallower end. Hinata hid her eyes, and I climbed out, wrapping the dry towel around my dripping form. I slid the door to the changing room open, and left Hinata in the springs.

I grabbed my clothes, and after thoroughly drying myself off, slipped into them. When I was fully clothed, I tapped twice on the door, and exited the other door, into the hallway. Minutes later, she came out of the door also. Her hair was wet and down, falling into her face as she stood beside me.

"C'mon, let's go," I offered, taking her hand.

We walked up the fourteen flights of stairs, and I occasionally had to catch Hinata when she fell or stumbled. I helped her into her room, and then into her bed.

"You feel better?" I asked, rubbing my hands up her legs, pressing my thumbs into the muscles.

"Yeah, ooh, that feels goo-oww," She answered as I massaged her legs.

"Sorry it hurts, but it should help some," I apologized, and she shook her head.

"No, no. It's okay, it's a good pain. Oowh," She said, wincing, then smiling.

I continued, massaging deeper and harder, up to her thighs. One of her eyes twitched, and her legs jerked.

"Ooh, looks like you have some pretty tense muscles," I grinned, and Hinata laid her head back on the pillow with a _thump_.

I rolled my thumb up the tightened muscle, working the tension out of it. Occasional spasms of discomfort flashed up her form, and she twitched violently, then let out a sigh.

"Y-you can-oww, you can rub harder, it's okay," She said, and I obliged.

After several minutes, I finished, laying back across the foot of her bed.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," She yawned, and I nodded, feebly waving a hand.

"No pr-pro-problem," I said, my eyes blinking shut.

My eyelids swung shut, for several seconds, and then snapped open for a few. The number of seconds they spent closed increased slowly. I yawned, and eventually, my eyes stayed shut.

**A/N**

**Hope you like it, it took me all of... three hours, writers block is a baaaad bad thing.**

**Hope you liked it, and woot! 100 reviews, keep it up you guys. Thanks for all the**

**awesome comments and ideas. I'm writing as fast as I can, so try not to get too pushy.**

**Until next update... ciao!**

**~Matthew~**


	25. Chapter 25: Conglomeration

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait, but this chapter was a little hard. I've never written any Kakashi POV**

**stuff, so this should be interesting. Read, enjoy, complain, and let me know what you thought.**

**Alright, have fun!**

Chapter 25 Conglomeration

Kakashi

The Hokage Tsunade nodded.

"How soon will we need to depart?" I asked, looking at her intently with my good eye.

"As soon as Naruto's group gets back," She answered, sitting down.

"Good, that should give Neji and Shikamaru time to fully recover,"

"Yes, I heard about those two," She said, steepling her fingers.

"Alright, I'll go inform those involved," I affirmed, and Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, remember, when Naruto gets back," She reminded, and I nodded.

A brief hand sign, and I disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke. I appeared outside, in Konoha's main street. I put my hands in my jacket pockets, and casually made my way to the Hyuuga compound. The evening sky was a dark purple, the first stars peeping out from behind orange and red clouds. It reminded me of the times that I had spent with Rin, so very long ago.

It was a cool, windy night, and the last light of the sun disappeared, one by one, behind the distant horizon. The Hyuuga compound sprawled out, the buildings gray in the fading light. I wondered how Hiashi was doing, if the stress of running Konoha's most powerful clan was getting to him. I knocked on the door, folding my arms.

"Coming!" I heard from the interior of the estate.

A small girl, who looked suspiciously like a ten year old Hinata, opened the door. She smiled, and stepped out onto the porch.

"Hiya, Kakashi-san," The girl said, beaming up at me.

"Hello Hinabi-chan," I answered, grinning behind my mask.

"Are you here to see Neji or Hiashi? They're training out back. Neji broke his arms a little while ago, but he's okay now," The little Hyuuga giggled.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Am I allowed to come in?" I asked, and she nodded.

"This way please, come on" She said, grabbing my hand and gently dragging me inside.

I followed her, glancing around the house. Everything was clean, fresh and organized. I was pulled out into a courtyard, where flashes of blue flew into the air. I trained my eye on Neji and Hiashi, who struck at each other, almost as if they were dancing. Neji's arms were bound in white cloth, but his movements were still graceful. He scored a hit, sending Hiashi back.

The older Hyuuga flipped backwards, landing in an ominous looking stance.

"Eight trigrams, empty palm!" He said, jabbing forward with his fist.

A flash of blue smacked into Neji's arm, spinning him around. He regained his balance in time to block the four strikes that followed instantly after. A few more blue bursts of chakra lit the darkening courtyard, before Neji looked up.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," He panted, walking over.

"Hello Neji, how have you been?" I asked as he leaned against the wall of the house.

"Pretty good, broke both my arms on a mission a while ago, but they're better now," He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That's good to hear, because the Hokage needs you on a recon mission," I said, and he looked up.

"Well, that's a present surprise," He grinned, looking over at his father.

"Oh yes, you, Shikamaru and Temari are coming, as is Gai, and Asuma. This is a pretty big recon mission," I added, and his pale eyes widened.

"Wow, it must be," He exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling.

Hiashi approached, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kakashi, may I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, looking into my eye.

"Of course, but if I may ask, what about?"

He sighed, and Neji, taking a hint, backed off. He slipped back into the house, leaving us alone.

"About my daughter, and about Naruto," He said, sitting down.

I followed suit, looking at him quizzically.

"Sure, what about them?" I asked, wondering what the two of them had to do with each other.

"Well, Naruto found Hinata wounded in the forest, and brought her to his house. She was healed there, and spent the night. The day after, he brought her back, and had showed up several times to talk to her, or to visit. Now they're on a mission, a two week long mission, together," He explained, and I nodded, catching on.

"Oho, Naruto has a thing for Hinata, well, that _is_ interesting," I grinned behind my mask.

"Yes, I do think so," He said, lacing his fingers and looking up into the now black sky.

"What's so wrong with that? You were young once," I replied, and he smirked.

"Once upon a time, Kakashi, once upon a time," He muttered, and I stopped smiling.

"You really are upset, what's the matter?" I asked, and he frowned.

"I just told you. Think about it. He's the Kyuubi's vessel, I don't want to put my daughter in his hands," He answered, and I frowned also.

"If you're wondering if you can trust Naruto, let me tell you something," I leaned close.

"I know that boy more than most, and I would wholeheartedly trust him with my life. You disgrace his father with accusations like that," I divulged, and he went red.

"But his father wasn't the host to the Nine Tailed Fox, he died fighting it!" He growled, and I smirked.

"Hiashi, I trust him, he's stood his ground against Orochimaru, battled on par with the Hokage and the Toad Sage. In combat abilities alone, I would favor his chances above almost anyone else. With my daughter, if I had one, I would trust him," I explained, and he calmed slightly.

"Combat abilities aren't everything, neither is trust. Hinata, she's... I couldn't let anything happen to her, especially not at the hands of _that_," He said, and I nodded.

"I realize that, but give Naruto a chance. Your wife would have liked that, she wasn't a violent person. She didn't deserve to die. Does Hinata even know?" I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No, no she doesn't know, at least I don't think. About either of them, my wife or the demon," He replied, and looked down.

"Do you plan to tell her? She will find out eventually, about both. Naruto will end up either showing or telling her, so what about you?" I asked, and he remained silent.

"I don't know, I guess I have to, but how would she think of me, and of Naruto?" He said, and I shook my head.

"I'll leave you to think about that, I still have to visit the Nara family before I return home," I told him, and he nodded.

"And if I were you, I would trust him, if not, at least give him a chance," I stood up, and nodded to the head of the Hyuuga clan.

I left the Hyuuga compound in a flash of light and a smattering of smoke. I pulled a kunai out of my pocket, absent absentmindedly twirling it on my finger as I walked along the road. No light illuminated my way, as I made my steady way to the sleepy Nara compound. It had been a while since I had been here, and the yard was no longer void of trees, or for that matter, animals.

Several deer were grazing around the multiple trees that dotted the front lawn. I petted one on the head as I passed, walking down the small path towards the house. I stopped, several yards from the house. I looked up to the roof, and grinned. Shikamaru was laying on his back, staring up at the stars, and with him was Temari.

"Hey, Shikamaru, down here," I called up, and Temari jumped.

The pineapple haired boy turned his head and looking at me, yelled back.

"Hey Kakashi, what do you want?" He asked, and I vanished, reappearing on the roof next to them.

"I see you're feeling better, that's good," I noticed, and he nodded.

"How so?"

"The Hokage has a mission, and you're on board. You've got around a week to recover completely," I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"What a drag,"

"Oh yes, and Temari's invited as well," I added, and he seemed to perk up.

"Would be a pleasure, Kakashi-san," The vivacious blond girl smiled, and ran her hand through Shikamaru's hair.

"What are we doing, I mean, what's the mission?" The boy asked, my smile receding.

"We heard word from Sunagakure last night. Apparently, there seems to be a new ninja village. Gaara's men were attacked, and were found dead. Now, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were attacked. Thanks to a... certain series of events, Naruto was able to fend off and kill all fourteen ninja," I told him, and he sat up.

"These ninja were on your level, they were jonin, and Naruto took out fourteen of them? By himself?" The Nara boy was stunned with shock.

"Yeah, but I hear he was forced to draw on the Kyuubi's energies," I finished, and he whistled.

"It must have been important, I wonder what caused it," He mused, and Temari looked at me knowingly.

I shook my head at her, and her eyes widened.

"This is top secret information, but I'll tell you why. Hinata was kidnapped,"

Two consecutive gasps, widened eyes, and a "Are you serious?" were the responses I received.

"Yes. You know about the Demon Fox's Cloak, am I correct?" I asked.

Two nods, and I continued.

"Naruto almost killed two Sennin only using four tails. At four tails, he loses control, and goes rampant. The first time, he was infuriated and tired. The second, when he met Orochimaru, who insulted and ridiculed Sasuke, he almost killed the snake bastard," I told them, and Shikamaru looked at me quizzically.

"So? These weren't Sennin," He said, and I nodded.

"You knows how he gets when you talk about Sasuke the wrong way, or insult him. He went four tails on the man who took Sasuke from Konoha. He went five tails on these ninja," I explained, and Temari's jaw dropped.

"F-Five tails?" She asked in stupefied amazement.

I nodded grimly, and Shikamaru whistled in awe.

"All because of, because of Hinata?" He asked, and again, I nodded.

"Well, that's what the information we received seemed to indicate," I said, and Shikamaru looked again at the sky.

"And our mission," I went on, "Is to investigate these ninja, and find out what they're up to,"

"Alright, we'll be ready, when do we leave?" He asked, and I nodded.

"When Naruto and company return," I told them, and they nodded.

"Now, I have some others to tell before I return home, so, good evening to you, and please give my regards to your parents, Shikamaru, and I will be going,"

And with that, for the third time in as many hours, I _poofed_ to the road. I sighed, and looked at the moon, almost full. Rin had always loved to look at the moon...

**A/N**

**Alrighty, a little deviation from the NaruHina part, but it was necessary for the general**

**continuation of the story. Any questions, comments, ideas, --- I like it when you have**

**those, critique, even flames, I want to hear em. So, be a good (Insert gender here) and click**

**the review button, yeah, that one right... there. Yeah, see that, click it, and lemme know how**

**you liked my first attempt at a Kakashi POV chapter! Until next time,**

**Matthew-sama**


	26. Chapter 26: Bedtime Stories

Chapter 26: Bedtime Stories

Naruto

The warmth on my stomach was unusual. I didn't know what it was. My unconscious brain tried to figure out what it was. After several vain attempts to pry my eyes open, I settled back into a reluctant sleep. The warmth was soft, it started around my chest, and flooded the rest of my body. I stretched, and readjusted myself to be closer to said heat source. I snuggled into it, forgetting that I didn't quite know what exactly I was snuggling against.

It was warm, soft, and it moved softly. Really descriptive, yeah. Whatever it was, my arms were around it, so I tightened my grip. I felt the warmth grow stronger, and a soft... thumping sound grew louder. It, for lack of a better word, wriggled, and drew closer to me. The warmth was pressed against me, on top of me. That is, until my sleeping mind remembered that I was on my side. My world was black, but a red black, fuzzy and warm, and I was snug and warm.

Something cool and sleek slid over my cheek, tickling my nose. Out of habit, I twitched my nose, clenching my eyes shut. As I relaxed, I thought I heard something. I was far too tired to really care, but it sounded a lot like breathing, breathing really close. A smile crawled surreptitiously onto my lips. A movement from the 'thing' roused me a little, but my eyes stayed closed. I shifted my position, and the 'thing' wriggled closer. I felt a warm, comfortable weight pressing down on me as I rolled onto my back.

I half thought about opening my eyes, in case it was something like a dog, but fatigue clasped my eyes closed. So I slept, willingly sharing warmth with it, relaxing into peaceful slumber. It was easy to slip off to sleep, I was so incredibly tired. The whole exhaustion of the mission, the exhaustion that hadn't come previously, even after my rescue of Hinata, set in. As I tried to drift off to sleep, it gave me a strong shove, making my job easier. The heat source didn't seem to mind that I was still asleep, and maybe, maybe it was asleep also.

Blackness enveloped me, and my almost conscious mind. It pulled me into sleep, where time passed differently. Time, a good deal of it, seemed to fly past, almost as if the world were spinning, and I were standing still. Now, my brain snapped awake. Where was I? What exactly was that warmth I had felt earlier? Was it still there? Yes, yes it was. My eyes snapped open, and looked around. My eyes danced around the room, the white ceiling, the sliding door, the wood floor. My vision blurred as I tried to focus on the weight that was on top of my chest.

My face went bright, bright red. I didn't move, for fear that it would wake her up, so I just lay there, feeling her soft, rhythmic breathing against my neck. Her arms were lying at my sides, and mine were loosely wrapped around her form. Her indigo hair hung down around my neck, and the small bit of her face I could see was soft and her lips were lifted in a small, purely joyful smile. I didn't remove my arms, I didn't move, I just relaxed, and held the figure to me. I was still vibrant red, but I wasn't as tense, and now, I wasn't prepared to leap out a window.

"Hinata," I whispered, hugging the girl.

She shifted, snuggling into my chest. Had she not looked so peaceful and so happy, or had it been anyone else, I would have already shoved them off, and started furiously asking questions. But this was Hinata, and I didn't really want to disturb her. I felt embarrassed, I had slept in her room, in her bed... with her. Hiashi would have had my head if he ever found out, which, here I silently prayed to whoever would listen, that he didn't. She muttered something incoherent as she slept, and I wondered what she could possibly be dreaming of.

"No, no thank you, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine, oh, Naruto-kun...," She mumbled, rubbing her face on my shirt.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" I whispered, and she smiled in her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, closing, then snapping open again. She blinked, looked around, and blushed madly. She blushed a deeper red than I even knew existed.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan. How was your sleep?" I greeted her, and relaxed my hold on her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, a-are you i-in-" She started to ask, and her head slumped.

She fell down on me, from where she was trying to push herself off of me. She was out cold.

"Crap, that's not good," I said, sitting up.

I laid her down in the bed, pulling the sheets up around her shoulders. She looked so funny, her expression was still one of shock and embarrassment, yet her eyes were closed and her breathing was level. Also, her face wasn't crimson anymore, making the expression look foreign and strange of her beautiful face. Now I was sitting beside an unconscious Hinata, and I had no idea what to do.

"What am I going to do with you? You can't keep fainting like that, it makes it really hard for me," I told her prone form.

I put a hand on her leg, and I looked to the far end of the room. Another door was visible, but I didn't know where it led. I slowly stood up, my feet plodding softly on the floor. I approached the door, sliding it softly open. I was granted a view of total darkness, until my eyes adjusted. When they had, I stepped out, into the desert breeze, and stood on a balcony overlooking the moonlit expanse of sand.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I breathed, looking out over the midnight desert.

Well, it was later than midnight, probably something like four in the morning. Still, the sand reflected the moon's brightness, scattering it. From my vantage point, it looked almost like water. A soft noise behind me signaled the arrival of someone else. The door slid closed, and Hinata approached to railing of the balcony.

"You're awake, that was quick," I said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, and, um... Na-Naruto-kun, were we, I mean, were you-" She stuttered, and I put my hand on hers.

"Yeah, kinda. You were mumbling in your sleep, do you remember what you were dreaming about?" I smiled, flushing in the silver light.

She nodded, and opened her mouth.

"Yeah, it-Sakura was helping me get ready for a date or some-something, and you showed up and you looked absolutely amazing. You took me to Ichiraku's, and-and Ino and Kiba were spying, and it was wonderful," She explained, and I nodded.

"Well, I certainly had a nice sleep," I blushed, grinning at her.

"How about we not tell Sakura," I suggested, and Hinata giggled softly.

"I think that's a good idea, at least for now," She added, and walked to my other side.

"The desert really is beautiful at night, I'd never noticed before," I said, my eyes glazing over.

"I know, I came out here last night also, well, I guess two nights ago, it's kind of tomorrow," She told me, and I laughed.

"Guess so," I went quiet, staring out into the night.

She put her hand on mine, and now it was between her hand and the cool stone railing. I smiled, and slid my arm out of her hand, and around her side. I held her close to me, and her cobalt hair shone black in the night. It fluttered in the wind, the same wind that ruffled my hair. I smiled at her, looking into her lavender eyes.

"It's a shame that the mission is going to end soon, I'd like to spend more nights in the desert," She said softly, and I ran a hand through her hair.

"So do I, so do I, Hinata-chan," I said, leaning in.

Her soft, warm **(A/N Yes I know I use those to describe Hinata a lot, so bear with meh)** lips pressed against my own. Her arms closed around my neck, and my eyes closed. Her tongue traced the edge of my lips, and I returned the gesture. We pulled apart a little, looking into each others' eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I almost don't want to go back," She said softly.

"I'll be anywhere you are," I whispered in return, and we kissed again.

"No, that's not it. I'm, I'm worried about my father, and worried about you. What if he really doesn't like you, but I mean, h-he has to, you saved my life twice now," She said, looking out over the black desert.

"Don't worry, you're father won't keep me from seeing you, dattebayo," I replied, smiling reassuringly.

A sliding sound, rather softer than when Hinata had closed the door echoed in my head for an infinitely long half second. I turned to look past Hinata, to the next balcony over. Sakura, in a blue night gown, was closing her balcony door, and was glaring sleepily at us.

"What are you doing at this hour?" She asked, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, um, you see, I- well, no. I kinda couldn't, no, um... I couldn't sleep, and Hinata was still up, so..." I trailed off.

She rolled her eyes, and waved us away.

"Go to bed, it's four thirty in the morning, and Naruto, your bed," She said admonishingly, and I looked from her to Hinata.

"Odd, Hinata, come on," I said, looking again at the blue clad Sakura.

We reentered her room, and sat on the bed. Hinata was still in the purple gown, and she flopped back.

"I wonder what Neji would think," She blushed, and giggled.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," I grinned, flopping down beside her.

"Well, I guess you should go back to your room, Sakura might hurt you," She smiled, poking my forehead.

"Alright then," I said, bracing myself over top of her.

"You sleep tight," I said, before leaning in and kissing her chin.

I kissed her chin, then her lips, then her forehead. She looked up at me with happy, tired eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you... later today, once you wake up. I have an errand I need to run before you do, so sleep in a little," I said, and she nodded.

With that, I made for the door, stopped by a small voice.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata called softly, and I turned to face her.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan," I replied, smiling, and extruding from the room.

**(Yeah it's a word, trust me)** I walked softly to my room, sliding the door open. I blew out the candles, and took the box from the dresser. I slipped underneath the sheets, setting my head back on the pillow. It wasn't half as comfortable without Hinata snuggling into my chest, but Sakura'd through a fit if she found out. I fingered the box lovingly, and closed my eyes again.


	27. Chapter 27: An Evening with Her

**A/N**

**WOOT! 10,000 hits, 120+ reviews! Thanks so much! You guys rock. Thanks**

**for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Here's a ShikaTem chapter, so**

**or all of you that were begging for it, well, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: An Evening with Her

Shikamaru

I yawned, I was tired. Well, I'm always tired, but still. Temari had her hand on my leg, and I was laying on my back. The night was cool and dark, and her hand was warm. I was glad I was out of the hospital, and that I was feeling better. It had been such a drag, having to stay in a white room that smelled of doctors.

Temari smiled at me, running her hand through my hair. It was odd, having a girl around the house. She was like a mom, just not as pushy or annoying. She looked after me while I was still sick, and cleaned and cooked. It was almost like she wanted me to be comfortable, which, after all, was highly likely. For the first time, I actually enjoyed putting up with her whimsical remarks and sarcastic retorts.

I smiled up at her. She adjusted my head in her lap, and looked up at the moon. She was different than she had been, so many years ago. She was less pushy, more willing to help out. Now we were on the roof, not of my apartment, but of my parent's house. They had insisted on feeding us, and seeing how we were getting along. Now, after dinner, we had escaped to the roof. Kakashi had come by, but the mission he had offered was something I wasn't really looking forward to.

It meant work, work and thinking. Even if I was good at both, it didn't mean I had to like either. I sighed, and Temari looked down.

"What's the matter, Shika-kun?" She asked, and I frowned.

"Nothing, just thinking about the mission," I answered, and she grinned.

"Not too happy about the whole 'work' part are ya?" She smiled, leaning down and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Eh, I guess. Still, how the hell are we supposed to do better than the others," I sighed again, sitting up.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," She reassured.

"I guess so, but still, we know hardly anything about these guys,"

"Yeah, but we'll have more people, and at least we know _something,_ it's better than nothing," Temari said, taking my hand.

"I bet you're tired, don't you think we should be heading back?" She suggested, and I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess," I said, rising to my feet.

Temari stood up also, and swiftly jumped down from the roof. I followed suit quickly after. We landed with soft _thuds_ on the ground in front of my parents' house. Hand in hand, we left, walking towards my apartment. Temari's hair was up in it's typical fashion, but her fan wasn't strapped to her back. I had convinced her to leave it at home for this one time.

She looked really nice, and her eyes were dancing in the moonlight. We exchanged blushes, and secretive smiles as we walked. The sparsly crowded streets were well lit and easy to navigate. The lights from the road side shops gently illuminated our way, and in the near distance, the lights of the apartment building were visible.

"Can't wait to get home," I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Neither can I, I'm dead tired," Temari said, putting my hand around her waist.

"Yeah, my parents do that to ya," I laughed, hugging her to my side.

Almost home, the lights were growing larger, as was the building where we were residing.

"Fire escape or front door?" She asked, looking around.

"I dunno, fire escape I guess," I shrugged, releasing her waist, pulling myself up the metal stairs.

She followed me up, scaling the narrow staircase on my heels. The railing was cold in my hands, cold and damp. Several times I almost slipped, my feet or hands losing grip momentarily. We reached our floor, and walked purposefully to my door. I unlocked and opened the door, and Temari stepped in. I closed the door behind me, and collapsed on the couch which I now called my bed. Temari stopped, turning to look at me.

"You know, you _can_ sleep on your bed," She said, and I shook my head.

"No, no, you just go to sleep, I'm fine," I replied, pulling off my shirt.

"Whatever, not going to argue," She raised her hands in defeat, walking into the kitchen.

"You still hungry?" She called, opening the fridge.

"Sure, I guess," I called back, flopping back, resting my head on the back of the couch.

I heard rummaging and clinking from where Temari was, preparing something of foodstuffs. Several more minutes passed, several muttered curses sounded from the kitchen, and one muttering Temari, with coffee dripping down one leg, entered the room.

"God," She muttered, carrying two plates of food.

She sat down next to me, setting the plates down on the small, wooden table. One plate carried a bowl of melted, spiced cheese, and an array of crackers. The other held little patties of bread, filled with eggs and other things. I think they were called keesh, I had a box of em in my freezer for a while. Temari settled back in the couch, picking up a keesh. She turned slightly, facing me.

"Open up," She smiled, allowing me to take a bite from the patty.

I munched quietly, staring into space. The girl picked up her own keesh, devouring it in one bite. She scooped some of the melted cheese onto a cracker, sliding it into her mouth. She looked at my face, and I shook myself out of the stupor.

"Sorry, was spacing out," I muttered, taking a cracker for myself.

"It's okay, I wasn't worried," She grinned, offering my another keesh.

I took it, rolling my eyes. I popped it into my mouth, chewing and munching. I swallowed, leaning back. Closing my eyes, I smiled.

"Hey, you're not going to sleep are you?" Temari asked, sliding closer, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"No, not yet," I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

She kissed my cheek, ruffling my hair comfortingly. One eye popped open, and I looked at her.

"What a drag," I muttered, and she pulled back.

"What? Was that an insult?" She asked in mock horror.

"Nah, too lazy for that. I've still got bruises from my parents anyhow. No, it's my stomach. It's hurting again," I said, placing a hand over said area.

Temari looked concerned. She sat up, holding a hand to my forehead, and standing up.

"I'll get the hot pad, just stay here," She ordered, and I nodded.

I relaxed, lying down, both hands on my stomach. Several minutes later, Temari returned, holding a ovular cloth container. Inside were now steaming grains of wheat. She handed the heating pad to me, and I gingerly adjusted it on my stomach. Warmth flooded my body, and I smiled up at her. The tension on her face receded some, and she smiled as well.

"Shika-kun, are you sure you're going to be all right? I don't want to have to take you to the hospital again, so if there's anything I can do, let me know, okay?" She asked, and I nodded.

"No, for now I'm fine," I said, closing my eyes.

I felt her lips on my forehead, and reached up. My arms wrapped around her neck, holding us close, and her lips scrolled down my face, reaching my mouth. Her kiss was warm and comforting, calming. I opened my eyes, looking into hers. Her hair hung down around my face, and her smile was definite. She drew close again, and we embraced.

"Temari-chan, you going to bed?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Do you want me too?"

I shook my head, and she nodded.

"Then no, I'm not," She said, and sat on the top of the couch, looking down at me.

For the first time in half an hour, I remembered that I was shirtless. I flushed red, and Temari grinned. She kicked her feet gently against the back of the couch, brushing the hair back behind her ear in a lazy fashion.

"You look so silly," She laughed, and I blushed again.

"What makes you say that?" I asked indignantly.

"Oh, nothing. Just the look on your face," She said, grinning and looking away.

I rolled my eyes, turning over on the couch. I readjusted the heating pad, turning my back to Temari. My eyes closed, and I curled slightly, trying to ignore the look from the sand girl sitting behind me. If she cared, I didn't hear it, most likely meaning that she didn't. Silently, I prayed that she wouldn't leave, at least not yet.

"You look adorable, when you sleep," She whispered, barely audibly.

I smiled, shifting as I tried to sleep.

"You look nice too, even if you aren't asleep," I mumbled, blushing.

I heard her quietly fall backwards off the couch. I winced at the crash, and the "Ow," from Temari. She hauled herself back up, onto the couch again. She rubbed her elbow in a brooding, somewhat put out manner.

"Ow, again. That hurt, and you're probably laughing yourself silly," She complained, in a... loving sort of way.

I smiled slightly, clenching my eyes closed, as Temari flicked off the lights. Blackness, even darker than the black of my already closed eyes, surrounded us.

"You still awake?" She whispered from somewhere very near by.

"Mhmm,"

"Alright, I'll be here until you aren't," She said, sitting herself comfortably down in the armchair across from the couch.

I curled into a tight ball, wrapping the heating pad around my stomach. I hoped that Temari couldn't see me as well as she probably could. I often found it hard to sleep when people look at me. Don't ask, I've tried once or twice before.

"Temari, are you worried about Gaara? The ninja targeted him, they might attack again," I asked, and I heard the girl shift in her chair.

"Yes, yeah I am, Shikamaru. I'm always worried about him, he's the Shukaku's vessel, and he's my little brother. How could I not be, but I believe that he can handle himself in a fight," She said, and I caught a hint of tension in her voice.

"Is something wrong between you and Gaara?" I asked, going out on a limb.

"No, no there's not. It's just... I haven't seen him in about two years. I've been away, and he's been busy," She answered, and I opened my eyes.

In the dark, I could barely see her as she sat in the chair. Her legs were crossed, and her hands were on her knees.

"You'll see him soon," I reassured her, and she smiled.

I couldn't see the few tears that slipped down her cheek, but I could tell that she was crying.

"Thanks, Shikamaru-kun," She said, and I closed my eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning. Love you, Temari-chan," I whispered into the dark, and I heard Temari stand up.

She approached, and gently kissing my forehead, whispered back.

"I love you too, Shikamaru,"

She left, and I heard my bedroom door open and close as she went in. I yawned, stretching and shifting position. I drifted to sleep, the pain in my stomach receding as consciousness left me.

**A/N**

**Well, there's another ShikaTem chapter, and I hoped you liked it. It was really**

**annoying to write, had writers block for most of it, and my F key is half broken.**

**It gets stuck quite often, and I'm getting mad at it. Anyway, review, enjoy, and try**

**not to kill me for not updating fast enough for ya.**

**~Matthew~**


	28. Chapter 28: Engraved in Gold

**A/N**

**Alright, so I made you wait a while for the last chapter, and I'm sorry. Now, you get**

**a quick and breezy, fluff preludical chapter. Tell me what you thought, and yes, Mr. Kaalor**

**will appear again, so don't worry. Oh, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 28 Engraved in Gold

Naruto

I woke up, this time in my bed. The room was dark, my eyes were fuzzy. I felt the box in my grip, still there, from where I had held it the night before. Remembering the events of the previous midnight hours, I blushed. Reaching out with my chakra and concentration, I found the candle, and ignited the wick. The dancing flame sparked to life, and I looked around. Everything was as usual, dirty clothes lay on the floor, my pack in the corner. I finished my scan of the room. I slid from my bed, and over to the concealed bath. I pulled the screen around the small hole in the floor. I turned the knob on the edge, the one marked with a H, and steaming water flooded in from a hole in the side.

I slipped my clothes off, undressing, and testing the water with my toes. It was quite warm, bordering on the verge of hot. I rubbed my eyes, and stepped in. the water went up to my knees. I slowly lowered myself into the water, as I did, mentally turning on the lights. I opened my eyes, and the ceiling light now lit my bath. I sunk all the way into the water, resting my head on the edge of the tub, looking up at the ceiling. It was nice, warm and the heat of the water wiped any traces of tension of fatigue from my limbs. I yawned, and absentmindedly, probably out of sheer boredom, swatted at the steam that curled to the ceiling. I pressed my shoulders against the side of the bath, stretching my legs.

I unkinked the kinks in my legs, cracking my neck, and closed my eyes. It was highly relaxing, but something nagged at my mind. I looked over at what I could see of my bed, and caught a glimpse of the white box. I knew what I was going to do before we left, which we had planned to do this evening. I was kind of sad about this, I liked Sunagakure, and kind of wanted to stay or a few more nights. I didn't really want to leave, the nights were so beautiful, and were pleasant nights to spend with Hinata. I blushed, sinking down into the water. I ran my hands through my wet hair, thinking about Hinata again.I smiled, remembering the night before, my sleeping with Hinata. Sakura hadn't known, at least I didn't think she had, at least not yet.

After I was finished, I stood up, stepping out of the tub, and drained the water. The draining process was slow, but the water level dropped fast enough. I dried myself off with the towel that I had placed beside the tub. I pulled on my clothes, and dried my hair again, walking out from behind my screen. I picked up the white box from off my bed, slipping it into a pocket. I saw the locket again in my mind's eye, the gold, the heart shaped diamond, the carefully crafted chain. I imagined also, what I wanted it to look like. It opened, two heart shaped halves, each one bearing a letter. The left would bear an N, the right, an H. I left the hotel, not even bothering to wonder where Hinata and Sakura were.

I exited the building, finding myself in the bright streets of Suna. I walked along the roads, scanning the road side shops, looking for a jeweler or a gem-setter. After several minutes of searching, with no avail, I asked around. I pulled over and asked several passing strangers. The first two had no idea, obviously wanting to be on their way. The third, an old woman, didn't know, but recommended the Suna General Grocers for any food needs. I asked some more, finding out no more than I had already known. Finally, I found someone who knew of one. A bandaged young man, one arm in a cast, walked down the street. I hailed him, running over. I smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

"Hi, mister. Do you think you could help me?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Sure, if I can," He said, settling into a comfortable stance.

"Do you know where a jeweler or an engraver is in this town? I'm not from here, I'm from Konoha,"

The young man nodded, and smiled.

"I know you, you're Naruto, I saw you at the dance. And yeah, there's a jewelers right down the road. Take a left at the corner, and you should see the Kaalor's Gems. The owner should be able to help you," He informed me, and I nodded.

"Thanks a million," I said, preparing to leave.

"No problem, my pleasure," He said, waving and walking again in the other direction.

I sprinted down the sandy road, rounding the corner as I had been informed, and immediately saw the store I had been told about. Kaalor's Gems loomed close ahead, it's door open and from where I was in the road, I could see gems of all sorts. I entered the shop, looking around. I saw someone who was obviously the owner, sitting behind the counter, a bored expression on his face. I approached, and smiled. A flicker of interest flashed across the man's face, and I stood in front of him. He grinned, the small, dark gray beard wobbling as he stood up. His eyes were brown and cheery, and his hands were rough and strong, obviously highly skilled.

"Hello," His booming voice called, "How may I help ya?"

I nodded, and pulled the box from my pocket.

"Hello, I need something engraved, I heard you could help me," I asked of him, and he chuckled again.

"'Course I can help, can I see what I will be engraving?" He asked, and I nodded.

I opened the box, revealing the ornate, gold locket. His eyes sparkled, and he looked from the locket to me.

"For your girl?" He asked, scooping the locket from the cushion with the hands of a loving mother.

"Yeah," I blushed, and another hearty chuckle shook the shop.

"Alright, what will I be engraving upon it?" The man asked?

I took the locket, and explained the setup that I had planned, describing how I imagined it. He nodded, taking the locket back. He beckoned me around the counter, and into the back room. I looked around it, taking in the equipment and tools. He sat down on a stool, placing the locket on the counter. He pulled on gloves, flipping tools off the shelf, catching them and opening the locket. I watched eagerly, as he took a tool with a thin, spinning tip. He lowered it to the interior of the locket, and it dug smoothly into the soft gold. He was very careful and precise, biting his tongue as he went. I held my breath, not wanting to disturb the obviously delicate work. He stopped briefly, wiping the sweat from his brow, and continued on the H.

As soon as it was finished, he sat up. He switched tools, smoothing out the letters, shaving the rough edges off, filing, smoothing and perfecting. I snuck a look over his shoulder, and saw the intricately carved letters. Now, the jeweler swapped tools again, picking up a small canister with a thin, round tube. He set it to the top of the N, and a whirring, buzzing sound emanated from it. The tube spilled silver liquid into the grooves, filling the letter without mistake. The second letter was filled with the silver, and the whizzing noise stopped. Kaalor stopped, setting the tool down. He pulled a large, flat lamp over top of the locket. He turned it on, and a searing heat blazed from it.

Sweat dripped down my forehead, and I blinked the salty water out of my eyes. The lamp was designed to heat and solidify the silver, as I was informed by Kaalor the owner of the store. Less than two minutes later, the lamp was turned off. Pliers were used to retrieve the locket, and the bearded shop owner carried it to the sink. He dipped it into the clear, cold water, steam issuing from it. He pulled it out quickly, wrapping it in a towel. He grinned at me, and wiped his face with the same towel.

"Now, we wait a few minutes, then you can have your locket," He said, unrolling the towel and exposing the shining locket.

I grinned at the man, and gently fingered it. It was still rather warm, and the man nodded.

"Yup, now you can take it and give it to your young lass. She'll like it for sure," He smiled, and escorted me out to the main shop.

"Now, that will be... three hundred," He told me, and I leafed out the money.

"Good day," I winked at him, and put the locket in the box.

I left the shop, waving over my shoulder to the store owner, and exiting the shop into the morning sun. Said sun beat down on me as I walked back to the hotel. The sand clouded around my feet, and I meandered towards the tall building. I entered via the front door, and waved to the receptionist. I felt the box in my pocket, and quickly scaled the stairs. Halfway up, I thought of something, and descending them again. I took a piece of paper from the front desk, and taking a pen, carefully wrote on a small, heart shaped piece of it. I took the paper up to my room, and sat down on the bed. With a kunai knife, I cut it out, and fitted it into the locket. It was a snug fit, and I smiled. I slid the locket into the box.

Now, I had to find Hinata. I slid the box into my pocket, and stood up. I opened my door, entering the hallway. I knocked on Hinata's door, but I got no answer. Shrugging, I knocked on Sakura's door. It was closed, but a piece of paper jutted from the crack. I pulled it out, and read it.

"Dear Naruto, Hinata and I are going out for a little while. Don't worry, we'll be back by lunch, so have fun. And yes, we plan to leave this evening. Alright, have fun," The note read, and I looked up.

Well, it was almost noon, so the two girls would be returning soon. I made my way back down to the hotel lobby, then through the side door to the cafeteria. I sat myself down at a table, and waited. I waited for about half an hour, before Hinata and Sakura came through the hotel door. I grinned and waved, and they walked over. They both had a bag of clothes and supplies, and they looked ready for anything. I smiled warmly at Hinata, who blushed.

"So, got supplies for the trip?" I asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Their all in here," She declared, raising one arm, indicating the bag of food.

"N-Naruto, we're going to go put these up in our rooms, so we'll be right back," Hinata said, following Sakura, who was already making her way up the stairs.

**A/N**

**There you go, hope you liked it, and if you did, click the magic button below and tell**

**me all about it. Alright, I look forward to reading all the multiple reviews I _know_ I'm**

**going to receive. (Hint Hint, Cough Cough) Yeah, well, that's all.**

**~Matthew~**


	29. Chapter 29: We Leave, For Now

**A/N**

**This one's a lot shorter than the other ones, but that's mainly because I was preoccupied and had a pretty bad case of writer's block. So, don't get too mad at me, just a little bit of fluff, and yes, Hinata got a haircut. Anyway, enjoy, hopefully.**

Chapter 29: We Leave, for Now

Naruto

Hinata vanished up the stairs, following close on the heels of Sakura. I half debated following them, thought better of it, and remained seated. I waited several minutes, and heard the approaching sounds of the returning girls. Sakura entered the cafe again, Hinata a few seconds behind. I stood up, and the two girls and I went to get food from the buffet bar. I picked all sorts of foods that I had come to like over the past two days. These foods included scorpion, baked and salted, desert chestnut, crisp and wet, and many others. I took my full plate back to the table I had been sitting at previously. Hinata sat down beside me, and Sakura across from us. It was then that I noticed Hinata's haircut.

Previously, her hair had been a little longer than shoulder length, but now. She had gotten it cropped in the style that she used to wear, almost three years ago. I smiled, and she seemed to notice me looking at her hair. She twirled a finger through a little bit of hair, and smiled back. She sat down, picking up some food.

"How was your morning, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, at the same time eating some breaded chicken.

"Pretty good, went to look around town, since we're leaving today. I love your hair, Hinata. Like you used to wear," I complimented, and Sakura nodded.

The pink haired ninja was chewing wholeheartedly on a rice ball, and taking sips of water. She swallowed, gulping down a chicken wing, and looking up at me.

"Sounds fun," She said, munching on an apple.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, eating another scorpion, chewing the succulent meat, crunching the shell.

"Well, I'm stuffed. I think I'm going to take a nap," Sakura yawned, standing up.

"Alright, although it sounds like somebody was up too late last night," I grinned, as she walked away.

Hinata giggled, remaining seated. I pushed my plate into the center of the table, leaning back in my chair. I looked at Hinata, and she looked away.

"So, how did you sleep, after... you know," I asked, blushing red.

"P-Pretty well, a-although I'm still a bit tired," She said, rubbing her eyes in emphasis of her statement.

"Well that's good to hear," I said quietly, standing up, offering my hand to the Hyuuga girl.

She took it, and I helped her to her feet.

"Hinata?" I asked, as we headed towards the stairs.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She answered and looked into my eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I just can't wait to get home," I said, walking up the stairs for what felt like the millionth time.

"Neither can I, I miss home," She said, not yet relinquishing my hand.

"So do I, when do we leave? This evening?"

"Sakura wanted to leave earlier, but we have to say goodbye to Gaara-san before we go," She explained, and I nodded.

"How fast are we going this time? It would only take a day or two at top speed," I asked, and she bit her lip.

"Sakura said it should take about four days, so not top speed," She answered, and I nodded.

"Well, let's go and see Sakura," I suggested as we reached the top floor.

"Wait, she's taking a short nap, we probably couldn't disturb her yet," Hinata put her arm out, and I halted.

"Oh, right. Wanna wait in my room or somewhere?" I asked, sliding my door open.

"Sure," Hinata answered, following me in.

She looked around, and smiled. I had cleaned everything up, washed the clothes, folding them and put them in my pack that morning. The only thing of mine left in the room was a small white box, hidden in the drawer of my dresser.

"Looks cleaner than yesterday," She observed and I nodded.

"Yeah, I tidied up some," I flopped back onto the bed.

"Wonder how long Sakura's gonna sleep," I mumbled, and Hinata shrugged.

She sat down beside me, slowly reclining onto her back, lying next to me. I glanced over at her, smiling. She turned her head, ruffling my hair with her hand. I took her hand in my own, leaning my head over, kissing her cheek. She blushed, giggling slightly. She raised our arms lazily waving them in the air. I didn't resist, letting my arm be waved.

"So, you got your hair cut," I said, restating what I had seen in the cafe.

She nodded, blushing slightly.

"To be honest, I like it better this way," I whispered in her ear, and she blushed deeper.

"Really?" She asked, and this time I nodded.

"Makes you look... more grown up, more mature," I guessed, and Hinata looked away, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers.

"You really think so?" She asked again, and I nodded.

"I love it, looks wonderful," I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," She said, resting her head in my neck, her hair cool against my skin.

I smiled, closing my eyes. They were opened again seconds later, when a sound outside the door caused Hinata to sit up.

"I'm thinking that Sakura's awake," She said, standing up.

"Most likely, that's what it sounds like,"

I heaved myself up off the bed, landing on my feet. I walked over to the door, sliding it open. Sure enough, Sakura was poking her head into Hinata's room.

"Looks like you're up," I said, and she turned.

"Yeah, there you are," She said, closing her door.

"So, are we leaving?" Hinata asked, and Sakura nodded.

"We're going to see Gaara and say our goodbyes, then we're hitting the road, so get your things," She informed us, and I nodded.

Hinata left my side, going into her room, returning with her pack on her shoulders. I turned to my room, sliding the door closed behind me. I picked up my bag, setting it on my bed, walking over to the dresser. I opened the drawer, pulling the white box out of it's hiding place. I looked at the golden locket, before closing the box again, wrapping it in a spare shirt. The rolled up shirt was gently stashed in my pack, which I zipped up. Slinging it over my shoulder, I reentered the hallway.

Sakura and Hinata were already ready to go, and we left, quickly descending the stairs. To our surprise, Gaara turned up at the door of the hotel. He entered, almost running us over.

"Hey," I yelled as Sakura trod on my foot.

"Ow, that hurt," I complained, as we disentangled our limbs from each other.

"Hello Gaara, how are you? We were just coming to see you," Hinata said, the only one who had avoided the collision.

Gaara extracted himself, dusting off his shirt, nodded.

"Yes, I know. I came to see you off, as I was aware that Sakura wanted to leave soon," He said.

"Well, goodbye. It was really nice, staying in Sunagakure," I said, shaking Gaara's hand.

"It was an honor to have you three brave Konoha ninja escort me back. It was my pleasure," He grinned, firmly clasping my hand.

We let our hands drop, and he turned to Hinata.

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence for the journey," Gaara said courteously, kissing the back of her hand.

"I-It was my pleasure," Hinata said, blushing pink.

Gaara then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, thank you as well, it truly was enjoyable," He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"T-Thanks," She blushed, giggling softly.

"Well," I said, ruffling my hair with my hand, "I guess we'll be seeing you around,"

Gaara nodded.

"Well, you'd better be off," He said, turning and showing us out.

"Yeah, well, seeya around Gaara," I called back, and we all waved.

He stood in the doorway, waving to us as we regrettably walked towards the Suna gates. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on us as we went, looking over our shoulders at the form of Gaara with metronomic regularity. His small figure faded to a red spot against the brown, and the front gates loomed into a towering doorway.

I sighed, and our small procession exited the gate. I could barely see the hotel, let alone the Kazekage who probably still stood in front of said hotel. I sighed, hanging my head. The day blurred into night as we trudged through the desert. The forest approached, and we took a short rest. My mind was absently scanning the horizon, counting the trees. Hinata handed me a roll of bread, which I munched into without much thought. She sat beside me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. She blushed, and put her arms around me. My eyes drooped, but I didn't sleep. Hinata's form was warm, and would have induced sleep, if Sakura hadn't stood up and ordered that we move off.

"We can get in another four miles before we camp for the night," She said, pulling me to my feet, followed by a groan from yours truly.

We walked sleepily for another hour or so, although for all I knew, it could have been fifteen minutes. Anyways, we must have walked for forever, and I was completely out of it when we set up camp. I didn't bother undressing or anything, I just fell asleep. And so it went for another two days.

**A/N**

**As you can tell, I reeeeeally didn't feel like describing the boring journey, so... review, tell me how much you hate it, and I'll crank out the next one pronto. Hence it being so short...**

**Matthew**


	30. Chapter 30: A Gift, for You

**A/N**

**There is no Author's Note this time.**

Chapter 30: A gift, For you

Hinata

We walked until all hours of the night, woke up before the sun, and continued walking. My legs were so sore that they screamed so loud I couldn't get to sleep in the small amount of time allotted for such purposes. I once fell asleep as we walked, resulting in Naruto carrying me for several miles. Now, on the fourth day of walking, some of the surroundings became recognizable. We were still walking, but we had already passed the square mile of demolished forest. Now the sun was blotched out by the thick trees of the familiar woods that densely surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The smell of the forest, our home forest, revived my vigor.

I smiled over at Naruto, who walked beside me. He grinned, waving his arms in the air, bobbing his head as he walked. I laughed, and he smirked. I looked at him with a serious expression, and he cocked his head. For several seconds we held eye contact, and then both burst out laughing. Sakura started laughing as well, just a sign of how tired we were. We wiped tears of laughter from our eyes, still walking. Walking, it seemed to come naturally now, almost as if I could walk in my sleep. We laughed some more, heading in the direction of Konohagakure. Sakura gasped, and bouncing up and down with excitement, pointed to the distance.

I followed her finger, and sighed contently. From where we were now, we could see Konoha's farthest convoy point, where supplies from other countries would be passed along a line of other points to the village. Naruto whooped, jumping into the air, and I clapped. This meant that we were maybe two miles away from the gates of Konoha. Our pace quickened, and we seemed to shrug off the fatigue that had been accumulating over the past three days. We sped up, practically running towards the convoy point. Naruto was in the lead, a wide grin on his face. We ran down the trodden path, whooping and cheering. The small building drew closer, and I could see two ninja standing outside it.

Both of them, I recognized. Ino and Chouji heard and saw us, and started jumping and waving in excitement, calling out our names. We ran full tilt over to them, stumbling and tripping as we went. I heard their happy voices cheering and yelling. We drew up to them, panting and gasping.

"Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, you're back!" Ino squealed, hugging each of us in turn.

"Naruto!" Chouji grinned, dropping a half empty bag of potato chips and patting him on the back.

"Wow, you guys are back, nobody expected you back for another three days, but you're back!" Ino explained, still jumping about.

"Well, yeah. We missed home, so we came home early," Sakura explained, vainly trying to pry Ino off her.

"And, and now we're home," I meekly said, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah! We gotta go tell everyone!" Ino cheered, squeezing us all at once.

She half dragged, half carried us down the road, Chouji fast on her heels. They dragged us another half mile or so, to the top of the Hokage Mountain, where you could see all of Konoha. I heard a gasp from Sakura, and saw a smile from Naruto. I sighed, it was good to be home.

"Well, I'm going to go and tell everyone else, you guys can go home or whatever. We're gonna chill at my house for dinner!" Ino cheered, jumping down the side of the mountain.

Chouji jumped after her, and the two ran in different directions, now black specs against the brown dirt.

"Alright guys, I've gotta go find Lee," Sakura said, running down the path to the town.

We waved her away, and Naruto turned to me. He smiled at me, filling me with warmth and joy. He put one hand on my shoulder, and his eyes sparkled.

"Hinata-chan, we're home," He said, kissing me gently on the lips.

His arms slid around my waist, pulling me close. His hands pressed against my back, and my arms hung over his shoulders. We pulled apart and I looked into his face. He smiled, and turned again to look over Konoha.

"C'mon, if there's a party at Ino's, you're gonna need to check in at your house," He said, gently pulling me along.

We ran down the mountain, several minutes after the others. We walked through the streets, waving to everyone we passed. Soon enough, the Hyuuga manor was visible. I smiled up at the blond haired boy next to me, whose arm was on my hip, holding us together. We continued down the street, heading towards the large compound.

"Hinata, here, I-" The boy said, dropping his arm from my waist, rummaging in his pack.

Several minutes of searching, and he grinned. Slowly and carefully, he pulled a white box from the pack on his back, handing it to me. I took the box, looking at him with amusement and surprise. He stood straight again, and looked at me quizzically.

"What? Not going to open it?" He asked, and I smiled, blushing.

"Oh, yeah," I said, pulling the lid off the box.

I gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun, it's, it's beautiful," I said, pulling the gold locket from the box.

It was gold, heart shaped, with a heart shaped diamond in the front. I opened it, and grinned up at the boy, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have, it's, thank you," I said, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

I looked again at the ornately carved N and H, silver, which beset the interior of the locket. Aside from these, actually _in_ the locket, was a small scrap of heart shaped paper. On it read "I love you, Hinata-chan," and it had been this that set my eyes to watering.

He took it gently from my hands, clasping it around my neck. I smiled up again at him, and hugged him.

"I love it, it's wonderful," I said into his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around my back.

Several minutes later, we pulled apart. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and let Naruto put his arm around my waist. I rested my head in his neck. We walked down the small path to my house, one arm around his stomach, the other fingering the locket, opening and closing it several times. Naruto dropped his arm from my side, knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" I heard from the inside, and several seconds later, Neji opened the door.

His eyes widened, and he hugged Hinata, set her down, and slapped me on the back.

"You guys are back! No one expected you for another while. You should've told me you were coming back so soon," He stammered, looking at the two of us.

"And Hinata, you got your hair cut, and Naruto, you look taller," He said, pulling us inside.

"Hi Neji," Naruto got out, before he was yanked into the house.

I giggled, following them into the expansive kitchen. It had been almost two weeks since I'd been here, and even though they had felt like a few hours, being with Naruto, I had almost forgotten what my house looked like. My father, Hiashi Hyuuga, came out from the dining room, saw us, and his eyes lit up.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Hello daddy," I said into his robe, and pulled apart slightly.

He then seemed to see Naruto. His expression hardened a little, then softened. He let me go, and turned to face my friend.

"Good to see you, Naruto Uzumaki," My father said, shaking his hand.

"Very nice to see you as well, Hiashi-san," Naruto said, taking his hand politely.

"I see you've kept my daughter safe, although I heard about the dangers you were put through on that journey," He said, looking questioningly at the smaller boy.

"Those ninja, Gaara told, I mean the Kazekage explained the situation to us, although I am very sorry I couldn't completely protect Hinata-chan," He said politely, and my father nodded.

"I heard that you killed fourteen jonin to save her, and for that, I am both impressed and grateful," My father said respectfully.

It was the first time I'd ever heard him compliment Naruto, and it was a nice change.

Naruto nodded, and looked down.

"I couldn't protect her, she was kidnapped, and then hurt in the process of my rescuing her. I failed," Naruto explained, his face a mask of pain and regret.

My father looked completely taken aback, and forgetting himself, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up, startled. My father smiled, something I hadn't seen on his face in several years.

"That's okay, she's fine and happy, that's more than I can ask for," He said, and Naruto looked like he was sick.

"A-Are you serious?" He asked, his jaw dropping.

My father looked like he was having intense mental conflicts, but he nodded.

"However, I do have some questions, Naruto, may I borrow you for a minute?" He asked, his face returning to it's solemn, severe regularity.

Naruto nodded, and turned to me, as my father left the room. His eyes widened, and he kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Hinata! You're dad's... _happy!_" He said ecstatically, his eyes dancing with happiness themselves.

"You can go and get ready for the party, I'll go talk to your dad," He offered, and I nodded.

"Just... be nice, this is really important. My dad needs to think highly of you, otherwise he won't let me see you," I implored, and he smiled.

"I'll be okay, dattebayo," He said, hugging me quickly, shoeing me off up the stairs.

I went, unable to see Naruto enter the room my father had just gone into. Instead, I saw a set of carpeted stairs, which were quickly scaled. I turned around the banister, heading to my room. I opened the door, entering and looking around. Everything was as usual, my gray carpet, the purple bed sheets on my bed, the pictures of my friends and Naruto on my shelf. I closed the door softly, it wouldn't do for Naruto to come up while I was changing. I opened the closet, pulling out several of my favorite dresses and outfits. I removed the hangers from each one, and undressed. After I pulled off my shirt and pants, I took the first outfit.

It had been quite a while since I'd had an excuse to wear any of these outfits, and a lot of them I hadn't had occasions to try on. Anyways, I tried on the yellow tank top and white skirt, didn't like it, and took it off. Another pair, black shirt and comfy, dark blue sweat pants. I liked the outfit, it brought back good memories, such as the time Naruto, Shino, Kiba and I were looking for the rare Bikochu beetle. I smiled, but took it off anyways. I'd wear it, but only if I didn't have anything more... party-ish. While browsing through my closet, I found my old tan jacket. I picked it off the hanger, and tried it on over what I was then wearing, a teal shirt and black shorts. It still fit, in fact it was really comfortable.

It was the one I'd always worn when I was a kid, and I put it reverently on the bed. I didn't have as much fashion sense as Sakura or Ino, but I mixed and mashed outfits, finally deciding on something I liked. White tank top, dark blue, comfy sweat pants, and a purple robe, white rimmed, somewhat formal, but excellent for parties. I twirled around, and put the other outfits away. I refrained from hanging up the black shirt, or the jacket, I would wear those again sometime. I smiled at my reflection, and left my room. I almost bowled over Neji, who was walking from his room to the downstairs. He was party dressed, wearing black and looking official. He almost tripped over the banister, and I hurriedly apologized.

We straightened up, dusting ourselves off, and I smiled at my cousin. He looked as he always had, save the fact he was dressed for a date with TenTen. Boy, it was good to be home.

**A/N**

**Woot, okeedokee, here's chapter 30. Hope you enjoyed it, so, if you did, please review and**

**all that, too lazy to think of a good A/N, so... review, enjoy, lemme know what you thought.**

**And wait till next time.**

**Matthew**


	31. Chapter 31: Good to be Home

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 31, this one I really need to know what you think. Hiashi's pretty accepting, but I need to know if he's too OOC, he is OOC in my opinion, but I want to know what you think. If he's too... not him, or you think he's being too nice, let me know. If you want to have your advice taken to mind, you should probably tell me what you think, by reading, reviewing, and reading the next chapter. Alright, so, the next chapter is gonna be all about the party, and there is gonna be lots of NaruHina, ShikaTem, NejiTen, and LeeSaku. Hope you like it, as I did put an hour or two into it's creation.**

Chapter 31 Good to be Home

Naruto

I followed Hiashi into what I now saw as a sitting room. He sat on a cushion, across from another such pillow. He beckoned with a hand for me to sit on the other spot. I did as I was bid, crossing the room and lowering myself down. He coughed slightly, and I looked up at him. For a minute I remembered why I was so scared of the Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Naruto, what do you feel for my daughter?" He asked, the question coming like a knife.

"Well, um, I like her. She's really nice, and she's an amazing friend. I feel de-deeply for her, and I couldn't stand to see her hurt... does that answer your question?" I answered, and he nodded.

"Is that the reason you went... five tails... on the mystery ninja? Because they took Hinata?" He asked, this question making me fidget worse than the last one.

Still, our relationship was on the line, so I answered truthfully.

"Yes, it is,"

"I see, and you must understand how I feel about you being the Kyuubi's vessel. I don't completely trust you with my daughter's safety. But," He continued, as I looked down in sadness, "You've saved her life twice over, and for that, I must thank you,"

My eyes widened, and I looked up.

"Does this mean that, you'll let me and, you're saying-" I babbled, trying to ask my question too quickly, but was cut off with a nod.

I stopped trying to question him, and whooped. Hiashi looked startled, and had me sit back down.

"One more thing before I can send you out to the party with my Hinata," He said, and I sat up straight.

"Can you tell me about your trip, all of it," He asked imperiously, and I gulped.

I nodded, and started from the beginning, when I saved Hinata, the first time. I explained how Tsunade had me assemble the team, about the meeting with Gaara. He raised an eyebrow when I briefly mentioned our late night conversation, the one in the forest. Still, he remained silent, absorbing the story. He nodded and listened, as I explained the part I remembered of my five tailed rescue. His eyes actually went wide when I recounted the square mile of decimated forest. Then came the hot springs incident. He scowled, and I hastily continued, to how Sakura had _saved_ us. I explained the dance, and as the story drew to a close, I told him about the locket. Again, his eyes widened.

"You bought her a gold, silver and diamond locket, just as a gift? And from what you say, it was quite expensive," He asked, and I nodded.

"Well, I thought I had underestimated you, now I see that my underestimation was that far off," He said, and I grinned.

"Does this mean I pass?" I asked, and he looked at me oddly.

"Sorry, was a joke," I muttered, looking down.

I heard chuckling, and looked up, this time the expression of questioning was on my face. I looked up, and Hiashi stifled the laughter.

"Yes, Naruto. You pass," He said, and I grinned.

"Now, I have to go get ready for the party, if you don't mind, Hiashi-san," I explained and he stood up.

He held out his hand, and I took it gingerly. We shook hands, and I looked him in the eyes. Now that I thought about it, he didn't look that intimidating anymore, he looked... over protective, that's all.

"Hinata-chan?" I called out, and the girl in question came downstairs, biting her lip, looking nervous.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, are you and father finished?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Oh, how did it go?" She asked, descending the last few steps.

Hiashi hung back a little, merely watching the scene unfold. I stepped forward, taking her hand. She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes as I did.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, "He said yes!"

Hinata screamed, tossing her arms around my neck. Her lips pressed against my own, and tears of joy spilled down both of our cheeks. We held each other close, forgetting all about Neji and Hiashi, who stood back and watched. We pulled apart far enough to look into each others' eyes.

"Naruto, that's wonderful," She said, kissing my forehead again.

"You're father's okay with it, all of it, well, not so much the hot springs part," I blushed, and she laughed.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, running over to her father and hugging him tightly.

Neji looked at me with a mixture of shock and wonderment. He walked over to me, and rolled his eyes.

"Since when on earth are you Hinata's boyfriend?" He asked, and I grinned.

"Whoever said I was her boyfriend?" I countered, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not?"

"Never said that," I added, catching Hinata who came running back over.

"So are you or not?" He asked, glancing away as we kissed again.

"What's it look like?" I asked, as Hinata calmed down, and we prepared to leave.

Neji just shook his head, and practically pushed us out the door, exiting at the same time. I looked at him, and he shrugged.

"You're not going back to your house with her, not alone," He grinned, rubbing my head with his knuckles.

"Ow, stop that?" I said, shoving him aside.

Hinata and I walked arm in arm, and Neji kept trying to pull us apart. It took several minutes more than it should have to reach my apartment, due to someone *Cough Neji* at one point shoving me into a bush. That incident resulted in someone *Cough Neji* ending up hanging a few inches above the ground, suspended by a chain of shadow clones.

"Okay, this way," I said, directing Hinata and, a few minutes later, a panting Neji.

We ran into Shikamaru and Temari, dressed for the party, as they left. They stopped and said high, and we exchanged such greetings, although as they left, I thought I heard a suspicious whisper.

"So it was true,"

Ignoring that, I unlocked my apartment, and showed the other two in. It looked as it had when I had left, almost two weeks before. Dishes in the sink, clothes outside the pantry, yup, it was good to be home. Neji plopped on the couch, and Hinata looked around. She, without prompting or encouragement, or even permission, started cleaning up. I rolled my eyes, walking to my room. In there, I opened my dresser, trying to find some wearable clothes. I found a black T-shirt, like I always wore underneath my orange jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. Figuring it was good enough, I got dressed. I left my room, to find my apartment completely clean, and Neji complaining at Hinata.

I looked around, the dishes were done and put away, the trash was in the trash can, and Hinata was currently telling Neji to "Get off his lazy butt,".

"Hinata, you didn't have to clean my house," I said, and she turned.

"Oh, I know, it's just... bad habit, I guess," She blushed, looking away.

"Anyways, we should be going, almost party time," I said, grabbing her arm, simultaneously dragging Neji off my couch.

"Alright, let's go," I said, escorting the struggling Hyuuga boy out.

Hinata needed no escortage, she was far too happy. She didn't even look like the same girl I had spent the last two weeks with, and she had been really happy then. Now, she was ecstatic. Now, I guess, our relationship was official, her father knew, we knew, our friends would know soon enough, and as for all of them so far, they had accepted. At the same time, she was obviously nervous. She looked afraid, but of what I had no idea. Maybe of just being so happy.

"So, Neji, how's TenTen? I asked as we walked.

Neji, for the first time I'd ever seen, blushed.

"She's doing okay, I guess,"

"Ah, sounds fun," I replied, and smiled at Hinata.

She was happy, happy and obviously really looking forward to the next who knows how long. I could only imagine how she felt, how she couldn't wait for tomorrow, how her one dream had finally come true, and I was overjoyed that I could fulfill it while enjoying her company.

"Hinata," I whispered, "I'm happy,"

She looked up, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I am too, but I'm sure this bubbly happiness will calm down soon, I, I just feel... so... happy," She whispered back, much to Neji's raised eyebrows.

The Yamanaka house, where Ino lived, glowed with lights, and I could see somebody entering through the front door. I looked down at Hinata, again. She was smiling, fingering her locket, looking up at the sky.

"Alright, let's crash this party!" I cheered, knocking loudly on Ino's door.

**A/N**

**Well, that chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked, about 400 words too short. Sigh, I guess it can't be helped, but I got bored, lost focus, and didn't feel like dragging it out any longer. I hope that you all, all you readers, every single one of ya, liked it. If you did, than you should press the little magic review button, yeah, the one down there. I love it when you guys suggest ideas, having already used a couple that I've been given. Anyways, if you do like it, tell me so. If not, than don't even bother, I don't much like flames. Well, review, enjoy, and I guess, wait for the next chapter. I'm gonna start working on it by the time you read this, and I might even be finished, you never know.**

**~Matthew~**


	32. Chapter 32: Known All Around

**A/N**

**  
Aside from "DONT HURT ME CUZ I DIDN'T UPDATE" there is no Author's Note.**

Chapter 32: Known all Around

Hinata

Blond haired Ino opened the door promptly after Naruto had knocked. She smiled, waving at us, stepping out of the way so that we could come in. I nodded, following Naruto and Neji inside. It seemed odd, how happy everyone was, typically they would've said hi, then been on their way. There was no reason for a party, it wasn't like when Naruto had come back from his three year training. Still, I didn't protest, deep inside, I liked parties. Even if I didn't much participate, I liked watching people, mainly Naruto. It was fun to watch them have fun. Anyways, I stepped into the house, and the dizzying aroma of scented candles wafted around me.

Naruto looked around quickly, obviously looking for someone. He looked for a few minutes, around the twenty or so people who mulled between rooms. He grinned, moving behind Neji. A hearty shove sent the well dressed boy flailing towards TenTen. He knocked into her, and she fell backwards. He landed across her, looking into her face. Naruto grinned, taking my hand. I giggled, watching over my shoulder as Neji tried desperately to extract himself, pulling TenTen to her feet. She was blushing, and my cousin was hurriedly trying to apologize. I smiled, and turned back to Naruto, who was still pulling me along. He waved at a gray haired ninja, whom I recognized immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei, what on earth are you doing here?" I heard Naruto ask, as he dropped my hand.

The jonin smiled behind his mask, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto grinned, beaming up at his mentor.

"I'm here because I was invited, don't know why," He shrugged, and his single eye drifted to me.

"Oh, hello Hinata. I heard you were with Naruto, but I had no idea you were _holding hands_ already," He teased, and I blushed.

"H-Hai, Kakashi-san, we-we're, I guess, together," I muttered, my cheeks burning.

"Well, you do know why Ino decided to hold this party, right?" The man asked, and Naruto looked confused.

"Ah, I'll take that as a no. Anyways, you'll find out soon enough," He said, turning to a woman who had approached.

"Hello, Anko," He said, and the two walked a little way away.

I cocked an eyebrow, and Naruto laughed. I giggled, watching the backs of the two grown ups. Interrupting my observing, Ino stood up on the table, and clapped her hands loudly.

"Ahem, now, since everyone's here, let's move the party to the basement, much more space down there," She called over the din, indicating an open door, through which I could see a carpeted staircase.

Everyone muttered agreement, filing down the stairs. I clasped Naruto's hand as we were shuffled along, down the stairs. He smiled at me, and then looked around at the expansive basement. It was huge, many times the size of the living room upstairs.

"Holy cow, it's ginormous!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

He wandered around, his hand still in mine, looking at the small kitchen in the corner. Ino strolled over to us, grabbing our wrists, pulling us to the center of the room, much to the grunts, complaints and resistance of Naruto. She dragged us up before everyone, and much cheering ensued. I looked at the faces of my friends with confusion and shock. I glanced quickly at Naruto, who, as the cheering died slowly, opened his mouth.

"What the hell? What's going on?" He asked, and Ino tugged me away from him.

Naruto looked even more disturbed, as Shikamaru, pineapple haired and smiling, pulled him in the opposite direction. I was too shocked to protest, and half ignored the blond Yamanaka, who was squealing in my ear.

"I'm soo glad! I heard you two were together, but.. ooh! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed, causing me to look up.

"What? Wha-oh," I realized what was going on, and so, judging from the sudden lack of cursing or protests from the other side of the room, had Naruto.

"You threw a party just for this?" I asked, blushing.

Ino looked at me like I was mentally unsound. She frowned slightly, and looked from me to Naruto.

"Wait, you _are_ together, aren't you?" She asked, and I nodded.

Other girls pressed around me, congratulating and cheering for me, as Ino looked very, very confused.

"W-Well then what'you mean?" She asked indignantly, stamping one foot in impatiance.

I cocked an eyebrow, looking at her.

"I mean, it-it's not that big a deal, I guess," I mumbled, blushing again when Naruto caught my eye, a silent plea forming sarcastically on his lips.

I giggled despite myself, and Ino looked taken aback. Sakura and Temari, on the other hand, as well as, I noticed, Anko, Tsunade and Kurenai, were still congratulating me, patting me on the back. The host of the party bit her lip, looking away.

"It's okay, Ino. I'm really happy, about the party and about... about our relationship," I assured her, and she smiled.

"Alright, but still, I'd thought you'd be like... REALLY happy, you know," Her sentence wandered off into the noise of the others' voices.

Tsunade grinned at me, before taking a cup of punch from the kitchen counter.

"I am happy, I'm really happy, just, it's..." I tried to explain, this time, my voice drifting off into nothingness.

With an unusual show of strength, I pushed Sakura out of the way, breaking through the ring of boys, trying to find Naruto. He grinned at me, pulling me out of the marsh of chatting people. He looked at me, as he pulled me towards the kitchen. Tsunade, leaning against the counter, sipping punch, looked at us, and smiled.

"Whoops, looks like I'm intruding," She winked at me, before wandering off.

Naruto clasped my hands in his, gazing into my eyes.

"Hinata, can you believe these people? They throw a party just to celebrate this," He exclaimed, leaning in and kissing me smack on the lips.

I blinked, smiled, then closed my eyes. His lips were warm and soft, flooding me again with the joy that only an embrace such as this could bring. Something tugged at my mind. I wondered what it was, what was now different. Something I had heard, or, to be more precise, not heard. I pulled away slowly, opening and turning my eyes to the center of the room. Sure enough, everyone in the basement was silent, looking intently in our direction.

"Uh-oh," Naruto muttered, as cheering and whooping rose anew.

I giggled, and Neji, who stood on the edge of the crowd, with TenTen, shook his head. Ino stepped forward, a grin wider than humanely possible gracing her face. Everyone was cheering, everyone, that is, except the brown haired boy, sulking in the corner.

"I was _going_ to ask you if he'd kissed you yet, but guess I don't have to know," She grinned, then looked around as lively music sounded all around the room.

Temari looked up sheepishly, from where she was stooped over an electric blue and black boom box. Ino looked around, and as she found Temari's gaze, snorted.

"What the hell, lets get this party started!" She shouted, and everyone, whether Kakashi or Sakura, started dancing.

Naruto grinned, pulling me out into the middle of floor, his hands slowly creeping to my waist. I laughed and blushed, swirling into the music. Music, it boomed all around me, and soon enough, hours had passed. Before too long, we were all leaving waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, thanks for the party," I waved to Ino, who nodded back.

"Goodbye Hinata, good luck," She grinned, winking at the two of us, Naruto and I, as we walked away.

The night, it was now night, was cool and crisp, the moon was now high in the heavens, and Naruto and I walked along the river, taking the long way home. The water rippled, the reflection of the great white sphere wavering on it's surface. The wind swept my hair back from my shoulders, and I was as happy as I could be. Naruto's arm was snugly around my waist, and my shoulder was resting in the crook of his neck. The buzz of excitement and overwhelming happiness had died down, the bubbling surface of my brain calmed, resorting to becoming a flooding feeling of peace.

We slowed to a halt, standing together in the cool wind, looking over the river.

"It's been so long, since I've seen this view," He whispered, his eyes glassing over in memory.

"Same, I haven't seen the river at night since I was a child," I agreed, looking up at him.

"It-it was when team 7 had just formed, when we, after our trip to the land of waves,"

"Hinata, we should probably get you home," He said, snapping out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah," I said, kind of disappointed.

He took my arm, and we kept walking. The night passed around us, and soon, far too soon, the lights of the Hyuuga manor were visible. I sighed, home was the one place I didn't want to go. Naruto seemed to think similarly, but continued, nonetheless.

"Well, I'd rather not, but here you go," He said, knocking on the door.

My father, frowning and in a white silk robe opened the door. He looked like he had been in bed, but when he saw us, his face relaxed a little, receding to a look of discomfort.

"Hello, Hiashi-san," Naruto said, and my father's lips lifted into a small smile.

"Hello, Naruto, Hinata. Did you have fun?" He asked, and Naruto looked flustered.

This turn of good humor was obviously something that he wasn't prepared for. It wasn't enough that he had voluntarily given Naruto permission to go out with me, but now he was acting all friendly. I giggled, thinking about him telling jokes at a dinner table, or even laughing at one. Naruto and Hiashi both looked at me like I was crazy, and I blushed.

"Sorry," I smiled, and Naruto turned back to my father.

"Well, yes, Hiashi-san. I think we did. The funny part was, the party... was for Hinata and I," He explained, and the older man looked surprised, and a little concerned.

"Well, it is past Hinata's bedtime," He said, putting a guiding hand on my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun," I said, as my father directed my to the door.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan," He said, leaning forward and kissing my cheek, before letting my hand slip from his.

As I was pulled inside, I looked over my shoulder, and saw Naruto waving and smiling. Before the door had closed behind me, I waved back, and was dragged inside. My father shooed me off to bed, and I smiled. I was happy, I really was.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait, but I can explain. Okay, first the website had an internal error, so that I couldn't update, (Meanwhile, I had a bad case of writers block, judging from this and the last chapter. I absolutely hate this and the previous installment. Bet you couldn't tell though, I keep writing anyways.) and when the error had been fixed, my parents decided to drag me out to the beach on vacation. No worries, I was writing (Am writing this in the car), and I'm really happy. This story has 12,000 hits, and like 150 reviews. WOOT. Anywho, thanks for reviewing and stuff, and ciao. **


	33. Chapter 33: Confusion and Aggression

**A/N**

**So, sorry about the wait. As I explained in the previous chapter, I am on vacation. I'm at the hotel, at five in the evening, eating pizza and funnel cake. Here in Delaware, they have awesome fudge, which I will be chowing down on shortly. If I manage to finish this chapter tonight, between the swimming in the ocean and the shopping at the many, many shops at the boardwalk, I will be immensely happy. Well, I'm gonna wrap up this author's note, but I will tell you, that it's so much fun here at the beach. Read, enjoy, review. Thanks. (Insert smiley face here).**

Chapter 33 Confusion and Aggression

Kiba

I slunk away from the party, several minutes before it was officially _over_. The night was cold and gloomy, as was my demeanor. I kicked rocks from my path as I went. My mood wasn't improved as a unusually large rock didn't move when my foot hit it, instead choosing to jar my leg. I cursed at it, as my large toe throbbed with pain. I grunted, continuing my grumpy way home, half limping. I was annoyed, violently so. Who did Naruto think he was, choosing now of all times to show affection for Hinata?

"That upstart," I growled, shoving my hands into my pockets.

What did Hinata see in him anyways? It wasn't like he was any good at anything except screwing up. He wasn't especially strong, really far from smart, and to most people unattractive. I scowled, shaking my head. I didn't want to think about him, nor the time he had recently spent with Hinata. My house was on the edge of the village, far enough away for a long, angry walk. I was pissed, and I didn't care who knew it. Akamaru had stayed home, most people thought he ruined parties. The thought was ridiculous, the dog loved parties.

"Unthinkable, simply unthinkable," I muttered again, my head pounding with anger and a growing headache.

I would have reached up to rub my temples, but I was far to annoyed to even care. I closed my eyes to the pain, white flashes pulsing in my vision, in rhythm with my heart. I was angry, angry at Naruto, angry at Hinata, and angry at anything and anyone that celebrated their relationship. My blood was boiling, and the path on which I was walking was void of rocks, my anger finding a small but eventful outlet. I kicked another pebble, and it bounced into the grass on either side of the crawling path. Said path soon veered sharply into the forest, the blackening trees looming up around me.

The walk was one I was well accustomed to, so my feet had no problem finding their angry way up the slowly inclining way. I walked through the forest, only after which I could see the orange and yellow lights from my house. I hiked up the hill, reaching the front door of the small building. I ripped the door open, slamming it closed behind me. I stomped from the front hall to the kitchen, hoping to find some food to quell the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. My older sister, Kayia (**A/N yes, I don't know his older sister's **_**real**_** name, so I use this one,**) raised an eyebrow as I stalked past, setting down the newspaper she held in her scarred, tanned hands.

The girl was almost twenty, but looked no older than eighteen. Her light brown hair was tied back in a tight pony-tail, her stormy blue-gray eyes giving a sense of depth to the pretty face. She didn't have her usual hunting paint on her face, and was wearing a small amount of makeup. She cocked her head, sniffing. As an Inuzuka (**A/N Spell check?**), like myself, she was blessed with enhanced senses, one of which was smell. Smell was an amazing thing, I liked to walk around town following my nose. Anyway, she sniffed, and grimaced.

"What're you so upset about?" She asked, taking a sip from her glass of ice water.

"Nothing, leave me alone," I snapped, nearly pulling the fridge door off it's hinges.

She shook her head, putting the glass back down on the table. She leaned back in her chair, and looked at me with an air of knowledge.

"You know I can tell by the smell, you're upset over something," She smirked, and I rolled my eyes violently.

"If I had asked for your insight, I would have asked for it," I growled, prowling up the stairs to my room.

The stairs creaked and clunked as I scaled them, heading to my room. Akamaru was shedding all over his dog bed in the corner. He moaned and whimpered, recoiling farther away from me as I changed. I undressed, redressing into black shorts and a red shirt. I slipped into my bed, ignoring the shuffling of the nervous Akamaru. He was sensitive to my moods, and didn't like to be near me when I was in one of my rages.

"May I come in?" Kayia asked from outside my door, taking my grunt of a reply as an affirmative answer.

The door knob twisted, the door itself swinging inwards as my sister came in. She sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. She put a comforting hand on my leg, looking into my face.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, looking away.

"I'm worried about you, it's never good to be as angry as you obviously are. You reek of envy," She replied, crinkling her nose.

"Well thanks for that," I snorted, turning my face towards the slightly open door.

She smirked, rubbing my leg and ankle with her hand. She looked quite concerned, leaning close and talking softly.

"It's hard being sixteen, isn't it? I remember those days, love, life, everything. It sucks, it really does. You know, I've been through it all, you can tell me what's going on," She told me, shifting her position on the bed.

I looked into her eyes, and, I guessed it couldn't be helped. She would pester me about it later, so I gave it a go.

"Naruto came back from his training, I suppose you heard about it,"

At this she nodded, and I continued.

"You know Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga," I asked, and again, she nodded.

"Yeah, the one on your squad, the girl you're always talking about," She answered, and this time, I nodded.

"Well she... and Naruto... are, they, well..." I tried to say, but couldn't bring myself to stay the words.

Kayia frowned, ruffling my hair in a loving and understanding way.

"Aw, Kiba-kun. That's horrible, well, I mean, not horrible, but I feel bad for you," She said, and I looked up at her.

"And, I don't, I'm not sure what I should do, nothing's simple anymore," I explained, tears leaking from my eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Kiba. I'm not you, and I'm not Hinata, so I'm not sure what you should do," Kayia said, wiping the tears from my face.

"And," I sobbed, now crying into her warm shoulder, "I don't know what I should feel. Hinata may not even know how I feel,"

She hugged me, murmuring into the top of my head, rubbing her hands up and down my back. I stopped crying through sheer force of will, and looked up at her. She wiped the new wetness from my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know how to help you, Kiba. But, don't, and I mean it, don't try to break them up," She said, and I nodded.

She shook her head in reply, and I looked through puffy eyes at her in confusion.

"I need you to tell me that you won't," She demanded, and I winced.

"I-I won't try to break them up," I stammered, and she nodded, smiling again.

"Now, you need some sleep, you'll feel better once you do, I promise," She ordered, and I sighed.

I lay back in my bed, and Kayia pulled the covers up around my shoulders. She kissed my forehead gently, patting my hand. She smiled comfortingly, standing up.

"G'night Kiba," She said, closing the door as she left.

"Night, Kayia," I called after her, and she flicked out the lights.

The darkness flooded around me, my eyes straining vainly to see objects of various description around the room. I blinked a couple times, and perceived a soft light from somewhere outside the door. I heard a shuffling sound from outside my door.

'What is it now?' I wondered, turning towards the door.

The door creaked open slowly, and my mom poked her head in. She, from what I could see of her face, was smiling.

"May I come in?" She asked, and I nodded.

She stepped into the room, standing against the wall.

"I hear you're having trouble with girls, about time," She smirked, and I groaned.

"I _knew_ this was coming, why'd I have to tell Kayia?" I asked, rolling over in my bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Didn't know it was _that_ bad," She said, sitting down by Akamaru's bed, petting him, scratching behind his ears.

I sighed, sitting up again. My mom shook her head.

"So, do you want to tell me all about it?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess that I have no choice," I groaned, and began my story for the second time.

**A/N  
**

**Alright, it's 1:15 in the morning, so I didn't quite get it done yesterday. Still, It'll be ready by the time you read it :P. Anywho, I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at a Kiba chapter, and I hope that I didn't make him too angry, but he has really good reason. I mean, if I was (Cough _IF_ Cough) in love with Hinata like Kiba, and Naruto got her and I didn't, damn right I'd be pissed. Alright, review, tell me what you think, and I will probably get back to you. 12k views, WOOT!**

**~Matthew~**


	34. Chapter 34: Developed Pictures

**A/N**

**Alright, the fluff ends for just a little while, while the mystery called a "Plot" reveals itself in scintillating fragments. It's interlacing and uninterpretable patterns and subtle hints shall make themselves known only in your subconscious. The mystery of the black clad ninja thickens as an assault on a figure of power and imperial importance takes event. Read, Review, Enjoy! (Don't ya just love big and confusilating words??) **

Chapter 34 Developed Pictures

Tsunade

I was still grinning when I reached my office. I was humming a joyful tune, and Shizune looked at me with a look of utter bewilderment. Her ebony hair swung around her head as she set the pig TonTon down on the floor.

"What on _earth_ has gotten you so happy?" She asked, and cocked an eyebrow as I set a camera down on my desk.

"Shizune, can I ask you to develop some of these pictures?" I asked, motioning towards the black device.

She nodded, and picked it up. She turned an amused gaze in my direction, as she scrolled through the recent pictures. I restrained a smile, and watched with good humor as her other eyebrow shot up, equaling the height of it's other.

"I can see why you'd like them developed," She said, pocketing the camera.

"Actually, I'd like to have one or two of them _framed_," I grinned, and Shizune made for the door.

She stopped abruptly, turning around.

"And, you have two new piles of paperwork to read over," She smirked, slipping backwards out of the door.

I groaned, what a way to spend a late night. A thought struck me, a thought about the recon mission. I sat up, clapping my hands twice. A slim ninja appeared in a puff of smoke, kneeling on one leg.

"Yes ma-lady?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Messenger, inform Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Might Gai, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Temari the Ambassador that they will be leaving for their mission in..." I looked at the clock, "Two hours. Also, give them this information,"

I handed him a sheaf of enveloped paper. That would give them two hours to get ready, and still have sufficient time to get on the move before the time at which the strange ninja were recorded to show themselves.

"Yes ma-lady," He said, vanishing in another poof.

I sighed, sitting back down. Now, all I had to do was wait and oh joy, more paperwork. I rolled my eyes, pulling the first folder of paper from the pile. I read through it, whipped out a pen and signed the bottom. One down, a couple hundred to go, whoopee.

Several tens of folders later, Shizune returned, waving a tan folder labeled _**Pictures**_. She was smiling widely, and slapped it down on the desk.

"Couple of those are really nice," She grinned, and TonTon oinked happily.

I smirked, taking the pictures, some of which had slid from their folder. I flicked through the photos, smiling wider with each one. I stood up from the chair, moving across the room. I plucked a couple of stand-up frames from the top of a cupboard. Setting them on the desk, I slid back into my chair. I chose a few of my favorites, clipping them into the holders.

Shizune took two of them, setting them on shelves. I gently picked up one of Naruto and Hinata kissing, and raised my pen. In less than a minute, the picture now read 'Konoha's Cutest Couple'. Shizune shook her head in amusement, taking another two frames, setting them in other places around the room. The Cutest Couple picture stayed right were it was, on my desk, facing the room at large.

"There, much better," I said satisfied.

Shizune smiled at the picture. I smirked. I would have had those three go whether Naruto had chosen them or not. It was amazing what two weeks virtually alone could do to a couple. I looked at a picture of Hinata, her short cropped hair shining indigo. She was blushing and laughing, Naruto, sitting next to her, laughing along with her. I smiled, young love was a wonderful thing, and it gave such a feeling of pride when you can help a particularly beautiful relationship flourish.

Shizune smiled again, winking at me, taking half the stack of papers from my desk. She sorted and read through her half, as I, grudgingly, did likewise with mine. Signing, stamping and confirming, the pile quickly shrank. As it did, another pile, these papers with a red mark of some sort on each, rose up beside the desk. It took at least an hour, and I was yawning heavily by the time we finished. My coffee was gone, the paperwork almost, and my eyelids, drooping and heavy.

"S-Shi-Shizune," I yawned, "Can you f-finish up here? I'm waay too tired," I said, pushing my chair back, pushing myself to my feet.

"Of course, Tsunade-dono," **(Dono means good friend/best friend, correct?)** She said, taking my seat.

I nodded in gratitude, opening and closing the door. I walked down the red carpeted hallway, to the staircase. I ascended the spiraling stairs, each footstep making a clomping noise in the thick carpet. Several hundred steps later, four floors up, I arrived outside my room. I pushed the door open, entering. I looked around, as always, it was a mess. I sighed, and pulled off my green over-robe. I chucked it into the white clothes bin, where all my other dirty clothing lay.

A cracking, crashing noise sounded from somewhere outside. I cocked an eyebrow, and, still wearing my kimono and pants, exited my room. I looked around for the source of said noise, walking down the hall. A splintering boom, and four figures appeared behind me. From what I could see of their blurred forms as they dropped from a hole in the ceiling, they were clad in black. I spun on my heels, focusing chakra to my limbs. Deftly, I saw, caught, and returned two shuriken aimed at my head.

The ninja, they were ninja, had silver headbands, although the symbol on them was not one that I was familiar with. Two more shuriken, a kunai, and several poisoned senbon were thrown at me, each one blocked, dodged, or deflected in their turn.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly, glaring at the intruders.

No answer, just an odd hand sign. I raised an eyebrow, taking an offensive stance. A nimbus of black fire danced around the one ninja's hands, and his eyes, previously blue, clouded over with inky, yet smotheringly **(Hell yes it's a word)** complete, black. He slashed with one arm, even though the distance between us was at least four yards. To my surprise, and much to my chagrin, a similarly shaped arc of black energy sailed at lightning speed towards me. I raised a hand, and the bolt collided into my palm, dissipating with a flash of green.

My hands glowed in a bright green. I guessed that if he could shoot chakra bolts, I could too. A few hand signs, and a few more of me appeared. Each shadow clone preformed more hand signs, chakra flaring from their fists as well. By this point, three out of four ninja had their hands surrounded with black chakra. I shot a wide wave of green lightning at them, countered by an X shaped blast. They were good at this sort of thing, much better than I was, and I was having a little trouble controlling them. I let my shadow clones take the long range offensive, dropping my stance and moving in.

Instead of drawing on my chakra and shooting bolts, I kept it around my hands, grinding incoming bolts to nothing, smashing one ninja through a wall. One ninja flash stepped, a secret technique only taught to jonin level ninja, behind me, and I turned in time to bicycle kick a large black blob back at him. He was caught by surprise, and barely dodge his own attack. By now, I could hear pounding on the stairs, and loud voices.

I made several rapid hand signs as the enemy tried to flee.

"Earth Style! Richter Scale Restraints!" I shouted, making the final sign, directing my energies at the one ninja who was last in escaping through the roof.

Solid rock shackles appeared around his arms and feet, each one weighing approximately three hundred pounds. His jump stopped abruptly, and he plummeted to the ground. He vainly tried to form a sign before he slammed into the floor, breaking through it and falling to the floor below.

"Whoops," I said, to the horror and amazement of my audience, now consisting of two Anbu, Shizune, TonTon, and, and, what the hell was Naruto doing here?

I voiced this inquiry aloud, everyone turning to the blond haired boy. He put a hand behind his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Well I, uh, heard, um, noises on my way home, I was taking the long way, to um, think about, er, something," He grinned, slowly backing away.

"No, that's alright, in fact, I need you to do something for me, Naruto," I told him as he edged out the door.

His process stopped, and he looked at me odd.

"Really? You do? Normally I have to _beg_ you for things to do, although, that was quite a while ago," He asked, and I nodded.

I winced, just now realizing that I was bleeding from a cut on my elbow. Shizune seemed to notice the blood, her hands glowing green with chakra. She stepped forward, healing my arm with speed and precision. I shook her off once the cut had healed turning back to Naruto.

"Yeah, I need you wait about a half an hour, get Hinata and Sakura, and deliver what I give you to Kakashi and company. They've already left, heading towards the spot where you fought the ninja on your trip. But," I ordered, and stopped him as he whooped, "You are _only_, and I mean_ only_, deliver the message, after that's done, you are to return immediately, and no buts," I finished, and he looked slightly more downcast than he had ten seconds prior.

"Plus," I whispered in his ear, "If you get hurt, it'll be awful hard to take Hinata out to dinner tomorrow,"

He perked up, and I winked at him.

"Alright, we'll deliver the message, then come right back, dattebayo!" He said, and zipped his lips.

He followed and listened as the Anbu and I took the struggling ninja from the floor below to the interrogation chamber. It was a short walk, to the Anbu headquarters, where Danzo kept his court. I knocked loudly, impatiently. The knock almost blew the door off it's hinges, but thankfully, it was a strong door. A masked ninja opened the door, and bowed.

"I'm here to have this guy," I jerked a thumb at the thousand pound ninja, being levitated by jutsu from the two Anbu, "Interrogated. Get Danzo, tell him I need him,"

The ninja nodded, vanishing. After he had left, we stepped inside. It was a very Spartan building, metal and cold. I heard Naruto shudder.

"You've never been here, have you, Naruto?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Don't worry, it's scary all right, but remember, we're surrounded by almost a hundred Anbu black ops," I reassured him, but he still looked nervously around the dark doorways.

The flickering lights, green and sickly, on the ceiling probably didn't help. It was almost like one of those horror movies, of the hospital infested with flesh devouring zombies. Anyway, the frightening décor only got worse as we descended into the bowels of the terrifying building.

A deep voice from behind us sounded.

"Good to see you, Tsunade-san," It said, the voice sounding a little like shattering ice.

"Pleasure, Danzo," I replied, turning to face the head of the Anbu Black ops.

**A/ N**

**This one I wrote on the way home from out two day beach excursion. It was lots of fun, Delaware really is. We went to Rehoboth Beach, and are now loaded up with boardwalk candy of all sorts. And, for the first time (Not really) in my life, I got a tan! Along with that, I got a wicked slash on my wrist from bodysurfing into a rock, and sunburn. I hope the cut scars, it looks epic. Anywho, review, favorite, whatever. Thanks :)**

**Matthew-Kami-Sama**


	35. Chapter 35: The Interrogation

**A/N**

**Another vacation chapter, so, this and like... four others are gonna be updated at a time, but you're reading this, so you know that. Umm, we're almost back, I'm typing in the car, and we're like an hour from home. Alright, you read, review, and I sit here stuffing my face with caramel popcorn and fudge. Also, I can't read any reviews that you guys send me :(. Anyways, here we go...**

Chapter 35 The Interrogation

Naruto

I jumped, the voice catching me entirely by surprise. I almost squeaked, but kept my mouth clamped shut tightly. I slowly turned, as Tsunade's voice rang out.

"Pleasure, Danzo. Now, would you care to help us with an international mystery?" She asked, and I saw the shadowy figure nod.

"The Interrogation Chamber it is," Tsunade declared, and Danzo, I could now see his bandaged face, took the lead.

"This way, if you will," He growled in his deep, cold voice.

He led us down and down, deep underground, along barely lit, metal hallways. I shuddered, as what I thought was a rat, but might have been much worse, scuttled through the shadows behind us. Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her.

"Don't worry, the chamber will be less scary, much better lit," She explained, making me feel a little bit better.

We walked, down and down, until we stopped, all of a sudden. I peered past the people in front of me, and saw the outline of a door, with purple and green light spilling from the cracks above and under it. The light wavered and twitched, throwing obscure shadows against the gray, cold walls. The door was opened, and our little procession slowly entered the oddly lit room. The enemy ninja was floated through, and set in a chair in the center of the chamber. I took the time to examine the surroundings.

The walls were glowing orange, green and purple, really disconcerting. The walls were round, and the colors, as if thick water, slushed and merged with each other, sliding between and around. The ceiling as well, had the same alien quality. There was nothing in the room, save the chair, into which the prisoner was dropped. The earthen shackles crumbled to dust, which seeped into the floor, also of the glowing material. It vanished from sight completely, soaked into the ground. I looked hastily at Tsunade, who didn't seem to notice the dirt's absence.

I looked back at the ninja, who now sat in the chair, eyes closed as if asleep. A med ninja, wearing a white surgical mask and black robe entered. He or she, I couldn't tell, pulled on gloves, and approached the black clad ninja. A few hand signs, and I felt a surge of power emanate out from the med ninja. I watched, wide eyed, as the man slid his hand into the ninja's head, in a burst of white light. I found that I couldn't speak, or move, I was rooted to the spot, my eyes about to fall out of my head. Had I been able to do anything, I probably would have puked, then screamed, then clench my eyes shut really tight.

But, I could not, so I watched as the ninja closed his eyes, and three silver-white strands extended from the point where his hand entered the victim's forehead. They stretched and wove their way up his arm, snaking into his head. The med ninja's eyes glowed silver, the same color as the threads, which seemed to be sucking something from the prisoner's head. I hoped upon hope that it wasn't his brain. After several minutes, the med ninja blinked, blinked again, and his eyes returned to normal. The prisoner slumped over, the white energy cords immediately snapping and vanishing.

Danzo took a step forward, a look of anger and confusion on the half of his face that wasn't wrapped in bandages. The med ninja looked confused, and looked at Danzo.

"What the hell did you do?" Danzo snarled, and the med ninja shook his head.

"I did not do anything. The victim, strangely enough, had _no_ memories, and died upon force of some sort of drug, or something entering his brain. Had I not pulled out when I had, I might have been killed as well," He explained, and Tsunade looked confused.

"What do you mean, no memories?" She asked, and the ninja shrugged.

"Just that, none," He said, obviously as perplexed as the two adults.

I couldn't see the two masked Anbu's faces, but I could tell from their stance that they were just as confused.

"All I saw," The medical ninja continued, "Was a black nothingness,"

Danzo stepped forward, obviously annoyed. His good eye sparked with anger and he shook his head.

"Can't be, some sort of drug," He muttered, kicking the chair.

"Tsunade, this is bad," He growled, stalking from the room.

Tsunade followed him, and the medical ninja, still in the room, picked up the corpse. The two Anbu walked behind me as we went.

"Tsunade? What's going on?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"Naruto, that man, the ninja we caught, had no memories, and some sort of drug, probably a mental sedative and poison, killed him," She explained as we went.

"You mean he committed suicide?" I asked, and she nodded grimly.

I shuddered, the thought revolted me. We traveled through the many passageways, each one longer and more twistingly confusing than the one before it. Tsunade and Danzo were in heated conversation, discussing what had just then happened.

"You know, as well as I do, that this is bad," Danzo said coldly, his voice echoing around the hall.

"Of course it's _bad_, they were assassins!" Tsunade whipped back sarcastically.

"That tone," The head Anbu growled, "Can be left at right here,"

I nervously rolled my eyes, feeling much creeped out by the few locked and barred doors. Several of which, I noticed with startling horror, were stained with what resembled blood. Tsunade didn't seem to notice, neither did any of the Anbu guards.

"What _I'm_ worried about, is the fact that it was an actual body, not some Shadow Clone," Tsunade continued, and Danzo nodded.

"It is no jutsu that I know of, so it may very well be a real ninja," Danzo replied, and Tsunade looked taken aback.

"What do you mean, a real ninja? Of course it was! Shadow Clones can't _die_," She exclaimed, throwing up her arms.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean that it was a Shadow Clone," He snapped back, and stopped, as we reached a locked and sealed room.

One word from Danzo and the door was flung open. The Hokage, the Anbu leader, and the rest of us, entered a well lit room. It was large, and shelves of books and jars with floating liquid filled shelves.

"I just hope it has nothing to do with the Akatsuki," Tsunade said, Danzo nodding as he pulled a dusty book off one shelf.

"Let us pray that it does not," The bandaged man muttered, flicking through the pages.

I tried to catch the words in the book, but the pages were whipped past too fast for me to read.

"Aha," Danzo breathed, pointing at a page, "Here is something that looks promising,"

Tsunade looked over at the book, and I stretched and craned my neck in an attempt to see what he was pointing at. I quickly read the page, and looked quizzically at the depiction of the jutsu the section described. I read the page again, slower this time.

_Living Clone Jutsu_

_  
Very little is known about this technique, due to the fact that very few people have been recorded able to use it. These users include; Koughi Nimika, a stone ninja general, very capable in espionage and spying, Kotome Nusike, a female recon agent for the Village Hidden in the Mist, Jouki Loutem, a ninja of legendary chakra reserves, young, no older than fifteen, and Hojike Lekuri, a mysterious, shadowy ninja, who deserted from the Village Hidden in the Cold._

I looked up, cocking an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"Village Hidden in the Cold?" I asked, and she nodded.

"It disappeared a while back, and I believe you have met someone from said village. Haku, the girl **(Yes, **_**girl**_**)** who was with Zabuza Mamochi," She explained.

I nodded, I remembered. The girl with the ice kekkei genkai **(SP?)**, using ice mirrors or something. She had almost killed me, and Sasuke.

"They had an ice kekkei genkai, correct?" I asked, and she grunted.

"Yup, but now all but a few are dead and gone," She explained, and I returned to reading.

_This technique is highly difficult to use, but the mechanics are fairly simple. A shadow clone, see page 115, must be infused with the user's Life Essence, see page 49. After the transfusion is complete, the clone will be given life, with the ability to grow and learn. The clone has the capability to act independent of it's creator and user. It is hard enough to create the imbued clone, but once created, it will rely on it's own, regenerative, chakra source. The clone can die, but it's user feels almost no side effects, save a slight weariness that soon fades. Also, the clone's life can be terminated at any point, after a command given by the user. It is unknown, however, what that command is._

The rest of the page meandered on about how the previous named people had used the Living Clones for. Also, I found out, that it was capable to control multiple clones at once, but it drained massive amounts of chakra and life essence, usually killing whoever tried.

"So, you think it might be a Living Clone, huh?" Tsunade asked, turning to Danzo.

"As it would seem, it appears to be the most likely of the possibilities, unless that unfortunate ninja took a hard to find poison that wiped all memories from the mind, killing the person a minute or so after," Danzo said, setting the book down on the desk.

"Well, Naruto. We'll stay here, and try to uncover more evidence. Until then," At this, she ripped a piece of paper from her small jot pad, "You will," She pulled off another page, and slid them into an envelope, "Deliver this," She sealed the packet with a red stamp, labeled Top Secret, "To the recon group,"

I nodded, taking the envelope.

"I'll go get Hinata and Sakura," I replied, and to my discomfort and shock, was grabbed by the two Anbu guards.

I yelped, trying to break free of their frozen, iron grip, but to no avail. A single hand sign from each, and we were suddenly outside the Anbu fortress. I looked around, about to thank them, but when I turned, they were no longer there. I shrugged, and set out into the night. It was a long walk _back_ to the Hyuuga manor, and I was tired. But, Tsunade wouldn't like any excuses, so I went. It was going to be a long, long night.

**A/N**

**Alright, how'd you like that one? Thank you all for telling me the correct name of Kiba's sister, but stick-to-it-iz-ation-on-ing of the actual anime/manga, so bear with me. I was asked why Danzo was dragged into this, because it makes some people want to "Makes me want to murder puppies, well, almost,". _That_, though, will be revealed in time. Review, even though the review thingy's broken, and I will try to get back to you.**

**~Matthew~**

**PS**

**Can people check the actual definition of the japanese suffix "Dono" ?? I have been told that it means "Miss," but that's kind of contradictory to something I heard in Bleach. In Bleach, Rukia calls Kian (Someone who was like a father to her, and a best friend)"Kian-Dono," and he is definitely not a girl. Thanks :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Recon Mission Recon

**A/N**

**There is no Author's Note, thank you, that will be all.**

Chapter 36: Recon Mission Recon

Hinata

Sleep was warm and welcomed, dreams of a certain individual waiting to consume me, surrounding me with their comforting depictions. I was tired, and very ready for the sleep to take me, dressed in nothing but a nightgown, the comforter on my bed pulled up to my waist. Sleep, however, was something that I didn't get to enjoy, as a knock my door indicated. I opened my eyes, blearily wiping them with the back of my hand. I moved to the closed door, turning the handle. My eyes, still hazy and fogged over, registered Naruto silhouetted against the yellow light of the hallway. He was smiling, and he held something in his hand.

Normally, I would have fainted had Naruto come to my room alone, at... half an hour past midnight. But, however, he wasn't alone. I had to suppress a chuckle, as my eyes drifted up to my father, who's hand was clamped securely on Naruto's shoulder, a stern expression on his face. Naruto was... coming to see me, in the middle of the night.... The thought finally sunk in, and it's many meanings scrolled through my head, several of which causing my the pinkness in my cheeks to swell to a furious crimson. Still, why was he awake? Was it really just to see me? And, and, I started to come up with more details, but Naruto's not-at-all-sleepy voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Hinata-chan, Tsunade has a mission for us," He said, his eyes a little concerned.

"At this hour?" I asked, flopping back onto my bed.

"Yeah, it's top secret, says her and Danzo," He explained, and I sat up.

My father stiffened, looking at Naruto with a look of disbelief and shock.

"What does Danzo have to do with all of this? And you didn't tell me it was top secret," He asked, releasing his grip on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto shrugged, waving the object he held, which I could now distinguish as an envelope, stamped with the words "Top Secret,".

"Well," My father frowned, turning, "I had better leave you two to discuss this, but I'll be back in five minutes,"

My blush redoubled it's efforts to consume my face, much to my dismay, succeeding. Naruto sat down on the edge of my bed, putting his hand on mine. My father shook his head, and closed the door as he left. Naruto smiled at me, kissing me lightly on the nose. I giggled, lying back on my bed. Naruto heaved a fake sigh, and duplicated the gesture, and I turned my head to look at him. He grinned wider, and then cringed.

"Hinata," He began, "There's been an assassination attempt on Tsunade,"

My eyes widened, and I looked at the envelope in his hands. He shook his head, obviously sensing what I feared.

"No," He replied, "_Attempted_, not succeeded,"

At this, my heart weighed a little less heavily in my chest. I breathed out, looking up at my ceiling.

"But, Hinata, remember the ninja, that kidnapped you?" He asked, looking at the side of my head.

"Yeah, I remember," I muttered, the smile slowly slipping from my lips.

"It was by similar, or the same ninja," He revealed, and I pushed myself off the bed, looking him in the eyes.

"Really? They tried to kill her?" I asked, astounded.

The blond nodded, sitting up. He explained as much as he knew, then explained the mission. Well, I thought, at least it wasn't too dangerous. Only delivering a message, how hard could it be?

"Yeah, and now we've got to catch up with them," He groaned, standing up.

I stood up as well, and he reached for the door. When he reached it, he turned and looked at me, cocking his head slightly.

"You need to get ready, so meet Sakura and I at the gates of Konoha in less that fifteen minutes," He said, and I nodded.

"I'll see you there, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, leaving my room.

Quickly, as if to distract myself from the midnight visit of the boy, dressed and geared up, filling my pockets with shuriken. My father, even ten minutes later, did _not_ show up at my room. I left the house, aware that I probably should have informed my dad, but wiping the thought from my mind. More important things, such as the almost death of the Hokage, were foremost in my thoughts. The night was now cold, not cool as it had been when Naruto and I had taken our little walk along the river, but bitingly cold. I pulled my beige hoodie around me. My breath fogged out before my face, a billowing cloud of condensing vapor, and shivering ensued. I was glad that the gates weren't too far off, or I would have been in a fix.

I was wearing my hoodie, the one I had when I was small, and the black sweatpants, comfortable, warm, and nonrestrictive while fighting. I ran to the large gaits, where I saw two figures already waiting for me. I approached them at a speed, panting, gasping in the frigid air. Naruto smiled, putting a warm hand on my back, helping me to catch my breath. Sakura, now holding the envelope, and warmly dressed in pink and black, rolled her eyes. She slipped the information packet into her pocket, turning, and our small group ran into the mid-November forest.

The trees and terrain flew past, the night drawing close around the three of us like a frozen blanket. The weather turned gray, the black, deep sky, it's shining stars and the silver moon, was slowly, itself blanketed, covered with dark clouds. Instead of rain, rain and thunder, white flakes of freezing snow drifted down from the heavens. I looked over at Naruto, bravely dressed in a black tee shirt, and his now trademark orange pants. His black and orange jacket was wrapped carelessly around his waist. He seemed to be cold, but never showed any discomfort. We traveled speedily through the tree's middle branches, covering as much ground as we could, trying to find the recon group.

After maybe two hours, we reached the, now snow covered, expanse of burnt, knocked over trees. Footsteps were visible in the thin layer of white, and our progression was directed to their path. Naruto and Sakura called out, yelling the names of the members included in the reconnaissance mission.

"Kakashi? Lee? Neji?" Naruto called out, Sakura's voice joining the chorus.

"Temari? Shikamaru?"

I shivered, yelling out the other names.

"Gai? Asuma?" I asked, and stopped, as a crack, and a smattering of noise sounded from far off, across the 'clearing'.

We ran, jumping over the fallen, charred trees. We dashed through the half mile clearing, the edge of which was briefly lit with periodic flashes of light. Our small group drew near to what we now saw to be a fight. Another flash of light rent the darkness for a few seconds, and I saw several figures, locked in combat.

"Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled, charging into the fight.

Sakura turned to look at him, yelling as she went.

"Naruto, don't!" She called, but to her, and my own, dismay, he payed no heed.

Naruto pulled to kunai from his pocket, and leapt into the fray. Sakura sighed in exasperation, and followed. I was right behind her, and now I could see the faces of some of the combatants. Kakashi, grim and masked, was dueling three ninja, black clad, same as the ones that had attacked us previously. Rock Lee and Gai were back to back, fending off another five. Naruto jumped onto the back of one of Kakashi's enemies. I activated my Byakugan, and ran over to Neji. He looked up, dodging a blow from one of two ninja.

"Hinata? What are-" He started, cutting himself off with a grunt as he flipped over a shuriken.

"Here to bring information, but I guess that can wait," I replied, striking one ninja in at least seventeen chakra points.

We circled, slowly backing up, so that we were facing away from each other. Two more assaulted us, but we fended them off with several jabs and palm strikes. Neji struck one, slamming him into the trees across the way. I turned, in the heat of the moment, not even seeing the four ninja grab Naruto, before bounding away. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling the attack coming. Three shuriken sliced past my head, each one I caught, all without looking. I threw the weapons back, and snapped my eyes open. Several Gentle Fist strikes sent the ninja reeling.

Suddenly, almost no ninja remained. There had been at least forty, but now there were no more than seven. Kakashi looked around, as the last ninjas groaned and twitched on the ground. I moved away from Neji, over to the others.

"Where'd they- NARUTO!!" Kakashi yelled, looking frantically for the blond haired boy.

With no success, his eyes, his Sharingan was active, scanning the trees in a desperate attempt to locate him. His gaze lighted on a black figure, moving quickly away from the battlefield. He leaped away, followed hastily by the others. I realized what exactly had happened, and screamed his name.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, tears slipping from my eyes.

There was no way on earth he could take on those thirty or so ninja, so he was either a prisoner, or, or worse. I ignored the concerned looks that the others were giving me, refusing to acknowledge the later possibility. Naruto wasn't dead, he couldn't be. I repeated those words in my head, clenching my eyes shut.

"Hinata, don't worry, we'll find him," Sakura comforted, pulling up beside me.

I blinked the tears from my eyes, looking ahead. I nodded, focusing my eyes on the fast receding figure of what we took to be a ninja. My legs groaned with pain, throbbing from overuse as I pushed them into a faster run. The others, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi looked at me, grief and apology dancing in their eyes.

"Naruto, don't you die, don't die," I whispered to myself, hitting top speed.

The night flew past in a blur of tears, pain, and trees. I paid no heed when I stumbled, continuing on at a breakneck pace. The others, even though I didn't notice, were hard pressed to keep up with me. I had no idea what I would do when I caught up with Naruto's captures, but I knew that I would do something. It had all happened so fast, so very fast.

"This time, this time, I'll save you,"

**A/N**

**The reviewy thingy's fixed, and now I know what Dono means. Dono is a somewhat formal title, between San and Sama in formality, it's meaning being derived as Lord, Master, Leader, or other synonyms of that sort. Anywho, yay 13k views, yay. Cookies for everyone, and no, Naruto isn't dead.**

**~Matthew~**


	37. Chapter 37: Recon Failure

**A/N**

**Okay, chapter 37. This one's shorter than most of the others, but that's cuz it's a fight scene. Not much talking, so only like three pages. Yes, Naruto gets captured, but no, he does not die, at least not yet (Maniacal cackling ensues). I mean... of course he's not going to die, what on earth would make you think that? I mean, that'd totally ruin any chances of the sequel that I already have plans for. So... course he doesn't die. Yeah, that's it, xD Read, enjoy, review, the usual. I do take requests, and will take into account any ideas that you guys give me. Although, Danzo-baka isn't leaving, at least not yet :P.**

Chapter 37 Recon Failure

Kakashi

Our group of around ten people grew steadily closer to the fleeing company of thirty. Naruto, saving him, was now our priority. I was weary from the fight, but forced myself to keep running. I wasn't going to let them kill the boy. My Sharingan eye blazed like a sunlit ruby, it's gaze flicking from my comrades back to the shadowy forms ahead.

"We don't know what they can do, but Neji and Hinata, seal as many of their chakra points as you can, that should inhibit at least some danger," I commanded, and the two Hyuuga children nodded.

"We need to be on our toes," I continued, "They have a hostage that we can't have killed, and we have no idea why they want him,"

Sakura, pulling something from her coat pocket, looked at me. She handed a beige envelope to me, and curiously, still bounding between tree branches, I opened it. I read through the note, written by the Hokage herself. I looked it over, confused by what it read.

"They tried to assassinate the Hokage?" I exclaimed, Sakura and Hinata nodding.

"Yeah, failed though," Sakura replied, then paused.

"The one they captured, he had no memories, and died upon interrogation," She explained, and I nodded.

I had read what the Hokage had written, the description of the failed interrogation, the page about the Living Clone, and the black jutsu that the ninja were said to use when they attacked. If, in fact, these ninja were Living Clones, then this would be rather difficult. And, if someone was controlling the masses of them, an immensely difficult, nigh on impossible task, then we would have a ridiculously powerful ninja on our hands as well. Still, that didn't explain why they would capture Naruto, or try to kill the Hokage, or the Kazekage for that matter.

"Look, we are approaching the enemy ninja!" Lee called out, pointing ahead.

I followed his pointing arm, and could make out the details of several of the closest ninja. Pulling several shuriken for my pouch, readying for the fight. Several seconds of calculation, and I threw the projectiles, felling two of the ninja. Temari had her fan out, readying for when she was in range. Shikamaru spun two kunai and a shuriken from his supply, taking aim and slinging them towards the enemy. The shuriken whistled in between three ninja, missing completely. The two kunai, however, struck it, and a resounding crack of metal on metal rang out. The kunai shot out to the sides, the shuriken straight forward, propelled by the impact.

The kunai struck one ninja each in the side of the head, the shuriken biting into back of another one's neck. The side two tumbled to the ground, the middle ninja falling straight forward. Several of the other ninja stopped, returning the attack with a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Half of them, or thereabouts, were blocked by a gust from Temari's fan. A few hand signs from one, and a shadow, like Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, snaked from his hands. It smacked another two kunai to the side, grabbing Sakura's leg. She was hauled into the air, before the ninja was cut down by a flurry of shuriken.

A ninja leapt at me, followed by three more. My hands became a blur of motion, forming seals and signs, lightning sparking from my hands.

"Chidori!" I yelled, spreading the electrical chakra between both hands.

I dashed at one, flipping over him, at the same time, piercing him through the back. I spun, blue light and crackling energy streaming from my fingertips. I disintegrated a kunai, punching two holes in it's user. The two other ninja attacked with black chakra swirling around their hands. They barely blocked my Chidori, however. My lightning jab shattered through an arc of their energy, slicing through the stomach of one, and I kick-flipped over another, my boot slamming into the center of his neck. The jutsu put a large strain on my strength, and it slowly drained my chakra. A black X shot towards Shikamaru, who was battling another ninja with shadows.

I released a small burst of chakra, changing the nature of my Chidori, whipping a lashing tendril of lightning at it. They collided, canceling each other out. Shikamaru's face was a mask of contorted effort, as he attempted to employ the same method of attack as the ninja. His hands, not glowing with black energy, but surrounded in two black spheres, moved in arcing patterns, launching small, wavering bolts towards the ninja. They were, however, blocked by attacks of the same type, just stronger. I turned to the Hyuuga siblings, who were almost dancing, jabbing chakra points and blocking projectiles. I turned m attention from them to Gai and Lee, brutally combating ninja four to one.

One ninja leapt at Sakura, who was dueling a ninja one on one. Green energy flared from her hands, and her punches cracked trees, but the second one, two kunai in his hands, aimed for her back. Two shuriken with thin razor wire attached dug into his back. He swung through the air, now suspended by the slicing wire and a kunai knife, stuck deeply into a thick branch. Sakura, after landing a crushing blow to her target's stomach, turned, gasping at the floating ninja. Another four shuriken pierced his body, slashing bloody wounds in his flesh. Shikamaru was batted aside by a blazing black arc of energy, flying past me as I aimed a shuriken at another ninja. By now, almost all of the ninja were pouring on top of us. There seemed to be more than there had previously, which worried me.

I was now pressed against a tree, battling four ninja. Asuma, cigarette smoking, chakra blades whirling, slashed another two ninja down, turning to help me. I shook my head, taking the time to point to Shikamaru.

"He needs more help," I barked, and Asuma nodded, bounding in his pupil's direction.

Neji was a blur of moving limbs and flaring chakra, easily combating at least seven ninja. Hinata, by his side, was weaving an extending barrier of her blue chakra. She attacked her enemies with an unusual desperation, several bleeding cuts inhibiting some of her moves. Her Byakugan eyes flared with a violent hatred, hatred and sorrow. I swept the feet from my own enemies, sending shuriken to each of their heads. Only on survived, but he was immediately reinforced by at least seven more. Completely overwhelmed, I leaped backwards to Gai and Lee, who were still fighting, and reignited my Chidori. Gai turned briefly, slamming an elbow into one of my target's back.

My Sharingan absorbed the jutsus that the mystery ninja used, and I made a mental note to try one of them out. A black, spiral wave of energy arced toward me, but was stopped by my Chidori. My chakra was fast depleting, I couldn't hold out much longer. I yelled this to our party at large, finding that several others, including Shikamaru, Asuma, and Hinata were almost exhausted of their own chakra reserves. We had to pull out, but there were still so many ninja, at least twenty of them and bodies, at least twenty more, littered the ground. I panted, killing another, dodging blows from the others. Gai and Lee were still battling hard, having defeated their own enemies, Gai landed between me and my enemies.

"Go hide in a corner, Kakashi. I can handle these wimps," He said, releasing his ridiculous battle cry.

I nodded, thankful. I slumped against the tree, covering my Sharingan. I wanted to reserve what little energy I had left, just in case. I looked wearily past where the jumpsuit clad ninja bashed and smacked at the ninja, to where Temari was fighting off a ninja with her fan. I could see another fifteen or so ninja heading our way, and groaned.

"FALL BACK!" I yelled, pointing to the oncoming wave of enemies.

Everyone looked, then bounded back through the trees. I had to drag Gai from his fight, pulling him with me. We retreated, exhausted and drained, Neji and Temari covering our backs as we went. We pulled back, across the clearing that Naruto had made almost two weeks before, and stopped, panting. Naruto, Naruto was taken, and with the enemies numbers, we could not get him back. Surprisingly, the ninja did not follow us, choosing, instead, to collect their comrades' corpses, returning to the group that held Naruto. We were all sore and tired, and even Lee lay back in the grass, panting and sweating. Hinata was crying, Sakura looked ready to as well. Sakura, however, forced herself to her feet, using her remaining chakra to heal the more severe wounds.

I, myself, was panting, sweat beading from my brow. Sakura healed my wrist, which was caked with blood, a gash cutting deep into the skin. It throbbed, but the wound closed as she finished. She moved to Shikamaru, who had a fairly bad burn on his side.

"W-We, we have to, to get news to, the Hokage," I panted, pushing myself to my feet.

The rest of us stood, readying to go. We left, much to the dismay of all of us. The road slowly scrolled beneath our feet, our weary footsteps sounding through the night. It was going to be a long, tiring walk. At least no one in our party had been seriously hurt, only minor injuries testified our attempt. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Naruto, stay alive,"

**A/N**

**Alright, another chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I like smacking you with like five ****chapters at a time. This time around, it should be at least four. Thanks to all of you, everyone who reviewed, everyone who read. I think the story's at like 72k words and almost 200 pages. Glad you all like it, and just to quell the fears of premature story ending, I have a plot that extends at least 35 more chapters, after which time, I will take plot requests, or maybe start a sequel. Anyways, ciao, till next time,**

**~Matthew-Kami-Dono~**


	38. Chapter 38: Agony of Defeat

**A/N**

**Here's another chapter, even though I know you are all dying to know what happens to Naruto. Oh no, Hinata and Sakura are all depressed now, oops, you need to read. Hope you like it, this is the third one I've worked on today, so my creativity may be running dry. Lots and lots of emo stuffs, and more stuffs of other stuffy qualities. Anyways, read, enjoy, review, tell me what you think. Personally, I hate portraying Hinata being sad, it just isn't right. Anyways, I hope you like it, even if you don't, it's a necessary increment in the evolution of the story.**

Chapter 38 Agony of Defeat

Tsunade

I left the Anbu Headquarters almost an hour later, after heated discussion with Danzo. I was shaking my head, stomping furiously through the streets to my office. The stuck up Anbu leader refused to believe that the ninja may have been human. He believed that they were all Living Clones. The idea was preposterous, it took large amounts of skill and chakra to control one, not to mention a whole army of them. I strode imperiously through my office door. Shizune was there, with TonTon, filing, sorting and signing papers. She looked up, looking concerned and slightly bemused. She set down the sheaf of paper that she had just finished signing. I sat down in my desk chair, rubbing my temples, before she spoke.

"So, what's Danzo done this time?" She asked, crossing her legs as she sat.

"He's being arrogant, that's what he's done. The man that we caught, he died before we could extract the memories, even though he had none, from his brain. Danzo is now convinced that all of the ninja who've attacked are Living Clones, you know, the jutsu that lets you make a double, an exact double," I explained, Shizune nodding as I went.

"Well, it's difficult to make and control one of them, but he thinks that _all_ of the ninja are Living Clones. Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to control them all? I'm not sure it's even possible!" I exclaimed, Shizune sitting calmly, shaking her head politely.

I leaned back in my chair, listening to the scraping and thumping sounds from far above, where workers no doubt fixed the roof. I yawned, and blinked tears of sleep from my eyes. It was going to be a long night, a night through which I would probably be awake. I turned reluctantly to Shizune, who held the small pig in her arms, her ebony hair messy and unusually unkempt. My head pounded from the argument with Danzo and the exertion of fighting the ninja. Now I was annoyed, tired, and irritable. I felt like banging my head violently against the table, hoping to gain some respite from the throbbing, twitching pain that surrounded my entire body.

I was increasingly annoyed, my twitch growing worse as time went on. At one point, I do believe that I actually did slam my head against the desk. After maybe another half an hour, I couldn't take it. I stood up, tensing all the muscles in my body at once, the pain subsiding briefly, then flaring back into unyielding fullness. Shizune followed me as I stomped from my office, trudging noisily down the stairs and out the front door. I walked into the now biting cold air, walking off the unbearable tension in my legs. I had no particular destination in mind, so I walked, heading around the village. I passed houses with all lights out, shops with lights on, and the gates. Twice around the town, and I stopped, as I saw figures approaching the front gates.

Shizune and I cautiously went over, and waited as the slowly moving shapes drew nearer. Soon enough, I could make out details of the several figures. A shock of white hair, a metal fan, white robe, pineapple spike hair, it had to be. It was the recon mission, and they were obviously tired. Shizune came to the same realization, and she and I ran over to the hobbling group. Kakashi collapsed, as did Hinata. They sunk to the ground, kneeling in the half an inch layer of snow. Sakura and Neji were panting heavily, Lee and Gai on the verge of exhaustion. Temari carried Shikamaru over her shoulder, and Asuma limped behind them all. How the hell had this happened? And where was Naruto? Why wasn't he with the others?

I voiced this concern aloud, but it took the weary and wounded group several minutes to formulate a coherent response. Sakura leaned against the side of gate, breathing hard. Asuma did the same, lighting a cigarette. I asked again, and Lee collapsed as well.

"They, there were at least forty, took, Naruto," Kakashi gasped, pushing himself with trembling arms to a sitting position.

"They took Naruto?!" I asked in shock and disbelief.

Sakura nodded, and I scowled violently. I clapped three times, and four Anbu ninja appeared at my side. I turned to them and explained the situation, ordering them to take all the members of the recon group to the hospital and have them treated. The Anbu, after having received their instructions, nodded and each helped two of the ninja to their feet, carrying them in the direction of the hospital. The streets were empty, void of people, although not at all surprising at three in the morning. Shizune and I followed the injured procession, asking questions as we went. In ragged gasps, the group recounted the events of the night, explaining how they had encountered the ninja, and how Naruto had been kidnapped.

I clenched my fists in rage, stomping through the road. This couldn't be happening, how could it? These ninja, whether Living Clones or not, had the guts to attack me, in my office, in my village. They had the strength of number to defeat seven jonin and three chunin, capturing one and leaving the rest injured and exhausted. This was bad, and we had to get to the bottom of it before anyone else went missing. Sakura was crying, her eyes puffy and red, and she tried to walk on her own, despite her trembling limbs. Hinata wasn't crying, but looked sick. Her face was white as a sheet, her eyes wide and wavering. She was limp, letting the Anbu carry her without resistance, but worries and fears raced behind her pale eyes. The rest were to exhausted to show emotion, and were carried to the hospital.

When we reached the building, I made several hasty explanations, and had them all admitted. Normally, I would have healed them right away, but I had no idea what was wrong with them, and I was far too tired. Their injuries didn't seem to be severe, so I reckoned that the typical healers could deal with them. Sakura, Hinata and Temari were all delivered to one room, Asuma, Kakashi and Gai to another. Neji, Shikamaru and Lee were sent to another room, and several healers entered each. I visited each room, first Kakashi's, then Neji's, finally Sakura's. By this time, Hinata was actually crying, tears spilling violently from her eyes. She heaved with shallow, ragged breaths. She shuddered and shook, curling into a ball on her bed.

I looked at her with concern and apology. She was tearing herself to pieces over Naruto's capture, and she was obviously sick with worry. She pulled the covers over her shoulders, sobbing violently into her pillow. Her crying was now muffled by the soft cushion, and I sat down on her bed. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling her shaking. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to make her feel better.

"Hinata, Hinata," I whispered, trying to quell her sobbing, but to no avail.

"H-He-He's gone, I-I, I couldn't, he-" She shuddered, her breathing still rasping and harsh.

"You did all you could, everyone did," I comforted her, and she shook her head, still face down in the pillow.

She sobbed even harder at my words, clenching her fists to the side of her head.

"I-I couldn't, I-I failed, he-he's gone, he-he couldn't, if-if he," She tried to explain, her talking interrupted by shallow, ragged breaths.

"He couldn't have done anything more than he did, neither could you," I explained, eliciting a turn of the head.

Her face was streaked and stained with tears, which seemed to have no intention of ceasing. She looked at me with despair and hopelessness. I didn't know what to do, I was at a loss for anything to do. I merely looked at her, and her breathing evened out, just a little.

"D-Do you r-really think, really think so?" She asked, her eyes overflowing with liquid sorrow.

I nodded, dumbstruck. I didn't know what was wrong, whether it was the fact that Hinata tore herself up over Naruto's absence, or whether she was so insistent on trying to save him, but something about her left me speechless. I tried to form words, words to reassure her, but they seemed to slip from my grasp.

"Y-Yes, I do," Was all I could manage, and she made a teary smile.

She didn't speak, but I could tell that she was hanging on my every word. I forced a smile as well, putting my hand on her shoulder again.

"Naruto's going to be fine, we'll get him back, don't worry," I reassured her, and her tears subsided from a torrent to a trickle.

She lay back, still crying, but now obviously less distraught. I felt her pain, wondering how much she really cared for the boy. I remembered when my love had died. I had been broken that day, the pain never ceased, haunting me forever, and I prayed that that would never happen to this fragile girl. She didn't deserve that, she deserved Naruto, and I silently cursed the ninja that took him. Damn them, they deserved to burn in hell for what they did to this girl.

"Hinata," I asked softly, "Does Naruto love you?"

She looked surprised, confused, then sad.

"I-, yes, I think he does. I don't think he's realized it completely, but I think he does," She explained, and I smiled at her.

"And, I take it, you love him back?"

She nodded, her tears stopping, and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, yes I do," She admitted, then after several seconds, tears leaked from her eyes.

"But-but now," She started to cry again, and I put a hand on the side of her face.

"Hinata, is Naruto dead?" I asked, and she looked confused.

"How, how should I know?" She asked, looking up at me, and I shook my head.

"You do know, if he were dead, you would be able to tell. Now, is Naruto dead?" I explained, and she carefully shook her head.

"Is that what your heart tells you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Then Naruto's still alive. I'm organizing a large force to retrieve him, but you won't be included," I explained, and she looked hurt.

"Why not?" She almost bawled, and I shook my head.

"Because, you don't need to be hurt any more, you should stay home and wait for him to return. I know it hurts, but there's nothing more you can do," I told her, and she blinked tears from her eyes.

Further protests spilled incoherently from her mouth, and I shook my head, smiling comfortingly.

"Hinata, you need to rest. You've been on the go for a long time, you'd wear yourself into the ground if you went on this mission, and we don't want that," The girl nodded, looking pleadingly up at me.

"I guess, but Tsunade, don't you dare, I mean, please, don't let him die,"

**A/N**

**There you go, a depressing chapter. It actually made me cry to write it O.o So, how'd you like it? Too sappy? Too emo? Just right? I know you're gonna review, so I'll stop asking questions, so you can just click the magical button right down there, see, that one, yeah. Yeah, alright, tell me what you thought, and leave feedback. Thanks a bunch!**

**~Matthew-Kami-Dono~**


	39. Chapter 39: Somebody Special

Chapter 39 Somebody Special

Naruto

I woke up, then started. I was asleep? How had that happened? Where was I? I thought back to all I could remember, then it hit me. The ninja had kidnapped me, but now, where was I? Was I in their village or somewhere? I opened my eyes, looking around. I was lying in a soft bed, silk sheets, in a building. I sat up, blinking. It was dark, but a soft, blue light illuminated the larger details around the room. I wasn't injured, I wasn't bound or gagged, so what was going on? I stood up, still in my clothes. I was thankful for that, but now, I had to find out where exactly I was. There was a blue curtain of sorts across the room, so I tried that. I slid the fabric aside, and blinked. I looked around a town, or village of sorts.

Ninja of all variates, multiple ninja of the exact same, milled about, sharpening weapons or other menial activities. When they saw me, a chorus of cheering and waving ensued. Okay, now I was really, really confused. I looked from ninja to ninja, from face to face, and noticed the headbands. They were definitely the same as the ones that had attacked us previously, but, then, why would they cheer for me? The symbol on the metal meant Night, or Dark, and I looked about the sky. It was either really late at night, or really early in the morning. The cheering subsided, as a kind but solemn looking ninja walked through the crowds. He looked maybe forty, but his eyes shone with a wisdom that came from great amounts of knowledge and experience.

For some reason, I felt like I knew him. I scoured his face for any trace of recognition. His hair was dark blond, he had a short, cropped beard, and his hair was cut in a military style. Impulsively, maybe because of the imperious aura he emitted, I bowed. I bent over in respect, and a hearty laugh split the silence. I was pulled to my feet, and I looked up into the face of the strange man. He smiled warmly, looking into my eyes with his own lapis lazuli eyes.

"You have no reason to bow to me, Naruto Uzumaki," He declared, and I started in confusion.

"How, How'd you know my name?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Not many people don't, after you saved Konoha from the Shukaku, fabled vessel of the Kyuubi," The older man said, and I frowned.

"Is that why I'm here? They Kyuubi?" I asked defensively, wondering if these people had any relation to the Akatsuki.

"Course not, I could care less about him, you're here, because you're you," The man exclaimed, and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I'm me? What about me?" I asked in confusion, and he chuckled again.

"That, my boy, will be explained in time. Now, we aren't here to hurt you, but to _train_ you," He said with a little more severity.

I blinked, what was he talking about? Train me? Why would the people who tried to kill Tsunade and capture Hinata want to train me? I voiced my thoughts, and his face darkened a little.

"I'm sorry for hurting you friends, but it was necessary to gain access to you," He explained, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"And what do I have to do with you?" I asked, shrugging his hand off.

"You have much to do with us. Come, We shall talk in my chambers," He said, taking my arm, guiding me through the village.

The ninja seemed nice enough, now that they weren't trying to kill me, and I actually payed attention to my surroundings. I was confused, I didn't know what exactly they wanted with me, but learning more about these people couldn't hurt. The man showed me around, and I frowned.

"This is almost exactly like Konoha, where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Why, this place, we call the Village Hidden in the Night. And yes, it is very similar to your village of Konoha. As a matter of fact, your village was based upon the Village Hidden in the Night. You see, our village was the first ninja village, and a time ago, was said to disappear." He began to explain, and I nodded, taking in the sights.

"This village used to be in the Land of Fire, in the northwestern corner, but in an ancient war, to save our village and people, we used a concerted, unique jutsu to move the entire town. Now, the village resides far below the surface of the earth, just south of Konoha,"

I looked at him with confusion and disbelief. I looked to the sky, which looked like the starry sky that I used to see in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but if we were underground, then there would be no sky. Still, I remained silent, waiting for the man to continue his story, all the while looking for a way out. Soon enough, he resumed, waving his hand up at the sky, answering my question.

"We used a group jutsu to imitate the sky our the rock ceiling of our village. Now, I bet you're wondering why you're here. That will be explained soon enough, but until then, you may be wondering who I am, as well. Well, I shall tell you. My name is Kotoke Shuhei, and I am the brother of your Fourth Hokage,"

The news was startling. I took a step back, my eyes widening. I had idolized the Fourth, and now here I was, talking to his brother. He chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Just what I would expect from a Konoha ninja," He laughed, and without knowing why, I laughed as well.

"Well, I'm the Fourth's brother, and I am also the leader of this village. I have taken... an interest... in you, Naruto, and wish to train you in the arts that my people specialize in," Kotoke remarked, and I smiled.

"Cool, but um, why'd you bring me here the way you did? Why not just talk to me?" I asked, and Kotoke smirked.

"Because, some 'separatists' took it upon themselves to stir up trouble. Wearing the outfit of our ninja, they committed crimes and the like. After they attacked you and your friends, along with the Kazekage, it would be incredibly hard to negotiate your coming here," He explained, and I nodded.

"So, those weren't your men? The ones who kidnapped Hinata?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, those were not my men," He declared, and I smiled.

"That makes things a little less tense on my end,"

The man chuckled, his laugh was deep and rumbling. It was contagious, making me feel like laughing as well.

"Well, that I'm glad for, and... ohp, here we are," He said, as we approached a tall building that I could only guess was his house.

I was still in vast amounts of shock. It was all too much to take in, a hidden ninja village, the brother of the Fourth Hokage, everything. I was only half paying attention to the man as he rambled on about the history of the village. Without knowing why, I blurted out a question.

"Was, was Haku from this village?" I asked, and Kotoke looked taken aback.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" He answered, and I shrugged.

"I heard it from our Hokage," I replied, and he looked at me with an expression of what remotely resembled worry.

"Well," The expression fled his face quickly, "Let me show you around my home,"

He guided me through the large building, where I found that I would be staying, staying or imprisoned. An expansive bed was the defining feature of the room, blue sheets and a white pillow adorning it. The walls and ceiling were painted light blue, and I started to wonder whether the color blue was sacred to these people. I followed Kotoke from my room to a small kitchen. A stove and cupboard lined one wall, a table the other.

"Here's where you can eat, it should be stocked with food," He explained, and I nodded.

I was overflowing with questions, and despite my eagerness to find out what exactly was going on, I kept silent.

"Now," Kotoke exclaimed with small amounts of triumph, "The training grounds,"

He flung open a door, and stepped out onto a path with a flourish. I looked to the point he indicated, and almost gasped. A wide, flat expanse of a training arena spread out before us, dirt floored and it had high walls. The fake sky was visible above us, the stadium having no ceiling. It was amazingly complex. Stone spikes formed elevated platforms and combat stages, sticking out from the walls above my head. I looked, almost a quarter mile, to the other end, where a pool of water resided. It glistened with an unnatural clearness, gleaming in the sunlight. At one side, to my left, a forest of fifteen or so foot tall poles. A rack of weapons was pinned to the wall on our right, containing swords, spears, kunai, shuriken, and many, many more different types.

I looked to the right side of the stadium, where the ground remained clear, but trapeze-like swings hung from a section of roof far above. I glanced around the room as a whole, then to Kotoke, astounded amazement written all over my face. He chuckled, winking.

"Glad you like it," He said, then his face grew a little more solemn.

"Here's where you will train, and I will be the one to train you,"

I looked at him, blinking. My eyes widened, and he nodded. He waved his hand in the direction of the obstacles.

"Pick a challenge, all of them will help you to gain the strength required," He ordered, and I shrugged, looking around.

"Um, that one, the spikes," I requested, and he nodded.

The man made several complex hand signs, and the rest of the room sprouted spikes. Now a giants vertical forest of stone shards floated above us.

"Up," He commanded, flipping backwards to one of the topmost spikes.

I scrambled up to on several yards in front of him. I now saw that he carried two staves of wood, fairly thick, about half an inch in width. He tossed one at me, and out of reflex, I caught it.

"The purpose of this exercise, is to build up your reaction time, and, to some degree, your combat speed," He explained, and I cocked an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Now, if you are ready, fight me with everything you have," He demanded, leaping across the space towards me.

A resounding crack echoed around the room, the result of out staffs connecting. Already he had another attack on the way, which I was hard pressed to block. A downward slash, parried, but only just. I stumbled back, jumping to another spike, readying for the attack I knew would come. Sure enough, a vertical slice sped towards my head, which I blocked with both hands.

"How, how long are we going, to do this?" I asked, ducking and dodging blows.

"Until I deem you ready," He answered, catching me in the ribs with a stab from his weapon.

I flew back, reflexively flipping into a crouch, minimizing the impact with the spire of rock.

"Have you been taught how to remove fatigue with chakra?" He inquired, raining down on me with a flurry of blows.

"No," I answered, desperately dodging a shattering swing.

I reeled, falling down several yards before catching myself on a spike. Even before I recovered, a blow cracked down on my knuckles, causing me to fall. I _thumped_ against the soft ground, my eyes widening as Kotoke slammed his staff down towards my head. I rolled to the side, scrambling to my feet. His feet swung around, his whole body held aloft and vertical by the pole. They slammed into my back as I tried to right myself, sending me sprawling.

"Don't restrict the chakra, let it flow through your limbs," He commanded, and I deflected an upwards slash.

"Relax, focus on your enemy's movement," He continued, relentlessly attacking.

"Relax? Ridiculous!" I exclaimed, flipping backwards away from his attack.

"**Not at all, here, I'll show you,"** The demon fox inside me said, and I frowned.

'You're going,' I dodged another attack, 'To willingly help me?'

"**If I don't, I'm going to get beat up too, remember that, kit,"** He growled, and I felt exhaustion leaving my body.

I relaxed, not un-focusing my attention, but releasing the fatigue as Kotoke had said. I blocked and parried his blows for several minutes, feeling no strain on my body. He grinned, aware that I had been able to do as told. His attacks, however, never slowed. I was bruised and aching, but was given no respite. So, I held my ground as best I could, wheeling and blocking with my staff. I tried to attack him, but the staff splintered in my hands, earning me a solid, crushing blow to the stomach. I flew down to the ground, smacking into it, groaning. Kotoke, much to my relief, did not come barreling down at me, but chucked his staff aside. He helped me to my feet, smiling.

"Not bad for your first time, not bad at all,"

**A/N**

**There is no Author's Note this time around. Review, tell me what you think, and ciao.**

**~Matthew~**


	40. Chapter 40: Stone of Legend

**A/N**

**Last one was a little long, this one's a little short, guess they balance each other out some. DUN DUN DUN!!!! Big secrets in this chapter, and an epic cliff hanger! So, read, enjoy, review. Tell me how much you hate me for leaving you hanging. Mwahaha. I love being evil, although I like cookies betterer.**

Chapter 40: Stone of Legend

Naruto

The spikes receded into the walls, leaving only the few original ones sticking out. I was throbbing with pain, but Kotoke gestured around at the other training courses. I massaged my neck for a while, then found a bright, pulsing pain in my side.

"Now, which one now?" He asked, and I rubbed my bruised stomach.

"I dunno, the water, I guess," I replied, and he laughed.

"The water isn't for training, it's for resting up,"

I grinned sheepishly, and pointed to the forest of poles. He nodded, forming another series of hand signs, and more poles started growing from the ground.

"Alright," He said, as ten or twelve lifted him into the air.

I was shoved up as well, wobbling on a wavering pole.** (Yes, I will use the word "Pole" a lot in this one, not sure of any other word to use for a bamboo pole, so live with it)** I looked across the almost solid looking expanse of the bamboo rods, each fifteen feet tall, give or take around a foot.

"The purpose of _this_ exercise, is to maintain rhythm and attack speed. So, you will attack with full speed, the entire stadium is the battleground. Don't fall," He explained, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Aren't we going to use weapons?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Not for this one, maybe later," He answered, taking a stance on the tips of the bamboo stalks.

This made it a little more challenging. I took a step forward, almost falling all the way down, my foot almost missing another pole. I stumbled forward, my feet frantically trying to find footholds in the wobbling, only partially there, surface.

"Oh, and you are going to try and take this," He held up a small, thin stick, tossing it between his hands.

Okay, this made it a _lot_ more challenging. I took a few hesitant steps towards him, and found that it was easier to move about the faster I went. So I broke out into a run, circling Kotoke, debating where to strike first. I punched at his head, and he caught my arm, chucking me away. I desperately grabbed the top end of a pole, using it to chuck myself back up, flipping as I went. I kicked down at him, but he blocked, and I sailed over, landing, wobbling on two poles. The fighting continued like this for quite a while, me attacking, him blocking, causing me to almost fall. I had several close calls, like the time where I was suspended by my feet, like an upside down Y, on two bending poles.

"Am I allowed to use jutsu?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Only if I am allowed to use jutsu as well, your decision," He replied, and he came at me slowly.

His feet never missed a step, and he approached with unwavering confidence. I struggled with the question he had posed, wondering whether or not to risk using jutsu. I knew I couldn't take him on without it, so I gave in. I backpedaled furiously, forming the Shadow Clone hand sign. I split my chakra among four clones, and they attacked. One stayed back, helping me pool and shape chakra in my hand to form a Rasengan. I yelled, leaping at the man, pounding the orb of energy at his head. He swayed where he stood, bending to the side, flipping away in an aerial cartwheel. I stumbled in mid air, crashing against the wavering bamboo.

I looked up at him, and saw that his light blue eyes were now a deep, crystal clear, sapphire. My four clones attacked him relentlessly as I pushed myself cautiously to my feet. It was almost as if Kotoke could see what my clones where going to do before they did, he dodged their attacks, maneuvering between them, causing two of them to destroy each other in poofs of smoke. I watched, summoning twenty more clones, as his arms and legs parried, blocked, retaliated and deflected with such precision and accuracy that I really did wonder if he could see the future. I quickly made a few hand signs, sending a bolt of slicing air towards him.

The man slammed two Shadow Clones together, chucking a third over his head, sending it right into the line of fire from my attack. His body seemed to disappear, and my clones burst into white clouds of smoke. He turned to me, and I scrambled away from him.

"How on earth are you doing that?" I asked, backing away.

No answer was given, except for a blow to the head. I raised my arms to block it, leaving me wide open to the spinning kick that slammed into my side. I was launched away from him, and I skidded across the tops of the bamboo poles, which bent under my moving weight. They braced me, holding me up, and I looked again at him. I noticed immediately, his eyes were back to normal.

"That," Kotoke said, pulling me to my feet, "Is the one of the Village Hidden in the Night's Kekkei Genkai,"

"That's a Kekkei Genkai? That's even more powerful than the Sharingan and Byakugan!" I exclaimed, and he nodded.

"Indeed it is," He said, and the bamboo forest shrunk down to it's regular size.

"Training is finished for today, but I have something to show you," He told me, walking back to the door.

I was panting, and it took some effort to keep up with his brisk pace. I was exhausted, I had never trained so solidly for so long. Almost two hours had gone by, and I was drenched with sweat. I heaved myself off the ground, I noticed with a grim sense of annoyance that the man before me hadn't even broken a sweat. I followed him into the house, where cold air made the salty perspiration on my skin grow cool. I shivered, and wiped my brow with the back of my hand. We climbed the stairs, several floors up. My dam of questions finally broke.

"Why exactly am I here? You haven't told me, and when will I get to go home? What exactly are you guys doing down here?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I will try to answer those questions as soon as I can, until then, let me explain," He said as we reached his room.

He opened to door, and a blue-silver light glowed from the corner of the room. I looked at what caused this light, my eyes lighting upon something that I had never seen before.

"What _is _that?" I asked in amazement, and Kotoke smiled wearily.

"That, is the Stone of Legend. Upon it is inscribed a legend, a prophecy of sorts, from days of old. Here, try reading it," He offered, and I looked with confusion at the strange symbols.

It was no language that I recognized, and the glowing glyphs were as alien as anything I'd ever seen. I looked up at the man, and he smiled.

"I thought as much, so I shall read it to you," He said, then cleared his throat.

_A hidden line, lost to time._

_A New beginning Among the old._

_A Right by blood Undertaken._

_A will To claim the peace._

_An Old Nears in time._

_To Avenge the loss of one._

_Men to claim the crown,_

_Declare Independence of old._

_A King to reign And rule,_

_A Zealous hand to hold,_

_The times of Ever pass him._

_For ever will decide him._

Kotoke read the stone, and I looked utterly bewildered.

"From what the scholars and I have determined, it means something like this,"

_Our bloodline_, the Kekkei Genkai of the royal clan here, _lost to time_, because we were said to vanish years ago. _A New beginning_, a new bearer of the bloodline,_ Among the Old,_ this we can't make out, but we think it means the bearer will be of pure blood, the ancient blood of our clan. _A Right by blood Undertaken_, trained in use of his Kekkei Genkai. _A will to claim the peace_, we haven't figure that one out either. _An Old Nears in time,_ maybe meaning that a founder of the clan will return. _To Avenge the loss of one_, not sure about that one. _Men to claim the crown_, maybe someone becoming the leader of our village. _Declare Independence of old_, maybe they dislike the founder. _A King to reign And rule_, maybe the founder becomes leader instead. _A Zealous hand to hold_, not sure about that one._ The times of Ever pass him_, meaning he will live to an old age, also that it is a _he_. _For ever will decide him_, meaning he'll have to make a big choice," Kotoke explained, and I nodded.

"So, what we think it means, is that someone, probably an outsider of pure blood, will discover his Kekkei Genkai, and master it. Then he might try to become leader of this village, but some people may not like that. Others will try to become the leader, but the founder will succeed. Sounds like he'll be a good ruler, live to a good age, and make some sort of life changing decision,"

"It makes sense, I guess. Some parts are a little vague, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked, and he looked at me with an odd expression.

"Because your father was a descendant of two of the founders of this village,"

**A/N**

**Mwahaha, cough cough, splutter, etc... I have a plot planned out for this story, and this story is scheduled to end in about 27 chapters or there about. BUT!!!! before you send me hate mail telling me I'm a bad person, that plot currently extends almost twenty chapters into the SEQUEL the will be coming out after chapter 67 or so. There, I'm not soo bad a person, now am I? Tell me what you thought of this chapter, tell me how much you love me, tell me how much you want me to update faster, etc... down there. (Points down at the review button)**

**~Matthew~**


	41. Chapter 41: Calling on Allies

**A/N**

**  
No awesomely witty Author's Note this time, except for the fact that I am verrrrrry sorry about the long break I took. I kinda shirked writing, and in the end Author's Note, I will explain why. Sorry, but read, enjoy, review, and beg me for more chapters. If you beg, I can't refuse.**

Chapter 41: Calling on Allies

Tsunade

I left the hospital, images of the weeping Hinata flashing across my eyes whenever I blinked. I went to the aviary, sending a top priority message to the ninja of Suna. In the message I described the incidents and the all the details we knew of the mystery ninja. The eagle with the note attached flew on it's way, and I strode on my way back down to my office. Damn those ninja, I thought, thinking of how hurt Hinata had been by his capture. What'd that poor girl ever do to deserve this? I walked hastily through the sunlight streets. I opened the door to my office building, stamping up the first two flights of stairs. Shizune was already there, filing papers like she had been the night before. Nothing seemed to have happened, no attempted assassination, no capture of one of our best ninja, nothing, nothing at all.

It was true, however, that Naruto was one of our best, however loathe I was to admit it. He was also very popular among the citizens of Konoha, and now he was gone, perhaps for good. I slid behind my desk, grabbing some of the papers. Lazily, and with very little interest, I skimmed through the writing, my mind preoccupied with more important matters.**(Sorry for having Tsunade-sama do soo much paperwork, but it's part of her job, and I need a way to pass the time)** I needed the Suna ninja to respond, and I needed to organize a full squad to retrieve Naruto. This was almost too bad for me to handle on my own, if it got too much worse, we'd have to have an official meeting of the Kages. I rolled my eyes, that was the _last_ thing I wanted, just an excuse for more paperwork in my opinion.

Shizune looked up from her papers, a concerned expression on her face. She frowned at me, and I looked at her with confusion. She just looked at me, looked and looked, until I couldn't stand it.

"What!?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"You need to go to bed. You've got bags under your eyes and.. you're signing papers with a spoon. It makes me wonder what exactly you told the Kazekage," She replied, and I blinked.

I looked down at my hands, and sure enough, I was. I was writing off checks with my coffee's spoon. I really must have been tired, and I smirked. Now that she mentioned it, Shizune was right. I did need my sleep, and I just hoped I hadn't told the Kazekage something ridiculous. I yawned, a huge, heavy inhalation. Shizune shook her head again, helping me to stand up. She escorted me to the door, and I walked up to my room. I opened my bedroom door, pulling off the robe that I had been wearing since two in the morning. I crawled into bed, sleep already creeping up on me. I rolled onto my side, curling up under the soft green comforter. Again, the image of Hinata, crying, flashed in front of my worries.

It was so sad, the image of that fragile little girl, barely even a young woman, only sixteen, broken like that. It was because of that, because of her tears, that I vowed to myself that Naruto would be rescued. I closed my eyes, letting the weariness swallow me. Dreams floated about me, entertaining my sleeping mind for hours. In one, I was filing papers, when a knocking came on the door. I thought it was Gaara, the Kazekage, but when I couldn't move, the knocking intensified. A rattling broke into the dream, snapping my eyes open. I looked around, wondering what on earth it could be. My quandaries were answered when Shizune's voice called through the door. She sounded exasperated, a sure sign that I was late for something, or that I was keeping someone waiting.

"Tsunade-san, wake up!" She shouted, banging again on the door.

I sat up in bed, calling back to her.

"Alright, alright, were's the damn fire, Shizune?" I asked, pulling on some clothes.

I unlocked the door, rubbing my eyes. Shizune stood outside the door, looking annoyed and tired.

"The Suna ninja will be here in the morning, and everyone else is ready for when they get here," She declared, and I just looked at her blankly.

"What??" I asked, greatly confused.

She repeated herself again, but my blank expression didn't falter.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock or something.

"It's seven in the evening, you've been asleep since yesterday," She said, and I balked.

"YESTERDAY!?" I asked, hurriedly finishing dressing.

"Yes, and you don't need to yell," She answered, as I pulled a brush through my tangled hair.

"I don't get paid enough for this," I muttered, pulling on my robe and following Shizune to my office.

"So, who'z "everyone else"?" I asked, and she listed off names.

"Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai and Lee, Neji, Hiashi Hyuuga, Sakura, Shino, Shino's father, Asuma, Kayia, Ino, and myself," Shizune answered, opening my office door.

I nodded, it was a nice list, lots of different types of ninja. Shikamaru and Kakashi were planners, two Byakugan users would be along, two trackers, two taijutsu users, two of the Aburami men, Sakura and Ino were medical ninja, as was Shizune. Combined with Gaara's sand jutsu, Gaara had apparently insisted on coming, Temari's long range wind jutsu and Kankuro's puppet jutsu, it would be one of the most well put together groups for a recon mission. It was large enough to easily combat many enemies, but small enough to pass unnoticed through the woods and other areas. I sat down behind my desk seconds before an Anbu messenger appeared in front of me. He bowed, then silently handed me a white paper letter. He bowed again, and vanished just as suddenly.

I opened the note, and read it over. I cocked an eyebrow, and glanced at Shizune.

"What's this about?" I asked, waving the letter at her.

She looked puzzled, taking it from me. She read it over and shook her head.

"No idea, and who the hell is Kotoke? You ever heard of him?" She asked, handing it back.

I read it over again.

_Hokage-san,_

_I am aware of your situation, and would like to help you, but I am afraid that we have two differing views on the matter. Helping you complete your objectives would impede my own goals, but I am willing to devise a compromise. I have something you want, and you have something that I want. If you are willing to negotiate, then take faith in the name of your enemy. I am Kotoke, and I know what you are after. You may not know what I am after, but if you do, than I encourage you to stay out of my way._

_Yorukage Kotoke_

It was written in a spidery hand, and as I read it, I marked a few words that I was concerned about.

"These ones, goals, enemy, and Yorukage. We need to find out what he's up to, this Yorukage, and if he's our enemy, I fear there may be war," I said, showing the letter again to Shizune. But, I believe that this Yorukage is the head of the village Naruto was kidnapped by, so we must find out if there is any way to get to him," I explained, and she nodded.

This was bad. If, in fact, there was a whole other ninja village, and we had their leader, this Yorukage Kotoke, as an enemy, we could be in trouble. Even so, we had no idea who he was, what he was, or where the village was, so it would make planning an attack rather difficult. That is, _if_ this letter actually was from the leader of the Yoru ninja. It may not have been, I had never heard of such a person as Kotoke, but just as likely, it might have been.

"So, Shizune, tell everyone to be ready for the Sand ninja to be here, and prepare to leave," I told her and she nodded.

The black haired woman exited the room to do as I had bid, leaving me alone with my highly disturbing thoughts. Who was this person, and what did he want? Why would they kidnap Naruto? And what was it that we were compromising on? I ran these questions over and over in my head, finding no answer to any of them. I fingered the picture of Hinata and Naruto, and a drop of blood splattered onto the desk top. A small cut had appeared near the end of my finger, blood dripping from it. I looked again at the picture, and saw a crooked, forked crack, running down Naruto's form. I frowned, and looked out the window at where black clouds were brewing into a sinister looking storm. Something bad was about to happen, I could tell that much without asking.

The only question, though, was what it would be. My thoughts immediately turned to Naruto and the Recon Squad, would it be them? Or would it be something subtle that wouldn't show itself until too late? I wished I hadn't sent Shizune out, so I could tell her of my fears. I sharp breeze swept in through the still open window, knocking the picture to the floor. I heard a splintering crack, and hastily bent to pick it up. A new crack had appeared, running from the old one, down, obscuring the words _Konoha's Cutest Couple_. This was_ definitely_ a bad sign.

**A/N**

**Chapter 41! Review plox, and I have an apology to make. I am sorry for not updating in forever, due to a series of injuries and other malincidents. I kind of got bored with the plot as well, and wrote chapter 49 and am working on 50, so... I'll fill in the gaps and get you like... 10. There, how about that? That'll suffice, right?**

**~Matthew-Kami-Dono~**


	42. Chapter 42: Commencing Training

Chapter 42 Commencing Training

Naruto

"Too slow,"

Kotoke's staff slammed down on my back, sending me sprawling. I rolled across the bending bamboo, trying to right myself in time to block the next attack. I groaned, that would end up being another bruise to add to the collection. By now, after three days of straight training, my arms and legs were virtually giant bruises. Kotoke's training methods were even stricter than Kakashi's, dueling all day and late into the night, never giving me a chance to fully recover. I now slept with a kunai in my hand, after having been attacked in my sleep once. I rolled to the side, tossing a shuriken in Kotoke's direction. It was deftly repelled by a swirling attack, which, after blocking it, cracked loudly on the back of my legs. I fell face first onto the wavering floor of bamboo.

"Feel the attack coming, sense my movements," He ordered, slashing widely at my side.

"Trying!" I yelped, barely blocking the blow.

So far, through out all the training sessions, I hadn't managed to land a single blow on the man. Kotoke laughed, twirling the staff and cracking down at me, splitting bamboo poles whenever it hit. Whenever he attacked, I feinted back, trying to get in attack. By now I had become familiar with his fighting style, able to block and parry some attacks. Even so, compared to my former training, with Jiraiya and Kakashi, this was brutal. His attacks hurt even more because I knew that Hinata was probably worried sick. I had asked about leaving several times, but hadn't been allowed. I blocked a tremendous blow, sliding my staff away from his, sweeping it up at him.

He let go of the staff, catching if farther down, using a two inch section of the wood to block. The impact jarred my hands, and I winced. He spun, using the other end of the staff to shove me down. I grabbed the top of a bamboo pole with my right hand as I went** (Because Naruto is left handed :P watch the Chunin exams if ya dont believe me)**, slinging myself back up, flipping over Kotoke. As I curled, I struck down at the man, scoring a hit on his shoulder. He grinned, twirling the staff in his hands. As I sailed higher into the air, he took aim. His stave javelin-ed towards me, catching me in the chest. He leapt into the air, grabbing his staff as it bore into me, launching me higher. He twisted the wood, bending it in a curve.

I yelped in surprise, as he slingshotted me to the ground, sending me skidding. I pulled myself to my feet, looking for my staff. It was teetering on the tip of one pole, ready to fall. I dove for it, rolling to either side as Kotoke shot more staves down at me. Where he was getting them from, I had no idea, but I didn't dare look. The wood staffs slammed into the tops of the bamboo poles' top openings, spearing up from the ground around me. My scrabbling hand grabbed my staff, swinging it behind me to snap another oncoming missile in half. He lunged, and I dropped. I felt a haze in my vision, and his movements became slower. Not by much, but just enough so that I could prepare, and yes, I scored another hit.

As he stabbed, I dropped, swinging my staff up, catching him in the side. He pulled back, twirling the staff in his hands again. He made a hand sign, and swung the staff. Another staff sailed straight towards me, and I blinked. The haze vanished from my mind, and Kotoke returned to his usual, breakneck speed. Another flurry of blows hailed down upon me, and I struggled to block. He slammed me down onto my back, leaping away. Another hand sign and he swung the staff in a wide arc towards me. Twelve exact copies shot along the same path the staff had made, speeding towards me. I sliced one in half with my staff, punching another from my way as I picked myself up.

I twirled my staff in the way I had seen Kotoke do so many times now, holding it in my right hand. He struck, but using his own momentum, I dodged, using the end of the weapon to shove him forward. He turned, striking out in an upwards slash. I jumped, attacking his staff, using the propulsion to flip to the side. A quick blur of movement, and an immense force drove the pole from my grip. I almost didn't see the seven shuriken imbedded inch deep in the wood as the staff flew away.

'Shit' I thought, and thought back to the time I had spent training with Neji, so long ago. The staff struck at my head, and I flooded chakra to my hands. I ducked, preparing for the second attack.

"The third attack in any exchange is always the most important, either prepare for it, or make it yourself," I heard Neji say in my head, nodding to myself.

A sideways slash came towards me, and I struck. I slammed my palm up into the staff, and it shot up, my left hand already moving. I focused chakra to my fingers, and slammed them into his stomach. Kotoke grunted, but I didn't pause. I settled into one of the stances Neji had taught me, readying for his onslaught. He spun his staff, but I didn't focus on it. That was the trick to that technique, spinning. You spin the staff to draw attention to your hands, which you shift into a position allowing for all angle of attack. Then you can whip out an attack. I didn't, however, focus on his attack, I focused on the muscles he was tensing in preparation. I did some quick thinking, and realized what the attack would be. A stab, so I would palm strike straight ahead. Sure enough, the staff jabbed towards me, blocked by my hand, which glowed faintly blue with chakra.

I twisted the chakra into a Rasengan, launching it through the staff. The wood dissolved in the wake of the humming sphere. Kotoke smiled, and made a quick movement, waving his hand over my attack. The chakra sputtered out, my chakra dispersing as it stopped spinning. I looked at him with confusion, and the bamboo receded into the floor.

"Well played, Naruto," He grinned, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. What did you do to my Rasengan?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Rasengan, as my brother named it, is spinning chakra. I merely spun it the opposite direction," He answered, and I nodded.

I assumed it was possible, if I could spin the Rasengan one way, that he could spin it the other. I frowned, thinking about learning the Rasengan, about Konoha. I looked up at the man as we returned to the house.

"Kotoke, why can't I leave?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"You're not strong enough, and your training isn't complete. There is still much more I have to teach you," He replied, glancing at the clock.

"We still have some time in the day, what do you feel like doing? Besides leaving," He asked, then finished as I opened my mouth.

I clamped it shut again, and he laughed.

"No, you can't leave yet, not yet,"

I frowned, then looked around.

"May I write a letter? To Hinata? I've told you about her, right?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I guess so, but it will take a while for it to get to Konoha. And, I forbid you from revealing anything about this village, so I will read it before it gets mailed," He answered, and I grinned.

I ran up to my room, where I remembered seeing paper and writing utensils. I opened and closed my door as I entered, spying said items. I picked up one medium sized scroll, and took a pen. I moved it over to my desk, unrolling the scroll.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_Hi, Hinata. It's Naruto. I'm torn apart. I've stuck here, and can't leave. They let me write to you, so make sure that you write back. I miss you so much, and wish I were home with you and everyone else. I don't think they'll let me go for a while, and I'm really sorry. Tell Neji he's awesome, tell Sakura I miss her, and all. I don't even know how I can live, being away from all of you and everything. It's hard, it really is, but I think I'll be okay. I'm not hurt, well, at least not too bad, so don't worry about me. Please write back, and I love you._

_Now, then, always,_

_Naruto_

It was shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I couldn't really say much more without giving away information about where I was staying. I rolled the scroll up, leaving my room. I flexed my fingers, stretching them to get the cramps out of them. Kotoke was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some sort of what looked like tea. He looked up at me, his graying blond hair shining in the last lights of the day. I set the scroll down on the table, and he glanced at it.

"I trust I won't have to tear out any sentences?" He asked, and I shook my head fervently.

"I don't think you will," I answered, and he nodded.

"Good, now, if you are tired, which no doubt you are, after our training all day, you should go get some sleep," He told me, and I nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Ma-make sure yo-you mail that, I want it there as soon as it can be," I demanded, and he smirked.

"It will take at least a week, probably two, so keep your pants on,"

"Two weeks?! Just how far away are we?" I asked, and he shook his head in affirmation.

It's a week travel from the entrance to Konoha, and a five day journey from here to the entrance, so yes, two weeks," He answered.

I shook my head in exasperation, trudging up to my room. It was going to be a _long_ two weeks.

**A/N**

**Sorry about not updating in a while, but I went on vacation (again), got shots to my arm (Oww), almost broke my wrist, and sliced my knuckle open. There are my excuses, although they probably won't fly with you guys. And the funny thing is, I've gotten requests to speed up, and requests to slow down, so make up yer minds ppl. Anyways, review, tell me what you thought, and read the next chapter, once I have it up. Been writing chapters in random orders, such as 41, 49, 42, 44, etc.**


	43. Chapter 43: On the Way

Chapter 43: On the Way

Sakura

Temari and I sat at the table, leaning back in our chairs. I was frowning, and she had an expression of strange distaste on her face. Naruto's capture had upset everyone, me in particular. I had been one of the first people to sign up for the Recon Mission that was being sent after him. The news unsettled me. The messenger disappeared, and Temari looked at me.

"So, Sasuke killed Orochimaru," She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Guess so, wonder if this means he'll be coming back,"

"Dunno, I'm not sure, never liked the kid," She said, setting the steaming cup down.

"Maybe, but knowing him he'll run off again looking for his brother or whatever," I replied, tipping back farther.

It was the second day after Naruto's capture, and Gaara and Kankuro would be coming in about two hours. I had met Temari on the streets, and she asked if I had wanted to get coffee. I accepted, and we went to the nearest coffee shop, by the name of Curta's. While we were there, an Anbu messenger had approached us, delivering the information that Sasuke Uchiha had killed Orochimaru. The news was definitely surprising, that the Sasuke I knew had been able to kill a Sennin. It was impressive, and kind of scary. He and Naruto had progressed at such startling rates, and although I had progressed as well, it was nothing in comparison.

Temari burped, then covered her mouth in embarrassment. I laughed, and took a drink of my own coffee. I rolled my eyes, and wiped the corners of my mouth with my sleeve.

"Guess we should get going, meet the others and all," I offered, and Temari yawned.

"Guess so, although I don't see why Gaara insisted on coming. I know Naruto saved his life and all, but to royally assign himself to the mission, it's ridiculous," She said, pushing her chair back and standing up as she did, slinging her pack onto her back.

I did likewise, leaving the money on the table, chucking my empty cup into the can marked "Trash". We left the small shop, heading out into the midday, sunlit roads. We traversed the streets, waving at people we knew, heading towards the Hokage's office. **(Here again I apologize for my slowness, as I am getting sorely fed up. At this point I took an hour break, because my finger hurts too much to write effectively, and the bandages that prevent it from hurting get in the way too much to make it worth it. - Now that it's the next day, I shall continue.)** I was packed and ready for the mission, which would probably take place soon, my pack filled with healing equipment and weapons of a wide selection.

I thought about Hinata, who had gone home from the hospital the day before. According to Neji, she had locked herself in her room, refusing to eat or leave. Naruto's capture was taking it's toll, which made me all the more desperate to get him back. It wasn't like when Sasuke had left, when Naruto and I had tried everything to try and get him to return, for this time, it wasn't just me who missed him, who loved him. It wasn't right for these men to come in and snatch the one happiness from her life, which made me all the more determined to stop them. They had to pay, to me, to Konoha, most of all, to Hinata. Blood dripped from my clenched fists, and I looked down at them with confusion. To my surprise, my nails had dug into my skin, causing four bloody cuts. I stared fixatedly at them with a grim sort of satisfaction, and Temari grunted.

My gaze quested around, looking for the sort of her annoyance, and spied Ino. I laughed mirthlessly. Ino had a thing for Shikamaru since long before she had liked Sasuke, and was genuinely upset with Temari now. Shikamaru and Temari had plans to get married, having spent three years dating. The Nara boy had turned seventeen, reaching full manhood by Konoha terms, and Temari, at eighteen and a half, was of age by anyone's standards. Now, Ino Yamanaka was constantly green with envy, and was prone to violent outbursts any time she was near the blond sand ninja. I shook my head in amusement, and Temari ducked behind me as Ino walked by. The girl waved, apparently not seeing the sand girl slink to my other side. I waved back, continuing towards the Hokage's office where the team would be assembling.

"The boys should be here any time now," I said, opening the front door.

Temari nodded, and we walked up to the meeting room, where the preparations would be made. Several other people were already there, including Shikamaru, Neji and Hiashi, Kakashi, Lee and Gai and Shizune. I sat down next to Lee, who grinned foolishly at me. I smiled back at him, and watched Shikamaru rub his temples as Temari sat down next to him. Shino and his father came in shortly after, both wearing concealing hoodies, both sets of eyes hidden behind black glasses. The moved to the far corner, after depositing their bags in the slowly growing pile. Several minutes after, Ino entered. She looked around, spying Temari. She scowled, and sat down beside me, probably for ease of glaring at the sand ninja. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Kayia Inuzuka came within the half hour, and sat down on my other side. She chucked her camo bag into the corner, and laced her fingers together, looking at me intently. Her brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were complimented by the green shirt she wore, and the black jeans. Her pretty face was stricken with worry and concern as she asked me a question.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Guess so. He's gone toe to toe with Jonin, all three Sennin, and almost killed Sasuke, so I'd bet in his favor," I answered, and she shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, I was talking about Hinata," She explained, and I cocked my head.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, what about her?"

"Well, you know, Kiba kind of... likes her. Naruto and him have gotten in scraps about it before, but, now..." She started, and I nodded.

Emboldened, she continued.

"Well, he came home a few days ago, in a righteous fury. After a party, I think it was. He nearly tore the house apart, and he was scary. He blew up, then dissolved into tears. He was crying his eyes out when I went to see him," I frowned as she told me.

"I feel bad for him, but I feel much worse for Hinata, if you get my meaning, no offense,"

Kayia nodded, and shrugged.

"I was just worried that he, he might take things too far," She gave me a grim smile.

"That does seem like the sort of thing he'd be likely to do," I replied, smirking.

"Yeah, but, still, I hope he doesn't, for Hinata's sake. Naruto could take it, but I wouldn't want Hinata stuck in the middle," She said, starting as the door opened.

In strode a grim faced Gaara, red robe replaced with a black and silver one. The robe was made of a ebony material, silver cords of metal replacing bordering cloth. He looked ominous, red hair standing out against pale, eyebrow-less face. Behind him, a less imperial looking Kankuro stood, his backpack containing three scrolls which held his puppets.

"My, aren't we cheery," Kankuro said, looking around the room.

"Kankuro," Gaara reprimanded, "You would do well to keep your tongue in check,"

"Whaoh, why all the touchy touchy?" He asked, mocking offense.

"Shut up," Gaara smirked, sitting down.

Shizune stood up, and clapped her hands.

"Alright, if I may suggest, we move out now, shall we?" She asked, and many heads bobbed.

As I heaved my pack over my shoulder, my thoughts turned to Hinata, the last image I had seen of her. Walking away, her face turned away, tears dripping from her cheeks. That, that was why Naruto had to come back.

"Let's go," I said grimly, leading the charge into the darkening evening.

**A/N**

**My shortest chapter yet, with good reason. I'm going to montage out about twenty chapters, making it about five. Okay, big revelation. I'm going to skip a looot of the plot in a montage. Because, I look at this story, and I don't see how I wanted it to come out like. Also, I'm altering the plot a little. If you have any questions, or want the previous plot line skeleton, feel free to ask. I know some of you will be disappointed, but it is really affecting me, writing something I don't like. But, it will involve much much more NaruHina.**


	44. Chapter 44: Training Continues

Chapter 44 Training Continues

Naruto

Almost a week later, I was still not allowed to leave, and my letter had been mailed, but my training was continuing with great haste. Kotoke and I were in the training arena, staves in hand. By now, I was proficient at staff combat, able to effectively fend off the older man. I was able to maintain balance on the forest of bamboo, even able to attack at some points. On the spikes, where we were now, I was displaying this advance in my skills. We were fighting furiously, our weapons imbued with chakra, else they would break. Even with that precaution, they bent ominously as the two connected.

A surprise move caught me in the chest, shoving me off the spike. I landed soundly on my back, rubbing my head. The blond haired man jumped down next to me, helping me to my feet. I half expected him to toss me my staff and attack, like he usually did. Instead, he tossed me the pole, and walked across the arena, the spikes shrinking back to original size. He pointed to the trapeze like contraptions, striding over to them.

"I take it," He started, "You have been trained in chakra control?"

I nodded, and he grinned.

"Under Kakashi Hatake, I would expect no less. No doubt he had you train with your feet first, the hardest area to manage. Well, this is, in essentialist, the same. All it is, is maintaining chakra control while in combat," He explained, waving at the hanging swings.

He pulled himself up onto one, swinging upside down. He stood on the wooden board, head where his feet should have been. He held his staff behind his back, waiting for me to clamber up. I did so, my clothes ruffling slightly as gravity took effect. It was easy, after four years of training, to maintain chakra in my feet. I took a stance, upside down. Kotoke twirled his staff between his hands, and leapt, upside down, at me. I dodged, rolling to another trapeze. It wasn't all that hard a feat, there were many of them, each about two feet apart.

He struck down at my head from the side, but his blow, strong as it was, was repelled by a standard upward block. I shoved my staff up at him, pushing him backwards, before flipping, all the while upside down, back. He didn't let up, stabbing, swirling and slashing. I was prepared, after a week of such training, to counter and block at the right moments. I parried a jab to the ribs and took the offensive. My weapon cracked down on his staff, and I spun, dropping to a crouch. The attack almost caught Kotoke by surprise, but he pole vaulted over me. As his attack whistled towards the back of my head, I ducked instinctively. I turned, holding my staff in a defensive posture.

I was having just a little trouble maintaining balance and chakra control, even more trying to block all of the man's unrelenting strikes. Still, I struck violently, launching off a volley of blows. The man took the defensive, spinning his staff around me, deflecting my attacks. One of my attacks grazed his shoulder as I stabbed forward. I grinned, then yelled in pain as his staff flicked the weapon from my hand, using the other end to slice my feet from under me. I fell, landing almost ten feet below. All of a sudden, the spikes replaced the swings, and my staff clattered down them, landing beside me. I picked it up, looking around. I saw Kotoke bounding up the sides of the rock shards, climbing to the top.

I frowned, following suit. I clambered up, and my eyes widened. There were at least forty of him, each an exact copy. Maybe they were Shadow Clones, I couldn't tell, but they were definitely clones of some sort. I would have created my own, but had no chance. All the Kotoke clones ran at me, flipping over me, stabbing and smacking. I felt my eyes grow blurry as a strike hit the back of my head, but when they cleared again, they cleared more than they had before. I spun, feeling the attacks coming, deflecting them before they were even made. I stabbed the stone beneath me with the staff, pushing myself into a spinning kick. I caught four of the clones in their chests, stepping onto one's falling form, flipping over the others.

I grunted as I landed, and looked behind me. I saw almost double vision, but not. One of the layers was almost transparent, and it wasn't like the solider one. The faded one seemed to be almost two seconds ahead of the solid one, it was bizarre. I had just enough time to take that in, before I was spinning and dodging other attacks. I caught a clone in the midriff, slinging it into another one, sending him toppling back. I kick-flipped over one, smacking my staff into it's neck. I was surprised when the clones didn't _poof_ into smoke, but picked themselves up. For half a second, I wondered if they could be Living Clones. For a second it felt like my eyes rolled back in my head, then I looked around again, still fighting. The hazier layer of my vision was now clearer, and my mind now entertained both at once.

For some reason, my mind knew where attacks were coming from, what they would be, and it ordered my body to respond in time. It was really weird, because I knew where attacks would come from before they were even hinted at. I grinned, I didn't understand what was going on, but I wasn't going to question it. I swirled and slashed, constantly moving, my mind absorbing all the movements of all the clones at the same time. Kotoke, the real one, even though I couldn't see him, but I could feel him standing a little way off, smiled. I payed no heed, moving to the visions in my head. Sometimes I doubted them, and ended up getting a bruise to some part or another. And so it went, and more clones poured down on me, the first wave getting up and recovering.

'This is impossible! How the hell am I going to beat all of these? They don't die!?' I thought, losing a grip on instinctive vision.

'Shit!' I yelped as I was shoved from my place on the rock spire, falling to the ground.

I concentrated on the the feeling I had gotten before, when my eyes had gone all weird. It was incredibly hard to do, while pulling myself up onto another crag of stone, _and_ blocking attacks with no staff. I took the defensive, running across the field of spikes to gain some elbow room. The staff, I saw, was picked up by Kotoke, the real one. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. He smiled at me, and chucked me a small dagger. I caught it, and looked at it. It had a seven inch blade, with two maybe two inch prongs extending diagonally from the base. It's handles was wrapped tightly in cloth, and a ring for your finger was at the bottom. It was like a large kunai, with two small spikes. I shrugged at it, twirling it's strange weight on my finger as the mass of clones approached.

They attacked with staves, I countered with the knife. Its black metal bit into the wood of their weapons, and I ducked and dodged other attacks, though with nowhere near as much precision and accuracy as before. I felt a tugging in my stomach, like I had used a good deal of chakra, and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. It felt like I had lost a good deal of chakra, and that confused me. I wasn't using chakra for anything, so what could it be? I had little time to ponder this as a staff slammed into my back, sending me sprawling to the ground. My eyes rolled around in my head, then snapped open. I felt my chakra levels surge, my vision, both sets, sharp and clear. I felt my eyes shifting in their sockets as they did, a very disconcerting feeling, and blinked. Even when I did blink, it was if I knew where attacks were coming from.

The knife flashed in the light of the artificial sun, splintering staffs, wounding the clones. An attack came from behind, even as I punched a clone in the face. Without really thinking about it, the knife flicked from my fingers, over my shoulder in a blind shot. Less than a second later, I heard a soft _thunk, _ and spun, pulling the knife from the staff, which it now pinned to one clone's foot. For some unknown reason, I slid the knife onto the end of the pole. I flipped over a combined attack from several clones, swinging down with my hand made scythe, knocking a few from their places on the rocks. My vision showed me what was going on all around me, telling my brain exactly how to move, exactly how to block each attack as it came.

I almost didn't notice when all but three clones remained, I was panting and sweating. The salty perspiration stung my blazing eyes, my breath coming in ragged gasps. I mumbled some inarticulate curse, twirling the scythe in my left hand as my mind's eye showed me the clones advance. The other clones, the ones on the ground, instead of climbing up to continue the fight, sat on the sand. For half a second, I saw myself from behind, and I saw the attack coming, from all three hundred and sixty degrees. I spun the staff at just the right speed, and several ringing _thwumps_ sounded from the weapon. Without looking at it, I could see the four shuriken and two kunai embedded at various angles embedded into the wood. I flicked the staff towards the last three, advancing clones.

Guided by my foresight, I saw exactly how to swing the weapon, so that the shuriken and kunai flew towards the clones. Two of the projectiles hit each clone, and they collapsed. I felt a tug on my chakra, and my eyes crossed, blurring. I staggered forwards a step, and collapsed. The knife slipped from my fingers as I fell, and symbols under the cloth burned gold. Kotoke made a swift hand sign, and appeared beneath me, his arms catching me. The knife landed on his hand, and he slid it into his pouch, as he slid me to the ground. My vision blackened and darkness consumed me. The man set me down softly, shaking his head.

"I never knew that my brother's son, you Naruto, would have such a grip on your abilities at this age. Most discover it around the age of eighteen, much less use it in combat," He said, making a fast series of signs, the clones that were scattered around, disappeared.

**A/N**

**There ya go, sorry for the wait, but I had a bad case of writer's block and a vacation.**


	45. Chapter 45: The Escape

Chapter 45: The Escape

Naruto

Kotoke had finally shown me how to summon a living clone, or, was going to. We sat in his room, both in a meditative position. Purple light pulsed from the stone in the corner, but my eyes were closed.

"Now, when you make a shadow clone, you use chakra. For a living clone, you have to use chakra and your own life force," The man explained, and I nodded.

"You must single out your life force, and merge it with the chakra you use for your clone," He told me, and I concentrated.

I felt a tugging in the pit of my stomach, and a strange vision appeared in my mind. Thin wires flowing blue liquid throughout me intertwined with red of equal number, and two green. The green were the same size, but they glowed bright, brighter even than the brilliant blue ones. Suddenly, I realized that this was my life force, and struggled to merge it with my chakra, the blue. After a great deal of mental strain, a small branch from one green and one blue merged, forming a sphere of aqua energy. My eyes snapped open, and the same color spewed from my hand. I excitedly formed the sign Kotoke had showed me, sculpting it into a clone. It was twice as difficult as making a shadow clone, but when I finished, it didn't slowly drain my chakra.

"Well done," Kotoke congratulated me, standing up.

I looked around, and saw a direct copy of me. It was the same in every aspect, and without my commanding, it turned and waved. Without knowing why, I waved back. My clone grinned, and scoured the room.

"There anything to eat? I'm starved," He exclaimed rummaging under my sensei's bed.

He showed me how to dismiss him, which I did hastily. I looked at the man with awe, and grinned.

"This is awesome, but... can I go home now?" I asked, looking longingly out the window.

"No, I'm afraid not. At least, not yet," He answered, and I frowned.

"But, Sasuke-Sasuke killed Orochimaru, can't I go and," I started, and he shook his head.

"No, no you may not,"

I trudged from his room, to my own room, turning out the light. The intense training had turned my arms lean and strong, my back muscular and tough. I felt refreshed, not tired, but I missed home with all my heart. I got an idea, a strange, farfetched idea, but an idea all the same. I clenched my eyes, trying to find the cords of energy again.

Kotoke and I trained non-stop for seven more days, all the while, more news of Sasuke reached the village. During which, after each training session, I went to my room early, taking my dinner with me. I practiced and practiced, all week. Finally, when news reached me that Sasuke had fought Kisame, the fishy dude in the Akatsuki, that I put my plan into action.

**(That's what I was talking about, the montaging)**

After dinner, the swap took place. I went to my room, and summoned my clone again. I poured enough energy into him to last a lifetime, and dressed myself in different clothes, packing my bags. I shoved all my belongings into the bag, winking goodbye at my clone. I had given him directions, which I knew he would obey. After a brief goodbye, and setting a four month timer on the clone, so that after the time had expired, it would disappear, giving me all it's knowledge and skills. I patted myself on the shoulder, and I waved goodbye as I slipped out the window.

I pulled the black cloak around me, I had _borrowed_ it from Kotoke's closet, and figured it would serve it's purpose on my trip. I dropped the thirty feet to the ground, rolling as I landed. With metronomic precision, I looked to both sides, dashing from patch of cover to cover. I focused chakra to my legs in an ability I had learned from my tutor. I warped four yards ahead, ending up on top of the fence. I flipped down, handspringing over another, lower fence. I checked my back, sprinting towards the town. I glanced over my shoulders every minute or so, checking for people who might have been following. I saw no one, and ran along the roofs of the town's houses. It took almost ten minutes, before I grew close to the giant iron gates. I shrugged, pooling chakra in my feet.

My eyes flashed light blue-silver for half a second, and I ran up the flat, metal gate. My vision doubled, but I let the second set solidify, as Kotoke had taught me. I flash stepped with no effort, several times, trying to make my movements hard to track. I reached the top in a matter of seconds, and I dropped, the cloak flaring out around me like bat wings. My foot was half an inch from the metal as I fell. For theatrical effect, and because it would give me some distance, I pushed all my chakra to my feet. Without slowing, I shot off the wall, looking more and more like a bat every second. I flew straight threw the air, pulling a slim, metal cylinder from my pocket.

Two day travel my ass, it took barely an hour, but then again, the messengers weren't running for their lives. Twirling the five inch long metal in my hand, I shoved some chakra into it. It shot out from both ends, forming a five foot staff. I used it to guide my movements in the air, flipping towards the stone path heading up at a slight slant. I ran, watching for any hidden guard towers. I saw one, with two men stationed there. Pooling my wind chakra into the staff.

"Let's roll, I ain't stopping now," I gritted my teeth, flash stepping towards the men.

Two quick movements, and both men lay unconscious, sprawled across the floor. Taking their money, a necessary action, I moved off, sprinting up the path. Each step sounded like guards chasing me, each breath like the sound of a shuriken. I was freaking out, but now, ten minutes later, I could see the light at the end of the path. It was the light of the actual moon, not the fake one they had painted to their ceiling. Flash stepping and speeding up, I put on a burst of energy, zooming towards the opening. Nothing was going to stop me, nothing could. I sprinted out into the night, jumping through the night. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as I soared, taking in the surroundings. I looked around, grinning, until I took in the cliff that I had just jumped out of.

"Crap," I muttered, bracing myself for impact as the water sped up at me with alarming speed.

I landed with a bone jarring crunch. I moaned, pushing myself to my feet, standing shakily on the water. I swept my hair back, running again. I ran down the water, trying to figure out where I was. I had never been given a map of the surrounding areas, so I had to guess. The north star, where, oh, there it was. That had always been to the west of Konoha, so that meant... I had to go... judging from the direction it was... south. I swiveled, pointing idiotically in the appropriate direction, sprinting off. The water seemed to be an ocean, I found that out after water splashed into my face, and it tasted of salt and seaweed. I wondered what ocean it could be, maybe the one by the Land of Waves. Yeah, that would fit, meaning I had a lot of walking to do. I ran on and on, the night passing before my running feet. The weariness of summoning a clone and so many flash steps was trying to take a hold on me, but I shrugged it off, keeping a hold on my Kekkei Genkai, my second vision taking over. **(I need a name... I think gan means eye, so that should be in there, I'll explain more down at the end)**

Clouds rolled by, and my thoughts rolled over to Konoha, and the girl I had left behind. A tear dripped down my cheek, and I shook my head. I wasn't going to look for Sasuke, not yet. An emptiness tore it's way through me, and I felt a lack of purpose. Sasuke had given my life meaning, back when we were kids, it was trying to surpass him. Once he had left, I spent every moment trying to get him back. But now, now I knew better. Know, I was giving up on him. I was crossing my nindo, my ninja way. More tears welled in my eyes, and I shook my head again.

No, I would go after Sasuke, just not yet. My capture would have torn Hinata's heart in two, and I had to go home and see her first. At this point, I didn't care. Sasuke could wait, Hinata could not. When weariness crashed upon my body, I crawled my way under a tree, pulling the cloak around me. When I closed my eyes, a strange dream swept over me, guiding me into a fitful night.

**A/N**

**Okay, a little shorter than my others, but now Naruto's leaving. I neeeed a name for his kekkei genkai, and I shall list the symptomy things.**

**Naruto's Kekkei Genkai**

**Analytical observation of enemy movement**

**Allows mind to comprehend things at a completely different speed**

**Almost like seeing a second ahead of time**

**Refines chakra, doubling the amount of the user's**

**^ makes incredibly easy to use Living Clones**

**So, you help me decide. I was thinking something like Future Eye or something. Course, the name will be in japanese. Byakugan means White Eye, I think, so it'd be something like Futuregan.**

**  
Whatever, and... until next time**

**~Matthew~**


	46. Chapter 46: Deja Vu?

Chapter 46 Deja Vu?

Naruto

I flipped over his staff, blocking Kotoke's move. My eyes glowed silver-blue, and I could predict his movements. He struck, I parried, and I retaliated. Something inside me just moved, and I fought without thinking. I could see what was going to happen, and could block it before it did. The spikes grew all around the walls, and to add an unusual challenge, Kotoke made them move, sliding in and out, growing and shifting. I lunged, flash stepping from side to side, striking again and again, aiming for his head. He was on the defensive, and I drove him back, our staves smacking in unison as we executed an especially hard sequence of moves, involving two backflips, a spinning slash, a polevault, and fourteen consecutive flash steps. I held my weapon in one hand, in the middle, using both sides to drive the man back. Unlike before, I felt no drain on my stamina, no exhaustion creeping up on me.

I scored a hit to his stomach, sending him off the edge. He grabbed the edge, flipping back up. He sailed over my head, smacking down at me. I wasn't surprised, but I wasn't completely ready for it. I blocked, parrying, swinging my weapon at his neck. My staff was stopped by his, and shoved to the side. I wasn't able to right myself in time to block, so I flash crawled. I warped to the side, rolling to my feet. I thrust up at him, and stopped. His hand was held out to help me up, and I took it, confusedly. We had been training for several days now, and I was tiring slowly. Still, as I was pulled to my feet, I was ready for a trick, but none came.

"You've done well, I'm impressed," Kotoke said, chucking his staff to the far corner, as the spikes receded.

"Thanks," I beamed at him, and he smiled.

"I don't think there's much else for me to teach you, so, if you are still intent on searching for Sasuke Uchiha, you may go ahead," He told me, and I gaped.

I hadn't expected to be given permission to leave, but here I was, being told to go look for Sasuke. I nodded, and he grinned.

"Well, you may pack, and head out. Be sure to keep in touch, nephew," He said, and I fell over.

With a small yelp, I tripped, falling face first onto the ground. I pushed myself up, looking at him with amazement.

"Are you fricking kidding me? I'm... your... nephew?" I asked in utter disbelief, and the man before me nodded.

"You are the son of the Fourth," He answered, and I had to concentrate on not falling down again.

"Now, you know who you are, so you have the option to become the Yorukage, if you desire," He told me, and I tripped again.

"Whoah, too much at once," I said, shaking my head as if to clear it from an annoying noise.

"I'll take that as a no, at least for now. If you ever change your mind, about living here, where your father grew up, or about being our leader, you should return," He said, and pulled a map from his pocket.

"Here, this is the secret of our village. Don't let it come into enemy hands, or it will mean the end of everyone on this earth. So, no pressure," He said, pushing it into my hands. Inside the envelope he handed me next, I felt something. Felt like a coin, and a piece of paper. I nodded in thought, looking up at the man.

I pulled a pen from my pocket, labeling the packet "Naruto's!" before sliding it, along with the pen, back into my pocket. Kotoke, my uncle, put his hand on my shoulder, and guided me again to my room. I didn't dwell on my leaving, but on my returning to Konoha.

"Thank you, for the training and all, and for... not killing me," I said, and my uncle nodded.

"I will eagerly await your return, Naruto Uzumaki,"

I turned away from him, and began to pack my stuff. Even though he had given me a map, Kotoke insisted on giving me directions. I only payed half an ear, shoving the last of my meager belongings into the pack. My mentor gave me a small satchel of food, and I thanked him graciously. With a sincere goodbye, I was ushered out of the house. It was all insane, me being the son of the Hokage, and being the heir to the Yorukage. According to Kotoke, my kekkei genkai was almost fully revealed, and would just take practice to master.

"Goodbye, uncle," I said, bowing, before stepping out the door.

He waved, and I set out on my way. Guards and people cheered as I walked past, and I raised my hand to wave. I guess everyone but me had known about my relation to the great Hokage and Yorukage. It made me sad, to be leaving after so long, almost a month. Time had passed so fast, and I had still heard no word from Konoha. Setting my fears aside, I walked proudly up the dirt road, towards the giant, iron gates. As I approached, they creaked open with a tremendous grinding noise. I strode through them, looking over my shoulder once more. I kind of wanted to stay, to get to know my father's people, but my urge to find and retrieve Sasuke overwhelmed it. The path scrolled under my feet, and a rhythm bounced around my head. I bobbed my head, stepping in beat with the music in my head.

A long, long road extended up the mountain at a slant, gradually making it harder to traverse it. I tapped my fingers against my hips in an attempt to pass the time. I cracked my neck, rolling my shoulders back. All the training had taken it's toll on my body, strengthening it, but leaving everything sore and aching. I grinned, toying with a kunai.

"Guess I've got a long walk ahead of me," I said to myself.

The fake sun was high overhead, but it slowly lowered to sunset as I walked. I yawned, and my stomach gurgled. It groaned again, and I nodded, taking the satchel from my pack.

"Hmm, I _am_ hungry," I munched into a small bun of bread, patting my rumbling stomach.

I thought about what was going on, and it was strange. The whole, "I'm being kidnapped so I can be tutored by my uncle who is the brother of my greatest hero," thing was odd. I didn't get it, and now all of a sudden I had a kekkei genkai like Sasuke and Hinata? It was just too weird, almost like a poorly written book. Too many surprises, not enough action, lack of hot girls, yada yada yada. I smirked, shoving the rest of the small bun in my mouth. By the time the artificial sun had hidden itself behind the 'horizon', I was almost at the exit, out of the underground society. The cool breeze from above wafted over me, salty, but fresh.

I breathed in deeply, stepping slowly out into the actual night. I stopped before I stepped again, looking down. I grimaced, and several pebbles fell, several hundred feet down. Shrugging, I dove off, forming two hand signs, dragon and boar, and a backwards whirlwind swept around me. I plunged down, speeding towards the glistening water. Half a second before impact, my wind caught the water, spinning it into a whirlpool. My tornado drilled into it, and deposited me twenty feet below the surface. I kicked, tearing through the swirling water to the air above. I grinned, gasping for breath. It felt good, to be back in the surface world, to be back, looking for Sasuke. Luckily, my wind had protected me from getting wet, and when I pushed myself out of the water, I pulled the map from my pocket. It was a map of the five nations, and on it were several marks, a note by each.

I read each message, and found that they were about Sasuke, where he had been sighted. This was going to be easier than I thought. It looked like, the last known sighting of Sasuke had taken place... on the border of the Land of Earth, and the Land of Fire. Also, I saw a gold star, in the middle of the ocean. Obviously, the land of... Yorugakure was under the Land of Water's ocean, and I had just fallen from a ocean rock. It was cool, how complex it was. I traced my finger along the map, from my position, to where Sasuke was said to be. Should only be a two week journey, just as Kotoke had said. I was pumped, ready for the traveling I would be doing. I shoved the paper into my pocket, spreading my arms wide. The ocean breeze whipped around me, ruffling my hair. Something fell from my pocket, from the satchel Kotoke had given me. It was my headband, and I tied it excitedly around my head.

"Here we go. Sasuke, look out!" I grinned, and a seagull cawed above me, circling me.

I set off, taking my time, but not bothering to restrain the spring in my step. I ran full tilt, towards the distant mainland. My feet sloshed on top of the waves, speeding on my way.

**'Feeling any better now?'** The Kyuubi asked sardonically.

'Course I am, this time, Sasuke's coming back,' I answered, and he chuckled in his rumbling way of his.

**'Well, no doubt,'** He replied without his air of hinted enmity.

'Is something wrong? Usually you're the first to insult me,'

**'No, sometimes it just gets old. It really is hard, putting up with you and your "Myehehe dattebayo!" although you are getting better about it,'** He answered, and I shook my head.

'I think you're getting soft on me, don't go doing that,' I teased, and he growled.

**'I'm far from soft, kit**,' He snapped, and I chanced a question.

'Did you know about my father?' I asked, and he spat.

**'That moron? Of course. My only question is why the hell he had to seal me inside you while I was trying to kill Orochimaru,'** He answered, and I shook my head.

'You were trying to kill Orochimaru?'

**'I could have sworn I already told you this, but yes, I was," (Because I wasn't sure if I had already said this,)** The fox said, and I stopped running to listen to him closer.

**'He, the snake man, was the reason my female died. He tortured her, trying to find out the secrets of _immortality._ Just because we live forever, he killed her. Insane. I'm annoyed and glad about his death. He deserved to die, by all rights, but I only wish I could have done it,'**

'Well, that puts a different spin on things. I'm actually sorry for you,'

**'Don't be,'**

'I still am,"

**'Kit, go die in a hole somewhere,'**

**A/N**

**Confused yet? You better be. If not that means I'm not doing a good enough job. PSYCHE. Hope these chapters make up for the like... week I went without updating. My wrist is all better, and my finger's healing, so all's good. Also, once I finish this story, I will be taking requests, so send me any ideas or suggestions in a review :) Also, should I do a sequel? Or make this one really long? And O.o wtf? I'm listening to HSM!?!??!**

**~Matthew-Dono-Kami~ (Think that's Matthew Lord God)**


	47. Chapter 47: As it Happened Once Before

Chapter 47 As it Happened Once Before

Neji

Our troop set out, walking through the darkening evening. Sakura was leading the charge, grimly battering her way past the violent winds. The sky was tinted with black, and angry clouds swarmed above us. TenTen, by my side, shivered, clutching her arms for warmth. Gingerly, afraid of any possible consequences, I put my arm around her shoulder. I felt her shaking softly, and she looked up at me, thanks and bemusement in her eyes. She leaned into me as we walked, and I used my shoulder to spare her from some of the fiercer gales. Day faded seamlessly to night, the torrent of wind never ceasing, and before too long, all of our company was freezing.

I saw Gaara mirthlessly pushing ahead, ebony cape billowing behind him. Kakashi walked on, silver hair blown back in the gale. Shikamaru and Temari walked side by side, faces hard, gazes set straight ahead. We went on for hours on end, the raging elements never ceasing their war, if anything, intensifying it. Thunder crackled and snapped in the black clouds above with a sickly green light. Rain shattered the sky, pouring down on us, icy droplets hailing down on us as we went. The earth quaked after each deafening boom of thunder, throwing at least one of us off balance. A huge bolt of white energy slammed into a tree beside us, lighting it ablaze, despite the unrelenting downpour.

The flaming wood crashed down behind me, and I turned quickly, dropping my arm from TenTen's warm shoulder. I glanced at the burning tree, and shaking my head. I put my arm back around her, and she looked up at me. She rolled her eyes, and my heart panged with discomfort. I tried to take my arm back, tried to pull her closer, and tried to back away all at the same time. I ended up with my arm hovering behind her back. She smirked, reaching behind her and grabbing my hand. She draped my arm over her shoulder, solving my problem for me. I gave a halfhearted smile, sighing into the roaring wind.

Night passed by to the beat of rolling thunder and driving rain. Our feet plodded along in the river that was now the road. The clouds slowly dispersed, the storm working it's way to the east, almost blocking the haze covered sunrise. I yawned, removing my arm from TenTen's shoulder, stretching. She rolled her head on her neck, cracking and shaking it. She took her sopping hair down from it's two buns, and shook it. It glistened around her head, shining in the new day's light. Water shone in the radiance, and I blinked. She turned to me, looking at me with a quizitive expression. The sun rolled itself up in her smile, and she took my hand. I felt my calm and controlled face flush red, and looked away with haste.

We walked somewhat behind the rest of the group, and I watched intently as TenTen cast about the sides of the road, smiling at birds, or reaching up to pick a leaf from a tree. As we passed under a chamomile(Ka-Mi-Li-Ah right? I typed Chamilia, and that's all I got) tree, I plucked a white flower from one branch. After nervously toying with one petal, I wrapped my fingers tighter around the girl's palm. She looked at me, and I held up the flower. It wasn't like me, to go out of my way to show emotion or favor to anyone, and it felt weird, not a bad weird, but weird all the same. Still, the reaction was one that, even though on the surface all I showed was a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, on the inside I was beaming like a pet walrus.

TenTen beamed, taking the flower from my hand, hugging me with her free arm. Inside, my pet walrus was just fed a bucket full of fish, outside, I winked at the sun. Dropping my hand, she stuck the white flower in her hair. I didn't feel like saying much, but to my relief, TenTen didn't either. She and I just walked in silence, and after a few minutes, her hand found it's way back into mine. That was all the further it went, no talking, no hugging, just walking, holding hands, and that was fine by me. So it proceeded, all day, into the night. We had been walking for almost thirty hours before we stopped, and my calves were creaking from the strain** (Heh, watchin bleach xD "Ichigo, you moron, your bein crushed by your own Spiritual Pressure, and all the bones in your body are creakin from the strain! Lemme show you... HOW I USE THIS BANKAI!!" - Hollow Ichigo)**

I rubbed my legs, before flopping back into the drenched grass. TenTen sat down besides me. As the others set up camp, I lay watching the birds fly about the trees. The browned hair girl lay down next to me, looking up at the birds as well.

"Neji, how's Hinata?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the creatures above.

"I feel I've come to realize,**(How fast life can be compromised)** that she cares more for this boy, Naruto, than anyone could ever imagine. Before the mission, she took to locking herself in her room, refusing to see anyone, or to eat anything," I answered, and worry passed across her face.

"That's terrible!" TenTen exclaimed, pushing herself up on her arm.

"Yeah," I replied, sighing.

"Which, is why, we," I grunted, sitting up as well, "Have to get him back,"

TenTen shook her head with amazement.

"Wish it didn't have to be this way, the poor kid's done nothing wrong, unlike you, Mr. _Byakugan_," She said, her tone turning sarcastically angry.

"What'd I do?" I asked, not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"_Before_, Naruto was kidnapped, she told me, that Sakura told her, to spy on her and Naruto, and ALSO, I'm getting curtains when we get back, although with those eyes of yours, it probably won't dissuade you," She snapped, angry enough, but a smile playing on her lips.

I blushed, looking away. The first incident had been on a dare, the second... not so much. She was right, however. Blinds would help, but not much. I grinned, blushing violent crimson, and got a viscous smack to the side of the head from the girl's fist.

"Ow, I didn't! I swear!" I yelped, scrabbling away from her.

"Oh yes you did, I saw you. You're a guy like all the others, aren't you?" She said, putting her arms protectively over her chest.

I scowled looking away. My jaw dropped at her next words.

"You could have just asked," I turned my head back to her, eyebrow raised.

"TenTen...," I started, unsure how to take that last remark.

"I was _kidding_! You need to lighten up," She said, throwing her arms above her head and flopping back.

I shook my head, laying back.

"Alright, I did, you're not goi- OW!" I confided, and received a crushing blow to my forehead.

Bright spots of color flashed across my vision, and I clenched my eyes shut, rubbing the affected area.

"Ow, I thought _I_ needed to lighten up," I grimaced, and she smiled.

"You do," She smiled, standing up.

Without knowing why, I stood up as well, coughed. The girl turned, looking at me expectantly. I wrung my hands, and spoke.

"TenTen, you're really cute when you're, you know, yelling," I said, and she put her hands on her hips, leaning back against the tree.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that an insult?" She asked, glaring at me now.

"No, not at all, I- oh, damn," I said, realizing my blunder, and leaned forward.

TenTen looked completely surprised, as our lips connected. She blushed, but didn't let go. I was the one who pulled back first, my cheeks as red or redder than hers.

"W-Neji? Ar-Are you... Neji?" She spluttered, turning redder and redder.

I looked away, my ears burning. She blinked, blinked again, and opened her mouth.

"That was... odd. Why'd you do it?" She asked, and the bluntness of her questions surprised me.

"I... I don't know," I said, and she grinned, looking away.

"It's just, I kind of have a thing against people kissing me for no reason," She said, and I looked up.

"Other people have..?" I asked nervously, and she shook her head.

"No, silly, but it wasn't that bad," She said, drawing closer.

"It wasn't? I-" I was cut off, my lips just a little preoccupied.

Impulsively, I put my hands gently behind her head, holding us together. She didn't seem to know what to do, and well, neither did I. It was the first time she and I had ever kissed, first time I'd _actually_ kissed anyone. I was shaking, I was so scared for some unexplainable reason, and we kissed again. Her lips were soft, and tasted almost of cherry, and a little like coconut. When we pulled apart, the blushing dying down some, our smiles growing wider.

"Neji, do you actually want to, to go out for real? Not just pretend anymore?" She asked, and as the moon rose above us, dipping our surroundings in the silvery light only it could give, I nodded, taking her hand.

"And, TenTen, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, it was wrong," I said, hanging my head slightly.

She nodded, and hugged me, resting her chin on the back of my neck.

"It's okay, Neji-kun," She said, pulling apart.

"So, I'm off the hook?" I asked tentatively.

"Not quite, you're taking me out to dinner when we get back," She said, and I grinned.

"That, I think I can handle. Now, c'mon, they're done setting up the tent, and I think we may have missed dinner,"

**A/N**

**Writing a love chapter to 1,2 Step is just a little difficult, but I hope it turned out okay. Up next... another NARUTO CHAP!! Hope you didn't mind my quotes from various sources . and please, leave a review. (Was previously up till... 12:45 chilling with friends before being dragged home by a very pissed father) Hope ya likey! AND IM SOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING O.o**


	48. Chapter 48: For a 'Hinata Hyuuga'

**A/N**

**Haha, I lied. HINATA CHAPPY!!!!!!!**

Chapter 48 For a 'Hinata Hyuuga'

Hinata

A knock came on my door, and I yelled at the intruder to go away. It had been almost a week since the Recon squad left, maybe a week and a half. My father, the one at the door, opened it, walking in.

"Go away!" I yelled, tears running anew down my cheeks.

Wordlessly, my father tossed something onto my bed. I turned to look at him, but he had already left, closing the door behind him. I picked up the item he had chucked to me, looking it over. It was a scroll, addressed to me. I unrolled it, spreading it across my bed, and started to read.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_Hi, Hinata. It's Naruto. I'm torn apart. I've stuck here, and can't leave. They let me write to you, so make sure that you write back. I miss you so much, and wish I were home with you and everyone else. I don't think they'll let me go for a while, and I'm really sorry. Tell Neji he's awesome, tell Sakura I miss her, and all. I don't even know how I can live, being away from all of you and everything. It's hard, it really is, but I think I'll be okay. I'm not hurt, well, at least not too bad, so don't worry about me. Please write back, and I love you._

_Now, then, always,_

_Naruto_

I blinked the tears from my eyes, and read it again. It was definitely his handwriting, definitely his words. I hugged it to me, squealing. Carefully rolling the letter back up, I scrabbled around my room, trying to find a blank scroll. Finding one, I pulled a pen from my nightstand, and began to write.

_Naruto-kun_

_Thank God you're still alive! I'm so relieved, you almost gave me a heart attack. I am so glad you're okay, and I wish you were here as well. Everyone's been so worried about you, and my father's stopped referring to you as 'Boy'! It hurts me just as much, you're being apart. Life's become incredibly hard to manage, and this past week has been horrible. I can't eat, I feel so terrible. I can hardly sleep, my eyes are swollen from crying, it's terrible. Now that I've heard from you, I feel more alive, and oh God, please, come home Naruto. The Recon group is revamped and coming after you, so I hope I can sleep easy now. Hope you're going to stay okay, and please oh please, come home soon._

_Since the beginning,_

_Hinata_

I rolled up my note, and for the first time in almost two weeks, I opened my door. Stepping on the carpet, eyes suddenly alive, I went downstairs. My hair was tangled and disorderly, my eyes still bloodshot, but a smile was creeping it's way onto my face. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, where my father sat at the table.

"Hinata, you've emerged," He said, smiling.

I nodded, looking out the window. Grey sheets of rain blocked the world from view, and my wavering smile wavered harder.

"So," My father said, steepling his fingers and setting down the paper he was reading, "How's the boy?"

I frowned, screwing up my face in pain.

"He's okay. He's not hurt, but he says it's killing him, that he can't leave," I answered, sitting down softly in the chair across from him.

He nodded, putting a warm hand on my own. My father looked into my face, his eyes sparkling with concern.

"He'll be home soon, and I need to have another talk with him when he is-" He started, and I gasped in annoyance and anger.

My father, for some reason, was now going to submit (Hinata is still early 16. While i'd actually prefer to write this when she's like 13-14, I already screwed it over, and it just wouldn't work. Just thought I'd add that) Naruto to the 'Hyuuga Boy Inspection', where my he would be put through tests of stuff like etiquette and formality. Not many boys had ever passed said testing, and my father had no love for Naruto.

"But," He hastily added, seeing the tears welling in my eyes, "I'll try to be nice, and it won't have to be right away,"

The tears dissipated as I nodded, smiling weakly. He motioned towards his plate, empty of anything except crumbs. I looked at him with confusion, and he looked right back, and eyebrow raised.

"What about it?" I asked, looking from the bare plate to my father.

My stomach growled loudly, clawing at itself. I smiled grimly, and my hungry stomach groaned again.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked kindly, standing up.

"Do we have any ramen?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Then I'll have some toast. With butter, please," I answered, and my dad receded into the kitchen.

Clinking and clanging issued from the open doorway, and I shook my head. Minutes later, my father returned from the small room, carrying a white plate. On it were two pieces of tanned bread, on which, themselves, was slathered a layer of butter. It smelled delicious, and the aroma of it made my caving stomach moan.

"Thank you, father," I said, picking up a piece.

Ravenously tearing into the bread, it's warm, buttery substance separating between my teeth. Without hesitation, I swallowed my bite, and chomped down again. It was good, exactly as it was back when I was a kid, when it was my favorite food. I demolished the first piece, moving hastily on to the second. My father chuckled, watching my enthusiastic progress. Before I had finished the second piece, my father was back with more.

"There, you've got some color back in your face," He said when I had polished off the third and fourth slices.

"I guess," I said, looking again out the window to where rain fell, and clouds concealed the radiance of the sun.

"Hinata, what would you care to do today?" He asked, the question quite surprising me.

"I don't know, I don't really feel like doing anything. 'Life isn't worth living when you can't share it with someone, and it feels like a piece of my heart's been cut away.' I feet empty, I guess," I answered.

('Life isn't worth living when you can't share it with someone, and it feels like a piece of my heart's been cut away, it makes me feel... empty.' - yours truly)

My father frowned, staring absently into my forehead.

"Hinata, do you miss him that much?" He asked, this question taking me aback as well.

"Yes, I do," I answered, and he looked closer to crying than I had ever seen him.

Silence permeated the room, enveloping us both, as it felt like, suspending us in a single second in time. My father's eyes glazed over, as if he were staring into the distant past, (And OH MY GOD. I could so turn the sequel into a Naruto x Castle in the Sky Xover, and I kinda want to. But'd be so lame, and cheezy. So I wont) and my eyes lifted to the ceiling. Naruto was gone, at least for now. What was this? Was this a side effect of love? Once they left, you felt no reason to live? Was that it? My ponderings chased themselves around in circles frustrating and confusing me when I failed to come up with an answer, and simultaneously adding a more difficult, more extenuating factor to the riddle.

I sighed, breaking the icy silence, (And FYI, Castle in the Sky is my fave movie evar, and if you know where to find a soundtrack or anything, plz plz plz lemme know :D ) cracking my neck. My father blinked, as if his concentration had been shattered, and looked again at me. He (especially Carrying You, if you can find an instrumental of that, like the music without the words, and including the trumpet solo :) that would be amazing, and you'd be my best friend ever) shook his head, looking down.

"As I was saying, would you care to do anything today? If it would make you feel better?" He asked, and again, I shrugged.

"If we could get this mailed, that would be nice, I'd appreciate that," I said, pulling the scroll from my pocket.

My father nodded, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet. I did likewise, and was halted by a knock on the door. I raised a weary eyebrow, and my father, suspicious as ever, activated his Byakugan. His gaze bore through the door, and he grunted.

"Kiba Inuzuka, presumably here to see you," He said, letting the kekkei genkai sliding from his eyes.

I nodded, and handed the letter to him.

"Make sure you get that mailed, please," I told him, receiving a nod.

I strode to the door, brushing the messy hair back over my ear. The knob turned in my grip, and the door slid open. Standing on the second step up, was Kiba. He smiled warmly enough, and the dog beside him, Akamaru, barked. I smiled back at Kiba, looking fondly at the big, shaggy, white dog. Both, the boy and the dog, were wet.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," He said, waving sheepishly.

"Hi, Kiba-kun," I said, my smile faltering.

"Hinata, I know it's kind of hard on you, Naruto's capture, but would you, like to go out, maybe get a bite to eat?" He asked, and I frowned.

This was tough. Kiba was my friend and all, but this was more than weird. What's more, I had just eaten my full, and was going to go send the most important letter of my life. Still, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I gave a neutral response. I shrugged. The boy smiled some, and glanced behind me to my father.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga-san," He called, waving to him.

My father cocked an eyebrow, and waved back. My father left his view, and his gaze turned back to me.

"Kiba, I've just eaten, and I've got an errand to run, so not today, maybe some other time," I said, and surprisingly enough, the boy nodded.

"Alright, maybe some other time," He said, grinning.

What was with Kiba? He wasn't acting like himself, it was almost scary. I shook my head, smiling at him, as he turned to leave. He waved happily over his shoulder, and I closed the door.

"Dad? I think I'll mail the letter, okay?" I called, eliciting a nod.

He handed me the scroll, which I slid into my pocket. I looked again out the window, to where the rain was letting up, a little too late for the retreating boy. From what I could still see, his hair was drenched, instead of spiking up, it was hanging down around his ears.

"I'll see you when you get back, Hinata,"

**A/N**

**Alrighty, as for my blurbing about Castle in the Sky, by Miazaki, if you do find a soundtrack, especially one with Instrumental Carrying You, even more so with the trumpet solo, I will love you forever... almost as much as Hinata. Anyways, review, and beg me for more chapters, you are at my mercy! MWAHAHA**

**~Matthew~**


	49. Chapter 49: Including a Flashback

**A/N**

**Sorry bout the shortness, but I got borded. Please, read, review, and... yeah. Ciao!**

Chapter 49 Including a Flashback

Sakura

Through rain, hail, and flashing lightning, our recon group moved out, four days gone. We had reached the combat zone where Naruto had pulverized the enemy ninja, and from where the same boy had been taken. The decimated, burned trees stopped abruptly at the end of the clearing, and it was here that we started our search. Kakashi passed out communicators, the intention clear.

"We're gonna split up into two man groups, each one will take a ninja dog. Now, Sakura, you and Lee. Ino, you'll be with Shikamaru. Asuma, you'll be paired with Shizune, Shino and father, you will go together as well. Neji and TenTen, you'll be a team, and Gai and I will as well. Gaara, I trust you on your own. Seeing as how TenTen came in Hiashi's place," He stopped, doing a quick calculation, as well as a hasty summoning jutsu.

The ninja dogs appeared on and around the masked man, and a chorus of hellos and greetings echoed from everyone, human and canine alike. One dog moved to each of the pairs.

"Kankuro, you and Temari will team up, and that leaves... Kayia. You and Tayo** (Her doggy :D)** should be able to function as a two man squad. Any problems with that? If so, you can go with Sakura and Lee," Kakashi said, and the beautiful girl nodded.

"I think Tayo and I will be okay together, but if I may ask something..." She said, leaning in, closer to Kakashi's ear.

She whispered a quick entreaty, and Kakashi smiled under his mask. He nodded, and turned to Gaara, tapping his foot in eagerly to get gone. Kakashi beckoned him over, and the Kazekage cocked what would have been an eyebrow, (xD) and walked over. Kakashi, grinning wider, waving for the boy to come closer. Gaara acquiesced, leaning in. The jonin whispered in his ear, and his other 'eyebrow' shot up. He glanced about, then nodded.

"Sure," He said briefly, turning to the girl in front of him.

To my vast surprise, he smiled at her, and winked. If I hadn't known the both of them better, I could have sworn I saw dual blushes gently grace their cheeks. Kakashi made a noise slightly resembling a cough, and turned to the group at large.

"Alright, we have our teams, move out. Fan out in Ten Point High formation. Neji's and Shino's groups are going center. Alright, go!" He explained, to the nodding of many heads.

At his final words, our teams leapt into action. Lee and I shot off to the left, everyone else spreading out in a semi-circle. In absentminded worry, I fingered a kunai in my pouch. The black haired ninja and I dashed through the trees, our eyes darting from patch of grass to broken twig. A crackling voice came over the headsets several minutes after we had disassembled.

"Alright, testing," The voice, obviously Kakashi's, sounded in my ear.

"Sound off," He demanded, and voices slowly chimed in.

"Sounding..." The phrase was repeated many times over, each of the squad's members verifying their connection.

"Alright, radio in every half an hour, or if you encounter someone, or something," Shizune said, and a chorus of affirmative remarks echoed in my ear.

I turned my attention back to the forest, which was now rapidly advancing around us. Each step rung out, each breath determined and hard. My pink hair swirled around my head as I shot around a tree. I looked towards the ground, concentrating on both the floor of branches on which I was running, and the forest floor below, searching for signs of previous traversal on both. Finding none to be apparent, I glanced at Lee, on my right. The boy was staring at me with stupefied wonder, and his eyes were slightly glazed over. For some reason, I found myself wondering why I liked him. It was odd, but I didn't really feel the same connection with him, that I had, however secretly, shared with Sasuke.

It took him a while to notice me staring back and him, but once he did, he made a big show of inspecting a slightly damaged branch. I rolled my eyes, looking away. He was weird, no doubt about that. I continued my tedious vigil, vainly looking for any signs of life, or more importantly, of Naruto. I kept at it for hours, Lee, hopefully, doing likewise. Every half hour we contacted the others, pulling out our maps to check our position. I felt like screaming, this was going so slowly. If only we knew were those damn ninja had taken him, then it'd be over so fast, but this, this was infuriating.

_I sat up abruptly, tipped off by the sound of soft footfalls. Black haired Sasuke Uchiha strode down the road, hands in pants pockets. He was scowling, like he usually was, but this was a real frown, and I could tell from his posture, that he was thinking deeply. He turned the corner, and without reason or knowing why, I ducked back into the small haven that the bench provided. I shivered, the night was cold, but as the boy looked at me, slowing to a halt, it chilled me to the bone. This wasn't the Sasuke I had adored, I had fawned after, this wasn't the Sasuke I knew, the Sasuke I loved._

"_It's past midnight, shouldn't you be home?" He asked, staring at me with his piercing black eyes._

"_I-I'm fine, but what are you out here for?" I asked, and he turned away. _

_The boy faced away from me, towards the trees, for several minutes. A sudden tension gripped his shoulders, and he spun to look at me with his onyx eyes. His glare tore through me, and I shuddered. His voice, when he spoke, was tainted with remorse, with hate, and with anger._

"_Sakura, go home," He demanded, not bothering to blink._

"_Sasuke!? What's going on?" I asked, standing up._

"_I'm leaving," He said, cold and short._

_I stopped, looking at him blankly. He looked up at the stars, turning his attention nonchalantly away from my quaking form._

"_Y-ou're LEAVING?" I asked, fear and sorrow tinging my words, which seemed to sting him._

_He glared at me, and nodded. This was like my worst nightmare, realized. Tears flew from my eyes as I stumbled over to him, clinging to his arm._

"_Sasuke, don't. If, if you stay, I can make you happy. Every day will be perfect, and, and your brother. I'll help you kill him! I'll help you with your revenge, I swear! Just, don't, please," I begged, and he smirked, shrugging me off._

"_I don't need your help," He said, tearing himself from me._

"_If you leave, I'll scream, and-" I started to implore him, as he stepped away, towards the gates._

_He vanished, and my words caught in my mouth, and I bit my tongue in worry. A dull thump sounded from my neck, as Sasuke's fist knocked me unconscious. As I fell, before my hearing blacked out, I heard his words._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura," His voice echoed around my head._

_I sank to the ground, and found my lips forming his name. My soft, unguided voice muttered the word, and I crashed to the ground. All my senses quit, and I was plunged into blackness._

"Sakura? Come in Sakura!" The voice from nowhere shook me from my memories, and I frantically looked about.

I was still running, Lee a few feet away, and I was still in the forest.

"Sorry, was thinking hard. Sakura in," I said, the voices stopped.

"Sun's going down soon, better converge on point and camp," Kakashi instructed, and gave a set of coordinates.

I grunted in affirmation, pulling the map from my pack. Matching up the coords with the map, I found where he had indicated. A break in the dense forests yielded a tall, stone plateau about a mile from where Lee and I were currently.

"The stone mesa will be fine to spend the night on," Lee said into the mike, and I nodded.

"Alright , we'll head over," I said, stowing the paper, turning to the north.

Kakashi was right, the sun was heading down at a somewhat alarming pace, so we set out promptly.

**A/N**

**Since I'm too lazy to go in and put this in the first chapter, I'll just put it here.**

**Description Full:**

**On return from his training with the toad sage, Naruto stumbles upon an unconscious Hinata Hyuuga. After saving her life several times over, in a fast paced, shadowy series of events, a relationship is seeded, fed eagerly by the gently pushing influences of the duo's friends. But, when an assassination attempt is made, and a certain ninja captured by a group of internationally infamous ninja, Hinata's heart is shattered, her only hope, the recon mission assigned by the Hokage to retrieve him. Contains heavy NaruHina, dur dur dur, and mild NejiTen, LeeSaku, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, KibaHina, KibaIno, GaarOC, mild and temporary flirtatious content containing: ShikaIno, GaarSaku. First fanfic, please, read, review, and tell me what you think :)**

**~Matthew~**


	50. Chapter 50: When it rains

**A/N**

**Alrighty, another Hinata chapter. I'm afraid she may sound OC in this one, but I'll do my best. Also, I'm going to make this and it's sequel into one story, with PART 1 and PART 2. Hopefully, each one will be at least 100,000 words long, and around 60 chapters.**

Chapter 50: When it rains...

Hinata

Four days had passed, my letter mailed. However, the weather had taken a turn for the worse, a thunderstorm lingering particularly long over the village. I wondered how the recon team was doing, after all, they had been gone eight days now. I wasn't sure how my letter was actually going to find it's way to Naruto, the message he had given me had no address or anything. Still, I hoped and prayed for his safety, and for the success of the mission that was currently underway. As I sat in the kitchen, facing out the window, watching the last of the rain drip softly from the sky, the doorbell sounded from the front door. Wondering who it was, I stood up, pushing my chair back to the table.

I didn't need to use my Byakugan to know that it was Kiba, who stood outside. I pulled the door open, and smiled weakly at him. I knew what he wanted, I had known for almost three months, and now...

"Hey Hinata," He said, sheepishly scratching his neck.

"Hello Kiba," I replied, ready for his next words.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku's?" He asked, and I frowned slightly.

What would Naruto think? I know he would have been mad and all, he and Kiba were friendly rivals, but Kiba had been my teammate for years. I couldn't just refuse him. And it would just be a one time thing, and it's not like we would be 'going out', but still. When the Recon Squad got back with Naruto, and they would, he would chew Kiba out. I didn't like to see Naruto angry, and I didn't want Kiba to get hurt. I didn't want either of them to get hurt, in the fight that would obviously evolve from this.

"I... I guess so, sure," I said, stepping out onto the steps.

My father was out, but just in case, I left a note by the front door, explaining where I would be. Once I had finished writing the letter, I stood up, moving slightly closer to Kiba's side. The boy was grinning, which was the last thing I felt like doing. As we set out into the fading rain, a little nagging thought tugged at my conscience.

Grey knives of water sliced through the serenity of the gloomy Konoha, tearing smoothly through my resolve and hope. I hurriedly tried to gather up the shredded pieces, scrabbling to stop the tears. A wave of mental pain broke on me, and the lights of the street side shops reached my brain as blurred splotches, due to the tears forming in my eyes. These were quickly shaken away, and I blinked many times over. Kiba didn't seem to notice my lapse in control, and we walked slowly towards the small ramen shop.

The streets were soaked, our feet left rippling footprints in the dirt turned mud. I looked around, thought I heard something, and looked again. Nothing, probably just the rain. Kiba lifted the curtain for me, gently escorting me to a stool, on which I sat. He slid into the seat to my left, and looked at the menu. We ordered, my selection the Meso Pork Special, the ramen I had shared with Naruto, the first ramen I had ever had the pleasure of enjoying with him. To the Inuzuka's obvious discomfort, which I made no attempt to stymie, we ate in silence. He knew better than to try to start up conversation, especially here of all places, which I was actually grateful for. Slowly, miserably, I ate my ramen, not enjoying it one bit. This seemed to set the boy off his stride.

Time crawled slowly on, and as night slowly fell, others came and left, almost unaware of the two of us, sitting in silence. To be honest, I was at the end of my rope. Naruto was gone, and with him, all reason for living at all. I guess that's the drawback to falling in love, being unable to stand being apart. I wondered how Naruto felt, and a single tear strolled down my cheek. He was probably desperately trying to get free, and I was stuck here doing nothing. It was killing me, it really was. I slowly ate the remainder of my meal, and pushed the bowl away from me when I was done.

When I had finished, Kiba payed for us, and we left the small shop. It was now dark out, several stores already closing, their lights shutting off one by one. Kiba hadn't said anything, which was highly unusual. As it turned out, he didn't plan on it, until we reached my home. When we did, he bade me farewell, greeted my father, who, by that time, was home and eating his own dinner, before leaving. My father cocked an eyebrow at me as I trudged downstairs to the inside dojo. I never trained there, usually preferring to practice in the solitude of the woods. I flicked on the electric lights, and moved over to a punching bag. I checked quickly to see if my father was coming downstairs, and after seeing that he wasn't, formed an inverted tiger seal.

Pooling my chakra, dividing it in three, and grunting, I felt an incredible drain on my energy. Soft _putt_ing sounds split the silence, and I dropped my arms wearily. I glanced at my shadow clones, and grinned. Naruto had been showing me how to make shadow clones, and I had been developing, and meanwhile trying to teach to the boy, a new technique of my own. I dismissed my clones, feeling the rush of energy flooding back into my body, and I sighed with relief. I didn't want my father, or anyone else, to know about the new jutsu I was creating, not just yet at least.

I activated my Byakugan, and closed my eyes. Forming the appropriate hand signs, I concentrated, sweat starting to drip from my forehead. My pale eyes snapped open, and I heard the soft hissing and crackling of the dark blue and green lightning that rippled and sparked around my hands. I had based it off of the Chidori that Kakashi had demonstrated so many times over, and partly off the Rasengan. The lightning took quite a quite a bit of energy to create, but not so much to maintain it. I focused the power around my two fingers, and jabbed towards the dummy. From my hand extended a long, thin blade, piercing cleanly through the leather and cloth of the target. I grimaced as the tip of the attack gouged a small gash in the wall about two feet behind the dummy.

My range was improving, at least with the stabbing. Stabbing with this was the easiest to manage, forcing the lightning into a straight line, aside from _waving._ Waving was the term that Sakura had come up with, she also being in on the technique. Waving was where I would loosely gather the energy around my hand, then draw arcs and shields with my them. I let the nimbus of crackling power fade from my grasp, moving over to the far side of the training studio. Flicking a switch, machines of various uses slid from their hatchways in the ground. I felt for the lightning again, forming it into a small ball in my hand. When it had appeared, I used my left hand to flip another switch, and the machines clanked to life. My father typically used this type of training, telling me that it was too dangerous. Still, I had seen it used enough times to know what it would do. The energy flared around my hand, and I took a basic Gentle Fist stance.

The machines roared, shooting two kunai each, which sped towards me. This might be a little harder than I thought. Still, I spun, holding my arms out, each finger glowing with power. With my will, I shoved the energy from myself, and from each hand, five small, three inch long, bolts of energy shot out. One shock per kunai, and all but three had missed. Cursing, I concentrated on my hands, gathering the lightning into a stream, using it as a shield to repulse the other seven missiles. They clattered to the floor, spinning away from me. I panted, preparing for the next onslaught. Shuriken spun from their launchers, spiraling towards me. I closed my eyes in concentration, breathing out slowly. As my eyes slowly opened, I _waved_ curving waves of lightning, which hung for a few seconds in the air, before erasing themselves.

I blocked all of the shuriken, but nearly collapsed from the effort. As the machine prepared for the last attack, chucking a giant rock, I took a deep, steadying breath. I cupped my two hands together, focusing all of my energy into the attack. Little strands of spitting lightning spread through the cracks in my fingers and hands, inside my hands, I felt the power spinning. I pulled my hands apart, and in each, was a fist sized ball of vivid blue energy. The chakra spun in multiple directions, in a miniature Rasengan, as Naruto had tried to teach me to use. Around it, lightning danced, and it looked like a sun, it's raging core surrounded by sparking energy. Pushing and straining against the density of the energy, I clenched my fists tight around their respective 'suns'. A brilliant glow radiated from my hands, and I looked down, hoping above hope that it had worked. The cores extended, enveloping my hands, and a wave of heat temporarily blinded me.

To my immense satisfaction and jubilation, it had. Around my fist spun a tempestuous orb of dark blue, and flickering, teal lightning. Same held true for the other, and I whooped with amazement. I focused just a little more, edging the power past the tips of my fingers, but was unable. Still, I eagerly anticipated the boulder, and I relaxed my fingers, ready to attempt my jutsu. Taking a Gentle Fist stance, I raised my hands, extending the the fingers on each hand, which were to be used for this. The click from the machine notified me of the oncoming projectile, and I clenched my teeth. The rock launched at me, and I bit my lip in anxiety and anticipation. As it flew speedily closer, I jabbed out with one hand, and winced. The impact jarred my whole arm, nearly knocking me flat on my butt.

Instead, where my fingers met the rock, an three inch deep crack appeared, and without hesitation or time for thought, I swung my other hand up. Another crack appeared, and the boulder stopped entirely. Before it crashed down in front of my, I uppercutted it with a palm strike, sending it up towards the ceiling. I prayed I had gauged my power correctly, and that the rock wouldn't go through the roof. I clapped my hands together, and the energy in my left hand merged into the power in my right. As the projectile plummeted down in front of me, I stabbed straight out. This impact did throw me back, but the damage to the boulder was much more spectacular. The boulder cracked in two dozen ways, blue-green lightning crackling around each piece. As a whole, it flew towards the machine that had sent it, and it's many parts separated, still crackling with energy.

As the shards flew, the dying energy snapped out, crumbling the small pieces into dust. Two larger chunks reached the machine. When they touched its wood and metal frame, the teal energy arced up it with renewed vigor. Not causing any damage though, save a thin, long burn, the lightning sputtered out. I dropped to my knees, panting. I had done it, I had actually managed to use the jutsu, Naruto would be so happy, but, but Naruto wouldn't know, not for a while yet.

**A/N**

**School started two weeks ago, and I just want to apologize for the slowness with which I had been updating. Really sorry bout that, but I hope this and the other three chapters sedate you for a while. Please review, etc... yadayadayada. Ciao.**

**~Matthew~**


	51. Chapter 51: Of Blood and Water

**A/N**

**Hope these updates satisfy you. School starts the day I update these, so my writing will be slower than ever. Also, keys on my keyboard like the F and M keys are really jammed, so my writing is, once again, screwed up. Bear with me, and I will try to update as much as possible. I'll try for 3 chapters a week, how's that? DONT LEAVE ME1**

Chapter 51 Of Blood and Water

Sasuke

"Sheesh, those guys were sure touchy," The dry reedy voice, dripping with grim sarcasm, sounded behind me.

A loud, metallic _clink_ followed, a crashing sound as Suigetsu's new sword slammed at least a foot deep into the ground. I turned, my face impassive. The sword was just like it had been four years ago, and I almost cringed, almost being the operative word there. Suigetsu held it upside down with triumph, a sly grin on his face.

"I see you managed to procure it," I replied, and he pulled the massive sword from the ground.

"Pfft," He snorted, brandishing the weapon like a toy.

"Who we going after next, boss?" He asked, unconsciously decapitating a nearby tree.

His sarcastic tone was annoying, but I shrugged it off, after all, he did owe me. I turned away from him, slowly walking down the dirt road.

"Karin, you remember her, don't you?"

This earned a ridiculous display of annoyance, imploring and multiple facial expressions.

"Honestly? Why'dwe have to go and get _her​_? She _HATES_ me!" The white haired boy complained, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Last time I checked, I heard the feeling was mutual," I said coolly, and he gawped.

"So? She's your horny little fangirl!" He exclaimed, shaking my shoulders violently.

The boy lost his head in a flash of steel and a splattering of water. Dispassionately, I sheathed my sword, and walked on.

"Ow, damnit Sasuke," The boy yelped, his head dissolving into water.

His body followed suit, and a puddle appeared on the road, in the middle of a heat wave. The liquid solidified, reforming his unblemished body. He glared at me from underneath dripping hair.

"You know that hurts," He complained dryly, slinging his sword over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, and continued. Suigetsu, however grudgingly, followed, although not without several empty threats to cut _my_ head off. Every fifteen minutes or so, we had halt so that he could down about a gallon of water. The heat, which affected me as well, was dehydrating, and in turn, evaporating my traveling companion.

"God, this heat, hate it," He panted after about two hours of walking, and I stopped.

I turned to face him as he collapsed on a rock, draining the last from his water bottle. He drew ragged breaths for several minutes, then stopped, sniffing. He sniffed harder, then tried to look past me, down the ravine which we were following. I barred his vision, and he stood up, trying to get around me. I cut him off twice, but he slipped by on his third attempt. He cheered with delight, and ran down to the waters of the ocean.

"Ahaha! Yes!" He shouted, diving headfirst into the water.

"Sasuke, you are a lifesaver," He said, once his mouth was back above the surface.

"Suigetsu, contain yourself," I snapped, as one of his arms splashed water onto my feet.

"And a spoilsport, aren'tchya?" He said gloomily, pulling himself out.

I shook my head, and stepped from the sand, onto the rippling waves. A much refreshed Suigetsu followed suit, hands behind head in a gesture of content. He walked with his eyes closed for about fifteen minutes, then cracked one eyelid.

"Why _are_ we going to see Karin?" He yawned, blinking his purple eyes (they are purple, right?).

"Her abilities will come in handy," Was all I gave him in response, which obviously didn't sit well with him.

"She's gonna try and poke more needles in me," He said, rubbing his face with his hands like a cat.

"I'll make sure she doesn't," I countered, walking impassively onwards, towards the dot on the horizon I had spied several minutes previous.

Said dot drew slowly closer, Suigetsu yawning and sighing with contentment all the way. The only time he actually stopped breathing in the sea air was to calmly cut a shark (which had attacked us, dumb shark), cleanly in two with his giant sword. I shook my head as he dragged the blade through the water to clean it off. Occasionally, he would swing it in wide, arcing circles, cleaving off the tops of waves, spraying salty water over my head, coming dangerously close to hitting me. I rolled my shoulders, cracked my neck, and looked ahead to the slowly approaching island. That island was one of the last remnants of Orochimaru's power, his _jail._

The island had been used to hold 'potentially dangerous' people, on whom tests would be preformed. One of said 'potentially dangerous' people, was Suigetsu. Although the boy had been transferred several times over, he had started out there, and had a somewhat biased opinion of the 'caretaker', Karin. As the water became somewhat clearer, and we could almost see the bottom of the ocean on which we walked, Suigetsu sighed.

"This, is going to be a big, fat, pain in the ass," He said, slashing two feet into the water with his sword.

"Be that as it may," I answered, silently moving my hand slowly towards the handle of my own weapon.

No guards approached as we stepped onto the rocky shore, proceeding quickly to the secret entrance. I slowly raised a finger to the flat, rock wall. I raised it to about chest height, and heard a series of violent _clicks_.

"Seems they don't like visitors," Suigetsu said, wiping the hair from his eyes with his left hand.

"Well, go ahead," I said as he shoved me back, not letting the spark of anger show through.

He pressed the point of his long blade against the bottom left corner, and raised it in a diagonal slant, holding it out at arms length, chest height. The very tip of the blade touched the center of the pane of rock, and the boy grinned. He spun, slashing the sword so fast it blurred. A circular slash appeared, and a large, round portion fell into the building. Before it his ground, cracks spread from the center, and it crumbled into a million pieces. Stabbing the sword back into it's holster, he grinned at me, single fang glinting in the light.

"How's that?" He asked, and I stepped through.

"Over done, in my opinion," I replied, striding down the cold gray corridor, ignoring the men in cages that lined it.

Murmuring and muttering sounded from each cell as we passed, and Suigetsu cocked his head, while I remained steadfast, black eyes emotionless. I waited as the white haired youth demolished another locked door, and passed into another hallway, facing to our left. As we entered, a flash of movement behind us alerted me to her presence. I didn't have to hear the whisper of the needles to block the senbon she threw. Well, I caught them, snapping each in two with a sparking finger. A muffled gasp of panic and surprise issued from the girl as I turned, looking her in the eye.

"S-Sasuke-kun! You, I... uh," Karin stammered, going red.

I waved a hand, silencing her. She subsided into blustering attempts at apology, as I continued down the hall.

"What, you going to ignore me?!" She shouted after us, and I motioned for Suigetsu to make no reply.

He obeyed, and we simply walked away from her, towards the room at the end of the corridor. I heard sharp footsteps behind me, and almost smiled. I hadn't spent half a year training with this girl to learn nothing about her, and so, I opened the door to the conference room, knowing full well she'd follow.

"Sasuke! Wait!" She said as I pushed the door almost all the way closed.

She tore it open, practically slamming it behind her, as she blushed an even deeper crimson. Karin had a unique blush, she reddened not on her cheeks, but right below her the bottom rim of her glasses, half an inch below her eyes. She was sputtering like a broken kettle, practically glowing.

Ignoring her protests, I sat on the wall lining bench across from the door, motioning for Suigetsu to sit beside me. Karin slid onto the table, glaring at Suigetsu, while simultaneously beaming at me.

"Karin, I have a proposal to make," I said, choosing my words carefully.

It seemed, though, that I had no reason to. At those words, the girl nearly fainted, nearly careening from the table.

"Would you, like to help me..." I continued, to the continuing blushing of the caretaker.

"Kill Itachi,"

The trance ended, the girl's eyes un-misted, and she righted herself. She looked much less adoring, and more professional. She coughed twice, looking around.

"Suigetsu, I think I left my key ring in my office, you know where that is, can you go get it?" Karin asked, and grudgingly, the boy nodded.

He left, and Karin's blushing became uncontrolled. She quickly locked and barred the door, and moved over to my bench. She slid beside me, practically sitting in my lap, and her hand found her way into mine. My cool, black eyes never faltered, and I looked ahead with dispassionate unconcern.

"Y-You want me, to come with you to kill your brother?" She asked, her face uncomfortably close to my own.

"That would be correct,"

An hour later, our company stood at the shore, preparing to leave. I had explained the situation fifteen times over before Karin agreed to come, although, I'm pretty sure she would have come anyways.

**A/N**

**Alrighty, the first Sasuke-teme chapter done, review and keep reading!**


	52. Chapter 52: Tradition of Sorrow

Chapter 52 Tradition of Sorrow

Hinata

I had heard no news of the recon group, of Sasuke, or of my Naruto. Kiba and I had been 'going out' for almost a week now, it really was sweet of him. As a matter of fact, I had just returned from a lunch with him, and I absentmindedly twirled a strand of my hair as I watched him walk away. My father's voice, currently occupied, in heated discussion with my aunt, Natomi, could be heard from the living room. I knew better than to eavesdrop, so I trudged to my room. As I flopped down on my bed, a small, folded piece of paper fluttered from the underside of my pillow. Curiously, I picked it up. Unfolding it, words revealed themselves, words I had written many years before.

"_I always thought of you as being kind of weird, and quiet, and shy. But now I see, I really like girls like you. Catch you later, Hinata,"_

I remembered that conversation so well, and for quite some time they had become my favorite series of words. I remembered writing those words down the night he had said them, clutching them to myself. His words had lit up my life, and were all I had lived to hear. Now, I held them tightly, refraining from crying, a small smile on my lips. My iPod found it's way to my ears, (yes they do have em) and words echoed around my head.

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair..._

'Too true,' I thought, sliding the paper into my pocket as I slid under my covers.

_And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity,_

_And I've been locked inside that house, and while you hold the key,_

_And I've been dying to get out,_

_And that might be the death of me..._

I pulled the comforter around my shoulders, burying the right side of my face into my warm pillow. I tried to kid myself into believing that life was good, and almost succeeded.

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, to be my escape..._

_And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity,_

_And I've been locked inside that house, and while you hold the key,_

_And I've been dying to get out,_

_And that might be the death of me..._

_And I'm begging you, please, begging you, to be my escape..._

My father poked his head in to check on me, but aside from that, I wasn't disturbed. More music, more memories, more pain. Just a couple tears, however.

"Hinata dear!" My aunt called up, and I heard footsteps outside in the hall.

I sat up, stood up, and walked to the door. I reached it just as Natomi Hyuuga entered my room.

"Hinata, good to see you again," She said jovially, embracing me warmly.

"Hello, auntie," I said, pulling away.

"Hinata-chan, there's something you and I need to discuss, it is kind of important," She said, as I sat back on my bed.

I cocked an eyebrow, only a little bit confused.

"And what might that be?" I asked her, as she sat down as well.

"Well, Hinata. You, being a Hyuuga, like myself, are subject to our clan's traditions, like those ridiculous holiday parties," She began, ending her sentence with a face of dignified disgust.

I giggled, nodding. I knew that, tradition and proper 'Hyuuga behavior' were the two most important rules I had grown up with. Not like it was really anything new.

"Well, as you may not know, Hyuuga women marry at the age of... sixteen," She said, and it took a full two minutes before her words registered.

"Marry!?" I shouted, probably not quite as loud as necessary in such a situation.

I had no idea of that tradition, I had never been told. What was this all about? Most people got married around twenty, but sixteen? And what about Neji? I asked this last one aloud, and she shook her head. Apparently, Hyuuga males weren't married off.

"I, myself, was married at sixteen and a half. It's not all that bad, it's most likely someone you know and are friends with already, not a complete stranger," She said quietly, obviously sensing my discomfort.

"But... why?" I asked, stunned.

She shrugged her shoulders, answering with the one word that I had expected.

"Tradition, I guess," She replied, putting her hand around mine.

Suddenly, the full impact of the situation hit me. I turned to look her in the eyes, worry plastered to my face.

"Who?" I asked forcefully, and she shook her head.

"I don't know, that's what your father and I need to decide. Don't worry, we'll find someone soon," She said, smiling warmly in an attempt to reassure me.

I swore aloud, tears dripping from my eyes. Soon was the last thing that I wanted, even more so because Naruto was gone. So, the recon group had about six months to bring him home, or my life was ruined. As my aunt looked at me with concern and questioning, I said a silent prayer, hoping harder than I had ever hoped, pleading with Kami-dono that he would come back. My aunt, realizing that she could do no more to help me, and could only make it worse, left without a word. I curled into bed, crying myself to sleep, drowning the second worst day of my life with the tears that now streamed unhindered from my eyes.

Sleep took me, pulling me into my own mind, leaving me to wallow in my unconscious misery. Hours later, when I woke up to darkness pouring in my window from the night outside, my tears had finally subsided. My father was in his room, and I doubted he would talk to me even if he hadn't been. Stamping my way down the stairs, I went to take a walk. One of the guards attempted to stop me, calling out after me.

"Hinata-san, you shouldn't go out there, not with the rogue ninja on the loose, you might get taken!" He shouted, and I turned, a fresh bout of tears flowing from my eyes.

"If damn only," I cried, making my way through the front gates, leaving the man standing in silence.

With no idea why or where I was going, I turned my face to the Hokage monument, where the faces of the past leaders of the village, and the current, were etched into the stone. It had always been one of my favorite places to be, although usually, I went there with Naruto. Slowly, I headed in it's direction, hoping to blow off some steam on the way. The cool air helped some, and I was feeling less upset by the time I reached the bottom of the path that lead up to the top. The hike, putting strain on my muscles, cooled me off even further, and by the time I reached the top, breathing harder, I felt almost calm.

Much to my surprise, and to my moderate annoyance, Tsunade was there as well, sipping a sake, staring out over the village. She noticed me before I approached, and her gaze slowly drifted to meet my own. An expression of concern and compassion took her face by storm, and beckoned for me to sit down beside her. Tears still streaming from my eyes, now puffy and red from the sobbing, I obliged. She frowned, putting her arm around me, and she smoothed out my hair.

"Hinata, what's the matter?" She asked softly, looking into my eyes.

"I-I have to get- to get married," I managed, before collapsing into her side, bawling.

"What? How come?" She asked in disbelief, and I mumbled into her shirt.

"Hyuuga tradition, something stupid like that," I answered, and a compassionate noise emanated from her throat.

She pulled me into her arms, and we both looked out over the town.

"Oh, Hinata. That must be hard," She started, "But what ab-" She continued, catching herself before she made a fatal mistake.

"That must be difficult, it's a big deal, getting married. Don't worry," She said softly, "We'll have Naruto back in no time,"

She smiled warmly at me, and I glanced at her with teary eyes. She nodded, pulling a sheaf of paper from her pocket.

"Here, this is the report from yesterday, from the Naruto retrieval squad," She said, unfolding it, clearing her throat.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_The scent is growing stronger, and the path is taking us farther north, towards the Land of Waves, but higher up. We almost lost the trail in a wide river, but we picked it up again in a nearby town, and now it's stronger than ever. It's been two weeks, and if he is in the northern Land of Waves, it should only take us a week or two more to find him. Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Lee, and the others all wish to give Hinata their best regards, and to assure her that they are trying their best._

_Kakashi Hatake_

She read aloud, looking at me with expectation. My tears had reduced to a trickle, and a sad, weary smile lifted my lips.

"There," She said, hugging me warmly, "Two more weeks, somewhere around two more weeks. See if your dad will let you hold out till then. Certainly would be interesting, both of you being barely sixteen, you are sixteen, correct?"

I blushed, slightly, nodding.

"I know, I, I don't think I've really accepted it yet. I mean, I still have three years of high school (It was like...not school time up till then, still summer I guess). It's going to be really.. I dunno,"

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll see if there isn't anything I can do," She said, looking at me with genuine kindness.

"T-Thank you, Hokage-Tsunade," I said, and our conversation lapsed into calm silence.

**A/N**

**Big Big Awesome Mwahaha chapter. Also, much to your shagrin, due to increased homework load, martial arts, and programming, id put updating at about 1 a week :( Id much prefer writing over schoolwork, so if you think you can convince my teachers, by all means, go ahead. Really, truly am sorry, but life sometimes gets in the way. Sorry for the delay, I have an excuse! I got sick, my laptop broke, I have a test the day I post this, and I still have make-up homework from when I was sick, and I'm programming a Zelda game w/ my dad. Thanksyall for yer patience.**


	53. Chapter 53: Inside My Own Head

Chapter 53: Inside My Own Head

Naruto

Judging from what I could gather from my surroundings, I was north of Konoha. Leaving without a map was kind of stupid, but I hadn't been able to find any in Kotoke's house. So I trudged on, through the drenching rain, the crashing thunder, and the weariness in my bones. It had been almost three days, and my stomach was eating me from the inside out. As said area screamed and gargled, I clamped a hand over it, in an attempt to silence it, as well as quell the gnawing pain. Unfortunately, I had eaten all of my food, the half loaf of bread and the hunk of cheese(Yes, bread and cheese, like in allll the adventure book things) three days previous. I was hoping out of my mind for a town of sorts where I could buy some food, or barter for it. Also, the ache in my feet had spread to my whole body, and I felt ready to collapse.

Hour after hour of wet, painful walking, and for all I knew, I could have been going the wrong direction. Finally, as the storm began to fade, as was the light which wasn't there, a could spy the outskirts of what looked like a village. My growling stomach hurrying me on, and my soaked clothes dragging me down, I turned towards it. What seemed like hours later, in reality only about ten minutes, I nearly collapsed in front of the main gate into the town. A shabby looking guard sat under the awning of the gate, safe from the downpour.

"H-Hey," I stammered, staggering, too, under the shade.

"Hey," He replied curtly, raising an eyebrow as I slumped against the wooden side of the door.

"There an- an inn here?" I asked, still panting for breath, looking hopefully at him.

To my absolute relief, he nodded, pointing down the road.

"On the left," Was all I got, but I was off.

The rain beat once again on my already soaked shoulders, running down my arms and pooling in my shoes. I regained balance, forcing myself to make the walk. I slid the inn door open when I reached it, doing my best not to collapse as I stepped in. The first thing I noticed about the lobby, after I closed the door, was the warmth. I could have easily curled up on the circular rug on the floor and gone right to sleep. Instead, I was helped to my feet by a woman in a white and red dress. She guided me to a chair, where I sat, trying to quell the quivering of my limbs. She hurried away, returning minutes later with glass of warm milk. I slouched in the chair, thankfully taking the cup from her hand into my own. I nearly spilled as I carried the glass to my lips.

"Easy there, you don't look too good," A voice, I could only guess to be the woman's, said.

She steadied my hand, and I drank, looking up at her as I did so. She went back to her desk as I downed the heated liquid. I smiled to her, rubbing at the mud on my cheek.

"Feel any better?" She asked in her lilting voice, eliciting a nod.

As she smiled back, I tried to read the name-tag that was clipped to her shoulder. It read _Shara_, and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks... Shara," I answered, rising steadily to my feet.

"I take it, sir, that you would like to stay for the night?"

"That'd be correct, you have any rooms?" I replied, and she nodded.

"Name?" She asked, pulling out a clipboard.

"Uh, Naruto Uzumaki," I said, for half a second debating whether to use an alias, and figured against it.

"Alright, this way please," She said, walking down the hall to the right.

I followed silently, my balance very much regained. Many rooms passed around me, and the girl stopped four doors from the end. Shara pulled a key from her pocket, sliding it into the hole in the door. It slid open, revealing a tidy room.

"Please, make yourself at home," The girl told me, before handing me the key and returning to her desk.

I looked around, seeing the white sheeted bed, the single window, and the small closet. I locked the door, and pulled off my sopping clothes, tossing them into a heap in the corner. Unlike the five days previous, as I plummeted to sleep, the dream that appeared was different.

A blue sky, below me. I was upside down, standing on the side of a building. I staggered back, wheeling my arms. After about thirty seconds, I realized that I wasn't falling, and regained my balance. I frowned, looking around. It was quite odd, and kind of creepy (Yes, im giving him a Oturan, like in bleach, just cuz he's so cool. I'll explain it later). The only time I had been anywhere like this was when I went to visit the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi was nowhere in sight. Instead, a white haired, white skinned, black clad form stood about thirty yards away, holding something loosely in it's hand. I peered closer, and realized that it was a twisted version, of myself.

He raised his head, winking at me. His face was different from mine as well, breezily confident, with a sarcastic grin slicing through the indifferent features. In his chalk white hand, he held an inverse version of the wind sword that Jiraiya had given me, almost a year before. I suddenly realized that I did too, hold a sword that is. It was my white and black wind sword, and now, I was really confused.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I called out, duh, best way to get information.

"You get to decide that, or I'll decide it for you, Naruto," He laughed, his voice warped and echoing, as he twirled the sword in his left hand.

_Shit_, I thought. I had about a year of training with a sword, but I still wasn't that good, coupled with the past while i'd spent with a staff, I'd almost forgotten about it all together. Still, I took a stance that I remembered from Jiraiya's training. The form disappeared, warping to my right. I didn't have much more than a second to realize, and swing my blade around to parry. Sparks flew, and I was shoved back, using my back foot to brace myself from going off the edge. I reflexively reached for a shuriken, but realized that I didn't have any, and cursed. I saw the sword coming towards me, raising mine in defense, slashing out at (Yes, I would much rather have everyone use swords, which I might end up having some of em do) the oncoming attack. My sword was slammed down, and I had to lean way back to avoid the razor shard tip of the other me's white sword slicing through my throat. Memories flashed back, and I was bolstered with strength. I remembered Kotoke's lessons, Jaraiya's teachings, and countered. I flash-stepped behind him, or me, or whatever, slashing down. Effortlessly, he parried, and before my feet hit the ground, slammed me back, and sending me skidding against the floor. I slid for an unrealistically long time, and the other me spun his sword by the cloth tassel, launching it like a spear down at me several times over.

I slid to a stop, and regained my footing. I ran at him, and our swords clashed in a furious, angry rhythm. My blade slid up his, his blade slammed down on mine, his sword stabbing out from all corners whenever I drew away. I spun, slashing at his torso, but the attack was deflected. It was like a dance, a really hard, fast, dangerous dance. I was fighting for my life, and he was absentmindedly blocking. Twice through I tried to activate my Kekkei Genkai, or call on the Kyuubi's power, but neither worked, much to my dismay. I swung a sideways slash at the doppelganger, who defiantly cartwheeled over, using the sword itself to push himself off the floor. There was something about the indifferent way he blocked, parried and slashed, seemingly without effort, but enjoying every minute of it, that scared me even worse than the thought of death.

He crowed with laughter, and blood flew from my shoulder, searing pain rocking my body. I leapt back, swapping my sword to my left hand, clutching my wound with my other hand. The freak show twirled the sword by it's wrapping, and a faint nimbus of black flickered around his hands, as he shot the sword towards me at a blinding speed. I could only watch as it sailed towards my head, straight as an arrow, and as he disappeared. He flash-stepped to about three feet in front of me, and stuck out his hand. His sword, still rocketing towards me, stopped, it's tip about an inch from my neck, grasped tightly in his outstretched hand. I heard the Kyuubi, barely, as I slumped to a kneeling position.

_**Don't lose, kit. Don't lose.**_

Flickerings of red in the corners of my vision caused me to rub my eyes. Red fire flickered from around my arms, my legs, and blazed in my eyes. I rose, grabbing the sword by it's blade, pushing it back. I raised my own sword, the same red fire dancing on it's blade. I swung it, an arc of the energy hurtling up over his head. His hollow, black eyes widened slightly, then he laughed.

"Using your Kyuubi's power? Thought so," He grinned, stabbing the sword into the ground.

Red and black flames poured form the crack it made, and he swung it straight up, trailing a stream of sparks. I blinked, and my eyes went from red to silver, my vision swirling and morphing.

"Kekkei Genkai too, alright, this is getting interesting," He said, and placed two fingers like claws on his forehead, pulling down.

Yellow sparks appeared in his black eyes, and he grinned.

"Who are you?" I asked again, to a mirthless laugh from my double.

"See if you can figure it out, kid," He said, and as he swung his sword, the black and red beam rocketed towards me.

**A/N**

**Haha, yes. I'm adding the equivelant of a Hollow Ichigo to Naruto, howdya like that. Okay, Hichigo is my favorite anime character (sept Hina-chan) to date, and I was given the perfect reason to implement someone like him here. Naruto will be using his sword more often, and you will see much more of Oturan. Also, there's a reason why people don't use Living Clones as much. Think about it, low chakra cost, small amount of your own life that's refunded at it's termination, can learn and think on it's own, beats a shadow clone any day, right? Wrong. The drawback is something pretty big, but I wont spoil it for ya.**


	54. Chapter 54: Fish Breath

Chapter 54: Fish Breath

Sasuke

The bickerings of Suigetsu and Karin were driving me insane. I was tempted to crack both of their skulls, but I needed them, for now. Jugo now walked with us, from where we had retrieved him from his confinement. It had been difficult to persuade him to join us, but for some reason, he had taken a liking to me. So, now our company of four was heading to the first of three known Akatsuki bases for information on Itachi's whereabouts. I glanced about as trees rose up around us as we began to enter the forest. To my dismay, people seemed to be overly concerned when telling people what we'd done, and where they thought we were going. No doubt Konoha would be sending somebody out after us, again. I was waiting for the sound of creaking wood and metal, silently hoping that Suigetsu didn't start to slice down all the trees again. Thank Kami he didn't, but simply dragged his blade through the dirt, leaving a three inch gouge, perfectly detailing our little trek.

Jugo, being the only one I actually wanted on my team, was the only one of the three that hadn't given me any reason to hate him, except for attempting to kill me at one point. He was docile now, walking with a bird on his arm, and a deer walking beside him. He seemed to really have a way with animals. He walked in silence, grunting at one point as he grew a spiny tail, clubbing Suigetsu over the head for some particularly insolent remark. A small smile crept to my mouth, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Karin, you just have a thing for Sasuke, go home and drool over your posters of 'im," Suigetsu sneered, waving his giant blade around like a madman.

"Y-Yeah? Well, you have fish breath," She countered, and the white haired boy smirked.

The arguing went on for several more hours, giving me a splitting headache, and resulting in Suigetsu being stuck inside a water bottle. The walking became much quieter after that, except for the random mumblings of the red headed girl. I caught my name in almost every one, and rolled my eyes high to heaven. Finally, we reached the spot, and Karin perked up.

"Question, Sasuke-kun. Isn't Kisame Itachi's partner?" She asked, seeming to sniff the air.

"Yes, why?"

"Because he's over there," She said, pointing off in front of us, slightly to our right.

At this time, Suigetsu broke from the water bottle, reforming into a very, very upset boy. I glanced in the direction that the red head had indicated, and nodded, sensing a massive amount of chakra. Suigetsu was grumbling as he rung water from hit hair, picking up the bottle, and grabbing his sword back from Karin.

"That would be him alright, lets go," I said, resisting the small urge to finger my sword.

We spread out some, closing in on Kisame's location. I activated my Sharingan, three black dots appearing in my vision, locating the aquatic Akatsuki member, and locking onto him.

"Kisame," I called, and I watched him jerk upright from where he was sitting.

"Sasuke-teme? Hmm, this is gonna be fun, and Itachi's gonna hate it," He grinned, standing up.

I motioned for the others to stay hidden, stepping out into the small clearing where the fish man drew his sword, Shamsheda (spell check), which was almost as tall as his huge form.

"Tell me where Itachi is," I demanded, but the giant shook his head.

I drew my sword, not bothering to activate Chidori. Kisame leapt at me, swinging the surfboard sized blade down at me. I dodged, flipping over the attack as the sword crashed into the ground, slicing out at his head. I must have timed the attack wrong, for only his forehead protector fell off, cut in half. He responded with a massive slash to my side, which I blocked, shoving it up over my head, causing him to swing again, grazing my foot. I leapt to the side, attacking at his exposed arm, but was blocked by the giant sword. He jabbed, and I flipped away from it, red eyes pulsing. He definitely wasn't going to prove easy. However, I wanted to conserve chakra, so that if things got bad I could use Second State Chidori, so I didn't electrify my sword. Instead, I parried and dodged, trying to sneak in attacks where possible.

I countered, he stabbed, I blocked, his giant blade slammed down on me, I rolled to the side, slashing at his arm. He moved ridiculously fast, and when I focused on his chakra network through my Sharingan, I saw why. His entire chakra network, which was _massive_, and by massive I mean like 5 times bigger than Naruto-teme's, was pulsing, as he used it to increase his speed. It was about 98% full, so there was no way I could beat him in a waiting game. He stabbed again, and a blue-black fin sliced from the wrapping on it, slicing a gash in my cloak. I rolled onto the blade, supporting myself on one hand. I spun, kicking him in the head and chests three times over, before another fin stabbed into my hand. Wincing, I pushed off, flipping over his head, ducking in time to dodge a massive slash to the head. I bobbed away from his rapid attacks, sparks flying as our swords met. It was like a dance, a horribly complex dance. I would be five feet away from him, then seconds later I would be upon him, then over him. He would attack, and I would dodge, counter, and be blocked.

It was an endless circle, and I could hardly think, I had to keep my Sharingan trained on his movements, or I would have been sliced to ribbons. A spinning slash forced me to jump into the air, but to my surprise, the swirling blade sped up under me, forcing me to relinquish a little more blood as a razor fin sliced into my wrist. I dropped to the ground, blinking. I felt my chakra ebbing away like the tide, even though I hadn't used any. Then I remembered, his sword drains chakra.

"Damn you," I muttered, casting off my cloak, taking a two handed stance.

He slashed, grinning, and I spun, lifting the sword above his head with my own, fluently moving to slash at his stomach. I expected the block to come, and I shifted my weight, smoothly attacking to his neck and right thigh. I cleared my head, and fighting became easier. He could no longer use his size and weight to push me around, and I kept my ground, flowing around him, looking for an opening. He swung a circular slash, and I blocked the tip of his sword, slamming it down into the ground. I ran at him, cartwheel-flipping over him, launching my sword down at him in one, fluid movement. Still in the air, I formed the all to familiar hand signs, and breathing out. A massive fireball shot down towards the fish man, but before I could see the results of the jutsu, my sword shot back out of the inferno. A small spark on the end of my finger blocked it, and I caught it in my left hand.

"Hahaha, that one, that one nearly got me. Damn you Uchihas, you're all so smart," The voice crackled, and I saw Kisame in the midst of the fire, swinging his sword from side to side.

Where it collided with the crackling flames, the flames were sucked into the sword, and fins galore shot from the white wrapping. He grinned, and unleashed an arc of green chakra from his sword. I got hit, and it nearly sheared through my shoulder. It crushed the surrounding trees, and I collapsed, grasping my injury. A chuckle from Kisame, and the clink of the Shamsheda leaving the ground. I saw him form some hand signs, twirling the sword in his fingers. Four more Kisames, most likely Water Clones, bubbled from the ground, all raising their swords to me. The time for conservation was past. A hand sign, and scrawlings of fire skittered up my neck, across my bare chest, onto my arms. My eyes flashed, the three dots morphing into a twisted triangle, and lightning crackling around my hands.

"Tell me, where Itachi is!" I growled as energy ripped from my body, which, itself, was changing.

Wings sprouted from my shoulders, Lightning arced up my arms, and the Mangyeko Sharingan's gaze bore down upon the man before me. I picked up my sword, which in it's turn cracked with energy. Kisame and his clones charged, but I was four steps ahead of him. I leapt into the air, ten, fifteen, twenty feet. I raised a hand, focusing on the point where the clones were converging, and muttered the word. Black fire blossomed from the ground, strangling the clones, annihilating them completely. Kisame, however, wasn't so lucky. The fire crashed on him, and he barely shielded himself with chakra, but the stabbing lance of blue lightning was too much. The Chidori Blade pierced his shoulder, pinning him, sending his sword clattering away from him. I dropped from the sky, landing three yards away.

I heard the man groan. I let the curse mark fade from my body, and instead, felt white scales rippling out over my burnt arm. Absorbing Orochimaru's powers had really helped in the recent two weeks, and the accelerated healing was a definite plus. The spear disappeared, and Kisame rolled over. I heard Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo coming out from behind their respective trees, as I stepped towards the twitching figure.

"Tell me where I can find Itachi," I demanded, kicking the Akatsuki member onto his back, "And I won't kill you,"

"He's, just, north of Konoha, but won't be, for long," He said, still grinning, blood spilling from his lips, and from the hole in his arm.

"Thanks, you're free to go, unless," I said, looking to Suigetsu, "He, has something he would like to ask you,"

Suigetsu was already over by the giant sword, attempting to pick it up without getting cut. Kisame growled, pushing himself to his feet, blood splattering from the wound.

"Give it here boy," He said, spitting blood from his mouth.

Suigetsu shook his head, still trying to pick it up. So, Kisame stepped over, grabbing the sword handle, spikes and all, and sliced Suigetsu to pieces. He fell to the ground, moaning, arm off to the side, stomach ripped and spilling water, and leg cut almost all the way off. I could tell just from looking that that was a wound that the sarcastic boy wouldn't be recovering from any time soon.

"Oh, and when you see Itachi, you might want to talk to him about that Mangyeko Sharingan, he's had plenty of... experience with it," Kisame said, before disappearing in a flash of smoke. Impassively as ever, I turned to leave.

**A/N**

**Pretty cool battle scene for you, and FYI, about Sasuke-baka's sword, it only goes through stuff when it's electrified with Chidori, I think. And also, Shamsheda *spell check, DOES steal chakra. Review and stuff, and sorry for the wait, but I had five tests in a row this week. School can be so annoying some times. Yours**

**~Matthew**

**PS: Don't worry about Suigetsu, worry about Naruto.**


	55. Chapter 55: A Painful Decision

Chapter 55: A Painful Decision

Hinata

I ran through the plan several times in my mind, even though the thought of enacting it nearly tore my resolve to shreds, tears coming to my eyes more than once. I knew full well what could happen, what probably would happen, and I needed to make sure I was ready to take that risk. I was still doubting my decision as, in the dripping rain of midnight, I stood by the stone gates, shrouded in a cloak I had taken from the store room in the manor. Silently, I prayed that Naruto would return safely, and hopefully even be rescued by the time I reached him. Pulling the hood around my face, to hide the tears as well as conceal my identity, I stepped across the flagstone floor, out of the village, away from my home. It wasn't the way I would have preferred for things to play out, and I wasn't going to stay and get sold away while I could help it.

Blinking salty tears from my eyes, I leapt to the trees. Feet pounding on drenched branches, heart racing almost as fast as the leaves blurred around me, I covered ground much faster than intended, but the strain on my leg muscles provided a perverse sense of relief. Without knowing why, probably for some unconscious need to train, two kunai found there way into my hands, and I bounded to the tops of the trees, the black blades tearing through the leaves and wood. Flipping and weaving as I ran, full tilt, I wasn't touched by a single branch, not in the entire forest. One step I made cracked the wet branch beneath my foot, causing me to stumble, wipe my face and run on. From what Tsunade had let on, the Recon Group was north of Konoha, so that's where I would head too. For surveillance sake, I activated my Byakugan, and my vision sharpened to a standstill.

No footsteps were visible from the tracking party, but that was to be expected, they had left almost two weeks before. Still, I pounded my path through the woods with deliberate and compulsive steps. I ran for what felt like forever, and by the time I was forced to stop for breath and to rub my flaming legs, I no longer recognized my surroundings. While I took my short leave, I pulled my satchel from under my cloak. Reaching into it, my fingers curled around the mask, which I had stolen, from the Anbu headquarters. Taking the mask and the kunai blade in my right hand, I bowed my head. The knife flashed, and pain erupted in my head. I rubbed it vigorously, I hadn't meant to pull my hair, but the deed was done. In my hand, I held a shock of cobalt hair. I proceeded in the same manor several times over, until my hair was barely recognizable, at least two thirds of it's previous length now gone.

Sliding the mask onto my face, and using a jutsu to set fire to my hair, I slapped my still aching legs, and continued. Night turned to dawn, and the rain cleared, but my movement never ceased. If anyone was following me, I needed to stay ahead of them, I couldn't risk getting caught. Taking a slight detour, I angled to the west some, heading up to a place where I knew a town lay, around forty miles from Konoha's north gate. I had guessed correctly, and by the time the sun was rising over the peaks of the trees all about me, I could spy the path leading to the town, through the same canopy of green. Not slowing my pace until I could read the writing on the sign of the gate without my Byakugan, I approached the town, readjusting my Anbu mask as I went.

I strolled casually enough through the gate, furtively browsing the shops' titles. Finding one that interested me, I pulled the cowl over the top of the mask, and slid the door open. Finding a shopkeeper returning to his counter, probably from just opening the door, I coughed, to attract his attention, as well as to clear my throat. He looked up, and gave me a quizzical look from behind the piles of clothes that he was sorting on the counter-top itself. I stepped towards the wall were different tunics and shirts were hung, and selected a plain, white shirt, before moving to the pants section. I browsed for several minutes, still under the oppression of the shopkeeper's gaze. Pulling a pair of wilderness pants from the shelf, I moved silently to the counter.

"And you might be...?" He asked, taking the clothes from me, and looking at the tags.

"None of your concern," I said in a deep voice, one I'd modeled after Naruto's.

It seemed to do the trick, because the man just shrugged, and tallied the price. I payed forward the required money, and slid the neatly folded clothes into my satchel, as well as my change. Bowing my head to the man as he slid the money I had handed him into the pocket of his apron, I left. I moved next to a bakery, where I purchased a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and a skin of water. My pouch considerably more full than when I had begun, I made to leave the small town. Passing under the north gate this time, I sprang off.

"_Hinata-chan?" I heard his voice from where he lay, his head next to mine, our eyes both on the same set of stars, our hair mingling gently._

"_Yes, Naruto-kun?" I replied, turning my head slightly so that I could catch a glimpse of his handsome face._

_It was so peaceful, just the two of us, lying on our backs, beneath the stars. He seemed to be absently debating what he was going to say. As I waited, I said his name again, not out of any reason, but more to say it, to pinch myself from this wonderful, wonderful dream, to wake up and see that it really was true. He turned his head, and our eyes met, in each others' face upside down from where we lay. He was smiling, white teeth displayed, and his eyes. His eyes were as blue as the lapping ocean by which we lay, who's waves swept over the words we had written in the sand. They sparkled like the stars, and the more I stared into them, the more it felt like I was meant to, to be there with him._

"_Hinata, you said you never want me to leave you, isn't that right?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Well, if, if I were to never leave you, would you ever leave me?" He asked._

_My eyes sparkled with happiness as I shook my head, grass rubbing against my scalp and the rear of my neck._

"_No, never," I said softly, reaching my hands over my head, clasping his in mine._

"_You know, Hinata-chan, I don't think I ever _really_ liked Sakura-chan. I don't, it wasn't the same as the way I feel when I'm around you," He said softly, almost to himself._

_With metronomic rhythm, the two of us inhaled and exhaled, soaking in the night sky. I thought about what he had said, but didn't know whether to frown or smile. It felt wonderful to know that Naruto hadn't felt like this before, the same way I felt about him, but at the same time it sounded a little harsh to Sakura. Still, I guess the love triangle was coming to a close, or maybe, it already had. A streak of light sped through the clouds, at it's epicenter, a heart of white silver. I watched it, and felt that Naruto was doing the same, before turning his gaze back to the middle of the sky._

"_Naruto-kun, it's times like these, times like these that I wish could just last forever," I whispered, feeling his calm heartbeat through his palm._

"_Same, Hina-chan,"_

I shook my head from my memories, the wonderful images flickering to nothingness, which in turn gave way to the forest I was still running through. Weariness began to creep up on me as I continued, my attention. Hoping to distract myself from the growing fatigue, I slipped my iPod from my pouch, clicking play even before I slid the earphones into my ears. Music pulsed in my ears, giving life to my step and rhythm to my movements.

**Would you spare a minute**

**Close enough to read you, understand you.**

I glanced around, tapping my sides to the beat.

**I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away.**

Leg muscles slowly becoming sore from the running, I continued.

**Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong.**

My breath flickered from controlled and ragged, the inside of my nose stinging from the cool air.

**Don't want to blink cuz' in the second you could be gone.**

I knew I needed to rest soon, twenty four hours of running would kill me, if I didn't fall apart first.

**I need a bridge to cross this, Dangerous Ground.**

Wiping cold sweat from my forehead, I blinked. The forest seemed to end, peeling away to reveal a lowlands, looking wet and foreboding. I contemplated stopping here and resting, but my resolve wouldn't let me. My mind forced my creaking body to keep going.

'_There'll be time enough to rest later,' _I thought, panting, but managing to keep my feet as I pulled ahead.

I did some mental calculation, trying to figure out how long it would take before I would catch up to the recon group. They had been going in a split seven formation, probably at about ten miles a day, more or less. I had run at least sixty miles by now, judging from the grinding pain in my bones. If they'd been gone about two weeks, then, i'd catch up in a day or two, if I could only hold this pace. No doubt that would be impossible, so I recalculated, giving myself a week, and nodding as I figured that it would fit, if Kakashi estimated they would find him in about two weeks.

The headache started maybe an hour later, bringing just a little more misery to my mysterious flight. Out of curiosity, I experimented, searching for a tall tree. Finding one, I ran straight up it, focusing my chakra into a field beneath my feet. Hyuuga's are blessed with incredible chakra control, which is the reason I figured I might be able to do this. Judging from the condensation in the air, and the clouds around me, I leapt from the tree's highest branch, so high up I could barely see the ground, activating my Byakugan and running towards the clouds. My jump took me almost to the clouds, maybe five yards off, which was close, but now I had to rely completely on the water in the air. I stepped, my foot slipping, sinking down about two feet, and I came dangerously close to falling over, plummeting to the ground.

Righting myself, and maintaining total concentration on my feet, I took another step, slowly climbing up into the air. Triumphantly, I reached the cloud tops, which were, due to the deep fog, lower than usual. Releasing some of the mind numbing control, I set off, tentatively at first, across the gray expanse of cloud.

**A/N**

**Is sorry about the wait, but i'm gonna update when I get like... 10, which might be the end of the book, meaning that this note will be redundant. Thanks yall for sticking with me. I kinda have a lot on my plate, I mean:**

**I'm thirteen, in school (a private school for like... smart people or something)**

**^ and I'm going for honors this year, and I'm already working on some extra curricular work.**

**Writer, as you can see by the like 110k word story you're reading.**

**Artist: I draw whenever possible.**

**Game designer / programmer: My dad and I are working on a Zelda game in Game Maker, which is pretty tight.**

**Singer: I love to sing, it's like second nature, writing being the first. I sing all the time, it's crazy. I would love more than anything to be recognized, I mean, how cool would that be? That would be crazy awesome! Also, I write my own songs, and even though I cant play an instrument worth a darn, I've written like 20 or somethin.**

**Social Person, I have friends to chill with too (But still single :P)**

**Oh, and because my teacher's reading my story, when you read this, HI!!!!**

**Too bad it doesn't get me like half a billion points of Comp / Lit credit, i'd never have to do homework again, I could pass the year on this bad boy.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Matthew**


	56. Chapter 56: Am I There Yet?

Chapter 56: Am I There Yet?

Naruto

After a relaxing night's sleep, I felt completely refreshed. All the fatigue and weariness seemed to have faded from my system, and I laughed, probably the Kyuubi's doing. Speaking of the Kyuubi, I remembered my dream. It was really weird, I thought I had been fighting myself or something. I thought I remembered beating him, or me, but I wasn't sure. I shrugged, sliding from my inn bed, pulling on my jacket, pulling my wallet from my pocket. I resolved to take the rest of my trip easy. I knew that Hinata would be worried, but there was no sense in hurrying off in the wrong direction. So, I decided to stop in most towns I passed and see if I couldn't find which way I was going. Now fully dressed, I stepped from my room, locking it as I left. As I passed by the front desk, from which the girl was absent, I slid the key and the proper payment onto it, before strolling out the front door. The morning sun was warm, but a counteractive breeze waved over the streets as I went, pulling off a quick look of the shops. I ended up with a small satchel of food, but nothing more.

Leaving the town behind me, I practiced with my Kekkei Genkai, just seeing how long I could go with it on. While most jutsu barely tugged at my chakra pool, maintaining my Kekkei Genkai for more than five minutes depleted my reserves surprisingly quickly, causing me to have to cut it off after twenty minutes. I blinked, rubbing my eyes, still unaccustomed to the blurring and shifting of my eyes. After a moment or two of readjusting, my vision was back to normal, eyes no longer glowing, vision no longer 360 degrees. Suddenly I longed for my iPod, the country around me seeming too quiet.

**I been around the world in the pourin' rain, feelin' outta place, really feelin' strange.**

I sang without worry of listeners out in the wide open country.

**Take me to a place where they know my name, cuz' I am a nobody that looks the same.**

It was a song I had on my iPod for quite a while, and one that I knew all the words to without even thinking.

**I'm a fish out of water, lion out of the jungle, yeah he's a fish outta water, lion out of the jungle.**

I nearly laughed at the seamless way it fit the events of the past month.

**Can I have someone, to relate to, can I have some one, can I have someone, to relate to?**

I had been on the move, from Suna to Konoha to the Village of Night. It was stressful, but I half liked it, the new people and places, and especially the training. While my heart was with Hinata in Konoha, my mind was still back in the Village of Night, training with Kotoke.

**Travellin the world like a tourin man, been around the planet, and the foreign lands. I seen things that I thought I'd never see, take me to a place where they look like me.**

I continued singing, clapping and walking in time.

**I'm a lion outta jungle, fish outta the ocean, he's a lion outta jungle, fish outta the ocean.**

Ever since I'd fallen for Hinata, I really wasn't afraid to make myself heard, that or make a fool of myself.

**I need ma peoples, I need ma peoples, take me to ma peoples. See, i've been traveling, been traveling forever, but now that i'm home, feels like im in heaven.**

I couldn't wait to get back, it'd been too long, but still, life wasn't too be rushed.

**I'm feelin right at home, feeling like im in heaven, oohwauho, ooheoh, like im in heaven.**

I finished the song, and nearly laughed out loud. I was in a very detached state, looking at life in a very philosophical view of wisdom. Even so, I waved my arms above my head as I went, almost like I was insane. You know, it might have been something in the air, or maybe just being away from Hinata for too long, but something was definitely messing with my head. Fondly, I thought of when Hinata-chan and I had danced at the party in Suna, then the 'tragic accident' shortly after wards. I blushed, in spite of myself. Now that I thought about it, now that it was almost three months since, I wondered how we would have handled now. Probably in almost the same way, just we'd lock Sakura out a little longer. I grinned, spinning and walking. My head felt like it was full of air, and I felt like laughing.

For some reason, life didn't feel so bad. I should have been running for my life, but instead, I was strolling down the dirt path, that was, until I heard the flickering movement behind me. Turning, sliding the staff from my pocket, extending it as I went, twirling it expertly over my head as the black blur that I had caught sight of multiplied, moving faster than thought. I felt my Kekkei Genkai kicking in, and red fire flaring from my hands as I called easily upon the Kyuubi's power. The first of the ninja struck, flipping at me, spin kicking at my head, then at my legs. The blows probably would have landed had I not seen them coming, blocking and punching him in the gut, slamming him back.

As four shuriken whistled at me, I flipped backwards, feeling the slow drain on my chakra. I looked down, and blinked, as a kunai knife speared up towards me from a dashing figure. I slammed it out of the air with my fist, a small trail of blood following my movement. Still in the air, I spun, my staff shooting straight out, grinding into the chest of another oncoming ninja. I pole-vaulted off his falling body, kicking another kunai out of the way. I rolled backwards, gaining a position of relative safety. A slim sword appeared in each of the enemy's hands, and I cursed, feeling the pulsing red light in the corners of my eyes push farther into my vision.

I felt the movement behind me, but didn't turn in time. The sleek, silver blade caught my shoulder, blood splattering into the air. I spun, parrying the next stroke, flipping the blade from his hand. They looked about the same shape as my wind-blade, and as another attack sheered my staff in two, I grappled one from a ninja's hands, absently fending off attacks from behind me. Spinning, I flicked the blade out, knocking the sword from another hand, which hastily scrabbled to pick it up. He never got the chance, the hilt of my sword knocking him unconscious. Another three were rendered such shortly after, and soon, only five of the black clad ninja stood. All five, however, made similar hand signs, and their shadow's began to change. They sprouted into barbed tentacles, and shot towards me. I was instantly reminded of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

I flipped away, but it was hard to dodge them all. I leapt into the air, using my Kekkei Genkai to leap off the chakra in midair, climbing away. Still, the tendrils of black shot upwards, heading towards me. One wrapped around my foot after a particularly ineffective dodge, slicing through my pants and deep into my skin. I winced with pain, before forming two shadow clones, who dove at the ninja controlling the tendril. As soon as it's grip had loosened, I flash-stepped, appearing behind the man my clones were busy restraining. Two kunai embedded themselves in the man's back, and he collapsed. The tendrils had multiplied, splitting into millions of threads, each of which swirled after me, seeking me like a million needles.

I mustered my energy, and executed the fastest and most complex collaboration of flash-steps I'd ever managed. I flew into the air, appeared behind one ninja, flipped away and landed twenty feet in the air. Quickly slinging an array of shuriken down in a circle, I watched two ninja flinch in pain, and yelped as another lash from the barbed spears seared into my leg. My clones had been annihilated by the onslaught, and I wasn't too much better off. My legs seared with pain from the multiple attacks they had endured, but I flash-stepped again, taking out another ninja. The three remaining ones, only one injured, made another complex series of signs, and to my horror, created two Living Clones each. Each clone took the stance, using the Jutsu as well. I centered myself, preparing. As the tendrils wove around me, I dodged without looking, bobbing and weaving around them all, slicing through them with kunai where needed, eyes closed.

As I slid under one, feeling the chakra speeding around me, I launched four kunai out, aiming for the few remaining gaps in the net of shadows. Only two made it, but both hit their targets, a living clone each. The net was closing, I could feel it, and the weaving tendrils still speared at me. I flipped and kicked, pushing them back, and focused solely on the Gentle Fist training Neji had taught me. I spun, striking out at the coils of darkness, bursts of red chakra flying from the impact spot. I sliced and sheered through the majority of the attack, dodging and avoiding the rest. Two kunai appeared in my hands, and wind chakra buzzed around them. I flicked them at the non Living Clones, and felt them slice through the net, killing both victims. I felt around with one hand, and found out that I only had three shuriken and one kunai. Cursing again, losing focus, and receiving a bloody cut on my face, I flicked the kunai into my hand, twirling it around my finger. I leapt and dodged, twisting away from the attacks, using the humming blade to rip them apart.

The Kyuubi roared within me, and red fire flickered around my hands as well. I wove and flipped around and away from the striking shadows, cutting them to ribbons. Sensing an opening, I flicked a shuriken at a Living Clone to my right, smiling in satisfaction as it fell. That small relief almost got me killed, as three strands of barbed shadow shot past my head. I cut them all with the chakra infused kunai, looking for another opening. I spent more time off the ground then I did on it, flipping and wheeling away, where possible, striking at the wall of the net itself. I tore through the net, instantly spinning a shuriken into the Living Clone's head, who stood outside the gap. While dodging, I took a hit to my stomach, hearing blood splatter to the ground. Pain flashed across my brain, and I stumbled. With the last effort I could make, before I fell, I threw the kunai, and right behind it, my last shuriken. I couldn't tell if I had hit or not, killing the last ninja, my vision black anyways.

I fell to my knees, and collapsing to the ground, blood soaking the ground beneath. Quickly and quietly, under my breath, I prayed to Kami-dono that I would live, at least just to see Hinata again. My brain slipped and wavered on the brink of blackness, eventually giving in to the crushing pressure of the pain in my stomach.

**A/N**

**Howdy, and yeah, a cliffhanger. I don't know why I write these if I update all at one time... kinda stupid. Still, this is the place were I can ask ya questions, like "How's the story going for you? You like? Have I improved since the beginning?" etc. Also, it helps relieve a bit of stress, just blabbing about how things are going on my end, but by all means, feel free to blab back :D**

**~Matthew**

**PS. Hina-chan is mine, not yours. Okay... bye, ciao.**


	57. Chapter 57: The Genius of the Uchiha

Chapter 57: The Genius of the Uchiha

Tsunade

Though it came as a shock, it didn't seem right, it was totally understandable. On the outside I displayed a face of law and orderly abiding, on the inside, however, I wished luck for this new mission. Had I not known why, I probably would have talked to the person who would have cared most, but instead, I took my time, calmly, maybe a little too calmly waving Shizune from my office, chewing on the end of my pen. It was risky, but knowing the determination behind the eyes I had seen, catching up wouldn't take too long. Considering when she had left, probably around midnight, and now it was almost thirteen hours later, she would probably be at least thirty miles from the edge of Konoha. I was only moderately concerned for her safety, more concerned for what I'd have to do to bring order to the situation. Even as these thoughts crossed my mind, a plan of deception formulated in the same space.

If Hinata had asked me before leaving, there would be no reason for Hiashi to worry, save that Hinata would be getting married, god Hiashi and his traditions. The recon troop would most likely accept her, when she caught up, so that would be okay. Hiashi would have to cope without his daughter's marriage for at least a little longer. I smiled to myself, Hinata had just killed two birds with one very well aimed stone. She could now look for Naruto, and didn't have to marry anyone until Naruto got back, cleverly played. No doubt she could catch them in less than a week, probably a little way into the Land of Currents, a small land north of the Land of Waves. Nodding to myself, I set down my pen, standing up. As I reached for the door, a small click sounded behind me. I saw the gray haired toad sage slip in through the window, beaming at me.

"Jariaya? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked him, still believing him to be recovering information in the Land of Rough Earth.

"Back already, yeah. Came to see you, but from the looks of it, I'm not the only one. Hiashi Hyuuga's on his way too, and he looks pretty upset. What'd you do this time?" He told me, his voice never once slipping from it's cheerily sarcastic tones.

"I _accidentally_ allowed for his to-be-wed-soon daughter to leave on a month or so long journey to help the recon group retrieve Naruto," I said, my hand leaving the door handle.

The man laughed, chuckling deeply, before his tone turned slightly more serious.

"Tsunade-san, I think the Shadow Ninja who kidnapped Naruto, and who attacked you, are in an alliance with the Akatsuki,"

"WHAT!?" I asked him, eyes widening in shock and disbelief, demanding information.

"In the Land of Earth, I encountered a certain Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha. He was in the company of ninja of the same attire as your assailants, and as the reports of Naruto's captors. I was spotted, defeated the ninja, and faced off against the Uchiha,"

_Itachi calmly blinked, as my flash steps echoed around him, and his four ninja partners fell, kunai through their necks. I'd never gotten a chance to actually face one of the Sharingan bearers, and as I saw his cool gaze surveying me, I wasn't sure I wanted to. I'd heard that the Uchiha specialties were Optical Genjutsu, and Fire Jutsu._

_I saw him raise a hand, forming a tiger seal. I recognized the King's Blossom Barrage when I saw it, the inverted tiger seal, the twisted rat sign, another tiger, a concentration, and..._

"_Shit," I yelped, quickly forming a ram seal, ripping a barrier of stone from the ground between us._

_The blast of heat and fire seared through the stones, and I grimaced, rolling to the side to avoid the shower of flaming, petal shaped embers._

_I formed a double inverse ram sign, one inverse monkey, one snake sign, one concentration. My fingertips glowed with silver-gray light, and as I saw Itachi do something similar, I struck. I slashed with my fingers, and an arc of stone flew from the ground to the air, launching towards Itachi like the crack of a whip. He jabbed out with a palm, incinerating the attack to a pile of charred gravel. I cartwheel flipped to the side,palm striking as well, launching a slab of stone as tall as a man at him. I saw Itachi step off the top of the speeding projectile, leaping into the air, eyes closed. Each finger glowed with red fire, and as he twisted in midair, ten respective bolts shot off in a flurry of heat and light. I sent a coil of almost liquid earth to intercept two, before lashing out at the Akatsuki member. Two spears of solid stone aimed towards his chest, still in midair, were blocked by an almost instantaneous Grand King's Star, a five point, spinning wheel of fire._

_Melted rock showered from the sky, and two more slabs of rock were thrown into the air, narrowly dodged by the nonchalant Uchiha. Two blurs of movement, almost definitely hand seals, and a silver light glowed about his palms. It crackled and sparked, almost like the Chidori of Kakashi's, but more liquid than lightning, more gaseous than solid. As another whip of earth nearly connected, his hand moved, and he grabbed the whip. He flipped into the air, pulling me with him, arcing me around into the air, before palm striking in my direction. The silver flared, and an impact to my solar plexus flung me higher into the air. As I struggled against my momentum, spinning and flailing, I caught the flash of ruby on the young man's face, and groaned. Changing my style, I shifted to water style attacks, and sent whip after whip of silver-blue liquid slashing into the ground around him._

_The missiles gouged the ground, but none scored a hit. One that might have hit has torn to shreds and droplets by the silver around his fist, which, to my surprise, and great discomfort, arced around into the air, driving into my back. I was thrown downwards with surprising brutality, but I managed to slow my fall with water, before shielding myself from the silver's assault. I had no idea what kind of Jutsu it was, maybe telekinetic, maybe not. Itachi nimbly dodged all of my attacks, and after a while, the silver light around his hand flickered and went out. I took my chances, and flicked two kunai from my pouch, tossing them high into the air. I shoved them almost thirty feet more with a wave from my hand, before ripping another whip of earth from the stone beneath me. The red glinted ominously in Itachi's eyes, and another Grand King's Star shot from his outstretched palm. I managed to reflect a small portion of the flame, but not enough to wound the unfazed genius._

_All of a sudden, four kunai came shooting in my direction, from above me. I was completely caught off guard. I deflected them barely, watching from the corner of my eye, checking on Itachi. He hadn't moved, and seemed content not to. I cracked the whip of earth and attacked. We dodged and feinted, parrying earth with fire, fire with earth. Over and under, around and around, we danced, each trying expertly to land a blow. By the end of a brief exchange, I had a singed leg, and Itachi had a bruise to his side. I felt like I was fighting a losing battle, and it seemed that there was no way I could win. After I landed a particularly vicious hit, the ruby eyes flashed black, and I was plunged into the briefest instant of utter, crushing pain. It took all of my resolve and strength to remain standing. I barely __recognized what had happened. The Mangyeko Sharingan, that had done it. Kakashi had told me about it, and now it had gotten the better of me._

_As I slumped to the ground, I wondered if there was anyone alive who could actually best Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi had tried, failed miserably, and mound up in the hospital for a month. Orochimaru had tried, and nearly ended up dead. I wondered, as my vision blackened, if the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, could have done it._

"Anyways, when I woke up, aside from having a killing headache and a burnt leg, I was still alive. Obviously, this is the Uchiha sense of _honor_. He spared me because he didn't deem me worthy of killing, I guess," The man finished his story, rubbing his leg again.

"That's quite the story. I'm surprised at Itachi's strength. I had no idea he was _that_ strong," I said, still amazed, watching the fight play out in my head.

A knock on my door broke me from my trance, and I turned, about to open it. Before my hand had even reached the handle, Hiashi Hyuuga flung the door open, nearly knocking several pictures of Hinata and Naruto from the shelf above the door.

"Hokage-Tsunade, what have you done with my daughter?" Came the imperious tones.

"Given her permission to catch up to the recon group, why? Is anything the matter?" I answered, noting imperviously his peeved expression and red cheeks.

"Yes, something is the matter. My daughter, to be married in a month or less, is gone, without my knowing," He fumed, pale eyes acquiring a sheen of fury.

"Oh, is she? I didn't know, and as for without your knowing, I sent Shizune to your house this morning, because we didn't want to disturb you last night," I answered suavely, faking casualness.

His fuming continued, and I could almost see the cartoony smoke billowing from his ears.

"Hokage, bring, my, daughter, home," He commanded, the muscles around his eyes bulging dangerously, as if he were barely restraining using his Kekkei Genkai.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that for another," I mentally tallied some numbers, "Three days, when the messenger gets back," I finished, nodding at him ominously in turn.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi, but you will have to wait,"

**A/N**

**There we go, impressive fight scene between the toad sage and the Uchiha genius. Hope you liked it, took me bout two hours .. I'll try to update sooner, I know that yall been waiting patiently, and I'm glad you are.**

**Alright**

**Matthew**


	58. Chapter 58: The End of the Beginning

Hello all. I'm incredibly sorry that I havn't updated. School started, then I got hospitalizedly-level sick, and now I'm working on creating a Zelda Fan Game. Anyways, enough about excuses. I've lost the inspiration to continue this FanFic, BUT!!! I will be starting a new one soon. If the inspiration takes me again, I will finish this one, it's almost done anyways(A sequel might be in order(Might place my new one right after this one ends O.O)). Thank you for all your comments and for supporting this story. And never fear NaruHina fans, the next one will have muchos el grandos fluffetos.

Yours sincerely.

Matthew Tsubaki.


End file.
